Amor e Ódio
by Sweetencore
Summary: Duas pessoas que se odiavam durante toda a sua vida, fadados a repelirem um ao outro, descobrirão que quando o ódio chega ao limite, surge o amor. Fic abandonada! Leia o profile
1. O Começo de Tudo

Amor e сdio

Sweetencore

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ (provАvel) MPREG

Disclaimers: GW nЦo me pertence, se fosse assim, eu seria rica e compraria os direitos de Gravitation tambИm, e a vaca da Releka morreria atropelada por um caminhЦo cheio, de suas amigas, galinhas.

⌠Por trАs do Сdio infinito, hА sempre o mais puro amor.■

CapМtulo 1 - O comeГo de tudo

O pequeno garotinho de olhos violetas olhava tudo ao seu redor que, dono de uma beleza incomparАvel, atИ mesmo para uma crianГa de quatro anos, causava curiosidade a todos que passavam por aquela sala naquele momento.

A secretАria que estava sentada atrАs de sua mesa, de vez em quando olhava para o garoto, se perguntando de onde vinha tanta beleza. JА vira os pais da crianГa, e nЦo sabia dizer de que parte vinha tanta peculiaridade. и claro que os pais dela eram bonitos, mas nenhum deles tinha os olhos violetas e a pele tЦo branca, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha algumas caracterМsticas dos pais, como as mЦos e os traГos finos.

A crianГa olhou para os lados, se perguntando o que poderia se fazer naquele prИdio para se divertir, talvez tivesse outra crianГa ali com quem pudesse se divertir, mas nЦo sairia dali, tinha sido ordem de seu pai. LanГou a secretАria um olhar brincalhЦo, seguido de um sorriso, que logo foi correspondido pela jovem moГa.

Ela olhou bem para a cara do ser pequenino que estava sentado a sua frente, balanГando as pernas na cadeira, que nem de longe conseguiam alcanГar o chЦo. Era impossМvel distinguir se era um menino ou uma menina. Os olhos, os cabelos, que eram meio compridos, quase encostando nos ombros, mas mesmo assim lindos, as mЦos, o pequeno corpinho que se balanГava de um lado para outro, pensando em algo com o que pudesse se divertir, tudo naquele pequeno ser era tЦo andrСgino.

Estava prestes a perguntar Ю crianГa o seu nome, quando, junto com um grupinho de curiosos, o pai da crianГa, Nicholas Maxwell, chegou, lhe dando um sorriso, antes de se dirigir Ю crianГa.

- Duo! √ o homem mais velho chamou e a crianГa sorriu, logo levantando e estendendo a mЦo para que seu pai a segurasse.

- Daddy! √ o garotinho disse, e a secretaria percebeu que se tratava de um garoto, muito lindo, diga-se de passagem, e ela pТs-se a imaginar como ele ficaria quando crescesse.

- Venha, Duo. √ o homem disse, levando seu filho pela mЦo atИ um dos corredores, que tinha uma Зnica porta no final do mesmo.

Duo nЦo falou uma Зnica palavra para contestar seu pai, apenas sorriu e seguiu curiosos para onde estava sendo levado.

Nicholas bateu na porta, e esperou por uma resposta, que nЦo demorou a vir. PТde-se ouvir uma voz rouca lА dentro, dizendo claramente que podiam entrar.

Duo nЦo esperou uma segunda vez, seguido pela sua curiosidade, assim que a porta se abriu, o pequeno correu porta a dentro, curioso para saber o que havia lА.

O pequeno Duo olhou curioso a sua volta, decorando cada detalhe, cada quadro, a cor das paredes, a mesa de mogno, e a grande janela inteiriГa, que dava visЦo plena ao lado de fora. NЦo podia-se dizer que era a melhor visЦo, jА que o prИdio em que se encontravam era localizado no centro de uma movimentada metrСpole.

Algo se mexeu na cadeira que ficava atrАs da mesa de mogno, chamando a atenГЦo de Duo. Os grandes olhos violetas se voltaram naquela direГЦo, achando lА um garoto. Com grandes olhos azuis cobalto, cabelo cor de chocolate, e a pele ligeiramente mais escura que a de Duo.

NЦo sabia por que, mas, olhar para aquele garoto lhe dava um certo desconforto. Talvez fossem os olhos calculistas que lhe olhavam com desprezo, ou o fato dele lhe encarar indiferente. NЦo sabia, sС sabia que sentia uma grande antipatia por aquele garoto. Algo que beirava o Сdio, e quem sabe nЦo fosse isso mesmo?

NЦo existia amor a primeira vista? Por quЙ nЦo podia existir Сdio a primeira vista?

Iria virar-se para correr atИ seu pai, que no momento estava cumprimentando o seu amigo, mas foi quando lembrou-lhe que seu pai havia lhe dito uma vez para nunca desviar os olhos de alguИm que lhe intimidasse, caso contrАrio seria considerado fraco. E fraqueza era uma palavra que nЦo existia no vocabulАrio dos Maxwell.

Sem desviar o seu olhar do outro garoto, ele andou de costas atИ seu pai, segurando-lhe a mЦo bem firme na dele, querendo chamar-lhe a atenГЦo.

- Daddy! √ Duo chamou, com a voz firme nЦo ia demonstrar fraqueza na frente de outras pessoas. Orgulho era o lema mor da famМlia Maxwell.

- Duo, este И Saito Yuy, И um antigo colega de faculdade meu. √ disse enquanto carregava-o no colo. Duo desviou a atenГЦo do garoto por um segundo para cumprimentar o senhor Yuy. EducaГЦo tambИm era um dos fortes dos Maxwells.

- Como vai, Sr. Yuy? √ Duo perguntou sorrindo de um jeito muito infantil e gentil, o que fez Saito lhe dirigir um sorriso imperceptМvel. NЦo era de ficar demonstrando seus sentimentos por aМ.

- Muito bem, obrigado, Duo. √ Duo sorriu mais uma vez e voltou a estabelecer contato visual com o garoto. Por outro lado, o outro garoto tambИm nЦo estava gostando nada disso. Aquele garoto estranho parecia um imbecil. NЦo gostara nada dele. Talvez compartilhasse do mesmo sentimento de Duo quanto a ele: Сdio.

- Como vЦo os negСcios, Saito? √ Nicholas Maxwell perguntou, deixando o filho de volta no chЦo. Havia um tempo que nЦo tinha notМcias de Saito. Os dois e mais outro amigo, Abu Raberba Winner, haviam sido amigos de infБncia e sempre haviam andados juntos. Eles sempre haviam tido o mesmo interesse, os trЙs haviam se interessado por farmacЙutica, genИtica e biologia humana.

Sempre haviam almejado fazer coisas que ninguИm mais alИm dos trЙs podiam, foram os trЙs melhores alunos que a Universidade de Michigan jА havia tido em dИcadas. Depois de completarem a universidade, haviam comeГado uma pesquisa genИtica, que provavelmente agradaria maior parte da populaГЦo, mas esta era segredo. E pela falta de recursos na Иpoca, e falta de colaboraГЦo, tanto por parte dos investidores tanto quanto do departamento de pesquisas genИticas, a pesquisa teve que ser deixada de lado.

ApСs o fechamento temporАrio de tal pesquisa, cada um foi para seu lado, voltando para seus paМses natais. E de tempos em tempos, a comunicaГЦo entre eles havia ficado cada vez mais escassa, atИ que desaparecesse. юs vezes ainda tinha notМcias de Abu, e foi por meio desse que teve notМcias sobre Saito. Soube que ele havia se casado e tido um filho, e soube de quebra tambИm que Abu havia se casado com a irmЦ mais nova de Saito, e que tambИm havia tido um filho com ela, Quatre, que logo a primeira vista, havia se tornado o melhor amigo de Duo.

As duas crianГas, Quatre e o filho de Saito, Heero, se davam maravilhosamente bem, tanto quanto Duo e Quatre, e a aparЙncia deles tambИm nЦo os diferenciava muito, jА que os dois tinhas grandes olhos azuis, com a pequena diferenГa que os de Quatre eram claros e os de Heero cobalto, jА que a mЦe dos Yuys era alemЦ.

- Daddy! √ Duo puxou mais uma vez a mЦo do pai, para chama-lo. Nicholas olhou para o filho com um sorriso de curiosidade, querendo saber o que tanto incomodava o filho. Duo apenas olhou para ele e apontou com o pequeno dedo indicador o garoto que se encontrava sentado na grande cadeira giratСria, que ainda continuava olhando-o.

- Esse, creio eu, И Heero? √ perguntou ao outro homem que tambИm olhava curioso para onde Duo apontava.

- Sim! Heero, venha cА, cumprimente os Maxwells. √ o pai disse em tom firme, de forma que Heero nЦo contestasse-o. Heero chegou perto das duas figuras estranhas, cumprimentou o Sr. Maxwell, mas nЦo fez o mesmo com o outro garoto. Apenas o fitou, assim como Duo o fazia.

- Hn... √ o garoto grunhiu em desaprovaГЦo. O garoto a sua frente era simplesmente odiАvel. Nem mesmo poderia dizer se era um menino ou uma menina. E isso incomodava Heero profundamente, jА que seus olhos calculistas e sua mente sempre lСgica, eram capazes de perceber tudo ao seu redor, atИ mesmo o menor detalhe.

- ... √ Duo se silenciara. Apenas continuava olhando o garoto com o Сdio estampado no seu rosto, o mesmo Сdio que tinha desde que entrara ali.

- Duo James Maxwell, cumprimente-o. √ o pai disse quando viu que seu filho estava disposto a continuar desafiando o outro com o olhar.

- ... - Duo continuou calado. Nem mesmo o aviso que Saito deu a Heero para que o cumprimentasse funcionou. Dispostos a ignorar os filhos, certos de que eles sС queriam chamar a atenГЦo, os dois adultos sentaram-se um de frente para o outro em algumas poltronas que tinham ali, para conversarem. Duo, cansado de ficar ali em pИ, mas sem quebrar o contato visual, foi atИ um pequeno sofА, que ficava a frente de uma enorme televisЦo, e sentou-se ali, finalmente olhando para frente e nЦo para Heero, que voltou atИ sua mesa, mexendo em alguns papИis que o seu pai havia lhe dado para que pudesse se distrair.

- Hn. √ Heero resmungou, fazendo Duo olhА-lo de soslaio. Voltou sua atenГЦo para a televisЦo. A essa hora nЦo havia nada que lhe agradasse, tudo o que passava eram programas femininos, telejornais, ou filmes antigos e chatos. Heero soltou outra reclamaГЦo, chamando a atenГЦo de Duo, fazendo-o olha-lo, mas desta vez, completamente. Duo encarava o garoto com um olhar que sС uma crianГa poderia fazer, tЦo inocente e cheio de sentimentos honestos, era lindo, mesmo que os sentimentos no olhar dele fossem Сdio instantБneo e raiva.

- Chato! NЦo faГa esse resmungo pra mim. √ Duo disse em tom de desafio, mas mesmo assim, sua voz saiu muito infantil, o que fez Heero olhА-lo feio. Duo ia reclamar, se algo nЦo tivesse chamado sua atenГЦo. Em cima da mesa onde Heero estava, perto de algumas pilhas de papИis, havia uma foto de Heero e de Quatre, seu melhor amigo, brincando no parquinho. AtiГado pela curiosidade, que sempre estava presente perto de Duo, o garoto se aproximou mais da mesa, sob o olhar desaprovador de Heero. Ao notar que daquela altura nЦo poderia nem mesmo ver a foto de seu amigo, Duo olhou ao redor, Ю procura de algo que pudesse usar de apoio. Encontrou uma cadeira com rodinhas perto da janela, que ele prontamente puxou pelo braГo, a fazendo ficar perto da mesa.

Seus pequenos bracinhos escalaram a cadeira, que Ю sua vista, era muito maior que ele. Heero apenas olhava o que aquele garoto idiota fazia, e na sua cabeГa, apenas um pensamento passava: ⌠Caia, seu baka!■.

Como se lendo os pensamentos de Heero, Duo o olhou, em um sinal claro para que Heero o deixasse em paz. Quando Duo estava jА em cima da cadeira, tratou de se segurar na mesa, para que nЦo perdesse o equilМbrio e caМsse. Se inclinou em cima da mesa e esticou seus bracinhos brancos e finos na direГЦo da foto, querendo pegА-la.

Ao ver que o suporte da cadeira nЦo seria suficiente para deixa-lo pegar o porta-retrato, uma vez que seus braГos eram muito pequenos para alcanГar o objeto, Duo teve que procurar algo a mais para se apoiar, olhou para o lado e achou exatamente o que queria. Ignorando o olhar furioso de Heero, Duo apoiou seu pИ na cadeira em que Heero estava sentado, tendo apoio suficiente para quase se deitar na mesa e alcanГar a foto com as mЦos.

Heero olhava indiferente aquele idiota inclinado sobre a mesa. Nunca tinha achado outra crianГa tЦo odioso como aquela, e uma das Зnicas coisas que ele queria era nunca mais ver aquela crianГa na sua frente de novo, mas algo bem lА no fundo dizia que essa nЦo seria a Зltima vez que se viam.

Duo olhava feliz a foto, se orgulhando da sua pequena ⌠aventura■ que acabara de completar. Seu riso se aumentou, logo se transformando em uma risada, muito infantil e verdadeira, o que fez Heero odiА-lo mais.

Duo se mexeu mais nas cadeiras, procurando por mais apoio, chamando a atenГЦo dos olhos calculistas de Heero, que logo teve uma idИia. Saiu da cadeira em apenas um pulo, e a agarrou pelo braГo, a puxando de uma sС vez, o que fez Duo cair estatelado no chЦo, com o porta retrato quebrado do seu lado, pedaГos de vidro espalhados perigosamente pelo chЦo, com sua cabeГa latejando com a batida forte que levara quando caiu com a cabeГa no pИ da cadeira que havia pego, o que lhe deixaria um grande galo depois, se nЦo algo pior.

O barulho foi alto o suficiente para fazer os dois adultos no canto se sobressaltarem e irem ao socorro de Duo.

Nicholas tirou o filho do chЦo, o colocando no colo, vendo Duo esfregar o crБnio dolorido, desatando a chorar copiosamente nos braГos do pai. Saito olhou para o filho com olhar de desafio, que dizia claramente que ele iria ficar de castigo depois. Heero continuou olhando indiferente para o pai, mas por dentro estava tremendo. Seu pai era a pessoa que ele mais temia √ e a Зnica - no mundo.

Duo olhou desafiadoramente para a figura que esta indiferente e que agora cruzara os braГos. Duo apoiou novamente a cabeГa no ombro do pai e se pТs a chorar mais.

- Saito, eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir agora, pode ter acontecido algo com Duo quando ele bateu a cabeГa. Eu acho que devo levА-lo ao hospital. √ Nicholas disse apertando a mЦo de Saito com a mЦo livre.

- NЦo se preocupe, por que nЦo vЙm jantar na minha casa na semana que vem? Podemos chamar Abu, e tenho certeza de que Heero ficara muito feliz em ficar com Duo mais um dia. √ disse, firme, se dirigindo diretamente a Heero na sua Зltima frase, embora seu rosto estivesse voltado para os Maxwells.

- Claro, eu adoraria. √ disse, dando mais um aceno com a cabeГa para ele e se dirigindo para a porta.

Duo olhou para o pequeno japonЙs que lhe olhava triunfante. Realmente, aquilo seria Сdio, e dos mais fortes.

Duo sorriu cМnico, um jantar, huh? Seria a oportunidade perfeito para se vingar de Heero, e deixou isso bem claro no seu olhar, que apesar de infantil, tinha um desejo de vinganГa enorme.

Heero tremeu discretamente por dentro, temendo a vinganГa do garoto de olhos violetas.

Aquele sim, seria o comeГo de um Сdio profundo, e talvez eterno.

:3 :3 :3

10 anos depois...

Duo saiu da sala de aula. Olhares curiosos e admirados o fitavam.

Sorriu. Sabia que tinha uma grande beleza, mas nЦo se importava com os olhares, muito menos saia por aМ se gabando. Andou pelos corredores, de vez em quando acenando para alguns colegas e se despedindo. Seguiu atИ o final de um corredor, parando em um banco e se sentando, esperando por Quatre.

Seria triste quando o loiro fosse embora daquele colИgio.

A famМlia de Quatre iria se mudar, voltando para a arАbia, e Quatre, que nЦo queria ir junto, praticamente havia implorado para que o pai deixasse-o entrar para a Academia PossЙidon, um importante internato na Inglaterra. Se o pai aceitasse, o tio de Quatre ficaria como responsАvel dele jА que este estava mais acessМvel a ir para a Inglaterra por causa da distБncia, uma vez que estavam na FranГa, e se o pai de Heero aceitasse, ele poderia ir passar as fИrias com eles, o que o manteria perto da famМlia e de Duo.

No inМcio, Abu relutara muito em deixar seu filho partir, mas com uma pequena forГa de sua mЦe, seu pai havia aceitado. ComeГaria a freqЭentА-la no ano seguinte.

NЦo demorou muito e o loiro chegou correndo, ofegante, se desculpou pelo atraso e Duo sorriu.

Algumas garotas de seu fЦ clube acenavam e algumas atИ tiravam fotos. Ele havia mudado muito nos Зltimos nove anos, havia ficado mais bonito, se tornando o garoto mais lindo do colИgio. Continuava odiando Yuy profundamente, tanto que toda vez que se encontravam, uma bateria de insultos e palavrУes eram ouvidos, e de vez em quando atИ saiam no braГo. E quando os dois finalmente acabavam, saiam seriamente machucados.

Quatre sorriu lindamente para algumas garotas que passavam soltando alguns sorrisos e acenos para os dois. Os dois continuaram andando atИ a saМda do colИgio, durante o caminho, olhares de admiraГЦo os secavam, junto com os de cobiГa e inveja. Duo realmente era um deus, e Quatre tambИm nЦo ficava atrАs. юs vezes Duo se perguntava como Quatre poderia ser primo do imbecil do Yuy.

Alguns garotos mais velhos passavam e secavam os dois, o que deixou Quatre mais envergonhado e Duo simplesmente sorriu mais, chamava tanta atenГЦo entre os homens quanto entre as mulheres, talvez atИ mais.

- Hey, Qat. Vamos para minha casa, agora? Solo jА voltou da viagem. √ Quatre corou e o americano gargalhou alto, atraindo mais olhares. O pequeno Quatre tinha uma queda pelo vizinho de Duo, Solo. Mas nada que fosse comparado a paixЦo ou algo do tipo.

- Duo... por favor... √ Quatre pediu, corando mais, quando Duo comeГou a fazer piadinhas sobre como Quatre parecia muito com um bonequinho quando ficava extremamente vermelho e encabulado.

- Vamos, Quatre, vocЙ nЦo tem nada do que se envergonhar. √ Duo disse, enquanto dava palmadinhas confortadoras nas costas de Quatre, ajeitando melhor a mochila que ele levava, pendurada em apenas um dos ombros.

- Er... mesmo assim, Duo. Eu nЦo posso, eu vou almoГar com o meu tio. √ Duo franziu a fronte ao ouvir aquelas palavras saМrem da boca de Quatre. Ele iria largar ele √ e Solo √ para almoГar com o boГal do Yuy?

- Eu nЦo acredito, Quatre! Como vocЙ pode me deixar pra se encontrar com o boГal do Yuy? Aquele garoto parece que enfiou uma geleira no c...

- Limpe a boca para falar sobre mim, Maxwell. √ Quatre levantou os olhos, olhando na direГЦo em que Heero estava. Duo franziu o rosto ao ver Heero. Era impossМvel Duo nЦo ter raiva daquele garoto. O odiava desde a primeira vez que o vira.

- Por que deveria, Yuy. Tudo o que vocЙ merece sЦo insultos. √ Duo disse com um olhar desafiador, o que fez os olhos de Heero gelarem mais.

- Maxwell, sabe, se vocЙ quer partir para os insultos tudo bem, estaria honrado em lhe dizer o que merece. √ Duo sorriu sarcАstico, ele tambИm ficaria feliz em partir para os insultos. Ao longo dos anos, ele havia se tornado muito bom naquilo, mas infelizmente, Heero tambИm.

- Seria uma honra, Yuy. √ Duo falou com um sorriso cМnico, comeГando o joguinho logo em seguida. √ Sabe, Yuy, neste momento eu estou me perguntando o que vocЙ estА fazendo aqui, se vocЙ nЦo percebeu, as plantas abaixo de vocЙ estЦo morrendo. √ Duo apontou para a grama, onde se encontravam os pИs de Heero.

- Desculpe, Maxwell. Estou poluindo seu territСrio? Talvez tambИm queira brigar sobre o seu fЦ clube, que estА acenando e gritando para mim. √ Heero apontou com um dos dedos as meninas que estavam gritando para ele atrАs de Duo, mas o moreno dourado nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhА-las, muito pelo contrАrio, sorriu de um jeito cМnico e se dirigiu a Heero.

- NЦo se preocupe com as garotas Yuy, se quiser pode levА-las... Oh, me desculpe, Yuy, talvez queira levar meu fЦ clube masculino, jА que eu soube que isso era mais sua praia. √ Duo disse, apontando para os garotos que viam a briga em silЙncio.

- Mesmo, Maxwell? Posso mesmo levar sua legiЦo de homens? NЦo vai ficar sozinho de noite, quando nЦo tiver ninguИm para te comer? √ Heero perguntou desafiador, vendo Duo estreitar ligeiramente o olhar.

- Pode levar Yuy. Sei que tens mais necessidades do que eu. Deve fazer algum tempo que vocЙ nЦo leva um trato, nЦo И? √ Duo desafiou, fazendo um movimento obsceno com ambas as mЦos e um segundo depois, Quatre estava tentando separar Heero de Duo, que estavam no chЦo. Heero havia sido rАpido demais para Duo perceber que o outro havia partido para cima dele.

Ao ver Heero partir para cima de Duo, as pessoas comeГavam a se aglomerar ao redor deles para assistir a briga. Quatre gritava desesperado para que os dois parassem, mas ambos nЦo ouviam, continuavam a trocar socos e chutes.

Heero socou mais uma vez a cara perfeita de Duo, enquanto este deu uma joelhada no abdТmen de Heero. Gemeu de dor, mas nЦo saiu do lugar, imobilizando Duo no chЦo prendendo suas pernas a cada lado do garoto de olhos violetas.

Duo olhou para Heero, segurando-lhe os pulsos, e com um impulso, trocou de lugar, nЦo deixando tempo para Heero pensar, para logo lhe dar um soco no nariz.

Quatre soltou um gritinho quando viu o sangue escorrer da narina esquerda de Heero. As outras pessoas gritaram mais alto, incentivando os dois a continuarem a briga. Os dois se levantaram, encarando um ao outro. A mochila de Duo estava jogada em um canto, e logo foi apanhada por um Quatre choroso.

A narina esquerda de Heero sangrava e a regiЦo do abdТmen doida terrivelmente, junto com as costas, que foram machucadas com o impacto da queda. JА Duo tinha o lАbio inferior terrivelmente inchado e sua testa comeГava a ganhar um leve tom arroxeado, exatamente da cor do tom escuro de seus olhos raivosos.

Duo olhou mais uma vez para Heero antes de se aproximar o bastante para lhe dar um chute na regiЦo da barriga. Heero recuou para trАs, mas nЦo caiu. Nem fez questЦo de olhar para Duo, e antes que este percebesse, jА levava uma joelhada na altura do queixo. Por mais que quisesse, por mais que treinasse, Heero era √ e sempre seria √ o mais forte entre os dois.

E isso o frustrava, o feria seriamente em questЦo de orgulho. O Сdio crescia cada vez mais, Yuy era tudo o que ele mais odiava e evitada: frieza, precisЦo, perfeiГЦo, desprezo e indiferenГa, mas esses eram apenas alguns dos muitos motivos que ele tinha para odiar Heero. Nada que lhe dissessem o faria mudar de idИia. O Сdio por Yuy era uma coisa que ele nЦo podia evitar, muito pelo contrario, ele alimentava.

Duo partiu na direГЦo de Heero mais uma vez, iria atingi-lo com um soco, mas Heero segurou seu pulso, e com um movimento de mЦo, ele o torceu, trazendo seus braГos para suas costas e forГando-o impiedosamente, enquanto a sua face nЦo se alterava, continuando na mesma expressЦo fria de sempre.

Duo refreou um gemido de dor, Сtimo, agora, alИm de tudo, tinha um braГo torcido. Se inclinou levemente, e ainda de costas, deu uma rasteira em Heero, que logo largou seu braГo, para se equilibrar, teria caМdo, se nЦo fosse Quatre que havia o segurado, ainda suplicando que ele parasse.

Heero ignorou as lАgrimas que caiam dos olhos do primo, e voltou-se para Duo, preparando seu novo golpe, mas foi impedido por uma forte mЦo em seu braГo, que lhe impediu de bater em Duo, que olhava o que acontecia com Heero calado, ainda com o braГo dolorido.

Um dos professores, atraМdo pela multidЦo que se formava lА fora, foi em direГЦo ao aglomerado, para encontrar uma briga com ninguИm menos que Duo Maxwell, e com Heero Yuy. Mesmo Heero nЦo fazendo parte aquela escola, jА era conhecido lА pelas constantes brigas com Duo, e nЦo ficava difМcil localizar seus pais jА que seu primo Quatre tambИm estudava lА.

Mas desta vez nЦo havia sido necessАrio nem mesmo leva-los para a diretoria, jА que o pai de Heero o observava a pouco tempo com o olhar indiferente, provavelmente havia visto o final da briga, atraМdo pelo fato de que seu filho e seu sobrinho estavam demorando demais.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao notar Heero brigando com o menino Maxwell, para ser logo detido por um dos professores do colИgio.

Andou direto atИ seu filho sem desviar o olhar e o pegou pelo braГo, o guiando para o carro parado na rua depois de agradecer ao professor por tЙ-lo parado.

Quatre correu atИ Duo lhe entregando a mochila para depois dizer:

- Nunca mais faГa isso de novo. Tome conta de seus ferimentos, e depois eu te ligo. √ Quatre disse apressado para logo seguir seu tio enfurecido, nЦo queria contrariА-lo, sabia que ele poderia ser bem intimidador quando queria, por isso limitou-se a apenas segui-los sem dizer uma palavra.

- Muito bem, Sr. Maxwell. Acho que o senhor jА sabe o caminho da diretoria, nЦo И mesmo? √ o professor disse em um tom severo, repreendendo Duo, que sС limitou-se a olhА-lo com um olhar assustador, o que o fez se calar. NЦo estava para brincadeiras agora.

:3 :3 :3

- O QUE DEU NA SUA CABEгA PARA VOCй FAZER AQUILO! √ Saito gritava para o filho, que o olhava aterrorizado. Era a primeira vez que seu pai elevava o tom de voz, geralmente contava para a mЦe de Heero e essa lhe daria a bronca, nunca enfrentara o filho dessa forma, e apenas por isso, Heero sabia, que dessa vez, nЦo teria argumento que o salvasse.

- Aquele imbecil do Maxwell, ele И um idiota, filho de uma p... √ Heero comeГou inconformado, aumentava o tom de voz gradualmente, e estava para xingА-lo quando foi interrompido por seu pai.

- NЦo fale assim da mЦe de Duo, eu a respeito muito, e se vocЙ sequer pensar em chamА-la disso de novo, eu esqueГo meus princМpios e vocЙ vai levar uma boa surra. √ o pai de Heero levantou a mЦo em sinal de que ele realmente estava disposto a fazer aquilo com ele. Seu pai abaixou a mЦo, mas sua voz continuava extremamente alterada. √ O que vocЙ e o menino Maxwell tЙm, hein? Mal podem se ver que jА brigam, nЦo podem ser como ele e Quatre? NЦo podem se dar bem uma vez na vida! ME DIGA! √ o pai de Heero gritou a Зltima frase, o que fez Heero se sobressaltar.

- Heero, querido, vocЙ nЦo pode continuar assim. O que Duo fez de tЦo ruim assim? √ foi a vez de sua mЦe se pronunciar, ela, tanto quanto seu marido, nЦo sabia o que Heero havia contra Duo, ele era um menino tЦo encantador, e se dava tЦo bem com Quatre, por que eles nЦo podiam ser iguais?

- Acho que vamos ter que tomar uma decisЦo importante, se vocЙ nЦo consegue ficar no mesmo paМs que Duo Maxwell, entЦo talvez devЙssemos te mandar para outro! √ o pai de Heero disse em tom severo e Heero se surpreendeu, mesmo que nЦo demonstrasse. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

- Heero, eu e seu pai tomamos uma decisЦo, nСs dois andamos conversando e chegamos a uma conclusЦo. √ a mЦe de Heero falava, sempre calma, seu olhar demonstrava tristeza e... saudade? √ NСs achamos melhor, por causa de seu comportamento, que vocЙ talvez ficasse melhor longe de Duo Maxwell e para isso nСs achamos melhor que vocЙ vА, junto com seu primo Quatre, no prСximo ano para a Academia PossЙidon.

- O QUй? MAS... √ Heero se revoltou, nЦo lhe agradava nada a idИia de entrar para um internato, tudo bem que seu primo estaria lА, e ele realmente adorava Quatre, mas ele nЦo queria ir, e estava disposto a mostrar a seus pais isso.

- SEM MAS, Jа ME CANSEI DE VOCй, VOCй VIAJARа DEPOIS DO NATAL, JUNTO COM SEU PRIMO, E EU NцO QUERO DISCUSSцO, OU EU O MANDAREI AINDA ESTA MADRUGADA! √ Saito gritou alto, alto o suficiente para que sua mulher se assustasse, geralmente seu marido nЦo dizia uma frase com mais de quatro palavras.

Heero se deu por vencido, nЦo iria poder fazer nada, nЦo adiantava, seu pai era cabeГa dura. Aborrecido, subiu para seu quarto e pТs-se a ligar para Quatre para lhe dar as boas novas.

:3 :3 :3

Duo estava sentado no sofА, com o olhar reprovador de seu pai em cima dele e o de compreensЦo e preocupaГЦo por parte se sua mЦe, afinal, nЦo И todo dia que vocЙ И chamado na escola de seu filho, com o aviso de que ele entrou em uma briga e quando chega lА vocЙ encontra-o com a testa roxa, o maxilar deslocado, um braГo torcido e com a cara tremendamente inchada.

Se contorceu de raiva no sofА. Aquele imbecil do Yuy o havia deixado assim, enquanto ele provavelmente sС teria algumas irritaГУes no abdТmen, uma perna ligeiramente roxa e o nariz sangrando. Iria xingА-lo e pensar em mil formas de se vingar quando foi chamado de volta por seu pai.

- Por quЙ vocЙ fez isso, Duo? Por quЙ vocЙ sempre se mete em confusЦo com Heero? Eu nЦo consigo entender, nada do que eu faГa faz vocЙ mudar de idИia, nada! √ apesar da severidade nas palavras do pai, tambИm pode notar um tom de tristeza.

- Mas foi ele que comeГou, eu nЦo fiz nada a nЦo ser me defender. √ Duo foi calado por seu pai, que fez um gesto com a mЦo, sinal claro para que ele parasse de falar.

- Eu nЦo quero saber quem comeГou, isso И irrelevante agora, nЦo И mesmo? √ Duo reparou que a voz de seu pai comeГava a se alterar ligeiramente, sinal claro de que logo ele iria perder as estribeiras. Notando isso, Elisa Maxwell tentou, com sucesso, acalmar o marido.

- Nick, por favor, sabe que Duo nЦo mente, se ele disse que apenas tentou se defender, nСs nЦo podemos culpА-lo, apesar disso, podemos lhe aplicar um castigo, seria o mais ideal nesse momento. √ Elisa falou, olhando diretamente para o marido, enquanto apontava Duo com um gesto de mЦo.

- Esse nЦo И o caso! JА perdeu a conta de quantas vezes fomos chamados na escola dele por causa de brigas com o filho de Saito ou quantos machucados! NЦo И o fato de que ele brigou, muito menos que ele se defendeu! O ponto aqui И a maldita rixa que ele tem com Heero Yuy! √ Nicholas falou, em tom agravante, o que fez Duo ficar com medo do que viria depois.

- Papai... eu sei que errei, eu sei que nЦo deveria ter feito aquilo, se fosse com qualquer outro eu teria evitado, mas aquele bastardo do Yuy nЦo, aquele imbecil merece, no mМnimo, a morte.

- Olhe a boca, mocinho, nЦo admito insultos em minha casa, nЦo depois da boa educaГЦo que eu lhe dei. √ falou, alterando mais a voz. O que deixou Duo com bastante medo, seu pai sС alterava a voz e o chamava de mocinho quando ele iria tomar uma decisЦo de que Duo nЦo iria gostar nenhum pouco.

- Nick, o que pretende fazer? √ Elisa perguntou, tendo o mesmo pressentimento que Duo, quando seu marido ficava do jeito que estava, significava que ele iria aplicar um castigo sИrio em Duo.

- NЦo sei, eu realmente nЦo sei. Eu acho que Duo precisa de disciplina, e muita, e essa, И uma coisa que ele nЦo vai achar nesta casa. √ Duo se assustou, o que seu pai pretendia com aquilo?

- Nick, vocЙ nЦo estА pensando em...

- Estou, acho que И a melhor coisa para Duo neste momento, vai ajuda-lo a pensar e tambИm vai mantЙ-lo longe de Heero.

- Daddy? √ Duo perguntou e sua mЦe olhou para ele, Duo nЦo chamava seu pai assim desde os sete anos.

- Duo, acho que seria melhor vocЙ ir para um internato! √ Duo se sobressaltou, aquilo nЦo podia se verdade, ele nЦo queria ir embora, nЦo por uma coisa que Yuy havia provocado, ele que pagasse o preГo sozinho.

- Mas... o senhor nЦo pode fazer isso comigo, como И que eu vou ficar? Me diga, nЦo me entende, nЦo entende que eu nЦo preciso disso? Que tudo o que eu quero sЦo meus amigos e a morte prematura de Yuy?

- Entendo, entendo sim. √ Nicholas disse, ignorando o que Duo havia dito sobre Heero. √ Entendo que vocЙ precisa de seus amigos, afinal, ninguИm cresce sozinho. E acima disso, tambИm entendo que vocЙ precisa de disciplina e ficar longe de Heero. E И por isso que eu estou te mandando para a Academia PossЙidon, vai poder ficar perto de Quatre e longe de Heero, ao mesmo tempo que vocЙ vai aprender a se comportar. Irei inscrevЙ-lo ainda hoje.

- Academia... PossЙidon? √ Duo parou em choque. Ele iria para o mesmo lugar que Quatre, ia poder ficar com seu melhor amigo, e melhor de tudo, longe do boГal do Yuy? Esse era o melhor dia de sua vida. Parou um instante e logo correu para abraГar seu pai, lhe dando um abraГo apertado e um muito obrigado.

Por aМ ainda vinha muita confusЦo, e antes que Duo corresse para o quarto e ligasse para Quatre, se virou e gritou a plenos pulmУes que ele queria partir o mais rАpido possМvel.

Duo subiu as escadas correndo, entrou no seu quarto, se jogando na cama e agarrando o telefone e discando o nЗmero de seu amado amigo.

:3 :3 :3

Quatre por outro lado, havia acabado de desligar o telefone. Ficara muito feliz ao saber que seu primo tambИm iria com ele. Estava tudo perfeito, sС faltava Duo tambИm ir junto que ele se sentiria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Foi quando o telefone tocou e do outro lado da linha, seu amigo sorridente lhe contava as boas novas aos gritos e berros de felicidade. Lhe contando como o pior dia de sua vida havia se tornado o melhor. Mas Quatre finalmente se lembrou de Heero. Deveria contar a Duo sobre ele, era seu dever, mas antes que o loiro pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Duo jА dizia que teria que desligar e que se veriam no ano seguinte, no internato, jА que este estava partindo nesse momento para suas fИrias de final de ano.

Quatre encarou o aparelho em suas mЦos, tambИm nЦo adiantaria nada avisar Heero, jА que esse nЦo atendia mesmo os telefonemas quando estava colИrico. Suspirou conformado, os prСximos anos seriam muito cheios e confusos, nisso ele poderia acreditar. SС nЦo queria estar perto quando aqueles dois se vissem no internato e descobrissem que ele sabia de tudo. Realmente, ele nЦo queria ser parte do Сdio profundo que rondava aquelas duas pessoas. Mas o que ele nЦo sabia, И que por trАs de todo Сdio, havia sempre o amor.

CONTINUA...

Aviso: A partir do segundo capМtulo, essa fic serА totalmente em POV.

JА de imediato eu peГo, pacientemente que tenham paciЙncia com essa fic, por que eu tenho total idИia de que o verdadeiro yaoi vai demorar um pouquinho. Mas prometo que toda a espera vai ser recompensada.

Comentem, por favor. 


	2. Novas Amizades e Um Novo Amor

Amor e сdio Sweetencore

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ (provАvel) MPREG/ OOC

Aviso: lembrando que a partir desse capМtulo, a fic vai ser em POV

Disclaimers: GW nЦo me pertence, se fosse assim, eu seria rica e compraria os direitos de Gravitation tambИm, e a vaca da Releka morreria atropelada por um caminhЦo cheio, de suas amigas, galinhas.

⌠Por trАs do Сdio infinito, hА sempre o mais puro amor.■

CapМtulo 2 √ Novas Amizades e Um Novo Amor

(Quatre POV)

- Merda! Merda! √ larguei o controle remoto da televisЦo de um lado, assim que vi Duo entrar, batendo a porta com forГa. Ele estava visivelmente irritado, e eu pude ver pequenas lАgrimas se acumulando em seus olhos, teimando em cair, coisa que eu tinha certeza de que ele nЦo deixaria acontecer.

- Duo! O... o que aconteceu? √ perguntei, desligando a televisЦo e fitando Duo, enquanto ele se jogava no sofА e abraГava minha cintura, sinal claro de que ele queria que eu o consolasse.

- Qat... f... foi... √ coloquei meu dedo na sua boca, fazendo-o entender de que ele nЦo precisava falar que eu jА havia entendido tudo. Acariciei seus cabelos, o consolando, essa era a Зnica hora em que Duo me deixava tocar em seus cabelos.

- Shhh... estА tudo bem, Duo. NЦo se preocupe. √ Duo havia saМdo algumas horas antes para um encontro, e antes mesmo que ele saМsse pela porta, eu jА sabia de que ele voltaria depois, chorando. Mais uma vez Duo foi vМtima da crueldade e malМcia dos homens. Meu amigo realmente nЦo tinha sorte no amor. Pelo jeito que se encontrava, estava mais que Сbvio que o cara com quem Duo havia ido se encontrar, era um dos muitos que sС queriam ficar com ele por um Зnico motivo: sexo.

- Qat, por quЙ isso sempre acontece? √ Duo perguntou, largando minha cintura, para se sentar ao meu lado e apoiar sua cabeГa em meu ombro. Com uma das mЦos ele enxugou as Зltimas lАgrimas que caiam pelo rosto branco e com a outra, ajeitava os teimosos fios de cabelo que se soltaram da tranГa. √ и sempre assim, todos aqueles caras dizem que gostam de mim, mas a Зnica intenГЦo deles И me levar pra cama.

- Duo. NЦo se preocupe, vocЙ ainda vai achar quem te queira, e nЦo sС para te levar pra cama. Essas pessoas que sС pensam em sexo, sЦo idiotas ignorantes, que sЦo tЦo reprimidos, que acham sua vАlvula de escape no ato sexual. √ Duo, no mesmo instante, se sentou reto e comeГou a me fitar, muito provavelmente nЦo entendendo metade de minhas palavras, que fora ditas de uma sС vez.

- Loirinho, se vocЙ nЦo fosse meu melhor amigo, eu te daria um beijo. √ Duo falou enquanto um sorriso se formava em seus lАbios e ele me dava um beijo em uma de minhas bochechas, muito provavelmente tomando consciЙncia de que minhas palavras era para confortА-lo. Vi quando ele se levantou e pТs-se a andar para o banheiro do nosso pequeno dormitСrio.

JА fazem trЙs anos que nСs havМamos vindo para o internato. No inМcio havia sido difМcil, jА que o ano havia comeГado com uma das enormes brigas entre Duo e Heero, que no exato momento em que se viram no salЦo de entrada, haviam brigado seriamente, levando a primeira detenГЦo deles em menos de meia hora.

Ainda me lembro das cartas de meu tio e do senhor Maxwell, ambos surpresos pelo fato de que a pessoa de quem queriam afastar seus filhos estudava na mesma escola. Ainda posso lembrar a cara de meu tio quando soube que Duo estudava aqui, nada melhor do que uma boa mАquina fotogrАfica.

Minha tia teve muito trabalho, com certeza.

Ignorando as brigas que Duo tinha com Heero, nossos anos foram bem calmos, como os de qualquer pessoa normal, fizemos bons amigos, participamos de competiГУes, no caso de meu amigo, tivemos algumas relaГУes amorosas fracassadas e concursos, que Duo e Heero sempre acabavam ganhando.

Nos mudamos logo de inМcio para um dos dormitСrios do internato, bem pequeno para falar a verdade, apenas quatro cТmodos, ( И claro que tivemos outras escolhas, mas fora do internato, mas Duo e eu querМamos ficar dentro do internato) uma sala, pequena, mas aconchegante. Uma cozinha para nosso uso exclusivo, apesar do fato de termos um refeitСrio com a melhor comida que eu jА comi, Duo ainda me faz cozinhar, me bajulando, dizendo que a minha comida И a melhor do mundo. Temos dois quartos, e um banheiro, que ambos dividimos, apesar de alguns problemas de manhЦ quando acordamos atrasados.

Heero mudou bastante nesses anos, de calado e extremamente frio, ele passou para bagunceiro e pregador de peГas, acho que nem preciso dizer em quem ele testa suas brincadeiras, nЦo И mesmo? A Зnica coisa certa nos desfechos dessas brincadeiras, И que sempre acabam Duo e Heero na diretoria, geralmente com uma parte do corpo quebrada ou entЦo com algum sИrio sangramento.

Duo tambИm mudou, nЦo muito, mas mudou, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente, ele ficou muito mais inteligente e um tanto vingativo para azar de Heero, que sempre recebe uma vinganГa quando arma com Duo.

Duo tambИm ficou mais bonito, isso И um fato. Eu achava que era impossМvel para Duo ficar mais bonito do que ele era quando tМnhamos quatorze anos, apesar de que quando eu digo isso para ele, ele sС me olha e diz: ⌠Qat, vocЙ И um anjinho em pessoa, sС faltam as asas. VocЙ, com certeza И muito mais bonito do que eu■.

A pele dele havia ficado mais branca, parecendo neve 1, os cМlios haviam ficado mais compridos, emoldurando melhor os olhos, que haviam ficado de um violeta mais vivo, dando um ar mais sedutor Ю Duo. Seu cabelo havia crescido consideravelmente, ficando abaixo da linha do quadril, que ele passou a prender em uma tranГa no primeiro ano. Ele cresceu muito em termos de altura, ficando com, aproximadamente, 1, 81 de altura (e mesmo com essa altura, Heero ainda И muito mais alto do que ele), o que ele prontamente usa para jogar basquete.

O corpo de Duo ficou muito andrСgino, a cintura И mais fina do que a das garotas, apesar do fato de que de meia em meia hora, ele ataca a geladeira. O tronco dele se desenvolveu muito, ficando bem definido. E antes que eu continue enumerando as qualidades de Duo, eu quero deixar bem claro de que Duo И meu melhor amigo, e eu nЦo estou interessado nele, И apenas o meu dever ser realista quanto ao meu amigo.

Duo ficou com as pernas terrivelmente bem trabalhadas, e И o que eu acho que chama mais atenГЦo nesses viciados por sexo com quem Duo se envolve, apesar do fato maravilhoso dele ainda ser virgem.

Me atreveria a dizer que eu tambИm fiquei muito mais bonito, И o que Duo diz, e eu confio plenamente em meu amigo, entЦo, o que ele diz И a lei para mim, jА que Duo nЦo mente.

Heero havia se tornado um dos garotos mais cobiГados desse colИgio, perdendo apenas para Duo. E, ao contrАrio deste, Heero nЦo ficou andrСgino. Ele ficou muito mАsculo. O tСrax ficou bastante definido, os mЗsculos se desenvolveram, a forГa sС pareceu aumentar, para azar de Duo, as Зnicas mudanГas reais foram no rosto, seus olhos haviam atingido um azul cobalto incomparАvel, os cabelos haviam ficado muito mais parecidos com chocolate. O que eu realmente acho que agrada Duo, jА que ele И manМaco por chocolate. Mas eu nЦo confirmo nada, eu sС leio nos olhos de Duo, apesar de ter certeza de que eles realmente se odeiam mais do que qualquer coisa.

SaМ de meus pensamentos e peguei o controle remoto mais uma vez, ligando a televisЦo logo em seguida, parando no mesmo canal que estava antes. Duo saiu do banheiro vestido com um roupЦo, com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo e outra pendendo sobre um de seus ombros.

- Hey, Qat. O que vocЙ quer fazer agora?- Duo me perguntou, tirando o controle remoto da minha mЦo e mudando para um canal de desenhos animados, o que nЦo me incomodou nenhum pouco.

- NЦo faГo a mМnima idИia, o que vocЙ tem em mente? √ perguntei enquanto me levantava e ia para a cozinha pegar um copo de Аgua.

- VocЙ fez o jantar? √ eu jА mencionei que Duo И extremamente guloso? Ante a pergunta, sС gritei um nЦo e depois continuei.

- Pensei que vocЙ ia comer fora, entЦo nЦo fiz nada, pensei em descer e comer lА embaixo. √ disse saindo da cozinha atrАs de minhas chaves, jА sabendo a resposta de Duo.

- сtimo, entЦo vamos descer, И melhor do que ficar aqui sem nada para comer e sem nada para fazer. √ Duo disse se levantando e indo atИ o quarto para arrumar o cabelo e colocar uma camisa, e seu impecАvel sobretudo que ele tanto amava. Alguns minutos depois nСs dois descemos para o refeitСrio no tИrreo, pegamos duas bandejas e sentamos no nosso lugar de costume.

Conversamos sobre amenidades, o que incluМa o quanto meu primo era patИtico.

Estava tudo relativamente calmo, o que eu estranhei, jА que geralmente, todo dia acontecia algo nessa escola. Ela com certeza nЦo era normal.

- Qat, eu vou voltar para a fila, vai querer alguma coisa? √ olhei para o meu prato quase intocado, e para o de Duo, que jА estava vazio. Eu disse que ele era guloso, nЦo disse?

- NЦo, mas serА que vocЙ podia me trazer outro copo de suco? √ perguntei educadamente e Duo murmurou algo que soou como ⌠Pedido anotado■ e saiu em direГЦo a fila.

- Oi, loirinho! √ olhei para frente para ver quem me chamava, mas nЦo precisei, pela voz eu jА sabia quem era. Heero me deu um sorriso discreto e logo em seguida tirou o garfo de minha mЦo e comeГou a beliscar minha comida. Eu sorri, Heero devolveu o garfo e continuei a comer. Ele me olhava com uma expressЦo neutra e eu logo perguntei.

- O que? √ Heero me sorriu, levantando logo em seguida, mas sem antes murmurar.

- Se vocЙ gosta da sua camisa, И melhor sair logo daqui. √ Heero disse enquanto se encaminhava para a fila, a jaqueta de couro preta se movendo junto com ele. Olhei para minha camisa, pensando um pouco, foi quando a ficha caiu, Heero nЦo iria fazer aquilo de novo, iria?

Tarde demais, sС deu tempo de me abaixar antes que um pedaГo de filИ ameaГasse me atingir, acertando a garota que sentava na mesa ao lado, e antes que eu pudesse sequer raciocinar como sair dali sem ser atingido, alguИm gritou o que eu temia.

- GUERRA DE COMIDA! √ Сtimo, mais uma vez, Heero e os outros bagunceiros transformaram um calmo refeitСrio em um campo de guerra. Coloquei minha jaqueta jeans sobre minha cabeГa e comecei a engatinhar em direГЦo Ю porta de saМda. Lembrei de Duo, mas pensando mais um pouco deduzi que Duo provavelmente estaria fazendo parte da guerra. E eu estava certo. Me escondi debaixo de uma mesa enquanto procurava Duo com o olhar.

NЦo fiquei surpreso ao encontrА-lo em cima de uma mesa, jogando restos de comida de uma bandeja em direГЦo de Heero, que revidava do mesmo jeito. Um olhar assassino tomava conta de Duo, enquanto no de Heero sС conseguia ver indiferenГa.

Percebi quando a porta do refeitСrio se abriu, acho que fui o Зnico, jА que os outros nЦo pararam, vi quando a diretora Noin entrou, olhando indignada para a barbaridade ignorante que tomou seu refeitСrio, como ela mesma dizia.

SaМ de baixo da mesa, indo na direГЦo de Duo, se ela o pegasse ali, ele estaria perdido, ela estava de perseguiГЦo com meu amigo. Agradeci internamente por Duo ter colocado seu sobretudo antes de sair, dei um leve puxЦo na barra do mesmo, nЦo queria que meu amigo caМsse, olhei para o lado, Heero provavelmente havia visto Noin, porque nЦo estava mais ali.

Duo olhou na minha direГЦo, pulando de cima da mesa e se escondendo junto comigo, protegido dos jatos de comida que ainda estavam sendo lanГados.

- O que foi, loirinho? √ Duo perguntou, tirando seu sobretudo e o jogando sobre mim, para que eu o protegesse, enrolou as mangas da camisa que ele vestia, sorrindo, em visМvel sinal de diversЦo.

- Noin! √ respondi simplesmente, vendo o sorriso desaparecer do rosto dele, para uma expressЦo preocupada, ele comeГou a procurА-la com o olhar, atИ achА-la saindo do refeitСrio.

- Aonde vocЙ acha que ela foi? √ Duo perguntou colocando a cabeГa de fora para logo em seguida colocА-la para debaixo da mesa de novo, quando um pedaГo de frango caiu exatamente onde sua cabeГa estava antes.

- NЦo sei, buscar reforГos, talvez. √ antes que eu pudesse responder mais alguma cosa, Duo saiu correndo em direГЦo de Heero, pronto para atacА-lo. Soltei um suspiro indignado, aquilo ia acabar em briga, para variar.

Realmente, era como eu disse, Duo nem mesmo fez questЦo de jogar comida em cima dele, apenas deu um soco no rosto dele, quando meu primo fez um gesto nada educado com o dedo do meio.

Heero nЦo tinha jeito. Ele apenas revidou o soco de Duo, fazendo Duo ser arrastado no chЦo pela forГa do impacto. Soltei um gritinho ao ver Duo fazer uma careta de dor, ele provavelmente tinha batido a cabeГa.

Ele se levantou, correndo em direГЦo a Heero, para lhe dar uma rasteira, fazendo Heero cair no chЦo.

Comecei a ficar desesperado, como em toda a briga deles, se eu nЦo os separasse, um deles provavelmente acabaria com um membro ou um osso quebrado.

E esse alguИm provavelmente seria Duo. Droga, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, olhei para a porta e vi Noin entrar de novo seguida de alguns professores. Droga!

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Merda! Algum dia eu ainda mato o Yuy. Imbecil! Droga!

Sem pensar duas vezes, parti para cima dele, nЦo me importando se tinha uma guerra de comida acontecendo neste exato momento. Dei uma rasteira nele, fazendo-o cair. Sorri triunfante, nada que uma boa rasteira nЦo resolva.

Ergui meu pИ, chutando ele na costela, chutei mais uma vez, e antes que meu pИ o chutasse de novo, senti a mЦo dele agarrando meu tornozelo e me puxando para baixo. Filho da p---! ManМaco!

Levantei do chЦo, sendo seguido por aquele imbecil, iria ataca-lo de novo, se Quatre nЦo tivesse se colocado na minha frente. Ele me puxou para um lado, dizendo claramente para Yuy ir embora, ele simplesmente aquiesceu com a cabeГa e saiu correndo dali quando Noin desviou da porta, provavelmente Ю minha procura.

сtimo, agora alИm de um hematoma na cabeГa, eu tinha uma diretora patИtica me procurando √ somente Ю mim! √ em uma guerra de comida, com um bando de alunos que ela poderia punir, mas nЦo. Tinha que ser eu, tinha que ser Duo Maxwell.

Quatre interrompeu meus pensamentos, me jogando meu sobretudo e dizendo com voz chorosa para sairmos dali. Noin veio em nossa direГЦo, sem nos olhar, o que eu agradeci, jА que me deu tempo para puxar meu amado loirinho para trАs do balcЦo, me escondendo na cozinha.

Relaxei por um tempo, mas fiquei tenso de novo ao ouvir o barulho dos saltos finos dos sapatos da minha querida diretora no chЦo de mАrmore, e, merda, ela estava vindo na nossa direГЦo.

NЦo tinha para onde irmos. сtimo, Maxwell, brilhante idИia a sua de se esconder atrАs de um balcЦo, imprensado na parede. Se eu saМsse dali, Noin provavelmente me veria.

Agora, mais do que nunca, eu desejei ser invisМvel. Que droga, droga, droga, droga. Quatre tremeu um pouco do meu lado, pude sentir seu corpinho tremendo. Estava prestes a me entregar para que meu amigo nЦo pegasse uma puniГЦo injustamente √ jА que para Noin, qualquer um que ande comigo И passivo de puniГЦo - , mas foi quando eu ouvi um assobio leve do meu lado direito, olhei para o lado em que o som vinha e me deparei com uma garota, ajoelhada atrАs de uma mesa, me chamando com a mЦo.

- RАpido, por aqui! √ ela sussurrou, enquanto pegava uma das panelas da mesa e jogava longe, atraindo Noin e o outro professor que estava com ela. Nesse momento eu nЦo pude deixar de pensar que a minha querida professora parecia um leoa atrАs de sua caГa. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu puxei um Quatre assustado pela mЦo em direГЦo da garota e sem dizer mais uma palavra ela comeГou a engatinhar em direГЦo Ю uma porta no fundo da cozinha, que provavelmente estava fechada, ela olhou para trАs para ver se nСs a estАvamos seguindo, ela sorriu e antes que eu perguntasse como nСs irМamos sair dali, ela sorriu e tirou uma chave do bolso da calГa jeans dela e se ajoelhou na frente da porta, tomando cuidado para que Noin nЦo a visse, ela abriu a porta e fez sinal para que nСs passАssemos.

Depois que eu e Quatre passamos, ela saiu tambИm e trancou a porta, sentando no chЦo e sorrindo.

- Ufa, pensei que a leoa iria nos achar. √ ela disse e me fez sorrir, finalmente achei uma pessoa alИm de Quatre que pensa do mesmo jeito que eu.

- Duo. √ disse, estendendo minha mЦo para que ela apertasse.

- Hilde. √ ela respondeu apertando minha mЦo, ela realmente era muito bonita. Se eu nЦo jogasse no outro time, eu com certeza a agarraria ali. Olhamos para Quatre que continuava calado.

- Desculpe, Quatre Winner, prazer. √ eles apertaram as mЦos e eu os abracei, provavelmente os sufocando. Abri um de meus melhores sorrisos e gritei a plenos pulmУes.

- AHH! Achamos o terceiro membro do nosso grupinho, Qat, agora podemos ser o trio maravilha! √ eles sorriram, pude sentir seus rostinhos se alterarem em sorrisos.

- Kyaaa! Duo, tА me sufocando. √ Quatre disse e eu os larguei. Aquele sim seria o inМcio de uma longa amizade, o que minutos depois eu intitulei de o trio sexy! Afinal, trЙs pessoas tЦo lindas como nСs √ em especial a mim √ com certeza chamarМamos atenГЦo se andАssemos juntos.

Claro, apesar de eu ser o mais bonito. JА mencionei o quanto eu sou modesto?

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Kuso! Como se nЦo fosse suficiente aquele imbecil do Maxwell ter me dado um soco daqueles, e provavelmente ter quebrado minhas costelas, a Noin ainda me achou.

Agora aqui estou eu, sentado nessa merda de sala, com outros dois garotos e a minha diretora olhando para nСs com esse olhar de superioridade. Eu juro, se eu nЦo fosse voltar para o JapЦo por uma coisa dessas, eu com certeza raptaria ela do quarto dela de noite e a penduraria no carvalho que fica na entrada da escola, e ainda por cima de pijamas.

- Muito bem, senhores, acho que sabem por que estЦo aqui! √ ela disse e eu soltei um suspiro de desconforto.

- Acho que por nossa beleza extrema e nosso senso de diversЦo. √ o garoto que estava do meu lado falou, fingindo ajeitar os longos cabelos loiros. Deu um pequeno sorriso, muito discreto, ao ver a cara de poucos amigos que Noin fez.

- Acredito que nЦo, senhor Marquise. EstЦo aqui pela falta de responsabilidade e do complexo de atenГЦo de vocЙs. √ Complexo de atenГЦo? Aquela mulher estava tentando bancar a psicСloga, com certeza, mas alguИm deveria dizer pra ela que И melhor ela ler algum livro antes de se afogar nas prСprias palavras sem sentido. Sorri mais uma vez ao ver a cara de pura raiva de Noin quando o outro garoto falou:

- Complexo de atenГЦo? Tem certeza de que vocЙ fez faculdade? Acho que os alunos mais idiotas daqui seriam mais inteligentes que vocЙ. Se vocЙ realmente quiser bancar a psicСloga, tente, da prСxima vez, falar algo que tenha cabimento. √ a cara de Noin se alterou em visМvel fЗria. Aquilo com certeza nos daria boas detenГУes.

- VocЙs estЦo aqui porque comeГaram a guerra de comida em meu refeitСrio! √ ela disse, olhando para cada um de nСs e parando especificamente sobre mim. √ principalmente vocЙ, senhor Yuy. Pelo que eu soube, foi vocЙ que comeГou a guerra de comida. Ou serА que vai negar?

- Eu comecei sim, e daМ? Vai me dar uma detenГЦo por trazer um pouco de diversЦo para essa escola? √ perguntei com tom de superioridade, o que eu sabia que deixava-a totalmente colИrica. Os outros dois soltaram risadinhas, o que fez meu sorriso aumentar mais um pouco.

- Senhores, pouco me importa o que vocЙs dizem, eu sei que foram vocЙs que comeГaram aquela balbЗrdia em meu refeitСrio. Duas semanas de detenГЦo, e vocЙs, sozinhos, limparЦo aquele refeitСrio. √ Bufei. Agora ela realmente estava extrapolando, os outros dois garotos deveriam ter feito caras de indignaГЦo, porque ela logo completou. √ E agradeГam por estar sendo generosa, se nЦo vocЙs pegariam suspensУes, e a ficha de vocЙs nЦo sЦo as mais limpas que eu jА vi.

- EntЦo talvez queira que nСs as limpemos tambИm? √ o garoto moreno falou com descaso, coisa que enfureceu mais a Noin.

- E limparЦo os banheiros do terceiro ano tambИm. √ Vaca! VocЙs simplesmente nЦo podem imaginar o que se faziam dentro daquele banheiro! Nem demolindo aqueles bnheiros iria dar um jeito. √ Podem ir agora, estЦo lhes esperando no refeitСrio.

NСs trЙs saМmos da sala dela antes que ela quisesse extrapolar mais a raiva dela pra cima da gente. Olhei para os outros dois e logo parei, me apresentando:

- Heero Yuy. √ disse, sem estender as mЦos. Os outros dois apenas me olharam. √ Se nСs vamos ter que ficar juntos cumprindo essas malditas detenГУes, pelo menos devemos ter uma boa convivЙncia. √ os outros dois abriram um sorriso que eu interpretei como uma concordБncia.

- Zechs Marquise. √ o garoto loiro falou e eu acenei com a cabeГa. O moreno logo depois estava se apresentando.

- Chang WuFei. √ ele disse, enquanto pegava algo no bolso, o que me fez sorri, jА que o que ele tirava era um capoleto, uma bombinha com um alta nМvel de estrago. √ Hora da vinganГa. √ ele disse e Zechs acendeu a ponta com pСlvora com um isqueiro. Peguei a bombinha, jА acesa, e sorri, me abaixei na porta e a empurrei pelo vЦo da porta. Acho que a bombinha foi para debaixo da mesa de Noin, jА que o grito que ela soltou depois foi bastante alto.

- Vamos embora, se ela nos pegar aqui, И mais uma semana de detenГЦo. √ Zechs disse e nСs dois nos pusemos a segui-lo. Com certeza, esse trio iria causar muita confusЦo pela frente...

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Sentei na minha cadeira na primeira carteira da fila do meio, tudo bem se eu parecer um CDF, И o que Duo diz, mas nЦo me importo, eu realmente gosto de artes, И a minha matИria favorita, e logo em seguida vem mЗsica.

Eu sei, faГo o tМpico clichЙ do aluno certinho. Sei que sou inocente para a maioria das coisas, sou tМmido, coro facilmente e minhas notas sЦo altas, mas eu realmente gosto disso.

Pendurei minha mochila no pequeno gancho da minha carteira e tirei meu livro de artes da mochila, e o colocando sobre minha carteira. Senti Duo soltar uma risada antes de passar por mim, dizendo que eu precisava andar mais com ele, antes de seguir para a Зltima carteira da fileira.

Duo com certeza, era o tМpico aluno do fundЦo.

A porta se abriu e eu esperava a Srta. Iria, mas quem entrou estava muito longe de ser ela, arregalei meus olhos e minha boca se abriu ligeiramente, nЦo importava o quanto a pessoa andasse, meus olhos estavam vidrados nela, e uma dor comeГou a me incomodar. Apenas piorou quando nossos olhares se encontraram e por um breve momento, ele me fitou.

A dor sС pareceu piorar quando ele desviou os olhos, e uma grande sensaГЦo de vazio se apoderou de mim. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Bom dia, sentem-se todos. √ ele disse e soltei um pequeno sorriso, a voz dele era tЦo doce. √ Meu nome И Trowa Barton, e a partir de hoje eu darei as aulas de mЗsica e artes. √ Deus! Como alguИm pode ser tЦo perfeito? Espera! Ele disse o que eu ouvi? Ele vai ser meu professor? Ele nЦo deveria ter mais do que 22 anos, e ainda por cima, vai ensinar as minhas matИrias favoritas? DROGA! No que eu estou pensando? Que diabos estА acontecendo comigo.

- O que aconteceu com Iria e a Sally? √ alguИm perguntou, nЦo faГo a mМnima idИia de quem seja, e por mais que eu queira desviar meu olhar dele, nЦo consigo, hА algo naqueles olhos impecavelmente verdes que me fazem delirar.

- Bom, ambas as professoras, pelo o que eu ouvi delas, saМram por que um tal de Duo Maxwell havia acabado com todas as cotas de paciЙncia que elas tinham, e incrivelmente, elas me aconselharam a usar spray de pimenta. √ ele disse e meu coraГЦo falhou uma batida. Pude sentir todos voltando seus olhares para Duo, com exceГЦo de mim... e dele. Que depois de ter acabado de falar, apenas me fitou. Corei furiosamente, o que estava acontecendo?

Quando os alunos comeГaram a rir, ele desviou seu olhar de mim, passando-o para a lousa, pude sentir um olhar incomodo sobre minhas costas e me virei, apenas para encontrar Duo me fitando com um olhar enigmАtico, ele apenas sorriu quando viu que eu o olhava e logo depois rabiscou algo em um papel, dobrando-o atИ virar um aviЦozinho, que ele jogou para mim e parou no chЦo, ao lado do meu pИ.

Recolhi o papel e o abri, lendo o seu conteЗdo. Arregalei os olhos. EntЦo era isso o que acontecia? Desviei meu olhar ao professor, que ainda estava virado para a lousa, e voltei a Duo.

Ele apenas fez um sinal com os ombros, que dizia que ele jА havia feito sua parte e que o resto era comigo.

Corei furiosamente, entЦo aquilo explicava o porquЙ de eu estar assim, e as falhas nas batidas do meu coraГЦo, ou o porquЙ de eu me arrepiar apenas ouvir a voz dele.

Acenei positivamente a cabeГa para Duo que me deu um sorriso. Dobrei o papel e o guardei no meu bolso.

Realmente, Duo estava certo quanto aquilo.

Fechei os olhos, lembrando das palavras que Duo havia escrito.

⌠Parece que o cupido acertou vocЙ, nЦo И mesmo, meu amigo?■

Sim, eu estava apaixonado, e nЦo sabia por que, mas sentia que aquilo realmente iria me fazer sofrer.

CONTINUA...

1 fetiche meu, nЦo liguem, sС transferi meu sonho para o Duo.

Pronto! Aqui estА o segundo capМtulo. Eu sei, eu sei, estА uma droga, mas И que eu precisava explicar algumas coisas .

O que acharam do Heero encrenqueiro? Eu amei escrever o POV dele, e tenham certeza, aquele trio vai dar o que falar.

Gente, valeu pelas reviews, И sempre bom saber que alguИm se interessa pelo o que eu escrevo. E me perguntaram tambИm qual tinha sido a vinganГa do Duo-baby quando eles ainda eram crianГas.

Bem, podemos dizer que a porta do quarto do Heero nunca mais foi a mesma, o Hee-baby ainda tem trauma de comer macarrЦo e, por favor, vamos fazer um minuto de silЙncio para o finado ursinho de pelЗcia do Hee, o Teddy Bear, que morreu tragicamente por decapitaГЦo.

Maiores informaГУes sЦo confidenciais. 


	3. Jonetsu

Amor e сdio

Sweetencore

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ (provАvel) MPREG/ OOC

Disclaimers: GW nЦo me pertence, se fosse assim, eu seria rica e compraria os direitos de Gravitation tambИm, e a vaca da Releka morreria atropelada por um caminhЦo cheio, de suas amigas, galinhas.

Aviso: esse capМtulo possui cenas NC-17.

⌠Por trАs do Сdio infinito, hА sempre o mais puro amor.■

CapМtulo 3 √ Jounetsu (PaixЦo)

(Duo POV)

Me diga, alguma vez na sua vida, jА assistiu algum daqueles filmes onde a vida do personagem И sempre uma droga, acontece mil e uma coisas com ele e de repente, tudo muda? As coisas ruins passam a ser vistas por outro lado, e vocЙ vЙ coisas boas nas desgraГas que jА passaram? E tudo por descobrir que vocЙ acabou se apaixonando?

Pois И, agora tire a parte das coisas boas e a de se apaixonar e vocЙ tem a minha vida.

Como eu tenho sorte, nЦo И mesmo? Ok, ok, eu sei que ironia nЦo И a melhor saМda agora, mas eu sou um cara desesperado. E ironia И uma coisa que eu amo de paixЦo.

TА, tА, jА entendi, nada de cinismo.

Agora, voltando a minha vida triste, em que tudo dА errado e eu nЦo tenho sorte no amor...

JА saМ com mais caras do que a mais bonita das garotas, como se de longe ela fosse mais bonita do que eu, ai, eu acho que modИstia tambИm nЦo И uma das minhas qualidades... triste!

Mas, eu realmente saМ com muitos caras, e o mais longo dos meus relacionamentos durou dois meses. O porquЙ? Simples, todos os malditos caras com quem saМ, todos, sem exceГЦo, sС queriam uma coisa comigo: simples e maldito sexo.

и pedir demais que um cara, apenas um cara nesse mundo, espere para ser digno disso? Por quЙ todos querem isso? O que hА de tЦo bom com isso, que faz as pessoas serem fanАticas?

Merda!

Pode parecer infantilidade, mas desde que eu era uma crianГa eu sonhava com um prМncipe encantado que chegava em um cavalo branco. E nЦo, eu nЦo sonhava em me vestir de princesa, ficar preso numa torre e jogar meu cabelo toda vez que alguИm gritava para mim fazЙ-lo, embora a idИia seja tentadora. NЦo, Maxwell, nЦo.

E respondendo a outra pergunta, sim, desde crianГa eu sabia em que time eu jogava, mas isso nЦo vem ao caso.

Os Зnicos dois homens que estЦo sempre atrАs de mim que nЦo querem sexo sЦo Quatre, meu melhor amigo, e o imbecil do Yuy, que estА sempre querendo me bater.

Ele И simplesmente patИtico.

Chega de divagar, Maxwell, estА na hora de levantar, sabe que se vocЙ se atrasar, logo vem Quatre lhe dando sermЦo sobre responsabilidades e sobre nЦo se atrasar, e eu odeio quando ele faz isso. Melhor levantar meu traseiro dessa cama macia e quentin...

- Duo! VocЙ ainda nЦo levantou? VocЙ vai chegar atrasado, e vocЙ sabe, nИ? VocЙ precisa ser mais responsАvel. √ tarde demais, assim que abri meus olhos, Quatre estava lА, pronto para me dar meu sermЦo.

- Corta essa, loirinho. Hoje nЦo. √ disse sem cerimТnias e indo para o banheiro, antes que ele continuasse.

- Mas, Duo. VocЙ sempre chega atrasado e... √ antes que ele pudesse continuar eu gritei do banheiro.

- EntЦo que diferenГa faz mudar isso agora? Vai acabar com uma tradiГЦo de trЙs anos. Deixe de ser mau. √ disse enquanto tirava minha roupa, a jogando pelo chЦo, e entrava no box.

- Mas, Duo. Eu nЦo quero chegar atrasado na nossa aula. Sabe que artes И minha matИria favorita... √ ele disse e eu ri. NЦo resisti, tive que responder.

- Claro, loirinho, qualquer matИria que Trowa Barton ensine И a sua favorita. √ mesmo sem poder vЙ-lo, eu sabia que ele deveria estar corando, nos Зltimos dias, sС a menГЦo do nome do nosso professor e Quatre corava, o que me deixava feliz, porque fazЙ-lo corar И meu passatempo favorito.

- DUO! De qualquer forma, se apresse, nСs vamos chegar atrasados no cafИ da manhЦ tambИm. √ EI! Como assim chegar atrasados para o cafИ da manhЦ? Sempre tomamos cafИ no dormitСrio... a nЦo ser que. Queria bater minha cabeГa no azulejo do box, soltei um sorriso. O refeitСrio dos professores era na porta ao lado do nosso, e tМnhamos uma visЦo perfeita dele, graГas Ю uma janela de vidro em uma das paredes.

- Oh! Meu amado Quatre, se vocЙ quiser ver seu professorzinho lindo antes que ele saia para dar aula, И melhor vocЙ se apressar. √ nЦo ouvi respostas, mas ouvi a porta bater. Quatre realmente gostava dele.

SaМ do box, recolhendo minhas roupas, colocando no cesto de roupas sujas, e em seguida me enrolando em uma das toalhas penduradas no suporte, antes de sair por uma das portas do banheiro, a que dava acesso ao meu quarto.

Me enxuguei, indo ao armАrio, pegando outra toalha para o meu cabelo. Agora com o corpo e cabelo, devidamente secados, me vesti. O uniforme do internato. Que consistia em uma camisa preta, com alguns detalhes vermelhos nos botУes e na gola, levando no peito direito o emblema da escola. Uma calГa de tecido leve preta, que colava exageradamente ao meu corpo, me acentuando as curvas que eu jА tinha. E uma gravata vermelha, que eu fiz o favor de nЦo colocar adequadamente, nЦo apertando o nС, me dando um visual largado, mas sexy, deveria dizer.

Ai, eu amo Noin e o senso de moda dela. Minha diretora pode ser durona, chata, e totalmente severa, mas ela sabia como alguИm deveria se vestir. Ela prСpria nЦo saia de seu quarto se nЦo estivesse devidamente arrumada e bonita.

Parei na porta de meu quarto por um instante. Fiquei pensando em Quatre, ele realmente estava apaixonado pelo Barton, e eu senti inveja dele.

Claro, eu estava feliz pelo meu amigo, mas havia algo me incomodando. NЦo sobre Quatre, mas sobre mim. Me apoiei na porta, encostando minha cabeГa em minha mЦo.

Agora, neste exato momento, eu percebi:

Eu nunca me apaixonei!

Meio abatido pela descoberta que eu mesmo havia feito, eu saМ do dormitСrio com minha mochila em um dos ombros.

Eu estava abatido, tinha certeza disso, nЦo havia nada que eu pudesse fazer contra isso. Minha vida de repente pareceu tЦo sem sentindo, agora que eu percebi que nunca havia me apaixonado de verdade.

Droga! Seria pedi demais que alguИm aparecesse na minha vida e simplesmente me abrisse os olhos, e eu descobrisse que havia me apaixonado?

Ok, isso И clichЙ, mas eu nЦo posso evitar. O que eu realmente queria que me acontecesse era, no meio de tanta gente, meu prМncipe encantado chegasse para mim e dissesse...

- PrМncipe encantado, o que faz aqui tЦo sozinho e abatido? √ tomei um susto Юs palavra que me eram dirigidas. AtИ mesmo pensei que fosse para outra pessoa, mas quando levantei meu olhar encontrei Hilde e sua habitual animaГЦo.

- Oi, Hilde. √ respondi fraco, nЦo estava acostumado a ficar triste, estava sempre tЦo alegre, e acho que isso a afetou tambИm porque ela olhou para mim incrИdula.

- Duo? O que aconteceu? VocЙ estА bem? √ ela perguntou e eu me apoiei na parede, jА que a tristeza tambИm havia afetado minhas pernas, sendo incapaz de me manter em pИ por mais tempo.

- Quase, apenas descobri que minha vida И um grande vazio, que nЦo serА capaz de ser preenchido a nЦo ser que eu caia em uma das trivialidades do mundo, que foi tЦo cruel, em fazendo perceber hoje uma coisa que eu sempre quis. √ eu disse e ela me olhou enquanto eu escorregava lentamente da parede atИ o chЦo, as pessoas que estavam em volta me olhavam, tanto apreciando minha beleza, quanto o meu estado deplorАvel. Ela se ajoelhou no chЦo e me perguntou confusa.

- O que? √ ela me olhou com os olhos confusos e perdidos. Eu apenas soltei um suspiro, seguido de um sorriso fraco.

- Estou triste porque descobri que nunca me apaixonei de verdade. √ eu disse e a expressЦo confusa dela se apagou, dando lugar a uma expressЦo de entendimento.

- Duo... vocЙ nunca se apaixonou? √ ela me olhou como se fosse uma das coisas mais simples de acontecer de todo mundo.

- NЦo foi isso que eu acabei de dizer? √ perguntei me levantando, jА que as pessoas comeГavam a passar e cochichar. Hilde tambИm se levantou, passando a mЦo na saia, tentando tirar a sujeira dela. Hilde estava vestindo a saia do uniforme, feita do mesmo tecido que minha calГa, de corte reto, que ia atИ um pouco acima do joelho. A blusa de mesmo tecido que a minha, com exceГЦo de que as mangas eras trЙs quartos, as botas negras, fazendo contraste com a pele branca dela. A gravata vermelha, perfeitamente presa, e impecАvel. O emblema da escola costurado na camisa dela, dando um ar formal Ю roupa que nСs poderМamos chamar de transada.

- Mas, Duo. Todo mundo se apaixona, ao menos uma vez na vida. √ ela disse em forma de consolo, para logo depois completar.- Se ainda nЦo aconteceu com vocЙ, significa que vocЙ jА tem dono. √ olhei para ela incrИdulo.

O que ela queria dizer com isso?

- Minha mЦe dizia sempre para mim, - ela continuou, me explicando o porque dela ter falado aquilo √ que as pessoas se apaixonavam tanto na vida, porque o destino ainda nЦo havia decidido com que pessoa vocЙ deveria ficar, por isso, vocЙ mesmo teria que escolher com quem queria ficar. √ ela fez uma pausa, pensando um pouco antes de continuar, provavelmente lembrando do resto. √ Minha mЦe comentou uma vez, que havia tantas pessoas no mundo, que era difМcil o destino cuidar de todas. √ ela sorriu e continuou. √ O que significa que se vocЙ nЦo se apaixonou, И porque vocЙ e sua alma gЙmea irЦo se encontrar.

- Hilde, isso nЦo tem sentido. √ eu disse, comeГando a caminhar, quando ela percebeu, correu para me alcanГar. Embora o que ela disse ficou martelando na minha cabeГa. SerА que eu jА tinha minha alma gЙmea e o fato de que eu ainda nЦo havia me apaixonado significava que eu era sС dela e de mais ninguИm? Parei, pensativo, ela parou do meu lado, vendo o efeito que ela havia feito sobre mim.

- Talvez sua alma gЙmea esteja bem atrАs de vocЙ e nЦo tenha percebido. √ ela disse, entrando na sala ao nosso lado, sua provАvel aula. Olhei para trАs, talvez esperando encontrar minha alma gЙmea, nЦo sei, talvez Hilde tivesse razЦo, talvez ela estivesse bem atrАs de mim e eu nЦo havia percebido. Mas o que eu encontrei atrАs de mim nЦo poderia ser chamado de alma gЙmea. No longo corredor atrАs de mim, ocupado por duas pessoas √ uma delas era eu - havia ninguИm mais, ninguИm menos que Heero Yuy!

Ele acabava de sair de um corredor que dava para uma nova sessЦo de dormitСrios. E como se premeditado, a frase de Hilde ecoou pela minha cabeГa.

Heero Yuy, minha alma gЙmea?

AtИ parece...

:3 :3 :3

Entrei na sala de aula de artes, atrasado, para variar, e para minha surpresa a sala estava vazia. Eu nЦo podia estar tЦo atrasado, podia? Olhei em volta, procurando alguИm ou um bilhete que pudesse me dizer onde estavam todos. Foi quando vi a porta do armАrio de materiais abrindo e dela, saindo... Quatre e Trowa!?

Eu realmente havia levado um susto.

HEY, espere um pouco, o que Trowa e Quatre estavam fazendo na sala de materiais com a porta TRANCADA? Eu juro, se aquele professor fizer algo a Quatre, eu...

- Sr. Maxwell, que bom que nos deu o ar de sua presenГa, ele disse, colocando alguns materiais de pintura sobre uma das carteiras, logo meu cИrebro passou a funcionar, Quatre sС estava o ajudando! Respirei aliviado.

Aceitar que Quatre estava apaixonado nЦo significava que eu aceitava uma possМvel relaГЦo entre ele e Barton.

Quatre colocou outros materiais em cima da mesa e pude notar que ele usava um avental de pintura.

- Onde estЦo todos? √ perguntei, colocando minha mochila em uma das mesas e indo ajudar Qat, que parecia que ia derrubar os potes de tinta.

- Na sala de artes. √ Quatre disse, me sorrindo. OBA! PINTURA! Comecei a dar saltinhos e Trowa me olhou confuso. NЦo cheguei a dizer, mas eu realmente tinha muito talento para pintura. Sempre me diziam que se eu quisesse parar de estudar e comeГar a pintar, eu seria bem sucedido. Mas, claro, eu nunca cogitei essa possibilidade.

- Duo adora pintar. Ele И um Сtimo pintor. √ Quatre explicou para Trowa enquanto eu continuava a pular pela sala. Momentos depois jА estАvamos na sala de pintura, devidamente arrumados, pintando. Foi quando Noin falou, pelo sistema interno de comunicaГЦo.

- ⌠PeГo a atenГЦo de todos os alunos e professores. Neste exato momento, declaro aberto o festival de verЦo. As atividades deste anos serЦo as tradicionais, incluindo a corrida de karts. Os detalhes restantes, os grupos, os alunos ajudantes e os professores responsАveis serЦo escolhidos na reuniЦo de hoje a noite, depois do jantar, no auditСrio. PresenГa obrigatСria.■ √ Noin falou e meu coraГЦo queria saltar fora do meu peito. MEU DEUS! O festival de verЦo era a melhor coisa que existia naquele colИgio. Era quando finalmente podМamos competir loucamente, um contra os outros, podendo extravasar nossa raiva por outras pessoas acabando com elas nas competiГУes, ou simplesmente sabotar os objetos que lhe seriam Зteis nas competiГУes em que vocЙ sabe que ela vai derrotar vocЙ.

Eu sei, pode parecer vingativo. Mas para que outro motivo vocЙ acha que serve o festival alИm de fazer os alunos extravasarem toda a sua raiva, sem que Noin tenha que chamar os pais de cada uma e dar puniГУes? AlИm disso esse ano vai ter a corrida de karts. Essa foi uma das coisas para a qual eu lutei muito no Зltimo ano. Sou um Сtimo motorista √ de corridas √ em outro carro qualquer vocЙ nЦo vai querer estar dentro dele enquanto eu dirijo.

сtimo! сtimo! сtimo! Meu deus. Eu vou explodir de felicidade. Com minha felicidade jА controlada, mas nЦo menor, voltei a pintar. O quadro jА estava quase pronto, faltava muito pouco. Eu havia escolhido uma paisagem. PТr do sol, praia, a Аgua ganhando um tom avermelhado e um casal sentado na areia da praia.

ClichЙ? Pode ser, mas eu sou um romБntico incurАvel.

Olhei para o lugar de Quatre para comentar algo sobre a minha pintura. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao constatar de que ele nЦo estava no lugar dele, a pintura quase terminada, e sim junto com Trowa? IncrМvel como alguИm apaixonado poderia ficar tЦo bobo a ponto de fazer de tudo sС para ficar perto da pessoa querida.

Sorri.

Um sorriso lindo, de fato. SerА que minha alma gЙmea jА me estava destinada? E serА que eu a amaria com todo o meu coraГЦo?

Mais uma vez, a lembranГa de Yuy no corredor assaltou minha mente. Apertei o pincel com forГa, a ponto de que meus dedos ficassem brancos, devido ao sangue que nЦo circulava.

Era melhor esquecer ele.

:3 :3 :3

(Trowa POV)

Oh, Deus! Existe anjo mais lindo do que este que estА na minha frente? Olho azuis tЦo lindos e expressivos, cabelos loiros visivelmente macios, e aposto que se ele estivesse sem camisa eu veria em suas costas, grandes e lindas asas.

Me pergunto se ele nЦo estА aqui para provar que humanos sЦo fracos quanto Ю luxЗria e ao amor.

Me lembro da primeira vez que o vi. Nunca agradeci tanto Ю Noin por ter me dado esse emprego.

Entrei na sala de aula, e meus olhos pousaram quase que imediatamente na linda figura que estava sentada na primeira cadeira da fileira do meio. Um anjo, que logo depois descobri ter o lindo nome de Quatre Winner.

Sem nem mesmo pensar, enquanto dava aula, eu prendia meu olhar ao dele, nЦo conseguindo distinguir o que se passava dentro de mim. Nunca dar uma aula para mim foi tЦo gratificante, quanto aquela. SС de pensar que ele tem um sorriso tЦo lindo me faz querer agarrА-lo nesta mesa, com todos os alunos olhando, e simplesmente beijar-lhe os lАbios que me parecem tЦo macios em meus sonhos.

Amor a primeira vista.

Infantil? Talvez.

Posso ser um professor, mas sС tenho 22 anos de idade. SС me tirem o direito de ser infantil aos 30.

Se eu declarasse meu amor para ele, iria soar como mais um dos milhУes de professores neste mundo que sЦo pedСfilos e querem levar seus alunos mais bonitos para a cama.

E neste exato momento, И a Зnica coisa que eu quero fazer. NЦo me levem a mal. Amo esse pequeno anjo desde a primeira vez que o vi. Simplesmente irresistМvel. Mas sempre, junto com o amor vem o desejo.

Entendo muito bem disso, jА que nos poucos dias em que o conheci, passei a ter sonhos nada castos com Quatre, um apСs o outro. E me atrevo a dizer que ninguИm, ninguИm mexeu assim comigo. и uma sensaГЦo nova e deliciosa para mim.

Ele sorriu, algo que eu falei, que nem mesmo sou capaz de lembrar.

Droga!

Ele riu mais uma vez, provavelmente da cara que eu fiz. Ele sorriu levemente ao ver que eu o fitava de modo estranho, mas que ao meu ver era puramente familiar. Era como eu o fitava de longe, toda vez que eu o via.

Ele acenou e no minuto seguinte estava de volta ao seu lugar, terminando sua pintura. IncrМvel o que o amor pode fazer com as pessoas.

O observei de longe discretamente. Cada sorriso, cada olhar, cada palavra que saia de sua delicada boca, tudo era capitado por meu coraГЦo apaixonado.

Continuei observando-o, sС que dessa vez baixei mais a guarda, jА que segundos depois eu estava recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Maxwell.

DisfarГadamente eu desviei meu olhar pela sala, parando em cada aluno. Talvez assim eu despistasse Duo. NЦo queria nenhum processo para cima de mim por pedofilia e assedio sexual.

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Deveria estar feliz pelo meu amigo ter levado uma secada da pessoa que ele gostava, mas Barton olhava para ele de modo muito lascivo. NЦo resisti. O fuzilei com o olhar. Dizendo claramente ⌠FaГa algo a ele e vocЙ se tornarА estИril■, por que no instante seguinte ele estava correndo os olhos pela sala, fugindo da minha fuzilada.

Tudo bem, o que eu mais queria no momento era que meu amigo se desse melhor na sua vida amorosa do que eu me dava na minha. Mas aquele professor estava dando muito na cara. Putz, ele estava secando meu amigo durante uma AULA.

Acho que atИ o Yuy percebeu que Barton estava de quatro pelo meu amigo, porque no final da aula o imbecil estava parado na porta da sala, pedindo para falar com Quatre e dando uma fuzilada nele, tЦo ruim quanto a que eu estava dando nele.

Vi quando Quatre saiu com ele e disse que me encontraria no refeitСrio.

Segui para lА, ainda pensando em Barton e Quatre. E tambИm pensava qual seria a melhor maneira de fazer Yuy engolir uma melancia inteira... e nЦo seria pela boca.

Entrei no refeitСrio e peguei uma das bandejas e me servi, indo sentar com Hilde, que se despedia de algumas amigas que antes estava, sentadas com ela. Elas passaram por mim sorrindo e acenando. NЦo pude resistir, coloquei minha bandeja na mesa e mandei um beijo para elas, fazendo-as corar e Hilde rir.

- Duo Maxwell, o conquistador. √ Hilde disse em tom analМtico, o que me fez rir mais.

- Ora, Hilde, nЦo posso fazer nada se sou gostoso. √ disse enquanto tomava o suco que tinha pegado e fazendo falso pouco caso dela, o que fez ela rir.

- Bom, Maxwell, mas que tal usar seu grande poder de seduГЦo sexta a noite? √ Hilde disse, comendo o que eu identifiquei como filИ.

- Continue, estou ouvindo. √ disse em tom baixo e provocante e ela respondeu no mesmo, ativando nosso tom de cumplicidade.

- Festa, salЦo principal, proibida. Topa? √ ela perguntou em tom baixo para que ninguИm mais escutasse. √ SС com convite. Arranjei quatro, trЙs para o trio sexy! √ eu ri, eu tive que rir. E nЦo И que o tМtulo realmente pegou?

- Proibida? O quЦo proibida? √ eu perguntei. Se eu ia ilustrar a festa com a minha presenГa, eu tinha que saber que tipo de pessoas estaria lА.

- Nenhum professor. Bebidas alcСolicas, quartos vagos. √ eu sorri, Hilde podia bem maliciosa quando queria.

- Quartos vagos? Gostei. √ eu disse, И claro que eu estava brincando. Nunca que eu usaria um daqueles com alguИm. VocЙs entendem, nИ? SС se perguntem para que quartos vagos em uma festa cheia de bebida alcСolica e adolescentes pervertidos. JА sabem!

- сtimo. √ ela disse e voltou a comer, foi quando o que ela disse me voltou a mente.

- Hilde... para quem И o outro ingresso? √ perguntei e ela me olhou como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

- Ah, claro. Como eu pude esquecer. и para um amigo meu. √ ela me olhou sugestivamente e a minha ficha comeГou a cair. Quando eu ia protestar ela continuou. √ NЦo И mais um manМaco que nem os outros. Ele realmente gosta de vocЙ. √ eu estanquei. Gostar como? √ ele И apaixonado por vocЙ hА um bom tempo, Duo.

- Mas, Hil, eu nЦo...

- Duo! Eu sei que aquele negСcio de alma gЙmea te chocou, mas sabem o que dizem: ⌠Se vocЙ ainda nЦo encontrou a pessoa certa... divirta-se com a errada mesmo!■ √ ela falou e eu vi um pouco de razЦo na explicaГЦo deturpada dela. √ alИm disso, como vocЙ sabe que ele nЦo И sua alma gЙmea se nem mesmo vocЙ viu ele. √ isso fez mais sentido para mim. Realmente, Hilde era Сtima para achar argumentos.

- Ok, ok. Eu topo. Eu vou.

E com essa minha frase, um sentimento estranho me acometeu. Ia acontecer algo de importante nessa festa. E eu sabia. Nessa festa, eu e minha alma gЙmea irМamos nos encontrar.

:3 :3 :3

Sexta feira chegou como um raio. NЦo percebi os dias da semana passarem, tudo na minha memСria estava apenas como um grande borrЦo preto. Se me perguntassem o que eu comi a cinco minutos atrАs, eu nЦo seria capaz de lembrar.

Me levantei de manhЦ com uma sensaГЦo boa. Como se a melhor coisa da minha vida estava para acontecer.

Me levantei sem me importar com as coisas alheias, entrei no banheiro e me joguei dentro do box. Fiz tudo maquinalmente, sС pensava em uma coisa: o que Hilde havia me dito. E eu tinha completa certeza de que aquela noite seria mАgica, mas logo depois uma sensaГЦo de vazio me preencheu. Era como se eu estivesse esquecendo ou fosse esquecer de algo. Andei para aula com essa sensaГЦo, apenas rezando para que nЦo tivesse esquecido que hoje fosse dia de prova ou alguma coisa assim.

:3 :3 :3

Quatre entrou no meu quarto contrariado. Eu o estava obrigando a ir essa festa. Nada como uma boa chantagem nostАlgica para convencer o loirinho. Ele estava todo arrumado, pude perceber, apesar do grande bico que ele fazia.

Eu ri da cara que ele fazia, e a reaГЦo dele foi me mostrar a lМngua. Me voltei para o espelho, continuando a me arrumar. Devo admitir, fiz uma boa escolha para a noite. Uma calГa de couro negra, uma blusa bem justa e meu inseparАvel casaco preto com pЙlo de pantera √ falso, afinal, sou um grande protetor dos animais - na gola e nas mangas, e minhas botas de couro, de salto.

Ouvi Quatre assobiar. Bom sinal, Maxwell. Hora de irmos Ю caГa.

Fiz um sinal a Quatre e saМmos de nosso dormitСrio. Os corredores jА estavam vazios pelo toque de recolher. Apenas os que iam para a festa estavam se espreitando pelos corredores. Exceto por Quatre e eu, que seguМamos o corredor normalmente.

Passei pela frente de um mural e olhei um dos avisos sobre o festival de verЦo. Acabei por lembrar da reuniЦo de dias atrАs. Eu havia sido escolhido para lМder de um dos grupos, consequentemente, o piloto do nosso carro na corrida. TambИm fiquei de representar a equipe na competiГЦo de nataГЦo e na de corrida.

Quatre foi escolhido para ser um dos alunos assistentes, o monitor principal da nossa turma, nada mais, nada menos que Trowa Barton, o que significa que meu amigo loiro tirou a sorte grande, jА que ele vai ter que ficar 24 horas ao lado dele. Hilde ficou em outro grupo, infelizmente, ela nЦo ficou na lideranГa. A partir daМ eu parei de ouvir. Mas eu ouvi algo sobre Yuy ser o lМder de outro grupo, o que significa que ele tambИm vai ser o piloto de um dos carros. E tambИm soube que ele tambИm ia participar da nataГЦo, maldiГЦo, esse era mais um dos motivos para eu ganhar essas competiГУes.

Eu e Quatre chegamos ao salЦo principal, onde ia acontecer a festa. Entregamos nossos ingressos para um cara que estava parado na porta, verificando os ingressos e vendo se tinha algum sinal de professores.

Entramos no salЦo, que parecia tЦo diferente do habitual. Normalmente ele era apenas um salЦo para festas, feito de mАrmore, com alguns balcУes e mesas, mas neste momento ele estava realmente, muito... diferente.

Estava com todas as luzes apagadas, com apenas alguns holofotes azuis, amarelos, vermelhos e roxos iluminando o lugar, a mЗsica alta sendo abafada pelas portas Ю prova de som. As pessoas danГando no centro do salЦo, e em um dos balcУes, as bebidas liberadas, o palco geralmente usado para as palestras chatas de nossa querida diretora, agora estava sendo usado pelas pessoas que eram convidadas a subir nele pela organizadora da festa, uma garota que eu reconheci sendo Dorothy Catalonia?

A calma, meiga, e calada, Dorothy Catalonia havia organizado uma festa daquelas! Meu Deus, eu preciso urgentemente de uma boa dose de tequila. Olhei para Quatre e ele tambИm se assustou. Dorothy estava vestida de um jeito bem... promМscuo. Com uma saia preta de um comprimento que atИ eu, Duo Maxwell, teria vergonha de usar - nЦo que eu usasse saias. Ela tambИm usava um top rosa claro e o longo cabelo loiro, geralmente amarrado, caindo pelas costas. Os saltos, de no mМnimo, cinco centМmetros, nЦo dificultavam nem um pouco o fato dela estar danГando em meio as pessoas em cima do palco.

TambИm percebi que em cima do palco sС estavam danГando pessoas que tinham permissЦo de Dorothy, ou seja, os mais bonitos.

Ela nos olhou e sorriu, gritando para subirmos. NЦo esperei mais um momento e puxei Quatre pelo braГo e o joguei para cima do palco, subindo logo em seguida. Quatre ficou parado em um canto, tМmido como sempre. JА eu era outra histСria. Havia me aproximado de Dorothy e nСs danГАvamos juntos, bem colados. Causando inveja a todas as pessoas que olhavam diretamente para nСs. Agora nЦo sei dizer se eles estavam com inveja de mim, ou de Dorothy, mas isso nЦo me importou nem um pouco.

- Ora, ora, quem diria. Dorothy Catalonia, a nossa queridinha CDF planejando a festa do ano.

- Maxwell, nunca pensei que vocЙ pudesse ficar mais sexy do que fica no uniforme. √ ela disse e nСs rimos, Иramos bons amigos, nЦo tЦo prСximos, mas bons.

- Ok, mas eu tenho que ir agora, benzinho. √ eu disse e ela fez uma cara amuada, com um biquinho.

- Mas o que eu vou fazer sem meu prМncipe encantado? √ ela perguntou e eu disse, sem medo do que ela podia achar da minha frase.

- NЦo sei, querida, mas o seu prМncipe encantado tem que encontrar seu rei. √ eu disse e ela parou.

- VocЙ nЦo estА falando do cara que Hilde trouxe, estА? √ ela perguntou, estАtica.

- Estou, por quЙ? Ele И muito feio? √ eu perguntei e ela desatou a rir.

- NЦo, meu Deus, nЦo! O cara И um Deus, eu atИ tentei dar em cima dele, mas Hilde disse que ele era seu. Duo, se vocЙ nЦo quiser ele, pelo amor de Deus, me dА ele.

- Uh! Sinto muito, fofa, ele И mais um para o meu harИm. √ eu disse e ela riu. Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e eu puxei Quatre e fomos ao encontro de Hilde.

Andamos um pouco atИ chegarmos Ю um dos balcУes, que estavam servindo de bar. Localizei Hilde e joguei um Quatre mais alegre em uma das cadeiras, enquanto me inclinava sobre o balcЦo e roubava da mЦo de um de meus colegas √ que estava servindo de garГom √ uma garrafa de cerveja e a tomava no gargalo.

- Uau! Boa noite para vocЙ tambИm , Maxwell, Hilde disse e eu sorri, indo cumprimentar-lhe devidamente.

- Boa noite, Hilde. √ me sentei em uma das cadeiras e tomei mais um gole da garrafa. E como se numa pergunta muda, Hilde me olhou, querendo saber o porquЙ deu estar bebendo tЦo cedo. √ Acabei de ver nossa amada e quieta Dorothy danГando em cima do palco de modo frenИtico e se vestindo de modo lascivo. √ disse, respondendo a pergunta muda dela. A olhei com curiosidade, procurando algo atrАs dela.

- O quЙ? √ Hilde perguntou, pedindo uma cerveja. Quatre jА estava ficando mais alegre, e para minha surpresa, ele pediu uma cerveja. Aquela noite ia ser bem ⌠animada■. Provavelmente acabando com todos nСs bЙbados e jogados em um canto de um de nossos quartos, pedindo para o outro levantar e ir pegar uma aspirina. Mas isso nЦo vem ao caso. Eu quero curtir a festa agora.

- Onde estА o cara que vocЙ disse que ia me apresentar? √ Hilde fez uma cara de entendimento. O Аlcool provavelmente jА afetando a cabeГa dela.

- Ele foi chamado por alguИm e saiu rapidinho. Ele jА deve estar voltando. √ ela respondeu, e Quatre continuava bebendo. Com quem ele aprendeu a beber tanto em um gole e nЦo desmaiar?

- Dorothy disse que ele И lindo. √ eu disse, me sentando descaradamente no balcЦo, meu casaco se esparramando pela parte interna do balcЦo.

- Lindo И pouco. Me atrevo a dizer, Duo, que vocЙ encontrou alguИm a sua altura. √ ela disse, terminando a lata de cerveja e a deixando de um lado, logo pedindo outra.

- VocЙ tА falando daquele cara que estava com o casaco branco? √ Quatre finalmente havia aberto a boca em meio a tanto Аlcool.

- TТ! VocЙ viu ele? √ Hilde perguntou empolgada. Quatre acenou com a cabeГa e sorriu. Putz, para meu querido Quatre estar dizendo que alguИm И bonito, ele sС pode estar bЙbado ou esse alguИm for o Trowa. Mas apesar de todo o Аlcool que ele jА havia ingerido em poucos minutos, ele parecia estar raciocinando bem.

- Hilde, se esse seu amigo nЦo for nada do que vocЙ diz, vocЙ vai morrer. √ falei calmo, soltando logo apСs o macabro sorriso shinigami, o que a fez tremer. Tomei mais um gole da minha cerveja.

- Comprove por si mesmo. AМ vem ele. √ Hilde apontou para alguИm na multidЦo, mas eu nЦo distingui completamente seu rosto. SС vi os cabelos castanho escuros desarrumados em meio Ю multidЦo. Pude notar tambИm um leve tom familiar nos olhos do estranho, difМcil ver Юquela distБncia.

Pulei do balcЦo quando o vi se aproximar. OH MEU DEUS! Ainda bem que tinha o balcЦo atrАs para me apoiar, ou eu teria caМdo, jА que minhas pernas estavam bambas com a visЦo Ю minha frente. Acho que Hilde notou o que o amigo dela havia feito comigo, jА que ela soltou um sorrisinho, que foi imitado por Quatre.

O amigo dela era mais do que um deus como Dorothy havia falado. Era muito mais do que isso. Era simplesmente... UAU!

Ele chegou perto de onde nСs estАvamos e sorriu em minha direГЦo ao me ver. Rapidamente me virei e agarrei com desespero a garrafa de cerveja em cima do balcЦo, para logo depois roubar a de Quatre, a tomando em um gole rАpido. Hilde riu abertamente da minha desgraГa. Que tipo de amiga ela era? NЦo vЙ que um dos seus melhores amigos estava sofrendo e sС seria capaz de manter uma conversa agradАvel Ю base de Аlcool? Porque se eu tentasse falar com ele sem o Аlcool, nenhuma palavra sairia da minha boca, e sim baba.

Ele era maravilhoso. CARAMBA! Agora sim eu notei como ele realmente era. Tinha os olhos da mesma cor de Quatre, apenas com um nМvel diferente, tornando-os mais vivos, seu rosto era meio que bronzeado, assim como o resto de sua pele, embora ainda fosse branca. Os lАbios eram um convite aberto Ю um beijo. Os cabelos castanho escuros estavam desarrumados, dando um toque mais relaxado Ю ele.

Estava vestindo uma blusa azul escura com golas altas, com um grande zМper na frente, que estava ligeiramente aberto, mostrando o tСrax definido, calГas jeans bem escuras e justas, acentuando as curvas, as botas de couro quase se mesclando com as calГas. O casaco branco que ele usava ia atИ embaixo do joelho, cheio de fivelas de metal e detalhes em azul.

Me virei para o balcЦo, desesperado por outra dose de Аlcool. Peguei a garrafa de uМsque mais prСxima e a despejei em minha boca. Sentindo o liquido quente queimar em minha garganta, me fazendo fechar os olhos pela ardЙncia.

Hilde riu mais. DesgraГada! Por quЙ ela nЦo me disse que ia me apresentar a luxЗria em pessoa? Eu podia ter me preparado mais, tipo me chapar com Аlcool.

NЦo podia mais evitar aquilo, entЦo me virei, sorrindo. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Pro inferno com aquele negСcio de alma gЙmea, se ele nЦo fosse a minha, a verdadeira teria que esperar.

Ele sorriu ao ver que eu estava bem. Era um sorriso tЦo lindo. Deus! Senti meu coraГЦo derreter e eu precisava de mais uma dose de uМsque, mas nЦo me atrevi a me virar.

Quatre se afastou mais, querendo nos dar mais espaГo. Ele sentou ao meu lado. Eu sorri mais abertamente e lhe estendi a minha mЦo.

- Duo Maxwell. √ eu disse e ele logo a apertou. O contato da pele dele na minha me fez arrepiar.

- Yuri Midarasa 1. √ Merda! AtИ o nome dele tinha luxЗria no meio. A partir dali comeГamos a conversar coisas simples, tipo idade, ou o que gostАvamos de fazer, e acabei descobrindo que ele, alИm de perfeito por fora, tambИm era perfeito por dentro. Hilde estava certa, eu podia sentir, ele nЦo era mais um daqueles manМacos por sexo que eu sempre encontrava. Hilde e Quatre jА tinham a um bom tempo ido para algum lugar, nЦo prestei atenГЦo. Estava muito ocupado com Yuri.

- Duo... acho que Hilde contou sobre... meus sentimentos em relaГЦo a vocЙ, estou certo? √ de repente eu acordei. AHHH! AlИm de lindo, ele tambИm gostava de mim. Hoje И seu dia de sorte, Maxwell.

- Er... sim... √ eu disse, inseguro. Deus, eu podia sentir todo o carinho em relaГЦo a mim que ele emanava.

- E o que vocЙ acha disso? √ ele perguntou. O que eu mais queria fazer naquele momento era gritar que ele podia fazer tudo o que queria comigo que eu nЦo iria me importar. Tentei pensar em uma resposta inteligente, mas a Зnica coisa que saiu da minha boca foi:

- Eu acho que vocЙ И correspondido. √ eu disse e um segundo depois, eu podia sentir os lАbios dele nos meus. Achei que estava morrendo com o calor daquele beijo. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, me abraГando pela cintura, e coloquei meus braГos em volta de seu pescoГo, me apoiando, jА que eu estava prestes a cair da cadeira em que estava sentado. Eu podia sentir os olhares de Quatre e Hilde de longe, mas nЦo liguei, aquele momento era sС meu e dele.

Quando nos separamos, eu sorri, sorri muito, o puxando de volta para um novo beijo. Pude ouvir, bem baixo, um gritinho de Quatre, sorri por entre o beijo. Aquele certamente era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Achando que nЦo podia ficar melhor, eu mudei drasticamente de idИia, ao ouvir um pedido de namoro no meu ouvido direito, sendo ligeiramente abafado pela mЗsica.

- Sim! √ respondi, pulando sobre ele, lhe dando um abraГo apertado, que provavelmente o sufocou. Senti a expressЦo dele mudar para um sorriso. Um sorriso lindo, como todos que ele dava. Nos beijamos de novo, e continuamos a conversar, dessa vez, sentados mais prСximos um do outro, abraГados, com as mЦos entrelaГadas. De vez em quando, podia ver Hilde e Quatre andando de um lado para outro, nos espionando.

- Duo! √ ele falou calmamente depois de algumas horas, chamando minha atenГЦo. Me virei e sorri, dando permissЦo para que ele continuasse a falar. √ Eu vou ter que ir embora. √ ele disse me beijando. Sorri, me levantando e dando espaГo para ele. √ Quer que eu te leve atИ seu dormitСrio? √ ele perguntou e eu o beijei, como em uma afirmaГЦo.

Nos levantamos e Hilde acenou discretamente para mim em meio Ю multidЦo. Eu tinha que agradecer Ю ela depois. E muito.

Chegamos na frente do meu dormitСrio e nos despedimos. Ele seguiu por outro corredor e eu fiquei parado na porta. Esperando ele sair.

Afinal, meus amigos provavelmente estariam morrendo de curiosidade.

Sai correndo pelos corredores, de volta para a festa. Entrei correndo, procurando Hilde e Quatre desesperadamente.

- AHHHH! DUO! √ eu me virei e vi Hilde em um canto gritando para mim, morrendo de curiosidade e o que eu identifiquei como felicidade.

- Duo! Oh, meu deus. √ Quatre falou todo animado. Acho que a bebida realmente fez efeito nele. √ vocЙ vai contar tudo para gente.

- MAXWELL. ABRA A BOCA NESTE EXATO MOMENTO. √ Hilde gritou e eu comecei a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido. и claro, uma boa dose de tequila me ajudou a lembrar.

Um bom tempo depois, eu jА estava completamente bЙbado e louco. NСs trЙs continuamos a conversar por um bom tempo, jА deveria estar amanhecendo, nЦo que eu me importasse. Me virei para Hilde e perguntei as horas, me apoiando no balcЦo para nЦo cair.

Ela me respondeu, mas eu nЦo ouvi. O Зnico, que apesar de todo o Аlcool, que estava sСbrio era Quatre.

- Duo. JА estА na hora de ir. Vamos. √ eu olhei para Quatre. Estava Сbvio que ele queria ficar, mas eu realmente precisava ir, se nЦo a ressaca de manhЦ estaria ainda pior.

- Eu sei, pode deixar que eu vou sozinho, Qat. √ eu disse, largando a garrafa de um lado e me pondo a andar.

- Tem certeza? VocЙ nЦo parece muito bem. √ ele disse em tom preocupado. AmanhЦ de manhЦ eu vou fazer esse loirinho saber o quanto eu o amo. Mas nЦo agora. Minha cabeГa dСi de mais neste momento.

- Tenho. NЦo se preocupem. Tchau. √ disse animado e fui andando para a saМda.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Sentei em um dos bancos da mesa em que Zechs, WuFei e eu estАvamos. Tinha acabado de voltar da pista de danГa, onde nЦo me agЭentei mais, jА que jА estava bЙbado.

Agarrei a lata de cerveja cheia na minha frente e a bebi toda em um sС gole. A minha ressaca de manhЦ vai ser infernal.

Agradecerei Ю Dorothy depois pelos ingressos. A festa do ano, como ela mesma chamou. E devo admitir, nЦo estА tЦo longe assim de ser.

O Зnico problema era: enquanto WuFei danГava com uma garota na pista de danГa e Zechs estava com um garoto em um dos quartos, eu estou aqui, nessa cadeira, completamente sozinho.

Mesmo assim, a festa me agrada, e muito.

Peguei outra lata de cerveja em um dos bares e a levei atИ a boca, mas essa nunca chegou ao seu destino. Meu corpo todo parou de se mover quando meus olhos capitaram uma figura, indo atИ a porta. Instintivamente levantei, com um pouco de dificuldade, o Аlcool jА fez efeito em mim hА muito tempo.

A figura estava quase alcanГando a porta, mas nЦo me importei. Era difМcil ver se era um homem ou uma mulher, meus olhos nЦo processavam nenhuma das imagens Ю minha frente, mas isso tЦo pouco me importa, eu jogo nos dois times.

Mesmo nЦo processando as imagens que meus olhos capitavam, quando olhei seu rosto eu soube. Aquela era a pessoa mais linda que eu tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

Meus instintos se apuraram. Eu a queria. E eu a teria.

Corri a tempo de alcanГА-la quando esta jА se preparava para sair. Os longos cabelos, o casaco preto, a roupa justa. Isso sС me deixou mais ⌠animado■. Era simplesmente linda.

Agarrei seu braГo e ela se virou abruptamente. O rosto sereno e vermelho, pela bebida. Ela me olhou e instantaneamente eu soube, que assim como eu, ela nЦo estava processando as coisas.

Meu cИrebro, jА parado, processou algo, pelo menos uma coisa eu sabia: eu conhecia essa pessoa. Aproveitando que meu cИrebro estava funcionando, passei a analisА-la, desde as botas, atИ os olhos, cuja cor eu nЦo sei dizer. Meus olhos pararam na calГa. Era um homem.

NЦo me importei. Foi quando ouvi sua voz. Ela tambИm nЦo em reconhecia. сtimo, isso me livraria do embaraГo do dia seguinte.

- Quem И vocЙ? √ ele perguntou e eu sorri, melhor nЦo esperar, e sim partir direto para o ataque.

- Isso interessa? √ disse e quando ele ia responder eu o segurei pela cintura, o puxando para mim e colei nossos lАbios em um beijo sedento. NЦo senti recusas, muito pelo contrАrio, ele correspondeu ao beijo, se segurando em meu pescoГo.

- Nem um pouco. √ ele respondeu e nСs sorrimos. Ele me perguntou meu nome. Hesitei, tudo bem que ele nЦo me reconhecia, e eu tambИm nЦo o reconhecia, mas se eu dissesse meu nome e ele lembrasse de manhЦ, seria o inferno com todas aquelas cobranГas e acusaГУes. Pensando um pouco eu respondi.

√ Tsubasa 2. √ ele riu mais e um sorriso maquiavИlico se formou em seus lАbios, ele se pendurou mais em meu pescoГo e falou bem perto da minha boca, ameaГando me beijar. √ Prazer, sou Shinigami. √ Bem pensado, aquele jogo poderia ser jogado por dois.

Levando em consideraГЦo que algumas pessoas reclamavam Юs nossas costas por estarmos impedindo a passagem, eu o agarrei pela mЦo e o puxei para um dos bares.

Era impressЦo minha ou algumas pessoas comeГaram a nos encarar como se nЦo acreditavam no que viam?

Nos encostamos no balcЦo e o puxei para minha frente, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem em um atrito abrupto, o que me fez ficar mais excitado. Apertei sua cintura e o puxei mais, beijando-o novamente.

Forcei mais a vista, tentando ver √ realmente √ seu rosto. JА que eu o olhava, mas nЦo o via. Sabe quando vocЙ lЙ uma frase simples, mas vocЙ nЦo a entende. NЦo importa quantas vezes vocЙ a leia? и a mesma coisa comigo neste momento. E tenho certeza de que И a mesma coisa com ele tambИm.

Nos olhamos e sorrimos. сtimo, agora eu estava agindo como um bobo apaixonando com um cara que eu nem mesmo sei quem И. Me virei e peguei uma cerveja, tomando um gole, com ele ainda grudado em meu corpo.

Ele me deu um sorriso sinistro, que sС o fez ficar mais bonito, e me roubou a garrafa, a tomando, deixando algumas gotas caМrem propositalmente por seu pescoГo, e sua mЦo.

Levou os dedos atИ a boca, limpando a cerveja deles com a lМngua. Levantou a cabeГa, deixando o pescoГo alvo Ю mostra, em um convite mudo para que eu fizesse com ele, o mesmo que ele havia feito com os dedos.

Sem deixar aberturas entre nossos corpos, o tomei em meus braГos e comecei a lamber as gotas, que ainda escorriam.

Ele gemeu. Eu sorri.

Estendi a mЦo para trАs do balcЦo, procurando os apoios das chaves dos quartos, enquanto ainda lambia o pescoГo alvo e delicioso.

Voltei a olhА-lo nos olhos. Ele lambeu o lАbio superior, em Сbvio sinal de aprovaГЦo.

Estendi a chave do quarto na altura de seus olhos. Seu olhar escureceu um pouco, em desejo. Ele segurou as chaves, ainda em minhas mЦos, me beijando lascivamente.

Ele me puxou pela minha mЦo atИ a escada em um dos cantos da parede, que davam acesso Ю alguns quartos de hospedes que eram usados por pessoas importantes que visitavam a escola, e por sua localidade, nЦo podiam voltar para casa no mesmo dia e voltar para a escola no dia seguinte.

Passamos pela pista de danГa, em meio a tantas pessoas e entre elas eu encontrei WuFei. NЦo parei para conversar, o desejo estava me consumindo.

Apenas o olhei. E em seu rosto, o que eu geralmente acharia era alguma expressЦo maliciosa ou sacana, mas dessa vez o que eu encontrei foi uma expressЦo de confusЦo.

Ele parou de danГar com a garota e cutucou Zechs, que jА tinha voltado de um dos quartos e danГava com o garoto com quem ele havia dormido.

WuFei apontou para nСs e eu apenas o encarei confuso, quando chegamos no pИ da escada e comeГАvamos a subir. Zechs me olhou incrИdulo, e pТs-se a andar em minha direГЦo, pronto para evitar que eu subisse a escada, mas WuFei o segurou, pelo braГo murmurando algo que o fez parar.

NЦo me importei, depois eu falava com eles, neste momento, tudo o que me importava era Shinigami.

SubМamos e nСs paramos no topo da escada, examinando a chave e o nЗmero que estava impresso nela.

006. Seguimos atИ o quarto 006 e eu o abracei por trАs, enquanto ele destrancava a porta.

Entramos e nem nos importamos com o lugar em si. Aquilo nЦo importava. Ele me puxou pela gola da minha camisa atИ a cama, caindo de costas e eu por cima dele.

сtimo, essa И minha posiГЦo favorita.

Ele nЦo se importou nenhum pouco de ser delicado com as minhas roupas. Ele desabotoou minha camisa com uma velocidade incrМvel. Ele jogou minha camisa longe, e logo minha calГa teve o mesmo fim.

Agora, completamente nu, eu me levantei, tendo um pouco de bom senso, que antes me foi roubado pela cerveja, e tranquei a porta.

Ele sorriu e se levantou da cama. Indo atИ mim e me beijando. Ele me empurrou na cama de novo, sentando em cima do meu abdТmen, se livrando lentamente do casco preto, em uma provocaГЦo.

Ele jogou o casaco longe, que foi parar junto com a minha roupa. Ele tirou a camisa preta justa pelos braГos, lentamente, me deixando apreciar totalmente a pele que se revelava.

Ele colocou um dedo na boca, o encharcando com saliva, para logo depois, descЙ-lo pelo pescoГo e abdТmen, deixando uma trilha de saliva. O dedo dele parou no cСs da calГa, que eu fiz o favor de tirar.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez, antes que eu invertesse a posiГЦo e o ajeitasse sobre os travesseiros e atacasse o pescoГo alvo. Ele gemeu ante o contato da minha lМngua quente sobre a pele gelada.

As mЦos deles voaram pelo meu corpo, fazendo um carМcia aconchegante. Sorri contra o pescoГo. Desci minha lМngua, chegando ao mamilo esquerdo. O mordendo, chupando e acariciando em movimentos circulares com minha lМngua.

Meus ouvidos captaram os gemidos dele se intensificando, ficando mais altos e desesperados.

Ainda bem, nЦo estava mais agЭentando, preciso de alМvio.

Com um dos meus joelhos abri as pernas dele, o mАximo que pude. Estava na cara que ele era virgem. NЦo seria eu a traumatizА-lo.

Merda! Preciso de lubrificante. Ainda com minhas mЦos acariciando o corpo perfeito dele e meus ouvidos captando os gemidos dele, procurei em volta, atrАs de algo que eu pudesse usar.

Me levantei e fui atИ o banheiro, o deixando confuso sobre a cama. Votei ao quarto com um tubo de vaselina.

Vi o sorriso se formando na boca deliciosa dele. Me deitei na cama e o beijei, querendo passar seguranГa. Ele me agarrou, e eu mais uma vez comecei a chupar seu pescoГo. Deliciado com os gemidos que saiam de sua boca.

Desci a lМngua, lambendo o abdome definido que ele possuМa, parando no umbigo, metendo a lМngua na cavidade tЦo convidativa. Ele gemeu alto.

Desci mais, atИ encontrar as coxas dele.

Ele estremeceu e se sentou na cama. O encarei, procurando algum sinal de que ele quisesse parar. Mas para minha surpresa, ele soltou o cabelo longo, que caiu por suas costas como uma cascata.

Ele voltou a deitar e eu voltei ao meu trabalho lambendo a parte interna de suas coxas, e agora tambИm passando a mЦo pelo cabelo espalhado pela cama.

Cheguei atИ seu sexo, lambendo a base. Ele gemeu mais, conforme eu ia aumentando as lambidas, e os gemidos se transformaram em gritos quando eu abocanhei o membro ereto, fazendo-o sumir em minha boca.

Ele, apesar de gemer como um louco, encontrou forГas o suficiente para empurrar minha cabeГa em direГЦo ao seu membro, com seu corpo estremecendo quando o orgasmo chegou, liberando a sua semente em minha boca, o que eu fiz questЦo de engolir completamente.

Ele amoleceu, arrasado pela forГa do orgasmo. A respiraГЦo pesada dele aumentou quando ele me viu lambuzar meu prСprio membro com a vaselina.

Ele agarrou o tubo da minha mЦo e lambuzou sua mЦo, se auto penetrando para se lubrificar, o que me fez ficar mais duro e meu membro pulsar, exigindo alМvio.

Quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro de si, ele abriu mais as pernas, me dando acesso total Ю sua entrada.

Me posicionei entre as perna dele, de encontro com a entrada.

Forcei um pouco, nЦo brutalmente, jА que nЦo queria machucА-lo.

Ele estremeceu. Era inevitАvel sentir dor, mas essa logo ia passar. Vocalizei meus pensamentos e ele relaxou, o que me fez passar mais facilmente para dentro de seu corpo.

Quando entrei completamente, parei um pouco as investidas, dando tempo para ele se acostumar com a invasЦo. Mas nЦo posso deixar de admitir. Era muito bom estar dentro dele. Era tЦo apertado e quente lА dentro, o que me fez concluir realmente que eu era o primeiro a violА-lo.

Quando a respiraГЦo dele se normalizou, comecei com as estocadas, fracas e lentas no inМcio, tentando manter o auto controle, que se esvaiu de mim momentos depois, quando o ouvir gritar por mais.

- Mais... mais... rАpido... e ... for... te

NЦo demorei mais, as estocadas aumentaram de velocidade e potЙncia, mas nЦo o suficiente para machucА-lo. Eu nunca faria tal coisa.

Aumentei mais a velocidade, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem, do mesmo jeito que a cama se chocava com a parede, graГas ao movimento de nossos corpos.

Comecei a masturbar o membro dele, na esperanГa de que ele sentisse mais prazer do que eu. Os gemidos aumentaram, para logo se transformar em um grito quando ele alcanГou o segundo orgasmo da noite.

Inconscientemente ele contraiu a pequena entrada, fazendo meu membro ser imperdoavelmente pressionando, tirando meus sentidos, o que me fez gozar dentro dele. O preenchendo com minha semente.

Cansado, eu caМ em cima dele. Nossos corpos suados se juntaram mais uma vez, mas desta vez em um beijo.

Me retirei de dentro dele, querendo dar tempo para que ele assimilasse todo o prazer que invadiu nossos corpos.

- Uau! √ ele disse quando eu me sentei na cama, pronto para me vestir de novo. Sorri e me inclinei de novo e o beijei, sentindo meu corpo reagir de novo.

Me levantei, me apoiando na mesinha ao lado, caso contrАrio eu iria cair, jА que o Аlcool nЦo havia me abandonado ainda.

Ele tambИm se levantou, se vestindo. Impressionante como ele se vestiu mais rАpido que eu, apesar de ter deixado os cabelos ainda soltos, provavelmente nЦo confiando em si mesmo para tal tarefa.

Eu iria lhe dizer meu nome, mas antes que eu visse, ele jА estava em cima de mim, me beijando e saindo pela porta logo depois.

QUE MERDA! O Зnico cara, que depois de uma noitada, que eu queria ver de novo, acabou de sair por aquela porta, nЦo me deixando dizer o que eu queria.

MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! Eu tive a melhor noite de sexo da minha vida e eu nem sei com quem. Neste exato momento, eu me arrependia de nЦo ter dado meu verdadeiro nome.

Porque, pela primeira vez, eu me senti atraМdo por alguИm.

CONTINUA...

1 LuxЗria

2 Asas, eu achei meio estranho o Heero chamando a si mesmo de Asas, ou Wings.

Esse capМtulo era para ter saМdo dois dias depois do anterior, mas minha querida amiga Blood (que vai morrer, assim que eu encontrА-la) fez o favor de demorar quatro dias para betar e depois ainda ter problemas com o pc, mas nЦo se preocupem, podem deixar que eu mato ela. 


	4. Kokoro

Amor e сdio

Sweetencore

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC

Disclaimers: GW me pertencia atИ um tempo atrАs, mas aМ eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, entЦo ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas nЦo se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoГo dela, mas por enquanto, GW nЦo me pertence.

Aviso: esse capМtulo contИm palavreado pesado, mas entendam que foi culpa das circunstБncias, e se vocЙ estivessem no lugar deles, tambИm diriam a mesma coisa.

⌠Por trАs do Сdio infinito, hА sempre o mais puro amor.■

CapМtulo 4 √ Kokoro

(Heero POV)

Merda! Merda de Аlcool, merda de festa! Merda de pАssaros que tem que cantar de manhЦ! Merda de ressaca! Merda de noite maravilhosa que eu tive!

Ainda com os olhos fechados eu tentei me mexer, mas essa era uma tarefa impossМvel para Heero Yuy com ressaca. Simplesmente impossМvel.

Uma corrente de dor dilacerante me correu pelo corpo, se dividindo em milhУes de pedaГos, que foram dolorosamente distribuМdos pelo meu corpo, parando em cada veia, artИria, e principalmente, acabando com meu cИrebro, me acometendo uma dor de cabeГa ferrada. Tentei me levantar, mas apenas o roГar dos lenГСis na minha pele nua me fez ter uma nova pontada de dor de cabeГa.

Merda! A manhЦ mal comeГou e eu jА estou de mal humor, azar do Maxwell se ele me encontrar.

Parei um pouco de pensar e respirei fundo. Me lembrei de WuFei, que havia se mudado alguns dias depois de que nos conhecemos para o meu dormitСrio. TМnhamos que admitir, passar o tempo todo sozinhos nЦo era nada bom. Nossa convivЙncia И extremamente boa. Aprendemos muitas coisas sobre o outro nesse pouco perМodo de tempo, e a coisa mais importante que eu aprendi sobre WuFei И Chang WuFei nЦo tem ressacas.

Ele parece ter alguma vАlvula que faz todo o Аlcool do corpo dele se evaporar antes que chegue ao cИrebro, eu realmente queria ter esse dom. Esse e o que ele tem, que lhe dА uma grande habilidade com uma katana, quem sabe assim eu nЦo cortava o cabelo do Maxwell uma hora dessas? Mas era impossМvel, eu mal conseguia segurar uma faca de cozinha, mas eu tinha uma chave de braГo muito boa.

Ignorando √ uma grande √ parte de meu sistema, gritei pelo nome de WuFei, e isso fez minha dor de cabeГa reagir com forГa total, MERDA! Meu corpo doeu mais quando fiz o favor de tentar me sentar em minha cama, encostado na cabeceira da cama, quando WuFei apareceu com cara de ⌠Tava demorando■. Ele verbalizou os pensamentos dele e eu ignorei, se eu respondesse, provavelmente teria um desmaio ou coisa parecida pelo esforГo cerebral que fazia para nЦo gritar. WuFei continuou a me fitar mais um pouco e saiu do quarto, em busca de algum remИdio para acabar com minha ressaca.

Ouvi WuFei falando com alguИm na cozinha que era do lado de meu quarto e prontamente reconheci a voz: era Zechs. Ele estava aqui. Parando por um momento, tentei ouvir a conversa deles, jА que eles falavam em um tom como se nЦo quisessem que eu ouvisse.

Falaram algo sobre Zechs ter acordado com alguИm em sua cama, novidade! No dia em isso nЦo acontecer, aМ sim eu vou me surpreender. Mas logo depois abaixaram mais a voz e eu tive que apurar mais minha audiГЦo, podia ouvir alguns trechos, nada mais, mas algo chamou minha atenГЦo.

- Zechs, e sobre... ontem? Ele parece nЦo se lembrar. √ pude ouvir WuFei falando, enquanto algo caМa no chЦo, mas nЦo me importei.

- Acha que devemos contar para ele? √ a voz de Zechs soou preocupada e duvidosa.

- Acho que se ele souber, vai querer tirar satisfaГУes. E nЦo seria nada bom, imagina se isso se espalhar! As poucas pessoas que notaram antes ficaram muito chapadas e nЦo se lembram.

- Foi atrАs delas? √ Zechs perguntou, abaixando mais a voz.

- Para me certificar, tenho certeza de que ele nЦo se lembra, ou nЦo teria feito aquilo ontem Ю noite.

- Com certeza. Eu nunca imaginaria Heero com... √ Zechs fez uma pausa e eu senti meu coraГЦo pular, finalmente saberia o nome do anjo com quem passei a noite. - ... nunca imaginaria Heero com ELE! √ merda, me deu uma vontade louca de socar Zechs na boca do estТmago atИ ele desmaiar, mas esperaria atИ ele entrar no quarto. NЦo estou em condiГУes de me levantar.

- EntЦo estamos de acordo, nИ? NЦo iremos contar de jeito nenhum para Heero sobre a noite passada.

- Ok, sС imagino como ⌠ele■ vai estar quando acordar. Acha que ele vai lembrar? √ Zechs perguntou, eu pude ouvir os passos dos dois saindo da cozinha.

- Se ele se lembrar ele nЦo vai comentar. Vamos parar de falar sobre o assunto, ou ele vai ouvir. √ como se eu nЦo tivesse ouvido. Mudei rapidamente minha expressЦo para uma fria, sentindo minha dor de cabeГa aumentar de potЙncia, tamanha a raiva que eu estava.

Zechs e WuFei voltaram ao quarto, Zechs me dando um aceno com a cabeГa, que eu nЦo retribuМ.

WuFei parou do meu lado, me estendendo um copo com Аgua e duas aspirinas, e logo depois, colocando ao meu lado um... balde? Ele se sentou na minha cama e Zechs se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

Afinal, para quЙ eu iria querer um bal...

Senti as Бnsias de vТmito circulando pelo meu corpo e parando na minha boca, e antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa ou pensar em mais alguma coisa eu jА estava vomitando no cujo dito, que logo depois Zechs fez questЦo de tirar, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, o levando de volta para o banheiro.

Peguei as aspirinas das mЦos de WuFei, tomando-as junto com o copo de Аgua que me era estendido, e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa eu disparei:

- Quem era ele? Me diga! NЦo И um pedido, И uma ordem. √ ele enrijeceu e lancei um olhar de soslaio para Zechs, que tinha estancado na porta. √ Ouvi a conversa de vocЙs! Quem И ele?

WuFei lanГou um olhar suplicante para Zechs, pedindo apoio, e esse apenas balanГou negativamente a cabeГa, colocando o balde de novo ao lado da minha cama e puxando WuFei para fora do quarto, me deixando cair em cСlera.

- Seus filhos da mЦe desgraГados, voltem aqui e falem para mim com quem eu dormi noite passada, AGORA! √ quase gritei, fazendo-os se virarem para mim, e depois voltarem a caminhar, saindo do dormitСrio. √ PORRA!

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Pude sentir a brisa da janela aberta em meu rosto, ainda com os olhos fechados. Geralmente eu gosto de sentir isso pela manhЦ, mas agora isso me causava irritaГЦo por causa do atrito da brisa gelada com a minha pele extremamente quente. Isso fez com que meu cИrebro quase desmanchasse. Eu queria vomitar, mas esse nЦo veio.

Tentei me ajeitar na cama, e fui muito mal sucedido. Minha cama, que outrora era extremamente quente e macia, neste momento parecia sufocante. Precisava de uma aspirina, ou nЦo iria agЭentar. Minha cabeГa e meu corpo doeram mais pelo esforГo fМsico e o barulho dos lenГСis na cama me pareceram como se uma bomba nuclear estourasse dentro do meu cИrebro, e isso me deu uma dor de cabeГa insuportАvel, iria gritar √ alto √ mas a dor amenizou √ mas nЦo quer dizer que ainda nЦo doesse como os infernos.

Os lenГСis escaparam do meu corpo e eu descobri o por quЙ de, apesar de todo aquele frio de outono, eu estava quente. Eu havia dormido com a roupa do dia anterior, desde as botas ao casaco, e o contraste de temperaturas fizeram minha ressaca piorar.

Tentei me sentar na cama, mas desisti quando senti uma dor enorme na parte do meu traseiro, me fazendo deitar de novo na cama, a dor era terrМvel. Agora eu realmente nЦo podia me levantar. SerА que eu tive uma queda ontem? Eu devia ter caМdo do balcЦo uma hora dessas. Coloquei minhas mЦos em cima da minha camisa, as direcionando aos botУes da mesma, tentei abrir todos, mas sС consegui abrir poucos, jА que eu havia ficado meio chocado com o fato de que senti alguns relevos em minha pele, parecidos com arranhУes. Cara, eu devo ter encontrado o Yuy uma hora dessas. Realmente, a noite foi agitada jА que agora eu percebo que nЦo era sС a ressaca que fazia meu corpo doer, e sim a dor de alguns poucos ferimentos distribuМdos pelo meu corpo.

Desisti de tentar descobri que arranhУes eram aqueles, eu devia ter caМdo ou entrado em alguma briga. Provavelmente os dois. Ouvi passos do lado de fora e sorri. Quatre perguntou se podia entrar. Com minha voz meio fraca eu sussurrei uma afirmativa. Ele entrou calmo, com aquele sorriso tЦo doce dele, jА sabendo que minha ressaca estava dos infernos. Ele olhou para mim gentilmente, mas logo se virou, ao me analisar melhor, como se eu estivesse nu ou coisa parecida. E eu estava vestido. NЦo estava?

- Qat? √ perguntei fraco e temeroso de que minha ressaca desse mais um sinal de vida que me matasse.

- Desculpe, Duo. Eu sei que vocЙ nЦo gosta que ninguИm veja seus cabelos soltos, mas eu juro que nЦo foi minha intenГЦo. √ eu paralisei ali. Meus cabelos? Soltos? Passei a mЦo por ele e constatei que Quatre falava a verdade, as mexas soltas caiam pelas minhas costas e pela cama. Mas como? Eu havia dormido de roupa, o mais lСgico seria que meus cabelos tambИm estivessem presos. Rapidamente me estiquei atИ a estante, sem movimentar meus quadris, e peguei um dos elАsticos negros que estavam ali. Amarrei meu cabelo em um fraco rabo de cavalo e chamei Quatre, ele me olhou de lado, querendo verificar se era realmente seguro me olhar.

- Tudo bem, Quatre. √ disse e ele sorriu, me estendendo o remИdio e o copo d▓Аgua. Quatre se sentou na beira da minha cama e me olhou de forma engraГada. √ o que foi? √ perguntei e como se querendo saber de algum segredo.

- Onde vocЙ estava ontem? √ ele perguntou e eu o olhei de forma engraГada, nЦo me lembrava de nada, apenas de algumas cenas, mas foi por causa da dor de cabeГa que estava turvando minha mente. Lembrei que eu beijei alguИm, provavelmente Yuri, lembro dos olhos azuis e dos cabelos rebeldes. Definitivamente era ele. Lembrei que tinha voltado para festa para encontrar Quatre e Hilde, e lembrei que depois de muito Аlcool, eu me dirigi para a porta para ir embora, deixando os dois. Mas nЦo lembro de como eu vim parar aqui.

- Bem, eu vim para cА. √ foi o que me acometeu. Se eu cheguei atИ a porta, era meio que Сbvio que eu tivesse vindo para o quarto.

- NЦo, vocЙ nЦo veio, Duo. Eu voltei para cА algumas horas depois, te procurei por todo lugar e vocЙ nЦo estava, vocЙ chegou meia hora depois de mim. Me diga, onde vocЙ estava? √ parei um pouco e procurei me concentrar. Tentei me ajeitar melhor na cama e meu traseiro doeu terrivelmente.

De repente meu cИrebro passou a funcionar como nunca funcionou antes, juntando todas aquelas informaГУes de uma sС fez.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Tudo me atingiu como balas furando meu corpo. Me sentei, ignorando a dor, e me olhei desesperadamente na parede espelhada em frente Ю minha cama. Rapidamente tirei meu casaco, Qat tirou minhas botas, sem nem mesmo entender o que eu estava fazendo. Tirei toda a minha roupa, ficando apenas com as minhas boxers.

LАgrimas caМram descontroladamente do meu rosto. Quatre nЦo entendeu porque eu estava chorando, e ia me abraГar. Mas parou no meio do caminho ao descobrir os motivos do meu choro.

Ele me olhou triste e comeГou a chorar tambИm. Eu havia somado dois mais dois, e o resultado nЦo foi algo que eu gostava, nenhum pouco. Meu corpo estava todo marcado de arranhУes, podia ver claramente as mordidas espalhadas pelo meu tСrax, meus mamilos estavam inchados e doloridos. Havia marcas vermelhas por onde vocЙ olhasse. Minhas pernas tinham marcas de dedos, minha pele tinha um tom vermelho, onde provavelmente, minha pele fora apertada e meu pescoГo tinha marcas muito roxas. Somando isso com a dor no quadril e o meu cabelo que eu nЦo soltava, com isso eu sС podia chegar Ю uma conclusЦo:

- OH MEU DEUS, DUO! VOCй DORMIU COM ALGUиM! √ a voz de Quatre saiu chorosa, e isso fez com que mais lАgrimas saМssem dos meus olhos. As imagens da noite passada me acertaram em um flash, finalmente, a real consciЙncia dos fatos me atingiram. OH MEUS DEUS, EU DORMI COM ALGUиM! Me encolhi rapidamente na cama, o que eu havia feito? Eu nЦo podia ter feito aquilo, nЦo podia. Solucei ainda mais quando olhei para o rosto de Quatre. Ele estava sentindo algo que eu identifiquei como incredulidade, tristeza e confusЦo. Ele, tanto quanto eu, sabia que minha virgindade era algo de extrema importБncia para mim.

Eu queria perdЙ-la na minha cama, com o cara que eu amava, na nossa casa, com alianГas em nossos dedos. E daМ que parece antiquado? Eu nЦo queria perdЙ-la com um estranho, numa festa de colИgio, em um quarto, e tЦo pouco sendo usado como objeto de diversЦo. Aquele era o meu sonho. Mas agora esse sonho foi mais um que se espatifou em mil pedaГos e foi varrido por um estranho.

Deus, naquele momento tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar, chorar muito. Quatre me acomodou na cama, ainda chorando, me embrulhou e fechou as janelas e cortinas, deixando o quarto numa escuridЦo que eu gostava.

- Eu jА volto, Duo, tente se acalmar. Eu vou buscar Аgua com aГЗcar para vocЙ. √ ele disse, jА saindo, mas eu neguei.

- NЦo, eu quero um calmante. √ Quatre pareceu ponderar um pouco para depois negar com a cabeГa. √ VocЙ acabou de tomar aspirinas, e calmantes sЦo muito fortes, vocЙ pode ter uma overdose. √ e assim ele saiu. NЦo sei se deveria contar ao meu amigo que era exatamente isso que eu queria. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou com um copo com Аgua e aГЗcar, eu o bebi e Quatre se deitou ao meu lado, ainda melancСlico e eu ainda chorando. Algumas horas depois nСs dois dormimos tranqЭilamente.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

JА com minha ressaca curada, assim como meus Мmpetos de socar os dois, que se dizem meus amigos, por nЦo me contar quem era ⌠ele■, nСs seguimos atИ a Аrea de nosso grupo, em um dos cantos afastados do colИgio, onde nosso kart estava sendo construМdo.

Originalmente nЦo havМamos ficado no mesmo grupo, mas como eu sou um deus grego, e nada melhor do que uma fЦ minha cuidando dos grupos, sС foi preciso eu dar bola para ela que eu consegui o que queria.

Voltando ao assunto principal... o nosso carro estА quase pronto para derrotar o Maxwell. Toda a estrutura jА estА pronta, as peГas no lugar, apenas falta a pintura, os acabamentos, porque, afinal, um carro nЦo funciona apenas com as peГas.

Peguei a chave do cubМculo mИdio onde estАvamos construindo o carro, coloquei a chave do meio na fechadura, e depois de duas voltas a porta se abriu, nos revelando algo que fez minha raiva voltar com forГa total.

Nosso trabalho todo tinha ido para o lixo. As peГas do carro estavam jogadas pelo chЦo, a arquitetura do kart estava completamente destruМda e espalhada. Haviam pichado nosso carro. E toda a raiva que estava aprisionada dentro de mim saiu rapidamente, sendo descontadas em formas de chutes e socos nas paredes. WuFei continuou frio, mas um pouco alterado. Zechs xingava alto o infeliz que fez isso.

Ele ia pagar, isso era verdade. Ia pagar muito caro.

E eu jА atИ sabia quem havia feito isso.

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Me levantei lentamente, temendo acordar Duo, ele finalmente havia dormindo e estava tЦo sereno, nЦo queria acordА-lo, jА que se ele o fizesse, ele iria se lembrar do motivo por ter dormido, coisa que eu nЦo queria que ele lembrasse.

Podia ver a tristeza tomando conta de meu amigo.

Me levantei e olhei no relСgio: 15:26 da tarde. Dormimos a manhЦ inteira.

Fui atИ a cozinha preparar um chА para quando ele acordasse. Com o chА jА pronto, eu o coloquei em duas xМcaras e jА iria levar para Duo quando alguИm bateu na porta.

Quem seria? NЦo temos costumes de receber visitas.

Segui para a sala e abri lentamente a porta, destrancando todas as correntes e fechaduras que estavam na porta afim de nos dar seguranГa, nЦo que fТssemos precisar no internato, acho que era mais pela questЦo da privacidade.

Quando vi a pessoa que estava do lado de fora com aquele olhar eu quase cai duro no chЦo, o olhar dele estava tЦo diferente.

- Prof... professor... Barton... o sr... √ eu queria me matar por gaguejar. Trowa Barton estava ali, parado na minha porta, encostado no batente de um jeito tЦo sexy que eu senti todo o meu sangue deixando minhas veias e indo para a parte sul. √ o q... o senhor... quer dizer... entre, por favor. √ falei nervoso, o que minha paixЦo secreta estava fazendo ali? E mais importante, por quЙ ele estava com aquele sorriso misterioso e sensual no rosto. Me afastei um pouco e dei passagem para ele entrar. Ele entrou e finalmente pude ver que ele estava tЦo... gostoso. Ele nЦo estava usando o jaleco branco dos professores, nem roupas sociais. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa de gola alta azul escuro, beirando o roxo, calГas sociais pretas e sapatos de couro. Estava usando um casaco curto, que ia atИ o meio das coxas. E que coxas.

Acho que encarei, porque ele sorriu de leve e andou atИ o meio da sala, me esperando.

Tomei coragem e fui atИ ele, sorrindo levemente. Fiz sinal com a mЦo para que ele se sentasse em uma das poltronas e me sentei no sofА. Ele me sorriu e eu pensei que ia morrer.

- O senhor quer beber algo, professor Barton? √ perguntei, me vangloriando mentalmente por nЦo ter gaguejado.

- Por favor, senhor Winner, me chame de Trowa, sem o ⌠senhor■, e acho que chА seria agradАvel, se vocЙ nЦo se importar.

- EntЦo, Trowa, vocЙ pode me chamar de Quatre, senhor Winner nЦo combina comigo. √ disse sorrindo enquanto ia para a cozinha, pegar os chАs jА preparados de maГЦ e canela. Voltei para a sala e o peguei encarando a porta do quarto de Duo, olhando-a curiosamente. √ Algum problema? √ perguntei, colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa de centro e o encarando. Ele se ajeitou melhor na poltrona e me encarou.

- Tem alguИm naquele quarto? √ ele me olhou, pude notar um tom de raiva, quase imperceptМvel, no olhar dele.

- Sim, tem. √ disse calmo, lhe estendendo a xМcara de chА, que estranhamente ele nЦo aceitou. √ Algo errado? √ perguntei ainda desconfortАvel.

- Quem estА lА? √ ele perguntou meio alterado. SerА que ele estava com ciЗmes de mim? AtИ parece, apenas nos seus melhores sonhos, Winner.

- Duo Maxwell. √ respondi calmamente, com um pouco de tristeza ao perceber que nem em meus sonhos ele estaria com ciЗmes de mim. Ele pareceu se acalmar e aceitou a xМcara, soltando um leve sorriso depois. √ Quem pensou que fosse? √ perguntei intrigado.

- NЦo sei, alguma amante. √ ele disse, alterando a voz novamente. Tive pressa em responder.

- NЦo. Nunca. Isso... nunca... √ comecei a gaguejar de novo e comecei a tremer, o que ele estaria pensando de mim?

- EntЦo seria um amante? √ ele perguntou, com os olhos brilhando. Meu Deus! O que aquele homem estaria pensando.

- Hum... √ corei fortemente, desviando o rosto para que ele nЦo pudesse ver a cor escarlate de minhas bochechas.

- Vou levar isso como um sim. √ ele disse, sorrindo e levando a xМcara atИ os lАbios simplesmente maravilhosos e suculentos.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Trowa?- perguntei, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa. Minha sexualidade nЦo era o assunto em questЦo. Mas por quЙ ele parecia estar feliz com isso? NЦo, nem pensar. VocЙ estА sonhando demais, Quatre.

- Ah, claro. √ ele pegou a pasta, que sС agora eu havia notado que ele trouxera, e a abriu, tirando alguns papИis, que eu identifiquei sendo sobre o festival. Claro, que outro motivo ele teria para vir atИ aqui? Nenhum, claro, nЦo seja tapado, Quatre. Ele comeГou a discutir algo sobre o festival, e eu apenas fazia movimentos positivos com a cabeГa. E quando ele sentou ao meu lado, no sofА, o braГo dele encontrando o meu muitas e muitas vezes. Ele continuou falando e eu distraМdo, nЦo pensando em nada, alИm do fato de que os olhos deles eram lindos.

- Quatre? EstА me ouvindo? √ ele perguntou e eu me virei para ele, nЦo podendo esconder todo o amor que estavam estampados nele. E eu acho que ele percebeu isso, porque me olhou calmamente. √ Quer dizer entЦo que vocЙ estА apaixonado por mim! и isso? √ paralisei. Ele tinha lido meus olhos. O que eu podia fazer agora? Negar? Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele abriu a boca, sinal claro de que ia falar algo, mas se calou e se virou para algum ponto atrАs de mim. Movido pela curiosidade, eu me virei tambИm.

- Quatre? √ Duo estava parado na porta do quarto dele, enrolado pelo lenГol e limpando as lАgrimas que caiam de um de seus olhos. Ele havia se lembrado e aquilo nЦo era nada bom.

- Duo! VocЙ estА melhor? √ me levantei e fui atИ ele, o abraГando e o guiando para dentro de seu prСprio quarto. O vesti com um de seus pijamas e o pus na cama de novo, ignorando totalmente o olhar de Trowa sobre mim. Fui Ю cozinha novamente, olhando para o relСgio, para me certificar que jА haviam se passado seis horas desde que Duo havia tomado a aspirina, antes de lhe dar o calmante que ele tanto queria tomar. Por Deus, Duo estava sofrendo, e muito. Seu rostinho inchado e vermelho pelas lАgrimas, e a inconformismo e tristeza estampados no seu olhar, que antes era tЦo vivo.

Passei pela sala, em direГЦo ao quarto de Duo, mas meu braГo foi agarrado por Trowa, que me olhava de um jeito diferente.

- Acredito que temos que terminar nossa conversa. √ ele disse num tom calmo, mas alterado.

- PeГo, professor Barton, que saia. Duo estА mal e tenho que cuidar dele, se nЦo se importa.

- Claro que me importo. Temos que conversar.

- PeГo que saia. √ eu disse e ele se frustrou. Passou a mЦo pela franja, a levantando, e pude ver os belos traГos do rosto dele que a franja escondia. Ele era simplesmente maravilhoso.

- NЦo vai nem ao menos negar que estА apaixonado por mim? √ ele falou e eu mantive minha expressЦo fria, embora por dentro eu estivesse tentando gritar.

- Saia! √ eu falei de forma extremamente fria, coisa que nunca havia feito antes, deve ter tido efeito, pois no momento seguinte ele sorria para mim de um modo estranho e saМa pela porta. AlА! E agora? Ele И um professor, nunca deveria ter feito o que fiz com ele.

Parei um pouco no lugar onde estava, tentando acalmar meus Бnimos, sem sucesso, deixei o copo em que estava o remИdio de Duo cair pelo chЦo, molhando completamente o tapete. As lАgrimas queriam vir, mas eu nЦo queria deixА-las ir. Elas eram minha Зnica companhia neste momento.

- Qat? √ era Duo, ele andou atИ mim e me abraГou, sem antes tomar a pМlula que eu havia separado para ele, acariciando meus cabelos e beijando minha testa. √ NЦo importa o que ele fez, se ele te deixou triste, ele nЦo vai mais ser capaz de ter filhos, disso pode ter certeza. √ Me agarrei Ю blusa de Duo, nЦo querendo que ele me deixasse. Ali eu poderia deixar minhas lАgrimas rolarem, eu nЦo estava mais sС.

Chorei, chorei muito, deixando toda a mАgoa e tristeza que eu tinha por Trowa ser levada embora. Tinha raiva dele por ter falado de meus sentimentos puros como se fossem algo com que ele poderia se divertir. Mesmo assim, eu ainda o amava. E como o amava.

Me agarrei mais ao meu amigo, que apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, ainda tinha um ombro amigo para me oferecer. E naquele momento eu me toquei. Duo deveria estar arrasado, e ainda sim mantinha sua amizade fiel atИ o fim. Levantei a cabeГa, o olhando nos olhos, e percebi que nЦo era o Зnico que chorava. Acariciei seu rosto, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, que estavam marejados de lАgrimas, me levantei na ponta dos pИs, ficando cada vez mais perto e sussurrei, o que fez meu amigo sorrir.

- Eu te amo, Duo. O que eu faria sem vocЙ? √ disse e ele sorriu, se abaixando na minha direГЦo, mais precisamente, para meus olhos. Nos aproximamos, cada vez mais ofegantes e tensos, e naquele momento nos abraГamos, necessitando da amizade um do outro.

Ficamos ali, parados em meio a nosso abraГo, esperando nossos sentimentos se acalmassem e nossos coraГУes normalizassem as batidas.

Podia atИ mesmo ouvir as batidas do meu coraГЦo, foi quando um barulho nos fez despertar, alguИm estava batendo desesperadamente em nossa porta, como se quisesse arrombА-la.

Duo me colocou sentado no sofА, e com passos cambaleantes foi atender a porta. Aquele nЦo era um bom dia para nenhum de nСs.

Observei Duo ir atИ a porta e abri-la, ainda chorando. Antes mesmo que pudИssemos distinguir quem estava do lado de fora, um soco acertou o rosto de Duo, fazendo-o cair para trАs.

Me levantei, assustado, corri para Duo, mas antes que eu chegasse atИ lА, a pessoa entrou e chutou-o nas costelas. Cheguei atИ Duo, o puxando, tirando ele do alcance de quem quer que fosse. Olhei para a pessoa a minha frente indignado, foi quando eu vi.

- Heero...! √ disse, e antes que eu pudesse ver, ele ia chutar Duo mais uma vez e com mais raiva. Olhei para o rosto de Duo, preocupado que ele estivesse inconsciente, jА que ele nЦo reagia. Mas me enganei. Ele estava lЗcido, acordado, prestando atenГЦo em cada movimento de Heero, apenas... nЦo reagindo. Pude ver nos olhos de Duo, que eles estavam opacos pela tristeza, ele nЦo queria reagir, nЦo podia reagir. √ HEERO, PARE! √ disse, mas nЦo pude evitar o outro chute que Duo levou. Para mim aquilo bastava, fiquei em cima do corpo de Duo, usando a mim mesmo como escudo, protegendo ele de qualquer golpe que ele fosse levar.

- Quatre, saia daМ. Eu nЦo quero te machucar. √ nЦo me mexi, apenas cobri a mira de Heero da cabeГa de Duo com meu corpo.

- Duo nЦo fez nada, nada! VocЙ nЦo pode simplesmente vir aqui e machucА-lo desse jeito. √ disse alto, fazendo Heero se sobressaltar e ficar mais raivoso.

- Essa merda que vocЙ chama de amigo sabotou meu carro de corrida. Ele precisa de uma liГЦo. MAXWELL! Pare de bancar a merda de mocinha indefesa e venha me enfrentar. √ olhei para Duo, procurando algo que dissesse que ele havia realmente feito aquilo, mas nЦo encontrei nada. NЦo podia negar o que eu estava escrito nos olhos ametista tЦo lindos. Ele nЦo havia feito nada e nЦo iria pagar injustamente.

- Cale a boca, Heero! NЦo vЙ que ele nЦo fez nada? Ele nЦo consegue reagir. Pare com isso! √ disse, me agarrando mais Ю Duo.

- сtimo, vai ser mais fАcil acabar com essa cara de imbecil que ele tem. Saia da minha frente, Quatre, ou eu nЦo me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. √ Neguei com a cabeГa e senti a mЦo me agarrar pela camisa e me jogar contra a porta, batendo minhas costas violentamente. Heero deu um chute na cara de Duo, assim que o mesmo se levantou, pronto para me defender.

- Finalmente acordou do sono, bela adormecida? √ Heero perguntou em tom irТnico, o que fez Duo despertar de vez. Antes que Heero pudesse raciocinar, ele foi jogado na parede do corredor, fazendo um filete de sangue escapar por sua testa. Soltei uma exclamaГЦo de surpresa e preocupaГЦo, Duo logo avanГou de novo, chutando impiedosamente o corpo de Heero.

- Duo! PаRA! √ gritei, mas ele nЦo pareceu ouvir.

- PeГa desculpas, imbecil. PEгA DESCULPAS! √ Duo gritou e eu tive uma Зnica certeza: ele estava fora de si.

A confusЦo comeГou a atrair as pessoas Ю nossa volta.

- Vа SE FUDER, MAXWELL! √ Heero gritou e partiu para cima de Duo. Eu nЦo podia deixА-lo fazer aquilo. O corpo de Duo ainda estava muito debilitado. Ele nЦo poderia reagir. E assim o instinto gritou dentro de mim e me fez explodir!

- PAREEEEEEE! √ disse e Heero foi lanГado mais uma vez Ю parede, mas nЦo bateu nela, embora tivesse caМdo no chЦo. Ele me olhava incrИdulo. Todos Ю minha volta me olhavam incrИdulos. E eu finalmente percebi que fora eu quem dera o soco em Heero!

- O QUE ESTа ACONTECENDO AQUI! MAXWELL, WINNER, YUY! √ ouvi a vСs grossa se dirigir para onde estАvamos e distingui Trowa, em meio Ю multidЦo, tentando nos alcanГar. √ O que pensam que estЦo fazendo?

- CALE A BOCA, BARTON. Jа NцO BASTA TODO O MAL QUE VOCй Jа FEZ! √ Duo gritou e Trowa lanГou um olhar de canto de olho para mim, querendo saber a profundidade da minha tristeza.

- Olhe a boca, Maxwell. VocЙs trЙs. Na minha sala. Agora! E todos vocЙs. O que ainda estЦo fazendo aqui. Voltem para seus afazeres, antes que eu coloque todos em detenГЦo! √ Trowa disse, se virando para sair, as pessoas jА haviam saМdo, com medo da detenГЦo. Mas a voz de Heero soou, antes que ele saМsse de vista.

- Foda-se, Barton. NЦo vou seguir nenhuma ordem sua. √ Heero falou, se levantando e limpado, com as costas das mЦos, o sangue que caМa em seu rosto.

- Mais respeito comigo, Yuy. NЦo aceito desaforos, nem tЦo pouco os levo para casa, ouviu bem! и sС um adolescente rebelde, que necessita de atenГЦo, e nЦo serei eu a dar-lhe tal coisa. NЦo tenho medo de vocЙ. √ Trowa disse, olhando perigosamente para Heero.

- Pois devia ter, Barton. Posso ser um adolescente, mas nЦo me subestime. VocЙ nЦo sabe do que eu sou capaz de fazer. E quero que fique bem longe de Quatre, vocЙ me ouviu, professorzinho pedСfilo? √ Heero falou, quase soletrando cada palavra, olhou com um olhar mortal para Trowa e se virou para mim. Duo me abraГou, em sinal de proteГЦo, olhando, com um olhar pior do que o de Heero, para Trowa.

- DetenГЦo Yuy. Winner e Maxwell tambИm. E por sua lМngua ferina, Yuy, vocЙ vai ficar sem sair deste internato por um bom tempo. EstА proibido de sair daqui durante esse mЙs. √ Falou, indo em direГЦo ao elevador. Apesar de estarmos em um internato, podМamos sair livremente nos finais de semana, era o Зnico tempo que tМnhamos para ficar longe do mesmo ambiente.

- Quatre! √ Heero falou, me assustando. Duo me largou, ficando na minha frente, impedindo que Heero tivesse uma aproximaГЦo direta comigo. Ignorando Duo, Heero fechou os olhos e comeГou a falar, quase gritando. √ Eu nЦo quero que chegue perto desse professorzinho nunca mais, ouviu bem? Sei que ele И pedСfilo, nЦo И isso o que me importa. TambИm nЦo pense que nЦo percebi que vocЙ o quer. Pois ponha algo em sua cabeГa. VocЙ nЦo vai tЙ-lo. NЦo irei deixar. EstА banido das aulas de mЗsica e artes. √ levantei a cabeГa, que tinha abaixado em algum momento, e o encarei, pronto para rebater, mas ele foi mais rАpido. √ NЦo sЦo aulas obrigatСrias. Pois agora vocЙ nЦo passarА a freqЭentА-las. E nЦo quero discussЦo, faГa o que eu mando, apenas isso.

- сtimo, imbecil Yuy. Agora alИm de deixar Quatre triste, nos conseguiu detenГУes. Tenho pena do seu cИrebro fraco. √ Duo disse de supetЦo ao perceber que eu fiquei triste. Ele passou a andar em passos pequenos e lentos em direГЦo Ю Heero, reclamando. √ Barton И um imbecil todos sabemos disso, posso aceitar o fato de que me deu uma detenГЦo por motivo nenhum, posso aceitar que vocЙ praticamente invadiu nosso dormitСrio e me quebrou uma ou duas costelas, posso aceitar que vocЙ xingou a merda do professor. Mas a Зnica coisa que nЦo aceito И ter deixado Quatre triste. Isso eu nЦo perdТo jamais. √ Duo disse, parando em frente Ю Heero, olhando nos olhos dele de forma ameaГadora. √ Por isso vocЙ vai receber o que merece.

Antes que eu pudesse assimilar qualquer coisa, a briga estava de volta. Duo havia derrubado Heero no chЦo, encostado na parede, socando-o impiedosamente, alternando em segurА-lo pela gola de sua camisa e bater a cabeГa dele na parede, fazendo outro filete de sangue escorrer por sua testa, se levantou e chutou impiedosamente o estТmago de Heero, que tentava, com pouco sucesso, defender-se. Duo deu-lhe, logo depois, uma cotovelada na mandМbula, chutou as pernas de Heero, que jА indefesso e machucado, nЦo conseguia se mover. Comecei a me preocupar, Heero estava sangrando, os ferimentos pareciam sИrios, era de se notar, pela cara dele, que graГas Ю surra que tinha acabo de levar, ele nЦo podia se mexer, era Сbvio que estava com dores, o estado dele era horrМvel, talvez ele precisasse de pontos, Duo precisava parar.

- Duo! PаRA! √ disse, tentando puxar Duo, sem sucesso, para longe de Heero. AlguИm gritou algo e eu me virei para ver quem era: Zechs e WuFei.

- Yuy! Yuy! VocЙ tА bem, cara? √ WuFei perguntou, quando Zechs finalmente conseguia tirar Duo de cima de Heero e o prendЙ-lo em uma chave de pescoГo. √ Merda! Yuy, nЦo se mova. √ WuFei disse, tirando um lenГo do bolso e o colocando no lugar do ferimento que sangrava. Logo o lenГo azul se tornou vermelho.

- PrejuМzo? - Zechs perguntou, liberando Duo apenas um pouco, o suficiente para que Duo respirasse, mas nЦo se soltasse.

- Acho que alguns cortes na testa. √ WuFei disse preocupado, eu jА sentia as lАgrimas vindo me visitar mais uma vez. WuFei continuou avaliando os ferimentos de Heero, enquanto Duo ainda estava preso, revoltado. √ Parece estar sentindo dor nas costelas. √ WuFei disse e a primeira lАgrima me abandonou, vi Heero fazendo forГa para nЦo fechar os olhos, gemendo de dor e me sentei do lado dele, passando a conversar com ele para que nЦo fechasse os olhos. Aquele nЦo era um bom sinal depois de alguma batida na cabeГa, trЙs cortes e com sangramentos.

- Deus! Maxwell!! O que vocЙ fez?!! √ Zechs bufou, apertando mais a chave de braГo, logo depois afrouxando de novo, para que pudesse respirar. Nos lАbio de Duo um sorriso vitorioso se formava. SerА que ele odiava meu primo tanto assim? TambИm notei que Duo se agarrava mais aos braГos de Zechs, como se as pernas nЦo dessem conta do peso e os olhos, pelo visto, estavam comeГando a se fechar.

Muito provavelmente todo aquele esforГo havia deixado-o esgotado.

- A boca dele estА sangrando muito. √ disse e continuava a passar as mЦos pelo corpo de Heero, procurando mais algum ferimento que ele nЦo havia notado, enquanto eu continuava falando com Heero para que ele nЦo fechasse os olhos. Segurei fortemente a mЦo de Heero, dando-lhe forГas. Deveria ser uma dor insuportАvel para Heero. As investidas de Duo poderiam fazer Heero ser hospitalizado. √ Sente algo, Yuy? √ WuFei perguntou enquanto pressionava alguns pontos no estТmago de Heero, que quando sentiu um ponto ser afetado, gritou de dor, fortemente. √ Quatre! Onde mais Maxwell o agrediu? √ WuFei me perguntou e eu tentei me lembrar.

- Acho que nas pernas, nos joelhos e na parte do quadril. √ respondi, nЦo podendo deixar de notar que WuFei estava se preocupando mais do que eu esperava com Heero.

- MERDA, MAXWELL! Sabe que todos esses ferimentos podem levar a uma hemorragia? √ WuFei se descontrolou. O estado de meu primo realmente deveria ser horrМvel.

- Eu... sei! √ Duo disse e eu me choquei, mas logo lembrei do remИdio que Duo havia tomado enquanto estАvamos na cozinha. Calmante. Nem mesmo me lembrei que essa era uma medicaГЦo forte para o corpo de Duo. Senhor Maxwell costumava dА-lo para Duo quando era crianГa graГas Ю uma doenГa simples, mas havia parado de dar porque o mИdico dizia que em Duo eles funcionavam de forma contrАria, devido aos hormТnios debilitados de Duo causados por uma doenГa que ele tivera quando crianГa. E isso explicava o comportamento dele. Desde de nЦo reagir Юs investidas violentas de Heero inicialmente, atИ quase matА-lo.

- HEERO! √ gritei, vendo que ele nЦo tinha mais forГas para manter os olhos abertos.

- QUATRE! ABRA OS OLHOS DELE! √ Zechs gritou e eu abri as pАlpebras dele, mesmo sentindo a forГa que elas faziam para se fechar.

- TEMOS QUE LEVа-LO PARA O HOSPITAL! √ Chang gritou e pegou Heero cuidadosamente no colo, levantando visivelmente a cabeГa de Heero, onde as feridas sangravam, para evitar a hemorragia. As pessoas comeГaram a se aglomerar de novo Ю nossa volta, ficando extremamente chocadas com Heero, que estava sangrando, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos e pingando sangue pelos cabelos e boca.

- MERDA! ESTцO ESPERANDO O QUй? √ Zechs largou Duo e o empurrou em um canto, vindo em nossa direГЦo. Mas eu logo lembrei o que aconteceu com Duo da Зltima vez que ele havia tomado tais remИdios quando crianГa.

- Zechs, pegue o Duo. √ Falei, quase gritando, enquanto ainda segurava as pАlpebras de Heero, para que elas nЦo se fechassem.

- DO QUE VOCй ESTа FALANDO, WINNER? TEMOS QUE LEVAR HEERO AO HOSPITAL! √ ele gritou enfurecido, e eu respondi na mesma intensidade!

- TEMOS QUE LEVа-LO, ELE TOMOU REMиDIOS DEMAIS! ELE PODE ENTRAR EM COMA SE NцO FOR TRATADO. √ disse, deixando o trabalho de segurar as pАlpebras de Heero para um garoto ao meu lado, indo atИ Duo e o puxando sobre o olhar confuso de Zechs. √ Eu havia esquecido, ele tomou calmantes. Ele pode morrer.

- WINNER. ELE MERECE MORRER, MESMO QUE NцO ESTEJA CONSCIENTE DO QUE FEZ, ELE PRATICAMENTE QUIS MATAR HEERO! √ Zechs gritou, e se recusou a carregar Duo, que jА dava sinais de inconsciЙncia, e antes que ele caМsse no chЦo, pode-se ouvir uma voz, gritando seu nome.

- DUO!- Me virei e me deparei com Yuri, ele colocou Duo em seu colo, provavelmente ouvindo toda a conversa. WuFei jА comeГava a descer as escadas, impaciente, nЦo querendo esperar o elevador que estava demorando demais.

Zechs, Yuri √ carregando Duo - e eu seguimos pelo mesmo caminho que WuFei, e logo fomos ao hospital, nЦo nos esquecendo nunca que tМnhamos duas pessoas em um estado crМtico ao nosso lado, quem sabe atИ mesmo Ю beira da morte, mas eu nЦo queria pensar nessa possibilidade, nunca.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Pude sentir os braГos de Chang me levantando, depois que Maxwell me deu aquela surra como eu nunca tinha levado dele em toda a minha vida... me pergunto se ele realmente estava em si... ouvi alguИm falar sobre meus ferimentos...

Algo sobre uma hemorragia, feridas, ossos quebrados. Mas nЦo entendi muita coisa. Ouvi alguИm falar em morte. Minha morte.

Por quЙ minha cabeГa estА tЦo pesada? Posso sentir minhas pАlpebras e membros pesados, sС quero dormir no momento, nada mais.

Infelizmente nЦo consigo meu intento, jА que alguИm estА segurando minhas pАlpebras para que eu nЦo possa fechА-las.

Antes ouvi algo sobre Maxwell estar louco. Novidade... me contem algo novo... mas nЦo agora. Agora eu estou com muito sono, eu sС quero dormir.

Acho que eu estou sendo levado para o hospital, e pelo fedor do carro, acredito que Maxwell estА aqui dentro tambИm...

Huh! Quero ver se depois dessa, Barton vai tentar me dar uma detenГЦo. ProvАvel. Acho que ele faria de tudo para ter eu e o Maxwell fora do caminho dele, apenas para levar meu querido primo para a cama... mas ... eu ... nЦo vou dei... xar! NЦo... vou!

SС... sei que isso... И culpa de... uma pessoa...

Eu juro, Max... Maxwell... eu vou... me vingar... espere e verА!

CONTINUA...

Esse capМtulo fugiu totalmente ao planejamento. Quando comecei essa fic, eu planejei a maioria dos capМtulos, jА que eu tenho uma memСria porcaria, entЦo eu, atИ agora, tenho atИ o capМtulo onze planejado. Tenho que dizer que, atИ a parte do Quatre socando o Heero era verdade, o resto eu me empolguei.

NЦo sei como vou terminar isso, talvez por causa disso eu tenha que fazer um capМtulo a mais, ou eu conte rapidamente como eles escaparam dessa. FЦs de 3x4, preparem-se, porque no prСximo capМtulo (independente da decisЦo que eu tomar) vai ter lemon.

Quanto ao momento "yaoi" 2x4, eu quero dizer que nЦo tive nenhuma intenГЦo de fazЙ-lo parecer o que pareceu, eu quis mostrar que eles realmente se amam em quesito amizade, nada mais, И claro, tambИm o amor fraternal. Algumas pessoas disseram que parecia que iam se beijar, desculpas aos que nЦo gostaram da cena, mas nЦo tive coragem de tirА-la.

Ok, parei de encher o saco. Mata Kondo, obrigada a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews ! 


	5. Espinhos

Amor e сdio

Sweetencore

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia atИ um tempo atrАs, mas aМ eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, entЦo ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas nЦo se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoГo dela, mas por enquanto, GW nЦo me pertence.

Aviso: boa notМcias aos fЦs de 3x4, esse capМtulo possui lemon deles, mas nЦo И exatamente o tipo fluffy que vocЙs querem, e por quЙ nЦo dizer que И meio masoquista? Ok, agora prestem atenГЦo, esse И meu primeiro lemon deles, virЦo outros, mas atИ lА... se nЦo ficar bom, me desculpem.

:3 :3 :3

⌠Por trАs do Сdio infinito, hА sempre o mais puro amor.■

:3 :3 :3

CapМtulo 5 - Espinhos

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Haviam se passado trЙs semanas. TrЙs semanas horrМveis, devo dizer.

Aqui estou eu, dois dias sem dormir, alternando horАrios entre ver Duo e Heero. Estava morrendo de preocupaГЦo, mesmo sabendo que nЦo havia motivos para tal.

Heero e Duo me causaram uma grande fadiga mental. Chegaram aqui em estado crМtico, Heero rapidamente foi levado Ю emergЙncia, tratar da hemorragia, que realmente havia se formado nele, dos membros machucados e dos hematomas.

Duo, depois de tratado, foi levando a ala psicolСgica, cuidar da outra parte de seu tratamento, mesmo os mИdicos dizendo que isso era desnecessАrio.

Eles estЦo quase recebendo alta, segundo os mИdicos, mais uns dois dias e pronto. Acho que essa parada no hospital apenas deixou eles mais enfurecidos um com o outro. Essa seria a chance perfeita para que os dois se entendessem, mas assim que Heero conseguiu falar, a Зnica coisa que saiu de sua boca foram palavrУes e palavras de baixo calЦo em direГЦo a Duo, que apenas se limitou mostrar o dedo e dizer para colocА-lo em um lugar nada agradАvel.

AlИm disso, esses dias foram suficientes para que eu pudesse refletir sobre os Зltimos acontecimentos. Heero havia sido intensamente debilitado, mas jА havia se curado da maioria de seus ferimentos, seus hematomas superficiais jА haviam sumido completamente e os cortes na testa jА haviam cicatrizado. Apenas as pernas e joelhos de Heero que ainda estavam em processo de cura, o que levaria mais ou menos um mЙs.

Ele iria perder a competiГЦo de nataГЦo, И verdade. Mas Duo poderia participar. Ele apenas se mantia no hospital pelos feitos dos remИdios, que jА haviam passado, mas seu organismo fraco ainda dava sinais dos calmantes, como vТmito. Os mИdicos diziam que era uma maneira do corpo expelir os remИdios, jА Duo diz que И a forma do corpo dele de castigА-lo por ter tocado no Heero quando o batia.

Eu, sinceramente, nЦo entendo.

:3 :3 :3

Entrei e sentei ao lado de Duo, em uma das poltronas que estavam no quarto, ele me sorriu e correspondi o sorriso.

- Como vocЙ estА? EstА melhor? √ nЦo pude evitar de tratА-lo dessa forma, preocupada, ele era praticamente meu irmЦo siamЙs, nunca havia passado momentos tЦo ruins como esse ao lado dele.

- Estou! NЦo se preocupe. √ ele disse, me sorrindo e beijando minha bochecha. √ E vocЙ? Parece cansado! E muito! VocЙ tem dormido? √ ele perguntou, mais preocupado que eu.

IrmЦos siameses, estou dizendo.

- NЦo muito, mas vocЙ sabe, eu durmo pouco mesmo. √ disse em tom de brincadeira e ele me olhou sИrio.

- Quatre! VocЙ nЦo tem dormido nem um pouco, nЦo И mesmo? √ ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e achou a resposta. √ QUATRE! VocЙ nЦo deveria fazer isso, И injusto com vocЙ, nЦo perca o sono por minha causa, eu jА estou bem, jА vou ter alta. Quero que vocЙ volte para a escola e durma, durma como nunca dormiu na vida.

Ele ia falar mais, mas alguИm bateu na porta. Yuri colocou a cabeГa para dentro, para logo depois entrar, sorrindo, e andando em direГЦo Ю Duo.

- Yuri! √ Duo gritou em sua habitual euforia. Yuri chegou perto da cama e se ajoelhou no chЦo, ficando de frente para Duo.

- Hey, como vocЙ estА? √ ele perguntou, depois de Duo beijА-lo. Decidi sair e deixА-los sozinhos, para que pudessem conversar melhor.

:3 :3 :3

O assunto sobre Duo ter se entregado Ю alguИm nЦo me saia da cabeГa. Era estranho e triste tudo aquilo. Toda a pureza de meu lindo Duo havia sido varrida por um estranho bЙbado.

Isso И melancСlico.

NСs falamos pouco sobre esse assunto, jА que nСs nЦo dАvamos chances para ele vir Ю tona.

Esse episСdio me abatia tanto quanto abatia ele. LembranГas da manhЦ seguinte a festa me vieram a cabeГa.

TambИm lembrei de Trowa, do jeito como ele havia feito pouco caso de meus sentimentos, tratando eles como lixo, como se eu fosse mais um em sua lista, e aquilo me enojava. Eu nЦo era apenas mais um, nunca seria, para ninguИm.

Nem mesmo para a pessoa que eu tanto amo.

:3 :3 :3

Depois chequei Heero, ele estava dormindo. Acho que ele estava atИ melhor que Duo, exceto pelas pernas. Me sentei na cadeira e fiquei olhando para ele, nЦo percebi que alИm de mim e de Heero havia outra pessoa na sala.

- Acho que agora nСs podemos continuar a nossa conversa, nЦo И mesmo, sr. Winner. √ me assustei e olhei para trАs. LА estava ele, lindo como sempre, encostado no parapeito da janela, me encarando.

- O que estА fazendo aqui, professor Barton? √ perguntei, me levantando, e andando instintivamente para trАs, com medo do que ele pudesse fazer.

- A escola me mandou para ver como o sr. Yuy estА, parece que ele estА bem melhor, ele vai poder participar da competiГЦo de karts. Talvez atИ venГa Duo. √ indiferente. Ele estava sempre indiferente. SerА que ele nunca demonstra nada? Nada alИm de raiva?

- JА viu, sr. Barton. Pode se retirar! √ apontei um dedo para a porta. Queria que ele saМsse, e ao mesmo tempo que ele ficasse.

- NЦo atИ terminamos nossa conversa. √ frio, era sempre assim, frio com as coisas que o incomodavam. NЦo quero ouvir o que ele tem a me dizer. IrА dizer o quanto meu amor И infantil. O quanto И ridМculo e patИtico eu me apaixonar por ele. E que eu devesse agir como se nada aconteceu e assim manter-nos fora de problemas. Era isso o que ele iria dizer, e era exatamente isso que eu nЦo queria escutar. Que meu amor foi um erro.

- NЦo quero ouvir! NЦo quero ouvir! Quero que saia! SAIA! √ gritei, tapando os ouvidos e batendo os pИs no chЦo. NЦo queria! NЦo queria! Essas palavras me feririam demais, seria insuportАvel.

- NцO IREI SAIR! NЦo atИ que me ouГa √ ele segurou meu braГo com forГa, chegando a me machucar √ Por quЙ nЦo quer falar comigo? Me diga! ME DIGA! √ larguei meu braГo e caМ no chЦo. Minhas pernas nЦo conseguiam mais suportar meu peso. LАgrimas saМram de meu rosto, em embaГando a visЦo. NЦo podia... NЦo queria... ele iria me machucar! Iria dizer que tudo o que faГo И um erro. √ Preste atenГЦo no que eu digo. NЦo quis agir como um cretino no outro dia. Eu nЦo queria que vocЙ pensasse que seus sentimentos nЦo sЦo importantes. Ele sЦo. E muito, mas talvez nЦo para mim, eles nЦo devem ser importantes para mim. Sou seu professor. NЦo podemos, nem iremos ter esse tipo de relaГЦo. Nunca. √ ele estava falando, falando o que eu temia, por meus olhos caiam lАgrimas, no meu coraГЦo saМa sangue.

- Cale a boca! Eu nЦo quero ouvir. √ por um momento agradeci que Heero estivesse dopado com os remИdios, se ele acordasse, aquele seria o pior dia da minha vida. Se jА nЦo era.

- Cale a boca, vocЙ! OuГa o que eu digo, porque eu nЦo responderei de novo. √ ele olhou para mim frio, exatamente do jeito que ele era. √ Acabe com esses seus sentimentos de uma vez. и anti Иtico, И errado. Somos homens. Professor e aluno. Adulto e crianГa. NЦo corresponderei seus sentimentos, embora eu o deseje, muito, mas И apenas sexo. Sexo. √ ele se levantou e foi atИ a porta, e antes de sair, me deixando afogado em lАgrimas, ele disse. √ Avise aos outros que as detenГУes de vocЙs serЦo na semana que vem. √ Se talvez, pelo menos uma vez, eu tivesse olhado seu rosto, veria a lАgrima que caМa de seus olhos.

:3 :3 :3

Eles haviam finalmente recebido alta hА duas semanas. IncrМvel como Heero pode sarar tЦo rАpido. As pernas dele jА estavam perfeitas de novo, apenas mais algumas sessУes de fisioterapia e estaria tudo resolvido, fora isso, elas estavam perfeitas. Ele ficara bem feliz quando soube que estava autorizado a participar da corrida. Duo havia chegado em segundo na competiГЦo de nataГЦo, perdendo para um garoto do segundo ano. NЦo era preciso dizer que ele havia ficado colИrico com isso.

A competiГЦo de karts serА amanhЦ. Ambos poderiam participar sem nenhum problema. Apenas o preguiГoso do Duo que tinha colocado a equipe dele de folga, dizendo que ia fazer tudo sozinho, mas que ainda nЦo tinha nem comeГado, pelo menos И o que eu acho.

As inЗmeras horas √era o que me parecia√ ao lado de Trowa, falando sobre o festival, estavam se tornando ridiculamente pertubantes. Tanto que na Зltima eu havia faltado, sem me justificar, deixando todos preocupados, inclusive Duo.

DetenГЦo. Essa era uma palavra que nunca tinha entrado em meu vocabulАrio, atИ agora. Nunca tinha ganho uma detenГЦo na vida. E agora aqui estou eu, do lado de fora de uma sala do tИrreo, esperando o professor, para que eu posso cumprir minha detenГЦo. Duo tinha ido para sua sala, um pouco mais cedo, jА habituado a esse tipo de coisa. Heero tinha sido encaminhado para um sala mais perto de seu dormitСrio, para facilitar sua locomoГЦo. и, nСs estАvamos cumprindo detenГУes separadas, nada mais que isso. NЦo era nada demais. DeverМamos ficar durante trЙs horas dentro da sala com o professor, ele nos mandaria fazer algo e nas horas seguintes ficarМamos em silЙncio.

Simples.

Isso И, seria simples se nЦo fosse Trowa que vinha em minha direГЦo, me olhando profundamente.

Meu coraГЦo parou!

NЦo! NЦo! NЦo! NЦo podia ser ele que ficaria comigo, eu nЦo agЭentava nem vЙ-lo passando pelo corredor. NЦo poderia passar as prСximas trЙs horas com ele. seria insuportАvel.

- Bom dia, sr. Winner. √ ele me disse, de forma extremamente fria, me olhando como se ele nЦo tivesse dito nada daquilo no outro dia; ele era tЦo frio, tЦo superior, me fazia sentir extremamente infeliz o fato dele nЦo me ver mais do que um aluno. Me machuca o fato de eu ser adicionado a lista dos outros que o amam em segredo e que foram desprezados por ele. Eu queria apenas sentir aqueles braГos me segurando, ele me beijando, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Uma vez na vida e eu seria feliz. Imensamente feliz.

NЦo respondi ao seu cumprimento, apenas me virei em direГЦo Ю porta, esperando que ele a abrisse.

- NЦo irА responder? √ ele perguntou, segurando meu queixo, me forГando olhА-lo. O olhei de forma fria, do mesmo jeito que ele me olhou quando me dispensou.

- O que queria que eu dissesse? √ tirei sua mЦo de meu queixo e abri a porta com forГa, o que fez ela bater na parede, deixando uma marca onde a maГaneta havia encostado.

- EstА agindo friamente. √ colocou seus livros em cima de sua mesa e me encarou, com um olhar penetrante.

- Como que vocЙ queria que eu agisse? Que viesse todo sorrisos, dizendo ▒bom dia, meu querido professor Barton, como foi seu dia?▓ √ Falei sarcАstico, imitando uma voz de falsa animaГЦo, estava passando tempo demais com Duo. Continuei, mais raivoso que antes, agora quase gritando. √ Eu nЦo sei se vocЙ se lembra, mas antes de vocЙ me tratar como lixo, eu te amava. Queria que fingisse que nada aconteceu depois de meu coraГЦo ter se despedaГado em milhУes de pedaГos?! Queria que eu simplesmente deixasse de te amar porque vocЙ И um bastardo idiota? Que acha que meu amor И baseado em sua aparЙncia! Pois aprenda uma coisa, Trowa Barton, nem todos nesse mundo sЦo fЗteis e desprezМveis. HА algo que eles chamam de amor, e isso nЦo some, nЦo importam o que digam, nЦo importa o que faГam, amor nЦo desaparece de uma hora para a outra. Amor И o sentimento mais puro que existe. E vocЙ И um idiota por querer acabar com o meu. EU NцO TE AMO POR VOCй SER MEU PROFESSOR, EU TE AMO POR VOCй SER TROWA BARTON! √ nЦo percebi quando meu corpo cedeu, mas quando dei por mim, eu jА estava no chЦo, abraГando meu prСprio corpo, querendo carinho. NЦo conseguia levantar a cabeГa, estava pesada demais, reflexos pela sala me diziam que ele vinha em minha direГЦo. Pensei que ele levantaria a mЦo e me bateria, mas estava errado, nЦo foi o que eu pensei.

Uma vez na vida eu estava sendo abraГado pelo homem que eu amava e estava sendo beijado ternamente, mal senti quando meu corpo foi arrastado para a mesa dele.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Merda! Professor bastardo! Como se nЦo bastasse me colocar de detenГЦo, ainda por ciam aproveita a chance de cuidar de Quatre.

FDP! Se ele fizer alguma coisa contra Quatre, ele vai ser morto por minhas mЦos, vou estrangulА-lo lentamente e dolorosamente.

E o professor que ficou de cuidar de mim И outro idiota, me deixou sozinho na sala para ir para algum lugar agarrar a secretАria dele.

Mas nЦo vou ligar para isso, tenho planos melhores. Me levanto de minha cadeira, me aproximando da porta, tentando girar a maГaneta.

Trancada.

Professorzinho de merda, atrapalhando minha vida.

Pego meu celular e disco alguns nЗmeros. Dois toques depois WuFei atende.

- Chang, o velhote trancou a sala. Preciso que a arrombe! E traga sua katana tambИm. √ falei, com um sorriso malИfico surgindo em meu rosto. Tinha bons planos para aquela katana.

- O que vai fazer com minha katana? √ ele perguntou, pude ouvir o riso de Zechs ao fundo. Ele jА sabia.

E me ajudaria.

- Vamos atormentar um certo americano idiota. √ e assim, eu cortei a comunicaГЦo.

:3 :3 :3

Nos agachamos perto da janela da sala onde Maxwell estaria cumprindo sua detenГЦo e dei uma olhada rАpida. Ele estava sentado na Зltima cadeira da fila da parede, olhando para o nada, como se pensasse em algo.

Ele nЦo sabia o que farМamos a ele, mas logo ele iria tomar conhecimento. E eu teria minha vinganГa, a que eu tanto planejei. Maxwell se veria comigo. Saberia que ele nunca deveria se meter com um Yuy, ou as conseqЭЙncias seriam piores do que ele podia imaginar.

- Zechs! Vamos, faГa sua parte. √ ele sorriu maquiavИlico. Uma coisa repugnante nesse colИgio, И que ele estava cheio de professores pedСfilos. E que a maioria deles queria ir para a cama com Zechs.

- OK! Eu estou indo. √ esperamos mais um pouco e alguns minutos depois, podМamos ouvir alguИm batendo na porta.

Zechs foi atendido pela professora que estava cuidando de Maxwell. Ele sorriu para ela de forma insinuante e me deu um olhar de soslaio, sussurrou algo baixo em seu ouvido e logo ela estava saindo, deixando Maxwell sozinho e trancado lА dentro.

Aquela noite seria boa, com certeza.

Arrombamos o trinco da janela da sala levemente, com ajuda da katana de WuFei. Ele me entregou a espada e eu entrei, aproveitando a distraГЦo de Maxwell.

Cheguei por trАs dele, segurando sua tranГa com forГa. Ele soltou um grito agudo e sua cabeГa tombou para trАs. Em questЦo de segundos, a katana estava no pescoГo dele, fazendo um ligeiro corte de ameaГa.

- Maxwell. Nenhum pio, ou essa katana vai fazer mais do que um pequeno corte. √ eu vi ele resistindo, vi quando ele se inclinou mais para trАs, desviando da katana e antes que a cadeira caМsse no chЦo ele jА estava na minha frente, me encarando com um olhar mortal.

Sorri.

Esse realmente seria um Сtimo dia.

WuFei apareceu na sala logo em seguida, pronto para me dar apoio se eu precisasse. Fiz um sinal com a mЦo, dizendo para ele ficar longe que eu mesmo me entenderia com Maxwell.

- O que quer, Yuy? √ ele perguntou, se colocando em posiГЦo de defesa.

- AlИm da sua cabeГa? Nada! √ disse, e antes que ele pudesse assimilar, ele estava no chЦo, de bruГos sendo preso por uma chave de braГo. WuFei veio e tirou do bolso um vidro de provocaМna, tirado do laboratСrio de ciЙncias. Nem se importou de colocar o lМquido em um pano, apenas segurou a cabeГa de Maxwell pelos cabelos, e literalmente empurrou o nariz dele dentro do vidro. Momentos depois, Maxwell estava desacordado no chЦo da sala.

NСs o levamos para uma das salas vazias do colИgio, e enquanto ele ainda estava desacordado, nСs o amarramos na cadeira do professor e sentamos na mesa, a sua frente, esperando que ele acordasse, com a katana ainda em minhas mЦos.

Zechs chegou um tempo depois, se juntando a nСs.

- E aМ? Ela nЦo desconfiou de nada? √ perguntei, vendo Zechs arrumar o cabelo. √ Parece que se divertiu.

- Me diverti, e muito. √ ele respondeu, prendendo seu cabelo desarrumado em um rabo de cavalo.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho, e nЦo era nenhum dos dois ao meu lado, e sim o idiota a minha frente.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, ainda atordoado pela provocaМna. Quando ele finalmente se situou ele arregalou os olhos. Provavelmente chocado por ter sido pego. Ele se debateu na cadeira, querendo se livrar das cordas, mas ele nЦo conseguiu.

Estava me divertindo.

- Nem pense nisso, Maxwell, se vocЙ nЦo percebeu, eu ainda tenho uma katana. √ respondi, vendo WuFei e Zechs irem para trАs dele, puxando seu cabelo com forГa, esticando a tranГa, segui atИ eles, devagar, querendo provocar medo, apreensЦo... vergonha.

- O que vocЙ vai fazer, Yuy? √ ele perguntou, tentando parecer firme, mas eu nЦo pude deixar de notar um leve tom de medo na voz dele. Meu sorriso aumentou e eu substituМ as mЦos dos dois no trabalho de segurar a tranГa dele.O cabelo de Maxwell era a coisa que ele mais gostava, e eu teria prazer em fazer aquele cabelo cair pelo chЦo.

- Me diga, Maxwell. Por quЙ vocЙ gosta tanto de seus cabelos, quer dizer, eles dЦo trabalho, tem uma cor irritante, sЦo difМceis de pentear. AlИm disso, fazem vocЙ parecer uma mulher. Isso И viadagem, imbecil.

- Yuy! O que vocЙ pretende fazer? √ ele perguntou, com medo, quando dei a katana para WuFei e ele, habilmente, a encostou no pescoГo dele, enquanto eu tirava o elАstico que prendia a tranГa. Os cabelos caМram como se fossem uma cascata. A katana no pescoГo de Maxwell impedia ele de virar a cabeГa sem levar um corte. GraГas Ю isso ele nЦo viu o olhar de admiraГЦo que WuFei e Zechs lanГaram a ele. Pude ver palavras mudas saindo da boca de Zechs: ⌠lindo■. Odiei aquele americano ainda mais por isso.

- Maxwell. Diga, vocЙ jА construiu seu carro completamente? √ peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo e a katana, ainda a apoiando no pescoГo dele, pude sentir ele tremer, ele estava com medo, e eu com Сdio.

- Yuy, o que...

- RESPONDA SE NцO QUISER PERDER SEU PESCOгO! √ nЦo o deixei terminar, se ele nЦo ia contribuir por bem, ele iria contribuir por mal.

- S... sim! √ Fiz sinal para WuFei e ele foi para a porta, esperando que eu terminasse o interrogatСrio.

- Onde И a Аrea de vocЙs? √ apertei mais a katana em seu pescoГo, fazendo pressЦo, eainda assim ele hesitou.

- ... √ puxei a mecha de cabelo que estava na minha mЦo e ele gritou, o mandei falar, ou entЦo, terМamos sangue escorrendo pelo chЦo. √ Na parte central do ginАsio, atrАs do ginАsio. √ ele comeГou a chorar. Uma, duas, trЙs, quatro lАgrimas caМram por seus olhos. Nossos planos eram claros, eu o atormentaria aqui e WuFei ia destruir o carro dele, ele jА sabia o que fazer, afrouxaria todos os seus parafusos, iria destruir a arquitetura, desmontar as peГas... tudo para alimentar meu Сdio por ele. NinguИm sabota MEU carro, se faz de inocente, me manda para o hospital e sai impune. NinguИm.

- EstА trancado? √ perguntei, brincando perigosamente com a katana em sua garganta, acariciando seu pescoГo com ela.

- NЦo... eu fui para lА antes da detenГЦo, nЦo tranquei o galpЦo. √ WuFei sorriu e saiu correndo para fora da sala, em direГЦo ao carro dele. √ Yuy! Me deixe ir... jА tem o que quer... √ mais lАgrimas caМram de seus olhos, e mais minha satisfaГЦo aumentou.

- Acha que sС isso И suficiente para me vingar do que vocЙ fez comigo? √ ele tremeu, provavelmente achando que aquela katana iria servir para algo mais, e de certa forma iria. Algo que me daria mais prazer do que cortar seu pescoГo fora.

- Yuy! √ ele chorou mais. Estiquei a mecha de cabelo na minha mЦo e perguntei.

- VocЙ nЦo me respondeu, Maxwell, o que vocЙ tanto vЙ em seu cabelo? √ em virei para Zechs e perguntei, achando graГa. √ AtИ onde chega o cabelo dele?

- Acho que atИ abaixo da linha do quadril. √ ele respondeu, pronto para ver fios do cabelo castanho caМrem pelo chЦo.

- Bom, depois daqui ele sС vai atИ acima da linha do ombro. √ Maxwell estremeceu. Eu amava fazer isso.

Com a katana em mЦos, cortei dois ou trЙs centМmetros das mecha, vendo mais lАgrimas deles atingirem o chЦo.

Ele comeГou a gritar e espernear para que eu parasse.

- Por favor, nЦo faГa isso. NЦo faГa! Eu peГo, por favor... Heero! √ larguei as mechas quando ouvi meu nome. Me senti enojado, uma pessoa tЦo baixa quanto ele nЦo deveria pronunciar meu nome. Nunca.

Mas por quЙ parecia tЦo certo vЙ-lo dizendo-o?

- Heero! √ Zechs me chamou, me trazendo de volta Ю realidade. Olhei para o cabelo de Maxwell, que agora estava apenas, ligeiramente mais curtos, alcanГando o meio do quadril. Em um reflexo sС, cortei as cordas que prendiam Maxwell, gritando para que ele fosse embora entes que nЦo fosse apenas o cabelo dele a cair pelo chЦo. Deus! O que eu estava fazendo? NЦo importava mais, minha vinganГa estava feita, e apenas por ver as lagrimas caindo do rosto dele, jА me deixava satisfeito.

:3 :3 :3

(Trowa POV)

Meus movimentos foram involuntАrios. Ele havia se descontrolado, e a Зnica reaГЦo que eu tive foi ir lА, beijА-lo, o arrastando para a minha mesa.

Pude perceber que no inМcio ele havia ficado surpreso, mas alguns momentos depois ele comeГou a corresponder ao beijo. Acho que nЦo percebeu quando o deitei na mesa, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu.

Apartei o beijo, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis, encontrando lА o mesmo que poderia ser visto no meu.

Desejo.

O beijei mais uma vez, nЦo se preocupando com meus atos. O beijo comeГou lento, mas o desejo falou mais forte, fazendo com que eu aumentasse a intensidade, machucando seus lАbios pela pressЦo feita pelos meus.

Minhas mЦos comeГavam a passear pelo seu corpo perfeito com violЙncia, apertando e pressionando.

NЦo me importava se era a primeira vez dele, o que eu queria era possuМ-lo, como nenhum outro faria, queria possuМ-lo com paixЦo, voracidade, queria nos unir como dois animais, queria marcА-lo como meu, para que qualquer outro que se deitar com ele, possa ver que, mesmo que eu nЦo pudesse ficar com ele, que ele fora meu, e seria, nos nossos coraГУes. Porque era assim que eu o queria, sendo meu. Eu o amava, e sabendo que ele me amava em retorno, seria o suficiente.

Abandonei seus lАbios e passei a beijА-lo no pescoГo, marcando-o, criando manchas roxas em sua pele, que comeГava a transpirar. Minhas mЦos invadiram sua camisa, apertando a lateral de seu corpo, ouvindo o seu primeiro gemido alucinado. O faria implorar, o faria pedir para que eu o possuМsse com toda a intensidade que eu tinha.

Ainda com minha boca em seu pescoГo, minhas mЦos rasgaram sua camisa, a deixando em pedaГos no chЦo, ao lado da mesa.

Meus dedos procuraram seus mamilos, os acariciando com certa impaciЙncia. Os contorcendo, e apertando, fazendo-o soltar pequenos gritos de prazer e dor. Vi seu lindo rostinho se contorcer em prazer e abrir sua boca em busca de ar.

Com meus lАbios abandonando seu pescoГo e uma de minhas mЦos abandonando um dos mamilos, eu o vi reclamar, se esfregando mais em mim, em busca de pele e de mais contato.

Meus dedos foram parar em sua lМngua, a segurando, e a apertando, impedindo-o de soltar os gemidos que ele tanto queria, meus dedos foram se umedecendo a medida que ele tentava mexЙ-la. Minha prСpria lМngua percorreu seu peito, parando nos mamilos e os chupando com vigor, sentindo sua lМngua se contorcer mais, em busca de liberdade para poder soltar um gemido, que nЦo pТde ser liberado. Minha outra mЦo continuou pressionando o outro mamilo.

Ele soltou um grito de puro tesЦo, mordendo meus dedos para que sua lМngua ajudasse a produzir o som. Ele estava louco de tesЦo, pude sentir suas calГas molhadas pelo sЙmen liberado.

Arranquei as calГas junto com a roupa de baixo, vendo o membro ainda duro, apesar do orgasmo que o avisa assaltado.

NЦo pude falar nada, nem pensar. Abocanhei seu membro, sentindo-o endurecer de novo em minha boca e deslizando atИ tocar o fundo de minha garganta. Minhas mЦos desceram por seu corpo, meus dedos Зmidos molhando sua pele, parando no umbigo.

Pressionei meu dedЦo no orifМcio, sentindo os mЗsculos abdominais se contorcerem em prazer. Arqueou as costas quando o segundo orgasmo chegou, descendo pela minha garganta.

Com o sЙmen ainda escorrendo pela minha boca, eu parei, me sentando na mesa, retirando toda a minha roupa, ficando no mesmo estado que ele: nu.

Lambia meus prСprios dedos abundantemente, sentindo o olhar de apreciaГЦo que ele me lanГava, comeГando a tocar seu corpo com as prСprias mЦos em busca do contato frio de minhas mЦos em sua pele quente e suada.

Quando meus dedos jА estavam suficientemente Зmidos, eu pressionei meu dedo na pequena entrada, sem penetrА-lo.

Olhei para seu rosto. O azul aqua de seus olhos agora chegava perto do azul escuro pelo desejo. Seu rosto contorcido em prazer que eu lhe dava. A boca entreaberta, convidando-me para um beijo que eu nunca lhe dei. Seu corpo suado, melado pelo suor e quente pelo tesЦo.

Suas mЦos acariciando seu corpo, nas Аreas que ele sabia serem sensМveis.

- Me diga, o que vocЙ quer! √ Perguntei, aumentando a pressЦo na pequena entrada. Penetrei-o lentamente, sem colocar o dedo inteiramente dentro.

- Trowa... tro...

- Me diga, o que vocЙ quer! Se vocЙ nЦo o fizer, nЦo vou poder fazer nada! √ Aumentei a pressЦo em uma das paredes internas, posicionando outro dedo em sua entrada, pronto para lubrificА-lo e prepara-lo melhor para meu membro avantajado.

- Me possua... √ falou em um pequeno sussurro. Aumentei a pressЦo, em uma tortura extremamente prazerosa, o que despertou o gosto por mais. Perdendo todo o seu auto controle ele gritou. √ ME POSSUA! ME TOME! ME VIOLE, ENTRE FUNDO, EU QUERO VOCй DENTRO DE MIM! NцO ME IMPORTA!

- Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. √ Empurrei os dois dedos mais para dentro enquanto colocava outro, alcanГando sua prСstata com a ponta de meus dedos, ele soltou outro grito. Seu membro comeГando a crescer de novo.

Ele estava faminto.

Quando senti o anel de mЗsculos se alargar, rapidamente tirei meus dedos de dentro, o penetrando com uma sС estocada. LАgrimas o abandonando, junto com um grito que eu sabia ser de dor.

As estocadas jА haviam comeГado fortes. Arremetia dentro de seu corpo com toda a forГa que tinha, aumentando a velocidade gradualmente. Gritos continuaram saindo de sua boca perfeita, se transformando lentamente em gritos de prazer.

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Ele se enfiava em mim cada vez mais rАpido e forte. Gritos que eu soltava de puro prazer chegavam aos seus ouvidos, fazendo aumentar a intensidade das estocadas, alcanГando minha prСstata a cada investida.

Deus! Aquele seria meu terceiro orgasmo! O prazer que eu sentia era infinito, me deixando louco. Eu acho que vou morrer tamanho Ю intensidade. Isso nЦo pode ser possМvel. Deus, me mate agora, porque eu nЦo posso mais agЭentar isso. Mas se eu morrer agora eu morrerei feliz.

Ele me puxou pela cintura, me fazendo sentar em cima de seu colo, fazendo seu membro entrar mais fundo dentro de mim. Gemidos loucos de puro tesЦo escapavam da minha boca, me levando Ю insanidade.

Ele continuou me segurando pela cintura, me fazendo cavalgar em cima dele, cada vez mais rАpido, usando a gravidade para que meu ponto de prazer fosse alcanГado com forГa, do jeito que eu queria.

Nunca pensei que meu tipo de sexo fosse o sАdico.

E sem nem mesmo ele tocar em meu membro duro, eu alcancei meu orgasmo, mais intenso que os outros por ser o terceiro.

Apenas mais duas estocadas foram necessАrias para que eu sentisse o liquido quente jorrando dentro de mim.

E assim foi.

Assim terminou me detenГЦo, e minha Зnica sessЦo de sexo com a pessoa que eu amava.

CONTINUA...

Oyeeee! Primeiro de tudo, se eu me atrasei, desculpem. Esse capМtulo pode ter saМdo meio tosko, mas И porque eu o digitei todo em uma tarde.

Meu primeiro lemon de 3x4, gostaram? Espero que sim, se ficou ruim me digam.

Mandem reviews, que eu nЦo atraso.

Mata Raishuu! 


	6. Verdades e Vinganças

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado.

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

Capítulo 6 – Verdades e Vinganças

(Duo POV)

Há uma coisa mais amarga do que ser humilhado, mais amarga do que lhe pegarem e não poder fazer nada.

Estou com raiva, é verdade, mas não por causa do kart, nem tanta assim do meu cabelo, já que o estrago não foi tão grande, apenas alguns poucos centímetros. O que foi mais ferido e humilhado não foi meu ego, foi meu orgulho.

Eu chorei, fui humilhado, e o pior de tudo, ele me deu misericórdia. Heero Yuy me deu misericórdia, e isso é inaceitável.

Preferia ter meu corpo estraçalhado por vinte cães, ter meus restos mortais jogados em um bueiro qualquer, do que receber a misericórdia de Yuy.

Além disso, meu kart, que havia me dado tanto trabalho, foi destruído, completamente destruído.

Me sinto um lixo, esse é um dos piores dias da minha vida. A corrida de karts é amanhã, e se eu não conseguir consertar isso ainda essa madrugada, eu e meu time seremos desclassificados.

E isso eu não aceito.

Já é de madrugada, 2:54 para ser preciso. A corrida começa às sete, preciso me apressar, ou então Yuy terá vencido mais uma vez.

Não há nada mais que eu possa fazer. Tudo o que podia ser feito, foi!

Aí está, meu kart. Reformulado, novo, reformado.

E não há nada que Yuy possa fazer agora, ele não seria louco de destruir meu carro de novo, ou os oito jogadores de basquete que o estão vigiando, iriam partir para cima dele.

Ouço um bipe vindo de algum lugar, que se torna cada vez mais forte. Alguns segundos depois percebo que é o... MEU DESPERTADOR!

DROGA! ESTÁ NA HORA!

Meu time já deve estar me esperando para os últimos ajustes da corrida.

Rapidamente corri para meu kart, nem me lembrando de que Yuy também estaria lá.

Eu estava sujo de graxa, meu cabelo estava desarrumado, eu não havia pego o uniforme da equipe. Se bem que, pensando melhor, as meninas disseram que iam fazer meu uniforme. Só quero ver o que elas irão fazer.

Mas não importa o que eu esteja vestindo, eu vencerei Yuy, nem que eu demore minha vida inteira.

Saí do galpão, indo até a pista de corrida, vendo minha equipe em um canto, furiosa. Saindo do carro, me apresentei a eles, vendo algumas das garotas tentarem limpar a graxa de meu rosto.

- Maxwell! Por onde você se meteu? – um de meus companheiros perguntou, vendo o estado em que eu me encontrava. – Por favor, não me diga que você foi construir o kart só agora!

- Não! É claro que não. Eu apenas tive um... imprevisto. – falei, me virando para Yuy, que espiava pelo canto dos olhos a situação em que eu me encontrava, em sua boca eu podia ver um sorriso de puro escarninho. O analisei melhor, ignorando o sorrisinho nos lábios dele, eu podia dizer, sem dúvidas, que a equipe dele têm um bom gosto para uniformes, embora, em Yuy, tudo fica ridículo. Mas ele estava usando um camisa de um tecido grosso, as calças justas, se moldando ao corpo, as luvas de couro, e o capacete, e os outros acessórios de segurança. Tenho que admitir, Yuy ficou BEM naquele uniforme. E ele era da minha cor favorita: Azul. Mas um azul escuro, muito mais escuro do que a cor dos olhos do imbecil. Aproximadamente a cor que eles teriam se Yuy estivesse sentindo... desejo... Deus! No que eu estou pensando? Flashes voltaram à minha cabeça. Aquela noite. As íris azuis escurecendo pelo prazer.

NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

NÃÃÃÃO!

Minhas pernas cedem ao peso imposto pelo meu corpo e me levaram ao chão, as lágrimas formando uma pequena poça aos meus pés.

- MAXWELL! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM! – Minha equipe toda foi ao chão comigo, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- DUOOOO! – a voz de Quatre ecoou pelo lugar, atraindo olhares por onde passava até mim. – Duo! O que aconteceu! – Ele levantou minha cabeça pelo meu queixo, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Depois de alguns minutos, ele finalmente achou o que procurava. – Deus, Duo! Está tudo bem, não se preocupe! – ele me abraçou, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Quatre! O que aconteceu com ele? – ouvi a voz de alguém ecoar pelo ambiente, mas não me dei ao trabalho de ver quem era.

- Não foi nada, não se preocupem, por favor, voltem a fazer o que deveriam. – ele dispensou todos calmamente, esperando que eles voltassem ao que estavam fazendo, só para depois falar comigo. – Você se lembrou, né?

- Quatre! Oh, Deus! Será que eu não vou poder esquecer disso nunca?

(Quatre POV)

Eu sabia o que ele sentia. Ser violado, ter se entregado a alguém sem que o amor verdadeiro estivesse ali realmente. Era diferente, eu sei. Eu me entreguei são ao homem que eu amava. E que em troca, pelo menos no mínimo, me desejava.

Duo foi vítima da malícia do ser humano, e isso o feriu, e feriu a mim. A coisa que eu mais quero neste mundo é a felicidade de Duo. E o amor de Trowa.

Ele me olhou, pedindo uma explicação para meu silêncio. Eu devia contar-lhe? Contar-lhe que eu também havia me entregado? Que Trowa havia me feito dele e que eu estava marcado para o resto da vida?

É difícil para mim dizer isso para ele. Não quero deixá-lo mais preocupado que está. E eu sei que ele vai ficar.

Sem falar que ele vai querer ver Trowa.

Não! Eu não devia contar para ele, mas eu devia dizer algo. Algo que pudesse acalmar sua alma, como sempre ocorria.

- Duo! Eu sei o quanto é difícil para você se entregar para alguém que não o ama! Eu sei, eu sint...

- Não, Quatre! Você não sabe! Ninguém sabe! – ele aumentou o tom de voz, suficientemente para que algumas pessoas pudessem ouvir. – ninguém sabe o quanto eu sofro sabendo disso. Sabendo que alguém que não me amava me possuiu. – ele falou, agora em sussurros, que só eu pude ouvir.

- Duo! eu sei o que você está sentindo! Eu sei! Não há nada mais terrível que isso! – Droga! Eu estava me entregando, mas se isso fosse necessário para manter meu amigo feliz, eu o faria. Ele me olhou de forma estranha, tentando ler meus olhos. – Duo! O que você faria se eu dissesse que o mesmo aconteceu comigo? – estava feito, não podia mais voltar atrás.

- Do que você está falando, Quatre? É claro que isso nunca aconteceria.

- Mas aconteceu, Duo! – ele se chocou. Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca abriu ainda mais, e uma lágrima tão brilhante como cristal caiu por seu belo rosto pálido. – Eu deixei que Trowa tomasse meu corpo. – Não pude deixar de me assustar com a reação que ele teve, esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Olhei para o rosto furioso de Duo, enquanto massageava a parte dolorida de meu rosto, que havia sido atingida pelo tapa dele. E antes que minhas lágrimas tomassem o chão, eu tentei explicar. – Me ouça, Duo. Eu me entreguei a ele, é verdade. Mas eu o amo acima de tudo. E eu sei que ele não me ama. Tenho plena certeza disso, mas eu me entreguei a ele mesmo assim. E você sabe o por quê?

- Não quero saber de explicações, Quatre! Como você pôde ter feito isso? ME DIGA! Você fez uma burrice, foi isso o que você fez. E na minha opinião, você merecia mais que um tapa. – ele falou, se levantando, e andando na direção oposta a mim. Não desviei meus olhos dele, mas pude sentir Heero acompanhando nossa briga. E em seu rosto não havia nenhum tipo de reação irônica. E sim uma expressão neutra e interessada.

- Olhe para mim! Olhe bem para mim! – finalmente consegui alcançar seu braço e o puxei, fazendo-o ficar de frente para mim. – Eu fiz isso porque eu quis, porque mesmo ele não me correspondendo, eu ainda posso amá-lo. Se aquilo foi apenas uma noite, ótimo! Então por uma noite eu fui feliz! Muito feliz. Amar uma pessoa não faz com que ela te ame de volta. Eu aprendi isso. E aprendendo isso, eu posso viver assim. Feliz com a lembrança daquele dia.

- E o que a sua burrice tem a ver comigo? – Droga! Estava difícil conversar com ele. Mas eu tinha que livrá-lo de toda essa depressão, e o mais rápido possível.

- Você se entregou a alguém que não conhecia. Mas que você quis. – Ele me olhou chocado. Eu não queria dizer isso desde o início. Mas não há atos impensados, tudo o que um ser humano faz é fruto de seu livre arbítrio. Duo quis se entregar a ele, e o fez, e mesmo que por pouco tempo, ele esteve feliz com sua decisão. – Duo, você sabe disso. Você nunca faz nada que não queira... em nenhuma situação! - continuei ao ver que ele ia usar o fato dele estar bêbado na hora para se defender. – Inconscientemente ou não, você o quis. E fique feliz por saber que você o teve. Mesmo que apenas por poucas horas. O que tiver que ser, será. Você não pode mudar isso. Fique feliz, Duo. fique muito feliz. Não se deixe abater, por favor. Me dói o coração ver você nessa situação.

- Quatre...! – ele chorou mais e descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro, me abraçando forte. Tudo o que eu pude fazer era retribuir o abraço, não ligando para o que parecesse, ou pelo o que pensariam. Se Duo estava feliz, eu não me importava. Eu sabia que ele não iria se curar tão fácil assim. Ele iria precisar de tempo, mas talvez o que disse pudesse ajudar, pelo menos um pouco. – É tão difícil, Quatre. É difícil. Eu não sei o que fazer. Deus! Não. Quatre, eu peço, por favor. Não me deixe sozinho agora.

- Eu não vou, Duo. Eu não vou. – ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas descansando nos braços do outro. Alguns minutos se passaram e eu já não mais ouvia o barulho dos soluços dele. Muito pelo contrário. Ele virou a cabeça para mim, sorrindo.

- Está na hora de fazer Yuy comer a borracha dos meus pneus. – Sorri. Ele não tinha jeito.

Insegurança. Era tudo o que eu sentia agora.

Sabia que para ele havia sido apenas uma noite de sexo. Era só isso. Mas mesmo estando feliz por ter estado em seus braços, eu não queria que aquilo fosse só sexo. Queria que o que nós fizemos fosse amor.

Não podia ignorar tudo aquilo. Mas saber disso dói tanto. É indescritível.

Alá! Me mate, por favor, porque essa dor é insuportável. Meu coração está se rachando ao meio. Eu necessito. Por favor, atenda meus pedidos.

Apenas isso.

Embora eu saiba que não serei atendido. É preciso apenas esperar, que a dor se transforme em alegria, ou em uma perdição sem volta.

Afinal, como eu disse antes para Duo: amar uma pessoa não faz com que ela te ame de volta. Apenas faz crescer uma esperança em você que você nunca pode saber se irá se tornar realidade ou não. Uma esperança que só dói.

Posso parecer forte por fora, por Duo. Mas por dentro, meu ser está morrendo a cada segundo que eu passo, estou caindo e me despedaçando.

Estou gritando por dentro por um amor não correspondido.

(Trowa POV)

Merda!

Eu sou um tremendo idiota. Como eu pude fazer isso com aquele pequeno anjo?

Aquele que possui os cabelos mais loiros e serenos que eu já vi. Olhos tão calmos e aconchegantes, de um azul tão lindo quanto ele próprio, os lábios rosas, as mãos pequenas, tão macias.

O pequeno corpo delicado e alvo, que eu tive o prazer de tocar.

Os traços finos, os olhos bem delineados por uma longa camada de cílios, que os tornam tão sedutores e ao mesmo tempo tão lindos e infantis.

Os grandes olhos acua. Os olhos que invadem meus sonhos todas as noites.

Pode alguém ser tão perfeito quanto ele! Ele me tira a sanidade. E foi exatamente por isso que eu fui idiota o bastante para não me declarar à ele. Ele me ama! Pelo amor de Deus! Como eu posso ser tão burro? Esconder minha estupidez atrás de uma desculpa barata.

Já chega!

Eu vou falar com ele. Eu vou dizer que eu o amo. E se ele ainda me quiser, eu o farei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Tudo isso que eu tenho feito até agora tem me matado por dentro. É simplesmente insuportável.

Deus! Eu realmente fui um idiota. E não serei mais. Irei atrás do garoto que eu amo e direi isso para ele.

Sem pensar mais, fiz meus pés se mexerem, indo até um canto, onde estava a equipe de Duo. Uma das garotas veio me atender, e de certa forma, se insinuando para mim. Ignorei totalmente isso e fiz a pergunta que estava martelando na minha cabeça.

- A srt. viu o Sr. Winner? – perguntei, tentando parecer neutro, mas falhei miseravelmente em meu intento, pois a garota me olhava de forma estranha.

- Sim! Ele disse que ia para a sala de projeção acertar alguns preparativos para a comemoração de hoje à noite.

Saí sem nem mesmo dizer obrigado. Corri desesperadamente até a sala de projeção, esbarrando em algumas pessoas o caminho, sem nem mesmo pedir desculpas.

Subindo três lances de escada correndo, e cruzando várias cadeias de corredores, sem falar com as pessoas que me cumprimentavam, eu cheguei até a sala de projeção, no meio de um corredor.

Coloquei minha mão na maçaneta, sentindo todo o meu sangue evaporar em minhas veias. Lentamente, girei a maçaneta, ouvindo claramente o trinco da porta se abrindo, e logo depois o som das engrenagens funcionando. Quando a porta finalmente se abriu, eu tive a breve vista de Quatre, meu pequeno anjo, sentado em um lado da parede, parecendo bem pensativo.

Entrei, sem fazer barulho, olhando, a cada passo, o rosto de meu anjo ficar cada vez mais tenso, ciente de minha presença.

- Quatre...! – sussurrei, vendo seus olhos se fecharem ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado de tal forma.

- Tro... wa...

- Quatre... meu anjo. – deixei escapar. Ele rapidamente desviou seus olhos tão lindos para os meus, me observando. Eu estava ali para isso, não estava? E por quê então eu sentia tanto medo?

- Anjo? – ele perguntou de forma perplexa.

- Sim, Quatre, você é o meu anjo, minha luz, minha vida. – senti meus olhos brilharem ao dizer tais palavras. Sim, ele era minha vida. Ele era o que preenchia minha vida com cores e formas. Que alimentava minha ânsia por viver. Ele era meu motivo para viver. Ele e somente ele.

- Trowa! Trowa! – ele se jogou em cima de mim, agarrando minha nuca com as mãos, encaixando sua cabeça em meus ombros. As lágrimas começaram a correr por seus olhos por expectativa. – Você me ama?

- Amo. Muito! E não importa o que os outros pensem, ou que seja anti ético. Eu não me importo. Fui um completo idiota por ter afastado-o antes por tais motivos. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, apenas acredite nisso e o resto é desnecessário. – ele se afastou de mim, com as mãos ainda sobre meus ombros. Um sorriso enorme preenchia sua face e antes que ele fizesse qualquer movimento, eu o beijei. De forma apaixonada, necessitada, com abandono. Da forma que apenas aqueles que amam podem fazer.

O beijo durou alguns minutos, até que nós tivéssemos que nos separar pela falta de ar que nos assolava.

- Eu te amo, Trowa! Muito. Por favor, me diga que nada vai ficar entre nós. – ele me abraçou forte, querendo se assegurar de minha presença ali.

- Nada, Quatre. Nada vai ficar entre nós. Eu não vou deixar.

- Nada. – ele repetiu, e pelo resto da manhã, nós ficamos ali, apenas naquele abraço. Tentando por meio deste recuperar o tempo perdido.

(Duo POV)

Fazia algum tempo que Quatre havia me ajudado, e depois ido para a sala de projeção. Eu estava sentado em um canto, pensando sobre o que ele havia me falado, quando Sara, uma garota loira da minha equipe, veio até mim, junto com outras garotas, segurando uma sacola de papel marrom.

- Duo, aqui. Seu uniforme, nós fizemos, espero que esteja de seu agrado, porque está do nosso.

A olhei interrogativamente. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Dei uma espiada para dentro da sacola, quando a mesma já estava em minhas mãos. Bem, não era o que eu imaginava, mas com certeza era o que todas as garotas imaginavam.

- Vocês têm certeza de que querem que eu vista isso? – perguntei, quando elas começaram a me empurrar na direção do vestiário.

- Claro, Duo! Você vai ficar lindo. E ainda por cima, vai vencer essa corrida. – Claro, eu ia vencer eles, só se todos eles parassem no banheiro para se aliviar, já que essa roupa não é nada do que nós podemos chamar de casta.

Não tendo mais escolha, entrei no vestiário, tirando toda a minha roupa, vesti o tal "uniforme", me olhando no espelho, para logo depois sair, inseguro do que os outros iriam pensar.

Pude ver os olhares cobiçosos que eu atraía com aquela roupa. Merda! Isso não é bom. Bom, pelo menos ela é preta.

O tal "uniforme", consistia de uma espécie de macacão inteiriço, de mangás compridas, feito de couro, com um grande zíper na frente. As pernas dele nem mesmo chegavam à metade das minhas coxas, na verdade mal passava da virilha! Deus, e elas querem que eu vista isso? A gola era alta, com detalhes de cruzes vermelhas nela. Elas me deram botas de couro, também preto, que chegavam perto do meu joelho, sendo um pouco mais baixas.

Deus, quero ver a cara de Yuri quando ele ver esse bando de gente me olhando.

Elas me empurraram até onde minha equipe estava. Tudo bem, eu não estava mal, eu até que estava sexy. Mas o problema era esse: eu estava sexy demais.

- Maxwell... o que diabos... – John tentou perguntar, perdendo a fala no meio da sentença. Um tom avermelhado tingiu suas bochechas. As garotas começaram a dar gritinhos de felicidade e de entusiasmo. Como elas podiam ficar assim?

- EI MAXWELL? VOCÊ ACABOU DE SAIR DO TRABALHO? – ouvi alguém gritar. Ótimo, começaram as piadas sobre a roupa. Tudo bem, eu até que meio que concordava, mas aquilo era demais. Olhei para trás para ver quem fora o engraçadinho e pude contemplar Yuy sentado em cima de seu kart, rindo de mim. Marquise e Chang estavam ao seu lado, com pequenos sorrisinhos em seus rostos.

Não agüentei. Fui até eles, de forma lenta e sexy. Cheguei até a frente de Yuy, sorrindo insinuantemente para ele, pude ver com o canto dos olhos, Zechs refrear um gemido. Caramba, eu estava tão sexy assim para fazer Zechs Marquise quase gemer?

- Por quê, Yuy? Quer algo? – sentei em seu colo, de forma sensual. Eu juro que eu senti raiva e ao mesmo tempo outra coisa, que eu não soube identificar. Ele permaneceu impassível. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu tórax, acariciando lentamente, para depois levá-las até seu membro – que diga-se de passagem, era bem avantajado. – e o acariciei. Não posso negar, eu até que senti um certo prazer nisso, como se eu já o tivesse feito. Que diabos eu estou pensando? Por Deus, é de Yuy que nós estamos falando! O rosto dele se contorceu um pouco, fazendo uma expressão que eu não pude identificar. Mas que ia durar pouco. Sem aviso nenhum, eu apertei seu membro, fortemente, fazendo-o soltar um alto grito de dor.

- FODA-SE MAXWELL!

- Para você também, querido. – e saí dali lentamente, balançando os quadris de propósito.

As pessoas começaram a me olhar. Não sei se pela roupa, pelo o que eu fiz com Yuy ou se pelos dois.

Comecei a andar a esmo por aí, parando de vez em quando para falar com amigos meus. A roupa já não me incomodava mais, eu até estava me achando bonito até demais.

Foi quando eu senti algo quente em minha orelha e alguém sussurrar em meu ouvido. A voz me pareceu familiar, mas não consegui me virar.

- O que você está tentando fazer comigo vestido assim? – meu corpo estava sendo seguro por trás, e impedindo de me virar. As mãos que antes estavam em minha cintura, desceram pelo meu quadril, acariciando-o. Refreei um gemido. Por um momento – curto – desejei que aquele dedo fosse introduzido em minha entrada tamanho à familiaridade que eu estava tendo. A voz repleta de desejo sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu a conhecia. Era ele! Ele que me possuíra naquela noite. Com o canto dos olhos pude ver a íris azul escurecida pelo desejo. Os azuis escuros que eu havia visto naquela noite. Ele lambeu meu pescoço. A língua que eu conhecia bem. E tão rápido como veio, ele desapareceu.

(Heero POV)

Que porra foi aquela!

Que diabos deu em mim para fazer aquilo!

Ir lá e provocar aquele americano fdp! E ainda por cima lambi ele.

Pior! Eu apertei o quadril dele! E por cima de tudo, ainda gostei! Que porra foi aquela?

Eu devia estar possuído ou coisa parecida. Nunca em sã consciência eu faria aquilo. NUNCA!

Eu devo ter pensado, lá no fundo do meu inconsciente, que ele era Shinigami! Deve ter sido isso! Não há outra explicação. Graças à Deus que ele não me viu!

- Yuy? Parece que seu amiguinho quer brincar. – Zechs disse, com um tom de risada, apontando para a minha ereção que se formava na frente das minhas calças.

- Sério? E por quê você não se mete nos seus próprios problemas? Eu já tenho problemas demais para ficar agüentando essa agora! – fiz um gesto obsceno com o dedo do meio para ele. Que em resposta, me mandou um gemido sarcástico, me irritando ainda mais.

(Duo POV)

Por um momento até pensei que tivesse sido Yuri, fazendo um de suas brincadeiras, e que todo o resto havia sido fruto de minha imaginação. Mas descartei essa idéia logo em seguida, quando o vi correndo até mim, me arrastando para um canto.

- Não vai me desejar boa sorte? – perguntei, tentando ignorar totalmente o acontecimento anterior. – Ainda não o tinha visto hoje.

- Você não precisa de sorte. Você vai vencer. – e assim, ele me beijou, saindo logo em seguida, quando WuFei, que era da equipe dele veio buscá-lo. Já contei que ele está na equipe do boçal do Yuy? É uma droga, eu sei.

O alto falante que fora instalado pela pista, emitiu o som da voz de Noin, avisando-nos para levarmos nossos karts até o início da pista.

Foi quando, apenas agora, minha equipe havia notado um detalhe a mais.

- "Shinigami"? – um deles perguntou, apontando para as letras vermelhas na lateral do kart preto.

- O que é isso? – Sara perguntou, me olhando curiosamente. Ela era tão fofinha.

- Ora, shinigami atacou de novo? – olhei para trás. Era Hilde que vinha me dar boa sorte.

- Minha cara Hilde, eu sempre ataco. – eu até podia ver os pontos de interrogação na cara de meus amigos. Era hilário, devo dizer. – Meus queridos amigos, apresento-lhes shinigami. Nosso kart.

E antes que qualquer outra explicação pudesse surgir de minha parte, eu já estava longe, em meu kart, no início da pista de corrida, com meu querido shinigami.

- Pronto para perder, Maxwell? – olhei para o lado, já sabendo quem era, embora ele estivesse com uma expressão totalmente desgostosa em seu rosto, como se tivesse feito algo que não tivesse gostado. Simplesmente me virei e perguntei.

- Está pronto para comer a borracha do meu pneu, Yuy? – ele deu um sorrisinho de escarninho – que foi afetado por sua expressão - e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Só irei comer o pneu de seu carro, se isso fizer você desaparecer.

- Então se prepare, porque eu e Shinigami ensinaremos a você uma nova maneira de comer borracha. – sua face se alterou a pronuncia do nome shinigami. E logo depois ele procurou com o olhar Marquise e Chang. Eles apenas ficaram inalterados. O que estava acontecendo aqui? E antes que outra pergunta me fosse dirigida, o tiro de largada soou e Yuy saiu em disparada. Comigo atrás dele. Mas aquilo era apenas temporário.

Depois de alguns segundos deixando ele tomar a liderança, eu saí do quinto lugar, ficando ainda um pouco atrás de Yuy, mas suficientemente perto para poder gritar para ele, sobrepujando as barreiras de meu capacete:

- O que deu em você, Yuy? Não agüenta a fúria de Shinigami? – ele aumentou a carranca, me olhando furiosamente. Foi quando eu finalmente notei o nome escrito na lateral do kart dele: Wing! Wing... asas... tsubasa!

Perdi momentaneamente o controle do kart, tanto que ele ziguezagueou um pouco, quase saindo da pista. Não! Não podia ser. Nunca que Yuy e eu... nem mesmo bêbado!

Eu não havia feito aquilo com Yuy! Não havia! NÃO!

Repetia as palavras para mim mesmo, embora não estivesse fazendo muito efeito. Estava difícil de acreditar nelas. Embora eu já estivesse me sentindo bem o suficiente para voltar a dirigir corretamente.

Onde estava Quatre quando se precisa dele?

É claro que eu não havia dormido com Yuy, afinal, se fosse verdade, pelo menos uma pessoa naquela festa teria visto, não é verdade?

Voltei completamente à sanidade, acelerando ainda mais, fazendo os pneus cantarem no asfalto. Estava à poucos metros da linha de chegada. Uma questão de quatro ou cinco metros. Desviando de modo frenético dos outros carros, empatei novamente com Yuy, que estava na liderança.

Ao me ver em melhor posição, os gritos das pessoas que assistiam a corrida aumentou. E antes de passar por Yuy, lhe joguei um beijo sarcástico, para logo depois fazer uma curva brusca na frente dele, fazendo-o ter que virar o kart completamente, saindo da pista e sendo desclassificado, para que não acontecesse um acidente.

Cruzei a linha de chegada sob os gritos e aplausos da torcida.

Eu tinha ganhado, e Yuy havia sido desclassificado. Se era assim, então por quê eu me sentia tão mau sobre isso?

Olhei para ele. Ele estava saindo do kart. Tirou o capacete. Pude ver um filete de sangue escorrendo entre seus cabelos. Então ele estava ferido.

Uma grande dor se fez notar em meu peito. As imagens daquela noite. Os olhos azuis escurecidos. Ele me abordando agora a pouco. E depois de tudo, veio a imagem de Yuy. Era como se eu mesmo quisesse que meu consciente se lembrasse dele. Daquele que havia me possuído. Será que como eu havia pressentido antes, ele seria minha alma gêmea, e não Yuri como eu tinha imaginado? E o que diabos Yuy tinha a ver com aquilo? Talvez ele tivesse me visto, ou conhecesse a pessoa, mas eu era orgulhoso demais para ir descobrir.

Voltei a realidade ao sentir alguém me abraçar e me beijar discretamente, coisa que eu mal notei, quem dirá os outros! Procurei, ainda tonto por tantos pensamentos, pela pessoa que havia feito aquilo e achei Yuri, sorrindo para mim.

- Eu disse que você não precisava de sorte, não disse?

(Heero POV)

MAXWELL, SEU FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO!

Foda-se seu desgraçado!

Eu te odeio!

EU TE ODEIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Você tá bem, cara? – vi WuFei e Zechs se aproximarem, parece que eu verbalizei os meus pensamentos, mas ninguém prestou atenção neles. Estavam ocupados demais vangloriando Maxwell e sua vitória injusta!

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA!

- Entendi, agora se acalma!

- COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME! NÃO TÁ VENDO O QUE ACONTECEU? – eu gritei, assustando WuFei. Zechs apenas continuou falando.

- Yuy! Se acalme. Eu queria apenas dizer que nós vimos o que você fez com Maxwell! – acho que meu rosto ficou branco, já que senti todo o meu sangue se evaporar em minhas veias. Eu pensava que ninguém havia visto. NINGUÉM!

- Vocês o quê? – me fiz de desentendido, vendo WuFei se recuperar do choque.

- Heero, eu e Zechs queremos te dizer algo. – bufei. Essa era a pior hora para isso.

- Não é a melhor hora.

- Mas é sobre o tal "Shinigami". – ele disse algo, mas eu não ouvi, não fiz a mínima questão de ouvir.

- AGORA NÃO!

- Esqueça, WuFei. Ele tem que descobrir por si mesmo. Se não ele nunca vai perceber. – o que eles queriam dizer com isso? Verbalizei meus pensamentos e ele apenas me respondeu. – Que você é idiota demais para perceber o que está escrito em seu rosto, e demonstrado em suas ações. – e assim ele arrastou WuFei para longe, e deixando totalmente perdido. Mas aquela não era a hora.

Eu tinha que me vingar de Maxwell. E eu já sabia exatamente como...

CONTINUA...

HAIIIIIIIIII! Gomen Nasai pelo atraso. Eu sinto muito, as explicações do meu atraso estão no meu profile. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Mas olhem pelo lado bom, eu publiquei novas fics para compensar.

Em parte até que isso foi bom, na verdade, mas na outra parte a situação foi f. Foi bom porque eu pude digitar esse capítulo de novo, o melhorando e acrescentando coisas, ou vão me dizer que o Heero agarrando o Duo não foi bom? Isso não tinha no original, nem a parte em que o Duo senta no colo do Heero... isso foi bom, né? Amei escrever esse capítulo. A parte ruim é que todos os outros capítulos das minhas fics foram apagados, e os novos também (que haviam demorado dois meses para serem elaborados, e as novas fics, eu tive que rescrever, e só consegui escrever três das quatro. Mas, vamos aos comentários. Neste capítulo, para quem prestou bastante atenção – bastante mesmo, - sabe que tem uma pista para quem foi que destruiu o carro do Heero. Talvez esteja na cara até demais.

Para aqueles que não acharam a pista, não se preocupem, em todos os capítulos vai ter uma pequena – pequena mesmo – pista de quem descobriu. Para aqueles que não gostam do Yuri Sweetencore levanta a mão e sai pulando para que seja notada, não se preocupem, não vai durar muito.

EU ACHEI UM JEITO DE COLOCAR 13X5 NA FIC! YAY! Mas só na parte do MPREG, sorry, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.

Povoooooo! O povo que mora em Manaus (já estou ficando desesperada T.T), se manifestem! Porque aqui neste lugarzinho, só existem três ficwriters: eu, a Blood e mais recentemente a Javou, que é nossa amiguinha de longa data, que publicou sua primeira fic recentemente. Valeu, Javou, por ter me mostrado, à três anos atrás, o maravilhoso mundo dos mangás e do yaoi, mesmo depois de eu ter passado UM ANO INTEIRO dizendo que mangá er apura porcaria.

Deixem reviews!

Mata ne! 


	7. Mind Education

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

Capítulo 7 – Mind Education

(Quatre POV)

Há certas coisas nessa vida das quais nós não podemos reclamar. Uma dessas coisas é sofrer por amor e acabar com um final feliz. Mas há outras que nós devemos reclamar. Tipo um romance que começou tão bem e que agora está tão mal.

Pobre Duo! Seu romance com Yuri está indo cada vez pior. Que deus me perdoe pelo meu sarcasmo, mas eu nunca realmente gostei de Yuri, embora eu ache que ele seria um bom namorado para Duo. Embora pareça que Y8uri não está tão interessado em Duo quanto antes. Até mesmo as pessoas que não os conhecem bem podem notar isso, já que Yuri nem de longe fica tão perto de Duo quanto ele ficava antes. Ele anda sempre ocupado com outras coisas, agindo estranho, e tenho motivos para acreditar que talvez ele esteja traindo Duo, já que outro dia eu vi ele saindo de um dos quartos. E eu tenho certeza de que aquele quarto não era dele.

Eu realmente não queria isso para Duo. Ele mesmo já percebeu que há algo estranho. Ele anda cabisbaixo pelos cantos do internato, suspirando aqui e ali, triste. Quando eu penso que Duo pode, algum dia, me deixar para viver com outra pessoa que eu não aprove, me dói o coração. Eu sei, eu sei, bancar a mão babona agora não é uma boa. Principalmente quando eu não entendo o que Duo está passando, já que meu namoro com Trowa está indo de vento em polpa. Nunca me senti tão bem em minha vida.

Trowa é sempre tão carinhoso e romântico comigo. O jeito como ele me trata ou como ele é super gentil, os olhares carinhosos que ele me lança durante as aulas. Tudo isso me deixa tão feliz. Eu acho que nunca me senti assim antes.

E o fato de que estamos vivendo um amor proibido trás a excitação do qual nosso relacionamento necessita. É simplesmente incrível o modo como nós dois nos completamos.

Sou tirado de meus pensamentos ao sentir os lábios que eu tanto amo acariciarem a minha barriga desnuda, distribuindo beijos em toda a sua extensão.

- Hn... Trowa! – ronrono ao sentir a língua úmida brincar com meu umbigo e o par de mãos atrevidas subirem pelas minhas coxas.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – ele diz, parando com as carícias e deixando seu rosto de frente ao meu, procurando meus lábios para um beijo necessitado.

- Bom dia para você também, Trowa! Como você dormiu?

- Muito bem, sabendo que tinha um anjo ao meu lado. – era dessas demonstrações de carinho do qual eu falava.

- Já está na hora de nos arrumarmos?

- Não. Ainda é cedo, mas eu queria aproveitar o tempo que nós temos antes de irmos, já que nós não temos nenhuma aula juntos hoje.

- Hn... que idéia maravilhosa... isso vai compensar a bronca que eu vou levar de Duo quando eu voltar para o dormitório. Já posso até ouvir a voz dele gritando em meus ouvidos: "Droga, Quatre! Onde diabos você se meteu de novo? Já é a terceira noite essa semana! O que você anda fazendo? Eu ando preocupado, sabia! Mas que droga!" – a gargalhada de Trowa chegou aos meus ouvidos, juntos com as suas mãos em meu rosto. Lentamente a risada dele foi parando, para depois ele se dirigir a mim, quase totalmente sério.

- Você ainda não contou a ele sobre nós?

- Não! É que Duo está tão triste, já que o namoro dele com Yuri está indo para o buraco. E eu me sinto tão mal mostrando para ele o quanto eu estou feliz. Parece até que eu roubei a felicidade dele e fiquei para mim.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, meu amor. Você não roubou a felicidade de ninguém. Você só está construindo a sua. E tenho certeza de que Duo entenderá. É melhor você contar logo para ele. Vai ser muito melhor do que ficar inventando desculpas baratas toda vez que ele perguntar onde você passou a noite.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que eu me sinto tão mal quando eu olho para ele e vejo que ele está sofrendo. Yuri está acabando lentamente com a felicidade dele, mesmo que Duo não perceba. Yuri até pode amar realmente Duo, mas amar não é o suficiente...

- Yuri Midarasa? – Trowa perguntou, se apoiando na cama com o cotovelo para poder encarar meu rosto. Fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça, apenas para olhar os olhos de Trowa que demonstravam uma certa surpresa. Trowa abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras se perderam em sua boca e ele se limitou a uma única frase: - Esse garoto é um idiota.

- Eu... acho que concordo... – disse, relutante em falar mau de alguém, embora eu concordasse com Trowa, eu preferiria ver Duo com outra pessoa. Uma que o amasse, cuidasse dele, desse tudo o que ele sempre quis e que ninguém mais poderia dar. – às vezes eu acho que a pessoa que Duo realmente merece está bem atrás dele e ele não percebe.

- Está falando de Heero Yuy?

(Duo POV)

Senti um calafrio subir em minha espinha, mais uma vez. Eu passei a noite toda acordado, esperando Quatre. Já é a terceira vez só essa semana que isso acontece. E toda vez que eu pergunto ele inventa uma desculpa esfarrapada e sai correndo. Claro sinal de que ele não quer me encarar.

Mas uma coisa que eu notei em meu amigo loirinho é que ele anda muito feliz ultimamente. Incrivelmente feliz. Me pergunto se isso tem a ver com Trowa.

Me encolho mais no sofá, agarrando a almofada que está ao meu lado. Eu queria desde o início que Quatre fosse a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo. É sério, eu queria, mas a felicidade dele só me mostra o quanto eu estou infeliz.

Não que eu estivesse passando por uma tragédia ou coisa do tipo. Mas é que eu e Yuri não estamos indo muito bem. Parece que jogaram um balde de água fria em todo aquele fogo que nós tínhamos no início do nosso namoro, mas agora está tudo decaindo, pouco a pouco, pedra por pedra, ruindo, desmoronando, se desgastando com o tempo. É triste, porque eu acho que eu realmente amava Yuri, mas de um tempo para cá ele tem estado estranho, sempre ocupado, desmarcando nossos encontros, dizendo que eu é que estou inventando coisas e que ele dá a mesma atenção para mim quanto antes.

Mentira.

Uma grande mentira, é isso o que há entre nós. Embora eu realmente queira tentar de novo e de novo. Não importa quantas vezes. Se eu tiver a chance mais remota de concertar nosso relacionamento, eu vou me agarrar a ela do jeito mais desesperado de todos.

Ouço o barulho da chave sendo colocada na fechadura e a porta se abrindo.

Quatre!

Me levanto em um pulo, pronto para receber meu querido amiguinho. Ele vai levar uma bronca como nunca levou na vida, nem mesmo de seu pai.

A figura do "anjo" loiro aparece na porta, surpreso por me ver esperando-o. Ele abre um sorrisinho culpado. Se ele pensa que eu vou cair nessa ele está muito enganado.

Olhei bem para ele. Eu estava lá, parado na frente dele, com meus cabelos bagunçados e as minhas enormes olheiras pelos três dias sem dormir.

Meu sorriso shinigami possuiu meu rosto, tirando a expressão angelical do rosto de Quatre, o preparando para a bronca que ele ia levar.

- Ora, ora, ora! Olhe só o que eu achei. Se não é um anjinho fujão. – andei em volta dele, o analisando bem, e ainda atrás dele eu voltei a falar. – Onde o nosso anjinho se meteu! – perguntei, ríspido, mostrando que eu queria uma resposta.

- Em lugar nenhum, Duo. Eu só... fiquei dando uma volta por aí...

- Sério? Uma volta? Uma volta que foi desde às cinco da tarde de ontem até às sete da manhã de hoje? – fiz uma pausa, podendo sentir o medo sair dele. Era por isso que eu adorava ser Shinigami. Eu podia ver o medo, a apreensão, o terror saindo dos poros daqueles que eu aterrorizava. Voltei a falar, mas desta vez eu tinha raiva junto com a minha voz. – Eu espero sinceramente que você tenha uma desculpa melhor para me dar, caso contrário eu vou ser obrigado a arrancá-la de você do pior jeito possível. E você não vai querer isso, vai, Quatre?

- Eu já... disse, Duo! Eu estava dando uma volta!

- NINGUÉM DÁ UMA VOLTA DE 14 HORAS! – gritei com raiva. Ele pensava que eu era idiota? Então ele não me conhece tão bem quanto nós pensávamos.

- Duo! Se acalme! Por favor... – Eu sentia a veia do meu pescoço latejando. Por quê ele não queria dizer onde estava? QUE MERDA! Ele nunca mentiu para mim antes, por quê começar agora?

- EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR ATÉ ME DIZER ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA! ISSO É RIDÍCULO! POR QUÊ NÃO EM DIZ? ME DIGA! – gritei. A raiva me invadindo, juntamente com Shinigami. Uma longa pausa se fez presente, e depois de algum tempo ele não respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça e pôs-se a olhar o chão. Ao ver isso minha raiva aumentou. Minha voz saiu em um rompante raivosos e colérico. – O QUE VOCÊ TEM DE TÃO IMPORTANTE QUE NÃO PODE ME DIZER! – agarrei seu queixo entre minhas mãos, vendo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto. O que ele tinha de tão importante que não podia me dizer? – ME DIGA OU EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MEUS ATOS!

- EU ESTAVA COM TROWA! – ele gritou fortemente, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. Eu senti toda a energia do meu corpo se esvair. Larguei seu rosto, e antes que eu caísse no chão, me joguei no sofá. Meus olhos arregalados diziam tudo o que ele precisava.

Eu estava com raiva dele. E queria matar Trowa.

Já fazia algum tempo desde o episódio de Quatre. Eu havia me largado no sofá e ficado em estado de estupor. Meus reflexos estavam sendo mecânicos, inclusive o que afastou Quatre rudemente quando ele tentou se aproximar de mim.

Me levantei furioso, pegando bruscamente a minha mochila e saindo do quarto rapidamente, não me importando o fato de estar sem uniforme. A última coisa do qual eu preciso é a Noin me enchendo o saco porque eu estava sem uniforme.

Como Quatre pode fazer aquilo comigo? COM ELE MESMO! Barton não o merece, ele estava apenas usando-o. Ele não percebia aquilo? Que tipo de idiota Quatre estava se tornando?

- Ei, Maxwell? O que aconteceu com seu uniforme? Usou para limpar o chão? – Mudando de idéia: não era a Noin a última pessoa que eu queria ver nesse momento, e sim Yuy! Por quê diabos ele tinha que aparecer ali?

- Exatamente, Yuy! Eu limpei o chão com ele. Assim como você fez com seu senso de humor. – finalmente me virei para encará-lo. Pude ver a costumeira cara de deboche dele. Mas estranhamente eu vi algo mais em seu rosto. Parecia uma cara triunfante, como se ele estivesse feito alguma coisa ou descoberto alguma coisa!

- Ora, Maxwell! E eu me pergunto onde foi parar o seu! Provavelmente deve ter tido o mesmo fim que a sua virgindade. Ido para o buraco! – ele falou, e eu me encontrei congelado no mesmo lugar. Deus! Será que ele tinha descoberto alguma coisa! Agradeci o fato de estarmos sozinhos no corredor, já que eu simplesmente comecei a chorar. Tanto por mim, quanto por Quatre! deus! Será que Yuy sabia a gravidade daquelas palavras? E finalmente, meus joelhos fizeram o que estavam querendo fazer desde que Quatre me contou onde estava: cederam.

- Maxwell? – levantei meus olhos para encontrar Yuy, parado na minha frente, ajoelhado, me olhando de jeito meigo, querendo saber o que havia acontecido comigo. Eu acho melhor o Yuy parar de fumar maconha, ou caso contrário ele vai ficar assim o resto da vida...

- Vá embora, Yuy! – disse, afastando de forma brusca a mão dele, que veio de encontro ao meu rosto. Será que ele realmente está sendo sincero? Deus! Não! Que diabos eu estou pensando?

- O que aconteceu? – pronto! Esse era o cúmulo. Yuy preocupado comigo. Sinto muito. Estou triste, mas não idiota. Me levantei, limpando minhas lágrimas e minha roupa, me virando e começando a andar, mas meu pulso foi seguro e fui forçado a me virar, perdendo o equilíbrio. Caí em cima de Yuy, levando nos dois para o chão. Não previ isso, eu juro. Até porque... por quê eu iria fazer isso?

- Está perto demais, Yuy! – falei, enfático, querendo sair dali logo, mas algo não deixava.

- E eu posso ficar mais perto ainda. – e em um movimento brusco ele me puxou em direção ao seu rosto, juntando nossos lábios. Meus olhos se arregalaram e a minha boca se abriu em surpresa. Ledo engano. Isso só o facilitou o beijo de Yuy, que enfiou a língua em minha boca, acariciando minha própria língua. Comecei a me desesperar e a bater no peito de Yuy para que ele me largasse, mas as minhas mãos foram agarradas e presas, debaixo de seu corpo, enquanto ele empurrava a minha nuca em direção a ele.

Céus! Yuy estava me forçando a beijá-lo! Pior! Estava ME beijando. Por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu não podia acreditar em tudo isso... mas algo dentro de mim estava se contorcendo, como se quisesse sair.

E lá estávamos nós, jogados no chão. Foi quando aquele sentimento que estava querendo se libertar finalmente saiu. Involuntariamente as minhas mãos, antes presas debaixo do corpo de Yuy, se libertaram e agarraram sua nuca. Meus olhos se arregalaram mais e o terror começou a me invadir.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Em alguma parte daquele ato de insanidade eu passei a corresponder ao beijo. Será que aquela parte de mim que se libertou foi a burrice? Deus! Espero sinceramente que não, ou eu vou acabar fazendo coisa pior.

Como se ouvisse os meus pensamentos, Yuy partiu o beijo, me afastando em um empurrão. Recuperando a minha consciência eu perguntei, furioso.

- Por quê diabos você fez aquilo? Você está louco! Seu imbecil bastardo. – ele se levantou, pegando a mochila dele e indo em direção ao corredor. Corri até ele e o segurei pelos ombros, o fixando raivosamente, exigindo uma explicação. Em seu rosto eu encontrei uma expressão de vitória.

- Eu fiz isso, Maxwell, para você ter uma última lembrança de mim, antes que eu finalmente não precise mais ver a sua cara. – ele falou, firme. Até me convenceu durante um tempo de que ele estava falando a verdade sobre nunca mais me ver.

(Heero POV)

Finalmente Maxwell teria o que ele merecia. Eu ia ter minha vingança por tudo o que ele fez comigo durante esses treze anos. Eu iria me vingar, e de quebra ainda me livraria dele.

Seria perfeito.

Eu só preciso esperar a noite cair. O que não deve demorar muito, já que já são 5:38 e o jantar vai ser servido daqui a pouco.

Está tudo preparado. Passei mais cedo na sala em que Barton estava dando aula e peguei uma coisinha. Ainda não sei como aquele imbecil ainda não percebeu. Since3ramente, às vezes eu acho que aquela franja dele afeta o raciocínio dele.

Mais um motivo para eu odiá-lo.

Depois de Maxwell será a vez de Barton. Eu vou ensinar àquele palhaço que ele não deve brincar com Quatre. Eu vou arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelo engomado dele, vou trançá-los e enforcá-lo depois.

5:46! Acho melhor chamar WuFei e Zechs!.

Movi meus pés em direção ao refeitório, onde eles disseram que estariam me esperando.

- Heero! – me virei, para encontrar, nada mais, nada menos, que Quatre. – Heero!

- O que foi, Quatre!

- Quer jantar comigo? – ele perguntou de um jeito inocente. Tão inocente que nem parecia que aquele garotinho tinha perdido a sagrada virgindade dele para um imbecil pedófilo como o Barton. Sim, eu sei que ele perdeu a droga da virgindade dele. Eu não sou idiota. Mas eu juro, se eu ver ele e Barton juntos eu mato os dois, assim Quatre vai para o céu e Barton vai para o inferno. Só assim eu fico satisfeito.

- Sinto, Quatre. Mas eu tenho que...

- Vamos! Não seja chato. Faz tanto tempo que nós não jantamos juntos, e eu quero te perguntar algo. – o que seria? Ótimo, ironia agora também não é bom. O imbecil do Maxwell deve ter chegado em casa todo abalado porque finalmente levou um beijo de verdade e o santo Quatre deve ter tentado ajudar. Maxwell realmente é um viado. Aquele imbecil do Midarasa não deve estar satisfazendo ele direito, caso contrário ele não teria correspondido o meu beijo. – Está pesando em alguma coisa? – Maxwell! É no imbecil que eu estou pensando! E por mais que eu tente ele não me sai da cabeça. MERDA! Eu tenho que parar de comer as experiências culinárias de Chang, ou elas vão acabar me matando.

- Não! Vamos! Mas tem que ser logo, eu tenho algo para fazer. – e sem mais perguntas ou comentários nós entramos no refeitório. Pegamos nosso jantar e sentamos em uma das mesas. Não fiz a mínima questão de comer, apenas fiquei observando Quatre comer. E quando chegou a um ponto em que ele terminou de comer e ia partir para a sobremesa ele me olhou. Um olhar curioso e apreensivo tomou conta de seu rostinho angelical. – O que foi?

- Heero... você... você... fez alguma coisa com o Duo? – eu disse, não disse? O fofoqueiro do Maxwell já foi contar para a mamãe.

- Nada de mais. O que aconteceu? Maxwell chegou em casa chorando?

- Não foi nada disso, mas ele chegou no dormitório estranho.

- Provavelmente ele tropeçou e bateu com a cara na parede, grande coisa. – ele fez uma cara estranha e depois continuou.

- Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele só disse "Yuy". – ele me olhou com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro pidão, tentando arrancar tudo o que podia de mim.

- Ele sempre foi assim. Se Maxwell está estressado é melhor você ir falar com o Midarasa. – ele me olhou estranhamente e perguntou espantado.

- Como você sabe sobre Yuri?  
- Eu não sou idiota! Qualquer um com olhos pode ver. – olhei para trás e encontrei WuFei e Zechs vindo em minha direção. Me levantei, esperando os dois chegarem até mim para que eu pudesse finalmente seguir com meu plano.

- Mas então você tem certeza de que não fez nada que ele não gostou? Eu estou preocupado! – os dois finalmente chegaram até mim e eu me pus a andar, mas não sem antes responder.

- Eu odeio o Maxwell. É claro que eu fiz algo que ele não gostou. – não deixei ele responder, apenas fui embora. Mas uma coisa eu não entendi. O porquê das minhas próprias palavras me afetarem tanto. Mas eu queria que o que eu dissesse fosse ao contrário.

Fomos, cuidadosamente, seguindo o corredor. Já era tarde da noite. 10:59, para ser exato. Acabamos nos atrasando, mas assim fica mais fácil.

Dessa vez Maxwell vai se ferrar.

Paramos na frente da porta que estávamos procurando. Tirei a pequena chave do Barton do bolso e abri a porta, tomando cuidado, caso tivesse alguém lá dentro a essa hora. Quando me certifiquei que não havia ninguém, entrei. Zechs e WuFei ficaram lá fora, de tocaia, prontos para me avisar caso alguém se aproximasse.

Olhei ao meu redor, procurando alguma coisa que me indicasse onde estava o que eu estava procurando. Em cima da mesa de mogno haviam algumas pastas, documentos e caixas. Eu devia saber que Barton era um desleixado completo.

Documentos foram ao chão quando as minhas mãos vasculharam tudo com rapidez, indo atrás da pequena folha de papel que colocaria Maxwell para fora daqui.

Irritado, fui atrás de outra pilha de papel ou coisa parecida. Não me importava onde aquela porcaria estava. EU IA PEGÁ-LA!

Momentos depois, armários e gavetas estavam abertos, e meus pés pisavam em pilhas de papéis – que eu não me importa se eram importantes ou não – dei mais uma volta na sala, não encontrando nada.

Foi quando algo que eu não notei me chamou atenção. Debaixo da mesa de Barton, fora do campo de visão de qualquer um que não estava debaixo da mesa, estava uma pequena gaveta, grande o suficiente apenas para papéis.

Praticamente me joguei debaixo da mesa, agarrando a fechadura da gaveta. Estava trancada!

Merda!

- WUFEI! – gritei, logo WuFei apareceu na minha frente, me perguntando o que eu queria. – Arrombe! – ele me obedeceu, dando apenas um golpe na fechadura e ela caiu no chão, desfeita em pedaços.

Zechs parou do meu lado, abandonando a sua posição inicial.

Na pequena gaveta havia uma única pasta, de plástico. Abri o elástico, encontrando lá dentro o que eu procurava.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, antes que um olhar maligno fosse dirigido ao papel.

- Agora você se fudeu, Maxwell. Você vai ser expulso!

CONTINUA...

Er.. bem.. ui... por favor, não me batam. Eu sei, eu estou atrasando demais. Mas a culpa não é minha. É que esses dias eu ando muito ocupada. E ainda tem o fato de que eu tenho um mês e meio de aula, já vou fazer prova e já sei que eu vou me ferrar. Então eu tenho que estudar muito para me dar bem, principalmente em física. Alguém aí tá afim de me ensinar? Acho melhor pedir da Javou...

Também tem o fato de que eu me coloquei em um auto castigo, já que eu tirei uma nota deplorável em uma de minhas avaliações. Por isso, eu e a Blood vamos ter que atrasar por um tempo (a nota dela ainda foi maior que a minha... tem gente que reclama de barriga cheia...). E como a semana de provas está aí, eu não sei se eu vou poder publicar. Mas uma coisa eu juro, até Maio eu me acerto. Eu sei que parece muito, mas passa rápido, eu juro.

Nesse capítulo também te uma (duas...) dicas dizendo quem foi que destruiu o kart do Heero. E será que alguém aí sabe me dizer o que o Heero roubou ?

Mata ne! 


	8. Coisas do Amor

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

Capítulo 8 – Coisas do Amor

(Duo POV)

As coisas não são, na maioria das vezes, tão ruins como nós pensamos. E as pessoas que nós pensávamos que estavam se afastando de nós, estão apenas se aproximando de outras pessoas.

Eu estava colérico por um motivo, mas dizia que estava colérico por outro.

Eu não estava com raiva de Quatre porque ele se entregou a Trowa, ou nem mesmo porque ele foi inconseqüente. Eu fiquei com raiva, porque lá no fundo, eu pensava que ele iria me largar, me deixando para trás, se reservando exclusivamente para Trowa.

E eu não queria perder meu melhor amigo.

E eu não vou. Agora eu finalmente vejo que ele não vai embora, e assim como eu encontrei Yuri, ele encontrou Trowa. E eu espero que eles sejam muito felizes, como eu não fui.

Mas isso não significa que o senhor Barton não precise passar pela minha inspeção. E eu vou ser muito rígido. Se ele não fizer o que eu mandar, ou responder o que eu pedir, ele pode dar adeus à Quatre.

Eu percebi, desde aquele dia, que Quatre está muito mais feliz do que nunca. Também percebi como os olhos dele brilham quando o nome de Trowa é mencionado, ou como ele fica adoravelmente ansioso quando tem aula de música ou de artes. Talvez Barton seja o que meu amigo precisava.

Espero que Trowa seja o ser que Quatre merecera desde o dia que nasceu.

Eu só espero que Barton vá para o céu, ou quando ele morrer, meu lindo anjinho irá chorar no céu, sozinho.

Sim, sozinho. Porque nem mesmo eu irei para o céu. Meu lugar no inferno estava garantido desde o dia da festa. Desde Tsubasa. Eu iria para o inferno com aquela lembrança estampada em minhas pálpebras toda vez que eu fechava os olhos.

Aquela noite fora prazerosa, isso eu admitia, mas não fora certa. Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito. E de certa forma, havia sido, mas não como eu queria.

Se pelo menos eu soubesse quem era ele...

NÃO! Eu tenho Yuri...

Não! Nem isso eu tenho mais. Não me entendam mal, é só que, eu e Yuri não estamos nos dando muito bem. E eu sinto como se estivesse sendo traído.

Ele vive falando de outros, não me beija mais quanto antigamente e eu tenho motivos para acreditar que talvez ele esteja apaixonado por Yuy. Eu até já levantei essa questão com ele, mas ele me beijou profundamente e me disse: "Não seja infantil, Duo. Eu te amo mais do que tudo na minha vida. E se isso te conforta, eu odeio Yuy."

É claro que isso não me conforta, ele já falou de Yuy mais uma vez! Ele não cala a boca. É Yuy para cá, Yuy para lá.

Isso já está me enchendo o saco. Eu acho que está na hora de terminarmos. Na verdade, eu acho melhor fazer isso o mais cedo possível.

- Duo! O que está fazendo? – me virei, encontrando Quatre, me encarando com um olhar curioso em seu rosto.

- Qat! Eu não estava fazendo nada! Só pensando... – me encolhi mais no sofá, agarrando uma almofada, encostando minha testa nela.

- O que seria tão interessante para você passar a tarde inteira sentado no sofá, sem nem mesmo tirar seu uniforme? – meu anjinho loiro era muito observador. Realmente. O que este assunto tinha de tão interessante que dispersasse minha atenção? Tudo! – Você não está bravo por causa de Trowa, está? – a tristeza era visível em seu olhar, mas não queria ser eu o causador dela, até porque eu não estava bravo.

- Não! Claro que não, Quatre.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo! Eu até estou dando a chance de Trowa de passar pelo meu teste.

- Ah, Duo! Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim. – ele se jogou no sofá e me abraçou. Ele havia ficado feliz com a minha decisão. Mas eu já tinha tomado outra, e eu precisa cumpri-la.

- Qat! Vamos descer, ok? – me levantei, ainda de uniforme, e o puxei até a porta, pegando nossos casacos e saindo de nosso dormitório.

:3 :3 :3

O refeitório estava lotado. Mais do que o normal. Parecia que todos os alunos não quiseram cozinhar e desceram para comer aqui em baixo!

Ótimo! Assim todos podem ver eu terminar com Yuri e me acabar em lágrimas. Sem falar que todos poderão ver como eu e Trowa começamos a nos dar bem de uma hora para outra.

Larguei Quatre na porta, sussurrando algo para ele que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era. Procurei Yuri com os olhos, achando-o em um canto do refeitório, sentado em uma das mesas com alguns de seus amigos.

Fechei o zíper da minha jaqueta e andei até lá, decidido a acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Talvez eu estivesse enganado quando pensei que Yuri era minha alma gêmea. Talvez eu estivesse enganado quando achei que Yuri realmente me amava. Talvez eu estivesse muito mais enganado quando pensei que EU o amava.

Cheguei até a mesa onde ele estava sentado, o encarando. Quando ele finalmente notou a minha presença, dispensou os amigos dele, me convidando a sentar do lado dele. Mantive meu olhar baixo, enquanto ele encarava meu rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – eu olhei para ele, olhando e seus olhos.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – ele me olhou curioso e eu respondi. – Acho que está na hora de darmos um fim nisso.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nós não estamos nos dando muito bem... e eu acho melhor nós terminarmos.

- O quê! Duo! Do que você está falando? – ele se levantou, furioso. Parece que aquilo afetou ele mais do que eu pensava.

- Eu quero terminar... – ele colocou as mãos na cabeça. Eu não queria que ele reagisse dessa maneira. Foi pior do que eu queria e melhor do que eu pensava.

- ... você... tem certeza?

- Tenho... – As lágrimas ameaçavam cair de meus olhos. E se a minha visão não estivesse embaçada, talvez eu tivesse visto o olhar sinistro que ele lançou para Yuy, que estava do outro lado do refeitório.

Não olhei para trás, apenas segui meu caminho, conseguindo controlar o choro. Aquela noite não seria nada boa para mim, em todos os sentidos.

Quatre veio em minha direção, não falando nada, ele me abraçou e limpou as pequenas gotas que estavam acumuladas no canto dos meus olhos.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está, não se preocupe.

- Você terminou com ele?

- Terminei... – ele me abraçou, acariciando minhas costas, sussurrou algumas palavras de consolo e depois de alguns instantes eu estava recuperado. Larguei o loirinho e limpei as lágrimas de meus olhos, concluindo, decidido. – Onde está Barton! Ele tem que passar pelo meu teste.

Ele me sorriu, como não fazia a tempos, e saiu me arrastando pelo refeitório. Não percebi para onde estávamos indo, mas em um momento nós paramos e eu percebi que estávamos na frente de uma porta bem trabalhada de um corredor com detalhes de mármore.

- Talvez eu devesse virar professor, os quartos são melhores. – disse e ele abriu a porta, sem nem mesmo bater.

- Vamos! – o apartamento era muito aconchegante. Tinha uma mobília medieval e as luzes criavam um ambiente sofisticado. Trowa logo veio nos receber ao perceber nossa presença.

- Boa noite, Duo. Boa noite, meu amor. – Trowa se aproximou, prestes a beijar Quatre, mas foi impedido por mim, que me pus na frente.

- Só depois que eu aprovar. Agora vamos! - Segurei os dois pelos braços e os levei até a sala do apartamento de Trowa, os fazendo sentar no sofá, sentando-me na poltrona em frente à Trowa. – Muito bem, Sr. Barton. Agora me diga, quais são suas intenções para com Quatre?

- As melhores possíveis.

- Não me convenceu. O quanto você ama Quatre? – fiz uma cara séria. Eu queria a resposta certa. Eu queria que o coração de Trowa falasse, e não a boca. Fiz o possível para que meus olhos transmitissem o que queria, e pareceu dar certo, já que Trowa voltou a falar.

- O amo mais do que a minha própria vida. Eu morreria por Quatre a qualquer momento, e mesmo depois de minha morte eu continuaria cuidando dele. Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse. Dói o meu coração ver ele triste ou menos animado que o normal. Eu amo seus olhos, seu sorriso, eu amo seu jeito de pensar e continuarei com ele para sempre, não me importa o que os outros pensem de minha relação com ele. Para o inferno com os que não tem coração. Para mim é suficiente apenas a sua presença, Seria suficiente apenas a felicidade dele, mesmo não estando comigo. – Apesar das palavras bem ditas de Trowa, não fora isso o que me convencera, e sim todo o amor e aqueles sentimentos intensos que habitavam os olhos de Trowa, como se ele tivesse toda uma correnteza de amor e emoções voltados à Quatre, e o jeito como ele olhou para Quatre enquanto falava, só me fez firmar minha decisão.

- Cuide bem de meu anjo, Trowa... – um sorriso se formou em meu enquanto as duas almas apaixonadas a minha frente trocavam um beijo que demonstrava todo o amor que sentiam, um amor que eles podiam, finalmente, demonstrar.

- Muito obrigada, Duo.

- Ainda não acabou, Quatre! – eu olhei travesso para os dois e lancei um olhar infantil para Trowa. – eu tenho uma última coisa a lhe dizer, Barton: nos leve para tomar sorvete. – Quatre fez uma cara amuada, enquanto Trowa ria. Ele faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse agora. E me levar para tomar sorvete poderia servir para que eles tivéssemos uma boa convivência.

- Claro, Duo! Eu levo você para tomar sorvete!

- Yay! Então vamos. – Puxei o loirinho pelo braço, o levando até a porta.

- Mas antes eu preciso ir na minha sala, buscar a chave do meu carro.

- Certo! Rápido! Rápido! Rápido! – comecei a soltar pulinhos, quanto tempo fazia que eu não tomava sorvete? Trowa abriu a porta da frente, seguindo os corredores conosco atrás de si, conversando, na maioria do tempo, falando o quanto Trowa era lindo, o que deixava Quatre cada vez mais vermelho. Chegamos até os corredores da ala de professores, parando na frente de uma porta de madeira muito bem trabalhada. Trowa tirou a chave de seu bolso e abriu a porta. Ligou a luz rapidamente e deu uma breve remexida em sua mesa atrás das chaves do carro, quando as finalmente achou, pegou seu casaco que estava pendurado no cabide da porta e apagou as luzes, saindo da sala e nos chamando. Cara, eu tenho que dizer que a sala do Trowa é uma tremenda bagunça.

- Vamos?

- Claro! Venha, Quatre! – puxei o loirinho pelo braço mais uma vez, ele parecia meio chateado. Perguntei baixo o que ele tinha e ele apenas sorriu de um jeito tosko para mim e sussurrou algo em meu ouvido:

- É que Trowa me levou para tomar sorvete um pouco antes de você vir... eu estou cheio, eu vou acabar não comendo nada, e vai ser uma tentação ver vocês dois se empanturrando de sorvete sem que eu possa comer. – soltei uma pequena risada e dei um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Quatre antes de irmos embora.

- A gente sempre arranja espaço para doces, Quatre.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Andei normalmente pelos corredores como se fizesse aquele caminho sempre. As pessoas que passavam pelo corredor me olhavam curiosas, pensando o que eu estaria fazendo ali, outras passavam reto por mim, pensando que eu provavelmente iria ver Quatre.

Sorri.

Não há nada melhor do que a boa e velha vingança, não é mesmo? Cheguei até a porta do dormitório de Quatre, puxando a pequena chave do meu bolso e abrindo a porta com naturalidade. Eu já mencionei que tenho a mão leve?

Ok, roubar de Quatre não foi nada bom, psicologicamente falando, mas é que eu esqueci de roubar a do Maxwell quando eu peguei ele no corredor. É que beijar ele foi tão...

Que merda que eu estou pensando?

Balancei minha cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e girei a maçaneta. Eu já tinha estado ali antes, mas nunca reparei como era realmente. Era muito aconchegante, o tipo de lugar em que qualquer um gostaria de viver. Poltronas e sofás com estampa combinando, as paredes de um tom salmão, as estantes, maravilhosamente trabalhadas à mão, amarrotadas de livros muito bem organizados. Quadros de Quatre e do imbecil do Maxwell. E em cima de uma estante havia um porta retrato comigo. Toque de Quatre. A cozinha muito bem arrumada e organizada, extremamente limpa. Logo se nota que Maxwell nunca entrou nesse cômodo em toda a sua vida. Os lustres de cristal e a iluminação bem feita. Eu acho que Maxwell não mora aqui. Com certeza.

Andei pelo dormitório com a pequena pasta e minhas mãos, analisando tudo ao meu redor. Onde estava a maldita mochila de Maxwell?

Entrei em um dos quartos, que logo identifiquei como sendo o de Quatre.

Não me interessava.

Segui até a porta do banheiro, pegando um atalho até o quarto do imbecil. Abri a porta, entrando no cômodo.

Não era tão ruim, pelo menos estava arrumado. Andei ao redor, analisando tudo. Eu não podia dizer que aquele lugar tinha a cara de Maxwell, já que não o conhecia.

Aquele lugar me trazia certos incômodos. Eu não sei porquê, mas era estranho, o cheiro que impregnava o lugar me era estranhamente familiar, como se esse cheiro já estivesse, uma vez, impregnando a minha pele.

Afastei os pensamentos de minha mente, tentando me concentrar na tarefa que tinha ido fazer ali. Procurei ao redor, desesperado para achar a mochila de Maxwell. Onde uma pessoa poderia colocar uma mochila? Bufei de raiva e deixei a pasta em cima da cama, me focando em procurar a maldita mochila. Procurei em todos os lugares, inclusive dentro do banheiro. E se Maxwell tivesse levado-a?

Não! Isso atrapalharia totalmente meus planos.

Bati a mão na minha testa ao ver a dita cuja pendurada em um gancho em uma parede. Ótimo, Yuy! Não viu a maldita mochila.

Fui até lá, tirando-a de seu lugar. A joguei em cima da cama de qualquer jeito, a abrindo violentamente. Eu queria ir embora daquele lugar. Todas aquelas coisas me davam uma sensação estranha, algo que eu não podia identificar.

Tirei o fichário de Maxwell e o abri, jogando a prova lá dentro de jeito descuidado. Assim, quando Maxwell o tirasse de dentro da mochila, ela cairia imediatamente.

Coloquei a mochila no lugar e me joguei no chão, deitado. Eu precisava pensar.

Pensar nele. Assim como eu estava fazendo todas as noites, deitado no chão do meu quarto. O que Maxwell pensaria se me encontrasse aqui, deitado no chão de seu quarto?

Maxwell... Duo Maxwell... Duo... Duo...

Fechei meus olhos, eu estava tão cansado. Cansado de tudo. Queria encontrá-lo de novo. Poder beijá-lo e acariciá-lo. Gostaria de repetir aquela noite. Ouvir cada gemido de novo. Ver seu lindo corpo se arquear mediante ao meu toque. Gostaria de ver seu rosto macio de novo. E eu juro, se eu pudesse ter mais uma chance, eu a aproveitaria com todas as minhas forças. Admiraria seu belo rosto, que eu nunca tive chance de ver realmente, mas que eu sei que é lindo.

Eu sou patético. Sonhando com algo que eu não posso ter.

Me levantei do chão, meio atordoado. Olhei ao redor e algo veio a minha mente.

Não é sempre que você está na toca do inimigo totalmente livre, não é? Me levantei. Eu ia vasculhar as coisas de Maxwell. Talvez achar algo que pudesse embaraçar Maxwell e causar humilhação pelo resto de sua vida.

Vou começar pelas gavetas de Maxwell. Quem sabe eu acho algum "brinquedo" de Maxwell. Algo que prove que ele tem uma vida sexual ativa. Quem sabe algo que prove que ele foi para a cama com Midarasa.

Abri a primeira gaveta. Achei alguns papéis, cartas que seus pais mandaram, desenhos – que devo admitir, eram muito bons. – bilhetes dele para Quatre e rabiscos. Nada que me importasse. A Segunda gaveta não foi muito diferente da primeira, assim como a terceira.

Será que Maxwell não tem nenhum segredo! Procurei debaixo da cama, que incrivelmente estava limpo. Nem preciso dizer que não achei nada.

Andei até a escrivaninha de Maxwell. Seu computador estava desligado, e eu duvidava que iria achar algo ali. Em cima da mesma se encontrava várias caixinhas, pilhas de papéis – deveres de casa não terminados – e porta lápis. Dentro das caixas não havia grande coisa. Mas uma me chamou a atenção.

Era uma cruz de ouro, provavelmente feita à mão, enfeitadas com pedras preciosas. A corrente da cruz era tão fina que nem parecia que poderia suportar o peso da mesma. Nas bordas haviam ganchos, que prendiam ametistas em cada ponta. Grandes diamantes circulares cobria a extensão da cruz em linha reta até o centro, onde se encontrava uma grande safira, e no meio da pedra azul, havia outra ametista.

As duas peças se juntavam como se quisessem se fundir. O encaixe das duas era perfeito e eu me perguntava se elas não eram uma única pedra.

Era uma peça linda. Maravilhosa, de fato. Meus dedos correram pelo centro, contornando a ametista dentro da safira. A levei até ao meu peito e a apertei forte. Olhei mais uma vez para a cruz, antes de colocá-la em meu bolso e voltar a mexer nas coisas de Maxwell.

Fui até seu armário de roupas, pronto para bagunçá-lo. Abri a porta do mesmo, olhando todas as roupas penduradas que ali estavam. Por onde eu deveria começar?

Apenas meti minha mão direita dentro do armário, tirando a primeira peça de roupa que a minha mão encontrasse. Mas a coisa que eu tirei, de longe era o que eu pensava.

O que eu segurava era um casaco preto, com pele na gola e nas mangas.

Eu me lembrava desse casaco.

Eu me lembro de Shinigami sentado em meu colo, tirando o casaco lentamente em uma provocação. Me lembro dos olhos escurecidos pelo prazer. Todas essas informações me atingiram fortemente, me obrigando a soltar o casaco, que caiu aos meus pés. Não era possível. Não podia ser. Não queria que fosse...

Ou queria?

Não! É claro que não! É o Maxwell! Por favor. Deve ter muitas outras pessoas neste colégio que tenham o mesmo casaco, além disso, eu posso muito bem estar enganado.

Me abaixei e peguei o casaco, o colocando de volta no armário. A idéia de bagunçar as coisas do Maxwell não me parecia tão boa agora. Fiquei ali, parado, apenas olhando o tal casaco. As imagens da minha noite com Shinigami passando como se fosse um filme em minha cabeça.

- Eu devia saber que você estaria aqui! – me virei abruptamente para a porta do quarto, encontrando Midarasa parado na mesma. – Você vive para estragar a minha vida, não é? Você quer roubar a coisa que eu mais amo de mim.

- Do que você está falando, imbecil? – me virei totalmente em direção a ele, o encarando.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

- Não, eu não sei! E o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – eu realmente não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos um fogo incomparável. O tipo de fulgor que apenas alguém que ama pode ter... alguém que tenta proteger seu amor de qualquer jeito.

- Eu deveria lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, Yuy.

- Eu vim atrás de meu primo. Eu tenho uma desculpa plausível, agora eu quero ouvir o que VOCÊ veio fazer aqui.

- Eu vim atrás de você... – ele me olhou de forma agressiva. Eu estava prestes a perder a minha cabeça.

- De mim? Ora, não me diga que você veio se declarar? – um sorriso bobo surgiu em minha face e a carranca dele só aumentou.

- Não, Yuy! Eu vim me vingar pelo o que você tirou de mim. – perguntei sobre o que ele estava falando e ele apenas me olhou. A raiva dele só parecia aumentar. – Esta noite, Yuy, você tirou a coisa que eu mais amo de mim. Eu a perdi por sua causa. Eu tentei, de todas as formas, a proteger de você. Porque eu sabia que você a tiraria de mim. Eu tinha certeza de que você seria uma grande ameaça...

- Do que você está falando?

- Da criatura que eu mais amava... e ainda amo.

- Deixe de ser idiota e chegue logo ao ponto.

- Diga-me, Yuy, quem você acha que destruiu seu kart? Quem você acha que fez Noin lhe pegar no meio daquela confusão no refeitório? Quem você acha que fez todas aquelas pessoas naquela maldita festa esquecerem do que viram? – meu corpo gelou. Ele estava falando de Shinigami. Fora ele quem estragara a minha felicidade. Ele destruiu meu kart. Ele fez tudo para me prejudicar. – Quem acha que você convenceu Barton a lhe dar detenção? Eu fiz tudo para lhe prejudicar, Yuy. E você nem mesmo sabe o porquê?

- Me diga você, desgraçado. – a raiva começou a subir por minha cabeça. Meu sangue estava fervendo. Eu estava com ímpetos homicidas. O filha da mãe desgraçado fez tudo aquilo para me prejudicar! E aparentemente ele havia feito tudo aquilo sem nenhum motivo.

- Você não percebe! Todos já perceberam e apenas você não percebe! Olhe bem para a sua cara no espelho, olhe para os seus olhos. E depois, olhe para a cruz que você acabou de roubar... – apertei minhas mãos com força até meus dedos ficarem brancos. – É algo que está estampado em seu rosto e em suas ações. – ele dizia tudo aquilo com raiva. Estava na cara que ele se segurava para não me bater. – O que você tem estampado em seu rosto é o mesmo que ele tem. – Mais uma vez Shinigami volta para me assombrar... Midarasa ama Shinigami. Ótimo, disso eu já sei. O que eu quero entender aqui é o que eu tenho a ver com essa história. – Você roubou ele de mim, e agora você vai pagar o preço.

Não vi muito bem o que aconteceu, só senti o punho tingir o meu rosto e eu cair para trás. Se ele quiser briga, ele terá briga!

Me levantei rapidamente, me jogando em cima dele e acertando um soco na lateral de seu rosto. Prendi seu corpo com as minhas pernas, o impedindo de se mover. Acertei seu rosto repetidas vezes. Seu rosto já estava inchado quando ele me acertou um chute, com a perna que eu não percebi ele liberar. Ele chutou meu abdômen, me fazendo me contorcer de dor. Ele acertou um chute em meu rosto, e quando eu caí no chão, minhas costelas foram acertadas com força. Talvez ele conseguisse me matar, e talvez ele o tivesse feito, se não tivesse sido por um dos professores que entrou no quarto naquele exato momento, provavelmente atraído pelo barulho da briga.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo! Acabem logo com isso. – Ele falou rígido. Fomos obrigados a parar e ele me olhou de jeito estranho. – Yuy! O que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu vim ver Quatre, e como ele não estava, resolvi esperar, foi quando esse idiota apareceu e começou a brigar comigo. – falei devagar devido às dores que eu estava sentindo. Ele olhou para Midarasa, exigindo respostas.

- Ele roubou algo meu! – ele disse, simplesmente e o professor me olhou, incrédulo.

- Yuy!

- Eu não sei do que ele está falando! – ele me olhou e voltou a falar.

- Sigam-me os dois! Estão de detenção.

Não liguei muito. Já estava acostumado.

A única coisa que me incomodava era o fato de que Midarasa conhecia Shinigami. E pelo jeito como ele falou, Shinigami ainda se lembrava de mim.

CONTINUA...

YAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Eu disse que até Maio eu me ajeitava, ne? Novo capítulo...

Eu queria avisar que a fic que eu fiz com a Blood Tears 34 já foi publicada e está na conta do trio Bakas "Amigas do peito", composta por mim, a Blood e a Sweet Angel, então, a partir da semana quem vem, "Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do eu Melhor Amigo" vai ser transferida para a conta Bakas Felizes.

Mata Kondo. Mandem Reviews e Feliz Dia das Mães a todas as mamães de plantão! 


	9. Distorção Hipnótica

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

:3 :3 :3

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 9 – Distorção Hipnótica

(Heero POV)

A detenção não planejada atrasou mais meus planos. Se aquele imbecil do professor não tivesse me dado uma detenção... Não! Se o estúpido do Midarasa não tivesse aparecido, eu teria achado algo no quarto do Maxwell que eu pudesse usar contra ele.

Isso não importa agora. Eu tenho que terminar o que estava em meus planos. Coloquei as mãos em meu bolso, procurando pela cruz que eu tinha acabado de roubar. Era estranho, mas aquela cruz me dava uma sensação tão boa de tranqüilidade. Era como se ela aquecesse meu coração. Talvez tivesse sido isso que me fez roubá-la.

Balancei a cabeça em negação, não deveria pensar nisso agora. Me esgueirei pelos corredores devido ao adiantado da hora. Se fosse pego ali, eu receberia a segunda detenção no mesmo dia.

Parei na frente do escritório de Barton, olhando para os lados, me certificando de que não havia ninguém ao meu redor. Nem precisava da chave, o trabalho que tinha ido fazer ali não era tão especial assim.

Segurei a fechadura em minhas mãos com força, a empurrando, tentando forçar a porta. Empurrei-a com mais força, agora usando a força do meu tórax. Podia sentir a estrutura da porta cedendo lentamente de acordo com a intensidade com que eu a forçava.

Pude ouvir o baque quando a porta se abriu e fechadura ficou levemente solta em seu encaixe na porta. Meu trabalho ali estava feito.

Dei meia volta, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que tinha feito para ir até ali. Agora Maxwell ia se ver comigo.

:3 :3 :3

(Trowa POV)

Eu estava cansado, era verdade. Duo tinha uma energia impressionante e combinada com a de Quatre, se tornava exaustante. Eu os havia levado para a sorveteria, e depois de Duo comer três taças de sorvete que pesavam no mínimo sete quilos – eu sei porque fui eu que tive que levar para ele –, nós paramos em uma boate no centro da cidade e ficamos por lá durante algum tempo até que meu lado professor falou mais alto e eu resolvi levar os dois até a escola antes do toque de recolher.

Ali estava eu, cansado, precisando de uma boa noite de sono, precisando levar Duo e Quatre até a escola. Eu até iria me oferecer para ficar com o loiro, se não fosse pelo fato de que eu tinha que aplicar uma prova de manhã, talvez a mais importante do ano, e eu tinha certeza de que aqueles dois não haviam estudado.

- Eu vou dormir no seu quarto hoje, Trowa. – Quatre falou, chamando a minha atenção, e antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi a voz cansada de Duo ecoar pelo carro.

- Seu loiro safado! Está na cara o que você quis dizer com isso! – ele disse, dando língua para meu pequeno anjo.

- Duo!

- O quê? Eu só disse a verdade.

- Chato!

- Baka!

- Ei! Me chamar de idiota não vale.

- E bakabakashii (ridículo)?

- Também não! – os dois estavam prestes a começar uma briga ali e o teriam feito se eu não os tivesse impedido.

- Crianças, parem! – disse, enérgico. – Vamos falar sobre algo mais produtivo. A prova de amanhã.

- Prova? Que prova? – Duo perguntou e sua voz tinha um tom meio desesperado. Soltei um pequeno riso, mas logo esse sumiu ao olhar para o lado e ver a mesma expressão no rosto de Quatre. Será que ninguém presta atenção nas minhas aulas!

- A prova que eu vou passar amanhã.

- Eu não soube sobre prova nenhuma. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, e logo continuaram, como se tivessem ensaiado aquele discurso. – Eu preciso estudar! Você precisa me ajudar, Trowa! – ri alto ao final das frases dos dois. Quem sabe não fosse divertido ajudá-los a estudar?

- Ok, ok! Eu ajudo, mas não pensem que eu vou dizer o que vai cair na prova. – ri mais uma vez ao ouvir os dois falarem juntos mais uma vez.

- Você vai dizer, mesmo não querendo! – eles fizeram uma cara marota e eu tive que concordar. Quando eu fosse perguntar as coisas para eles, eu provavelmente só perguntaria coisas que iriam cair na prova. Eu não tenho jeito.

- Então vamos todos para o quarto de Trowa. Vai ser como uma festa do pijama! – Duo disse, jogando os braços para o alto e balançando as pernas. Finalmente paramos no estacionamento do internato, faltavam poucos minutos para o toque de recolher, apenas o suficiente para que eles fossem até seu dormitório e pegassem o que necessitavam.

Aquela seria uma longa noite...

:3 :3 :3

Acordei de manhã bem cedo, faltando cinco minutos para o meu despertador tocar.

6:30 da manhã. Ainda estava cedo, a aula apenas começava às 9:00. Ainda não era horapara que eu acordasse Duo ou Quatre. Tomei o cuidado de desligar o despertador para que ele não tocasse.

Olhei para o lado, onde meu lindo anjinho estava deitado entre meus braços. Corri meus olhos pelo quarto, vendo a bagunça que lá estava. Livros, cadernos, anotações, fichários jogados pelo chão, provenientes do estudo de ontem. Fomos dormir de madrugada, quando eu tive certeza que eles já haviam estudado o suficiente. Eu tentei a todo custo não dizer o que iria cair na prova, e eu tenho certeza de que quase consegui meu intento, apenas deixei escapar poucas dicas.

Eu realmente queria passar a noite com meu anjo, o possuindo, o amando. Mas a presença de Duo ali tornou isso impossível. Até que nós poderíamos ter nos amado, se não fosse pelo fato de todos estávamos muito cansados e que Quatre tende a gritar muito alto e essas portas finas não agüentariam conter o som.

Já mencionei que Duo está no quarto ao lado?

Não deixei Quatre ir dormir com ele, afinal, não agüentaria ficar sem meu anjo.

Me levantei lentamente, tomando cuidado para não acordar o loiro. Dei uma olhada em Duo, que estava deitado na cama em meio a livros e anotações. Ele estava se esforçando muito, agora podia-se ver que ele merecia estar entre os cinco primeiros em quesito de nota.

Voltei até meu quarto, pegando uma muda de roupa em meu closet e entrei no banheiro, tomando um banho relaxante. Me troquei rapidamente, passando pelo quarto até a cozinha, onde comecei a fazer o café da manhã.

Liguei a cafeteira, ao mesmo tempo que preparava café da manhã leve. Eu sabia, por experiência própria, que comer bacon, ovos e panquecas no café da manhã não fazia muito bem antes de uma prova importante como aquela.

Preferi fazer uma boa dose de café, seguido de coisas leves como torradas, geléias, sucos e outras coisas. Arrumei tudo em cima da mesa, deixando tudo preparado para quando os dois acordassem.

Peguei alguns planos de aula que eu tinha que terminar e segui para a sala, me sentando na escrivaninha.

Acho que fiquei muito concentrado nos planos de aula, pois quando eu olhei de novo no relógio da sala, já eram 7:20 da manhã. Pude ouvir os passos de alguém pela casa, saindo do quarto e indo até a sala.

- Trowa? Já está acordado? – o anjo loiro entrou na sala, esfregando um de seus olhos de um jeito muito infantil, o que fez apaixonar-me mais uma vez por ele.

- Alguém tem que estar. – respondi, vendo Quatre se aproximar e ficar de frente para mim, tomando meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Bom dia! – ele disse e nós trocamos um beijo apaixonado, apenas nos separamos quando a voz de Duo chegou aos nossos ouvidos.

- Estou morrendo de fome. O que tem para o café da manhã? Seja lá o que você preparou, Trowa, está com um cheiro ótimo. – ele parou no batente da porta, nos encarando. – Quatre, sabe onde eu deixei minha roupa?

- Já procurou debaixo da pilha de livros? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e Quatre foi até o quarto, junto com Duo, ajudá-lo a procurar suas roupas. Me levantei, colocando os papéis nos quais estava trabalhando, dentro de minha pasta, a encostando em um lado, indo até a cozinha, deixando tudo preparado para as duas "crianças".

Os dois entraram na cozinha e sentaram-se em suas cadeiras. Olhei-os de longe, vendo-os devorar, literalmente, a comida, praticamente se afogando nos sucos. Realmente, a noite de ontem deve ter sido exaustante, pelo menos eu sei que eles vão se dar bem na prova. Olhei para o relógio da parede. 7:45.

- Muito bem, prestem atenção! Eu vou Ter que sair agora. vou até a sessão de ensino e só devo sair de lá na hora da aula, então, por favor, dêem uma última revisada na matéria da prova. – eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça e eu sorri. Saí da cozinha e peguei tudo o que precisava, saindo pela porta e indo em direção à minha sala.

:3 :3 :3

Os corredores estão estranhamente vazios hoje. Apenas um ou dois alunos que vinham me procurar pedindo explicações de última hora para a prova. Parei quando um dos professores veio até mim, colocando a mãos em meu ombro direito.

- Professor Barton

- Sim? – ele me olhou de modo estranho, olhando para os lados e depois me encarando.

- Você deixou a porta de sua sala aberta?

- Minha sala? Aberta? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e eu comecei a me preocupar. – Impossível, eu passei lá e a tranquei ontem à tarde.

- Então, sinto informar, alguém entrou em sua sala. – meus olhos se arregalaram e eu corri pelo resto dos corredores até chegar em minha sala, apenas para ver a porta da mesma escorada. Toquei a maçaneta, constatando o arrombamento. Me virei para o professor que viera junto comigo.

- Alguém arrombou minha sala. – ele fez cara de espanto, me mandando entrar e verificar o que haviam feito na mesma. Olhei em volta e nada me parecia diferente do normal. Estava do mesmo jeito como eu havia deixado ontem, antes de sair. Meu raciocínio lógico se pôs a trabalhar, me levando até minha mesa, verificando a pequena gaveta embutida nela. Vi os pedaços da tranca espalhados pelo chão. – Roubaram o gabarito da prova de hoje.

:3 :3 :3

Passei a meia hora seguinte na sala de Noin, discutindo sobre o tal roubo. Podia-se ver que ela estava visivelmente aborrecida. Depois de alguns minutos de uma conversa estressante ela estava como se tivesse acabado de sair de dentro de um tornado.

- Muito bem, professor Barton. Venha comigo. – ela se levantou e fez sinal para que eu a seguisse, seguindo até a sala de aula. Entramos em um rompante, assustando os alunos, inclusive Quatre e Duo. Eles me olharam com caras assustadas e curiosas ao mesmo tempo, mas o meu olhar colérico os fez abaixar o olhar rapidamente. – Prestem atenção! Todos vocês! – ela falou ríspida e os murmúrios que cercavam a sala cessaram. – Estamos com um problema sério aqui! Um problema que causará a expulsão de um aluno, ou de vários, se for o caso.

- Ontem à noite, alguém foi até a minha sala, a arrombou e roubou o gabarito da prova de hoje. – percebi que alguns olhos se arregalaram e outros abriram sorrisinhos.

- E eu quero saber, neste exato momento, quem foi o autor desse vandalismo. – é claro que nenhuma das mãos se levantou, os alunos apenas se recostaram mais nas carteiras.

- Se ninguém falar em três... dois... um... muito bem! Já que nenhum de vocês vai se entregar teremos que tomar uma atitude drástica. Abram suas mochilas! – um sonoro resmungo foi ouvido e eu apenas os olhei severamente. Nenhum deles escaparia da minha inspeção, nem mesmo os dois adolescentes que passaram a noite em meu apartamento. Lancei um olhar de soslaio para Yuy, que estava no fundo da sala. Tentei identificar alguma coisa em seu rosto que me desse a dica de que havia sido ele mas seu rosto estava neutro. Ele não demonstrava satisfação, raiva, desprezo – por mim – ou nada parecido.

- Professor Barton, faça as honras. – Noin me chamou, apontando para a primeira fileira. Fui obrigado a revistar a mochila de cada aluno da primeira fileira, logo passando para a segunda, onde estava Quatre. Ele me abriu a mochila, me mostrado tudo lá dentro, e sinceramente, havia coisas lá dentro que estariam bem melhor no meu quarto, de noite, do que dentro de uma mochila. Ele me olhou sarcástico e colocou um pedaço de papel, discretamente, na minha mão. Fingi continuar revistando a mochila dele e comecei a ler, silenciosamente, o bilhete: "O que diabos está acontecendo? Pensei que estivesse tudo bem com sua sala. Quando descobriram o roubo? PS: eu comprei isso tudo pra gente, não faça perguntas... de noite eu te mostro..." sorri um pouco antes de deixar meu loiro curioso para trás e revistando a mochila de Hilde, e passando para trás. Cheguei até Yuy, sentado na última cadeira da fileira de Quatre, que me lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico e sussurrando bem baixo para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir.

- Você provavelmente acha que vai achar algo na minha mochila hoje, não é Barton? Sinto lhe decepcionar...

- Isso sou eu quem vai decidir... – abri a mochila dele, revistando tudo cuidadosamente. Bem lá no fundo eu queria que a prova estivesse na mochila dele, assim, eu poupava os outros alunos da humilhação e colocava Yuy para fora daqui.

- Achou alguma coisa, Barton? – ele perguntou quando viu que eu não havia achado nada. O ignorei e sai de lado, para passar de uma fileira para a outra, mas meu pulso foi seguro. – Escute, Barton. Me ouça apenas uma vez... é melhor você desistir do meu primo, ou você vai se dar muito mal.

- Não venha com ameaças para cima de mim, Yuy. Até porque elas não irão funcionar... espere apenas mais um ano e você terá um novo membro na família. – ele me mandou uma fuzilada, pensando que esta faria efeito, mas eu apenas soltei um riso e sussurrei de novo. – com sorte nós até adotaremos um filho. – aquela parecia ter sido a gota d'água para Yuy, já que ele se levantou bruscamente, batendo as mãos na mesa. A sala inteira se virou para nós dois, inclusive Noin, mas não me preocupei, mandei Yuy sentar e passei para a próxima fileira. Igual às outras. Passei para a próxima, me aproximando de Duo, que estava sentado no meio da fileira, usando sua mochila como travesseiro. – Sua mochila, Duo.

- Toma! – ele me estendeu a mochila e eu a abri, não encontrando nada a primeira vista, mas foi só dar uma segunda olhada para notar a folha de papel dentro do fichário de Duo. – meus olhos se arregalaram e eu olhei para Duo, perguntando, silenciosamente, o que estava acontecendo. Ele me olhou e eu mostrei o gabarito da prova apenas à ele. Os olhos dele ficaram tão grandes quanto os meus e ele fez uma ligeira cara de pavor, dizendo, apenas com os lábios, que não havia sido ele.

- Achou alguma coisa, professor Barton? – Noin me perguntou, preocupada por eu estar demorando demais.

- ...não! – coloquei a prova de volta na mochila de Duo, dando uma última olhada nele antes de seguir em frente. Eu teria que conversar seriamente com ele depois. Revistei a última mochila, voltando para perto de Noin e lhe dizendo que não havia achado nada. Ela me olhou estranhamente e eu tratei de me explicar. – Noin, só porque a prova foi roubada, não quer dizer que ela esteja, necessariamente, com os alunos, e segundo, pode ter sido alguém de outra turma...

- ... você tem razão. Eu peço que reviste todos os alunos das outras turmas até achar a prova.

- Noin... peço permissão para tentar descobrir com quem está a prova. Me deixe observar os alunos e coisas assim, acredito eu que até o final da semana eu já terei um culpado. – ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, se voltando para a sala.

- Estão dispensados. Sua prova será remarcada. – ela fez um gesto para a porta, sendo a primeira a sair. Me apoiei na parede. Eu estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Observei os alunos saírem, com exceção de Duo e Quatre, o primeiro sentado em sua carteira, chocado.

- Venha cá, Duo. – ele se levantou, trazendo a mochila consigo e me dando o gabarito.

- Não fui eu, eu juro. – ele falou, quase implorando para que eu acreditasse nele. Senti Quatre observando tudo de longe, confuso.

- Eu sei, Duo, eu acredito em você. – ele me olhou aliviado e Quatre veio ao nosso encontro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Alguém colocou o gabarito na minha mochila. – Duo falou e Quatre nos olhou espantado.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não!

- Trowa, você acredita nele, não é? – ele me olhou, indo para perto de Duo.

- Acredito. Até porque eu tenho provas de que não foram você. – falei, me referindo ao fato de que fiquei com Duo desde a última vez que entrei em minha sala.

- E por quê não falou isso para Noin?

- E o que eu falaria, Quatre? Para dizer que a prova estava com Duo e não incriminá-lo, eu teria que dizer que eu estava com você e ele e que vocês passaram a noite em meu apartamento. – eu disse e eles abaixaram as cabeças, derrotados.

- E agora?

- Só me sobrou investigar quem foi. Não se preocupe, Duo. Eu vou achar quem foi e vou expulsá-lo.

- Foi o Yuy! Só pode ter sido! – Duo disse, irritado. Ele começou a gesticular e a enumerar os inúmeros motivos do porquê Heero podia ter feito aquilo.

- Duo, calma. Eu vou procurar quem foi, não se preocupe. – ele afirmou com a cabeça e colocou a mochila nas costas. – Agora vão, eu tenho que passar na sala de Noin. – eles saíram e eu suspirei, me encostando na parede. Eu teria um árduo trabalho pela frente...

:3 :3 :3

Saí da sala de Noin mais estressado do que quando entrei. Era incrível. Na noite anterior eu estava feliz, dormindo com Quatre em meus braços e hoje eu estou estressado, à beira de um ataque de nervos...

Eu queria que o dia de hoje passasse mais cedo. E o pior era que eu havia ficado tanto tempo na sala de Noin que eu perdi os outros dois tempos de aula. Os alunos para quem eu ia dar aula devem ter ficado extremamente felizes...

Virei o corredor direito, dando de cara com alguém e fui arremessado no piso.

Fechei os olhos diante do baque, os abrindo quando já estava no chão. Encarei Yuy me olhando de um jeito estranho, de pé. Me levantei, o encarado tão duramente quanto ele fazia.

- Fique fora do meu caminho, Barton.

- Olhe por onde anda, Yuy. – nos encaramos uma última vez antes dele ir embora. Fiquei olhando-o virar o corredor para ouvir sua voz ecoar, juntamente com a de Chang.

- Como foi? – Chang perguntou, sem nem mesmo verificar se tinha alguém ao redor.

- Eu não sei! O imbecil do Barton disse que não havia achado nada! – Yuy falou deixando a raiva transparecer.

- Tem certeza de que colocou dentro da mochila dele?

- É claro que eu coloquei. Eu não sou idiota, WuFei! Aposto que o Barton encobriu ele. A dupla do barulho.

- Se foi isso o que aconteceu, quer dizer que todo o nosso plano foi por água abaixo.

- Eu sei! Eu vou ter que pensar no que vou fazer para me livrar do Maxwell... e do Barton. – as vozes se calaram e o barulho de passos foi captado por meus ouvidos. Então Duo tinha mesmo razão... foi Heero Yuy!

CONTINUA...

Novo capítulo, voltando às publicações semanais. Finalmente... eu andei muito feliz ultimamente, já que ontem (27/05/06) eu li algumas reviews que realmente me deixaram muito feliz. Agradeço a todos!

Bem, eu acho que não tenho muito para comentar... não sei o que dizer, só que ultimamente eu andei me perguntando "Por quê adoram tanto essa fic? Bem, acho que eu tenho que lê-la de novo...".

Eu adoro esse negócio de colegiais e coisas do tipo. Acho que vou ficar triste quando tudo isso sumir para a nova parte da história... eu não sei se isso está bem explícito, mas saibam que eles estão no 3º ano...

Bem, acho que era só isso... e mais uma vez eu digo, será que alguém por aí mora em Manaus? Eu gostaria de conhecer...

Mata kondo! 


	10. Falsa Estrela

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

:3 :3 :3

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 10 – Falsa Estrela

(Duo POV)

Era só o que me faltava. Eu acho que não preciso dizer que essa é uma das piores coisas que já me aconteceram!

Eu tenho certeza de que foi Yuy! Só pode ter sido! Quem mais faria algo para me prejudicar?

Que merda!

EU TE ODEIO HEERO YUY!

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Repeti a respiração inúmeras vezes mas parecia não estar fazendo efeito. Fechei os olhos no corredor, a meio caminho do refeitório para almoçar. Quatre havia ido sozinho na frente, já que tinha que resolver alguns assuntos.

Me encostei na parede do corredor, inconformado. Eu não havia me acalmado, mas sabia de algo que acalmaria. Algo que sempre me acalmou!

Dei meia volta, indo em direção às escadas dos dormitórios. A subi correndo, quase desesperado. Abri a porta do meu quarto, jogando minha mochila em um canto qualquer. Andei mais devagar, olhando ao redor e procurando pequena caixa onde eu guardava meu tesouro material mais precioso. Peguei a pequena caixa na mão com carinho, a abrindo cuidadosamente, mas o que eu vi lá dentro me deixou desesperado, ou melhor, o que eu não vi lá dentro.

A minha cruz não estava lá dentro! A única coisa naquele mundo que realmente tinha um valor inestimável para mim.

Uma pequena lágrima caiu de meus olhos e eu me ajoelhei no chão, apoiando minha cabeça na escrivaninha. A partir daí as lágrima vieram em um rompante, sem nem mesmo parar.

- Desculpe, vovô... – sussurrei, sentindo uma dor subir por todo o meu corpo e parando na minha cabeça. Eu sinto muito, vovô. Eu não queria, eu juro.

- Duo? – a voz de Quatre chegou até meus ouvidos. Esse santo loiro sempre chega na hora certa. Olhei para ele, e quando ele notou as minhas lágrimas, ele rapidamente veio em minha direção, se jogando no chão e me amparando. – O que aconteceu!

- Ela não está aqui, Quatre, não está! ... ele está decepcionado... eu tenho que achar Quatre!

- Clama, Duo! Vamos! – ele segurou meu rosto e limpou minhas lágrimas com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. – Agora me conte, o que sumiu?

- A minha cruz. A cruz que eu ganhei do meu avô. – ele me olhou confuso e eu tive que me acalmar o suficiente para explicar. – Eu ganhei uma cruz do meu avô dias antes dele morrer...

- Eu pensei que seus pais não deixassem você falar com seu avô desde que ele virou padre.

- E não deixavam. – sentamo-nos no chão e eu me deitei no colo dele, abraçando sua cintura e escondendo meu rosto nele. – Meu avô virou padre e meus pais não me deixavam falar com ele porque eles não aceitavam que um padre podia ser pai e não respeitar a lei do celibato, mas meu avô achou um meio de me dar a cruz... – me sentei, saindo do conforto do abraço de Quatre e quase me arrastando até a escrivaninha, abrindo a última gaveta, de onde tirei um maço de cartas presos com uma fita vermelha. – Padre Maxwell começou a me mandar essas cartas quando eu tinha sete anos... e a última foi aos dez anos. – desamarrei a fita vermelha, passando as cartas para Quatre. – todas elas me foram entregues secretamente Treize... – ele analisou todas as cartas, parando em uma, que eu cuidadosamente tirei de sua mão. – essa foi a última carta que ele me mandou, junto com a cruz que eu ganhei. – Quatre a abriu e leu-a, mas eu não precisava ler a carta junto para que me lembrasse do que ela dizia, eu a tinha impressa em minha mente.

"Duo, já faz três meses desde a última carta. Eu só queria dizer, que essa é a última vez que iremos nos falar. Não adianta responder a carta por Treize, ela não vai chegar até mim. Eu só queria dizer que eu o amo muito, e que até mesmo depois desta carta, eu estarei vigiando você. Duo... meu adorado neto, vê a cruz que eu lhe mandei? Ela não é uma cruz qualquer. Ela é especial. Sabe por quê? Ela é a cruz que eu usei quando encontrei sua avó. Essa cruz, Duo, me acalmou toda vez que eu necessitei. Essa cruz foi o que me fez encontrar todas as coisas que eu amo na vida, e acontecerá o mesmo com você. Tenha fé nela, Duo. A fé que seus pais não tiveram em mim... guarde-a com carinho, Duo, me prometa."

- No dia seguinte, eu soube que ele havia morrido...

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Ninguém sabia, apenas eu e ele. E agora ele morreu e eu não pude cumprir a promessa que fiz a ele. – outra lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto e Quatre me abraçou, dizendo palavras reconfortantes.

- Não se preocupe, Duo, nós vamos achá-la.

:3 :3 :3

(Trowa POV)

Era isso. Eu não daria trégua para Yuy, Marquise ou Chang. Uma vez na vida eles iam pagar pelo o que fizeram. Eu sinto muito, Quatre, mas hoje seu primo vai embora.

Eu, que tinha acabado de sair o escritório de Noin, dei meia volta, mas parei, antes mesmo de andar. Eu não ia denunciá-lo, pelo menos não agora, eu sei de algo que pode fazer muito mal a Yuy.

Comecei a andar rapidamente pelos corredores, indo até a secretária do internato, buscando o horário de aula de Yuy e dos outros dois, uma vez que o almoço já havia terminado.

Decorei rapidamente as salas, saindo correndo da sala, deixando alguns professores meio assustados.

Cheguei até o quarto andar, acalmando minha respiração. Bati na porta, entrando logo em seguida.

- Com licença, professor. – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, me dando permissão. Localizei Yuy com o olhar, o olhando friamente. – Heero Yuy, venha comigo imediatamente se não quiser ser expulso. – Pude ouvir certas exclamações de surpresa e os olhares se voltando para mim e para Yuy. Ele me olhou malignamente, se levantando e me seguindo para a fora da sala.

- O que foi, Barton? – ele se encostou na parede, cruzando os braços.

- Eu só queria avisar, Yuy, que na próxima vez que você falar sobre seus planos para ferrar o Duo com Chang, verifique se não há ninguém ao redor. – os olhos dele se abriram rapidamente e arregalaram-se. – Eu sei que foi você que colocou a prova na mochila de Duo.

- Ótimo, agora vá para a Noin e conte isso para ela. – eu pude ouvir o remorso na voz dele, isso significava que ele queria ficar.

- Não vou fazer isso. O que eu vou fazer é algo melhor. Avise Marquise e Chang que se vocês três não se desculparem para Duo até amanhã, é melhor vocês fazerem suas malas.

- Nem a pau eu vou pedir desculpas para o Maxwell.

- Então arrume suas malas, você vai embora. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e eu soltei um riso. – eu lhe dei um prazo, Yuy. Você tem até amanhã. Avise os outros dois também.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Barton filho da puta.

Desgraçado!

O filho da mãe vai me pagar. Eu não vou pedir desculpas para o Maxwell nem que eu tenha que ir para o Japão.

E só Deus sabe o quanto eu odeio o Japão.

Barton já tinha ido embora a alguns minutos e eu continuava lá, parado, batendo minha cabeça na parede, literalmente, sentindo a dor invadir meu crânio.

Que ódio. Um dia ele me paga, e com sorte vai ser mais cedo do que ele pensa. Eu não vou pedir desculpas para Maxwell, e para me vingar de Barton, eu vou levar Quatre junto, nem que eu tenha que dizer ao meu tio que o desgraçado do Barton é um pedófilo maldito.

Ouvi o sinal do término do tempo de aula, me fazendo parar de bater a cabeça na parede. O corredor ficou cheio de alunos, e nenhum deles parou para olhar o estado deplorável em que eu estava.

Senti alguém colocar a mão em meu ombro e me estender minha mochila. Nem mesmo vi quem era, apenas a peguei com agressividade e saí andando pelos corredores.

Meti minha mão no bolso, segurando a cruz que eu roubei e que eu carregava por todo lugar. Aquilo me dava uma calma incrível, e não me surpreendi quando senti a calma me invadir de modo instantâneo no momento em que eu a toquei.

Eu estava ali, em um momento, colérico, e no outro, eu estava com uma calma que eu nunca imaginei, na minha vida, ter.

Fui até o banheiro mais próximo, jogando minha mochila de um jeito descuidado sobre o balcão, abrindo a torneira, colocando minha mão sob o jato de água fria. Molhei meu rosto repetidas vezes, quase me afogando.

- Uau, o que aconteceu para você querer se afogar? – ouvi a voz de WuFei soar por meus ouvidos, seguida da de Zechs, o que apenas serviu para que eu me irritasse mais.

- Nossa, não quer que eu traga um balde para você enfiar sua cabeça?

- Agora, sério. O que aconteceu? – WuFei perguntou quando eu desliguei a torneira e enxuguei o rosto na manga da minha camisa.

- O mesmo que aconteceu com vocês. – eles me olharam meio espantados e eu comecei a lhes explicar. – Barton nos descobriu!

- Puta que pariu. – Zechs falou e deu um soco na parede, fazendo ficar uma marca na mesma.

- Ele disse que se nós não pedirmos desculpa para Maxwell, ele vai contar para Noin e nós seremos expulsos.

- Quer dizer que ele ainda não contou para ela?

- Não, nós temos um prazo de um dia.

- Então é simples, vamos pedir desculpas para Maxwell.

- É fácil para você, WuFei. Mas eu não peço desculpas para aquele viadinho nem a pau.

- Heero, pára com esse seu orgulho! Está na hora de deixar essa rixa de lado. Deus! Tudo bem que você goste de irritar o Maxwell, mas é isso! Você quer voltar para o Japão! Olhe bem o que você está falando! Olhe bem o que vi acontecer se você voltar para lá! Você é louco! Estamos falando mais do que uma expulsão. Engula esse seu maldito orgulho e vá pedi desculpas do Duo.

- Eu não vou, Zechs! É muito mais do que infantilidade. Você não sabe como eu o odeio! Não sabe! Eu prefiro voltar para o Japão e... e...

- Você quem sabe! Vamos, WuFei, nós temos um pedido de desculpas para fazer.

E foi assim que eles saíram, me deixando ali, afogado em desespero.

:3 :3 :3

Algumas horas depois, eu estava sentado, desesperado, em uma das salas de aula, que no momento estava vazias. Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da frente, mas eu o ignorei. Eu apenas fiquei lá, sentado em cima da mesa de uma das cadeiras do meio. Eu tinha que pensar no que fazer para me livrar dessa. Era como Zechs tinha dito. Ali tinha muito mais coisas do que apenas uma expulsão, tinha toda uma cadeia de desastres na minha vida. Coisas que eu não queria fazer.

Meu celular vibrou outra vez e eu decidi ler as mensagens que haviam acabado de chegar. Olhei o visor, que apontava a chegada de duas mensagens, no qual eu li a primeira, que era de Zechs.

"Pedimos desculpas a Duo e ele nos perdoou. Barton nos disse que nós não íamos ser expulsos. Quatre está extremamente preocupado com você. Você vai pedir desculpas ou vai voltar para o Japão?"

Nem liguei em responder ou ler a outra mensagem, que era da minha operadora, apenas coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso, voltando a pensar no que ia fazer.

Havia uma última opção que eu poderia usar, mas essa era apenas em último caso. E, sinceramente, não estava longe de acontecer.

Pensei mais um pouco nas opções que eu tinha, que se resumiam a duas: ou eu pedia desculpas para o Maxwell, ou eu usava meu plano B.

É, não vai ter jeito. Sai de cima da carteira em um salto. Andei todo o caminho do dormitório de Quatre em silêncio, nem mesmo parei para olhar a cara vitoriosa de Barton quando eu passei por ele no corredor. Bati ligeiramente na porta, que logo foi atendida por nada menos que Maxwell.

- Ora, e não é que Yuy veio mesmo pedir desculpas? Por quê não veio com seus amiguinhos? Eles acabaram de sair.

- Embora esse seja seu sonho, Maxwell, ele não vai se realizar, eu vim falar com Quatre. – ele fez cara de desgosto e chamou debilmente Quatre, que logo chegou à porta.

- Heero?

- Eu preciso conversar com você. É sério. – ele se preocupou imediatamente e eu fechei a porta atrás dele, já que Maxwell estava nos espionando pela brecha da mesma.

- O que é tão urgente?

- Eu preciso que você convença Barton a me deixar em paz sobre o lance do Maxwell. – ele arregalou os olhos, mas logo ele se recuperou e falou em uma voz firme, que nem de longe lembrava meu amado primo.

- Não!

- O quê?

- Eu não vou limpar sua barra. Não dessa vez. – ele falou duro, mas seu tom logo mudou para um quase desesperado. – Você tem que aprender, Heero. Aprender a não mentir mais. Ajude a si mesmo, vá lá dentro – ele apontou para a porta – e peça desculpas a ele. Ele está disposto a te perdoar. – balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu nunca iria pedir desculpas para Maxwell. Nunca.

- Eu não vou, Quatre. – ele me olhou triste e voltou para a porta, mas parou para me dizer algo.

- Então pense no que fez quando você voltar ao Japão.

- E você vai comigo. – ele se virou completamente assustado, olhando em meus olhos. – Não quer que eu minta, não é? Então quando eu voltar ao Japão, e meu pai perguntar como você está, eu vou responder simplesmente que você está se envolvendo com um dos professores. É isso que você quer? Voltar para o Japão, e nunca mais ver aquele professorzinho? – vi a lágrima solitária cair pelo rosto branco e o soluço sair embargado pelas lágrimas.

- Você não faria isso, Heero. Eu te conheço. – era verdade, eu não faria isso, mas eu precisava pressioná-lo para que ele me ajudasse.

- Eu faria, Quatre. Você vai me ajudar ou não?

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Havia se passado algumas horas desde que Heero veio me procurar, e eu, sinceramente, estava perdido. Eu não queria me separar de Trowa. Não queria.

Se fosse em uma situação normal eu não teria acreditado em Heero, diria que ele estava apenas brincando, mas levado em conta as circunstâncias e o que espera Heero no Japão, a ponto dele querer ficar, e a convicção com a qual ele falou aquelas palavras...

Eu não sei o que fazer, eu simplesmente não sei. Por um lado em um lado eu sou injusto com tudo e deixo Heero livre, e por outro, eu me separo definitivamente da pessoa que eu mais amo na minha vida.

Relutante, escolhi a segunda opção, indo contra meus princípios e as metas que me seguiam de guia. Eu preferia abandonar um ideal meu a ficar sem Trowa.

Andei até o apartamento dele, uma vez que o horário de expediente dos professores já havia acabado. Peguei a chave extra que Trowa havia me dado e comecei a esperar Trowa dentro de seu quarto.

Eu me deitei na cama, pensando se eu não tinha outra opção, e foi com pesar que eu percebi que era só aquela que era plausível. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e vi Trowa entrar no quarto, me recebendo com um sorriso.

- Quatre! – ele exclamou, feliz, jogando suas coisas em um canto qualquer junto com o casaco de seu paletó e sua gravata, indo diretamente para a cama, me cumprimentando em um beijo, que foi muito bem recebido por mim, já que ele poderia ser o último. O beijo ficou cada vez mais quente e quando eu percebi, as mãos de Trowa já subiam por meu tórax, sob minhas roupas. Ofeguei, tentando tirar as mãos de Trowa de cima de mim.

Nem mesmo preciso dizer que foi totalmente inútil, já que isso só serviu para atiçá-lo mais. Logo eu já estava sem camisa, tendo meu pescoço atacado por Trowa.

Com muito esforço consegui afastá-lo de cima de mim, invertendo as posições e me sentando no colo dele, fazendo-o se sentar junto comigo.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, ajeitando-me melhor em seu colo e segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Heero!

- Quatre, você quer falar sobre o seu primo nojento justo quando nós íamos... – calei a boca dele, evitando que ele terminasse a frase.

- É sério... Heero não vai pedir desculpas para Duo...

- Então ele vai voltar para casa! – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. O olhei com um olhar quase desesperado e falei bem perto de seu rosto.

- E eu vou junto com ele.

- O quê? – a voz dele saiu com um tom preocupado e os seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Heero vai me obrigar a ir com ele... se ele for embora para o Japão, ele vai contar ao meu pai sobre o nosso relacionamento. – eu pude ver o desespero estampado em seu rosto e eu sabia que ele percebeu que era sério. – Se você o expulsar, eu não vou mais poder te ver. – escondi meu rosto em seu peito e comecei a chorar como se fosse um bezerro desmamado.

- ...

- Por favor, Trowa, eu não quero me separar de você. – ele continuou quieto e eu solucei alto, fazendo-o falar a frase que eu nunca esqueceria...

- Nós não vamos nos separar, nunca... diga a Yuy que ele pode ficar...

:3 :3 :3

Heero me olhou com uma cara de conformidade, quase feliz, por poder ficar.

Embora eu estivesse sendo injusto com Duo, eu fiquei feliz por ver o sentimento de felicidade no rosto de Heero. Algo que eu tenho certeza de que nunca passou pelos olhos de Heero.

Ele transmitia, agora, um sentimento de tranqüilidade incomparável. Ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Muito obrigado, Quatre. Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Não se preocupe. – sorri e vi ele se afastar devagar, feliz, sorrindo, tranqüilo, como ele nunca estivera em sua vida.

- Quatre! O que foi aquilo? – ouvi a voz de Duo ecoar por meus ouvidos. Me virei para sua direção, o encontrando com uma expressão estranha no rosto. – Que história foi aquela? Yuy ainda não me pediu desculpas...

- ... ouve um problema, Duo... e eu espero que você me perdoe... eu fui extremamente egoísta e eu quero me desculpar...

- O que aconteceu? – ele me perguntou e eu percebi que Shinigami estava tomando seus olhos.

- ... Heero não quis pedir desculpas para você, então ele me pediu para limpar a barra dele... eu não quis no inicio, mas ele me obrigou... ele disse que se eu não ajudasse ele, quando ele voltasse para o Japão, ele iria contar tudo ao meu pai... me desculpe, Duo, mas eu não queria ficar longe de Trowa... eu sinto muito mesmo. – a expressão no rosto dele suavizou, e ele me abraçou, embora ele ainda parecesse visivelmente alterado. Ele me apertou forte e sussurrou algo em meu ouvido.

- Eu te perdôo, Quatre. Eu faria o mesmo... mas eu não perdôo Yuy de jeito nenhum, não só por essa, mas por todas as coisas que ele já fez para mim... já chega, eu tô fora... – ele falou a última frase de um jeito profundo, como se ela tivesse um significado maior do que parecia. Ele beijou minha testa e saiu pelos corredores, indo em direção ao nosso dormitório, apertando a alça da mochila fortemente entre os dedos.

:3 :3 :3

Naquela noite, eu não voltei para o meu dormitório, tampouco fui para o de Trowa, e nem o de Heero. Para falar a verdade, eu fiquei a noite inteira no terraço do meu prédio, apenas eu e um cobertor. Eu não dormi, eu fiquei a noite inteira pensando no que eu tinha feito e no que Duo havia me dito. Eu sabia que aquela frase tinha um sentido mais complexo, eu sempre soube. Eu sempre tive a habilidade de sentir os sentimentos dos outros, mas o de Duo naquele momento estavam totalmente confusos.

Eu passara a noite inteira daquele jeito, apenas para perceber, em um certo instante, que já havia amanhecido e que eu precisava voltar. Dobrei o cobertor e o pus debaixo do meu braço, descendo as escadas.

Abri a porta do dormitório, que por sinal estava aberta, o que era muito estranho, já que nós sempre trancávamos a porta. Chamei por Duo, mas não tive resposta. Coloquei o cobertor, cuidadosamente, de volta no armário e entrei no banheiro, pegando um atalho para o quarto de Duo. Chamei mais uma vez, e, de novo, não recebi resposta. Entrei no quarto, apenas para encontrá-lo vazio. Chamei mais alto, indo procurar na cozinha e não o encontrando. Olhei no relógio e notei que era muito cedo, logo, Duo não poderia ter saído de casa.

Comecei a ficar desesperado, então me joguei no sofá e agarrei o telefone, discando o número do celular de Duo, mas, estranhamente, estava dando fora de área. Fui no quarto de Duo mais uma vez, disposto a verificar se o uniforme dele ainda estava no armário, caso contrário, acontecera alguma coisa com Duo.

Abri o armário, mas eu não achei o uniforme dele, nem o casaco de pele de pantera, nem nenhuma das roupas dele.

O armário de Duo estava vazio.

Abri as gavetas dele, as achando ao mesmo jeito que o armário, vazias. Todas as gavetas estavam vazias. A escrivaninha estava limpa e as coisas de Duo haviam sumido.

Eu fiquei desesperado e saí correndo do dormitório, sem nem mesmo me importar se eu deixei a porta aberta. Desci os lances de escada seguintes, chegando ao andar de Trowa.

Tentei abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada e eu não havia trazido minha chave. Bati desesperado na porta de Trowa, mas ele não atendia. Bati com mais força e senti a mão em meu ombro.

- Quatre? – Trowa me olhou curioso, provavelmente querendo saber o porquê do meu desespero.

- Onde está Duo? – perguntei, segurando seus ombros e o chacoalhando levemente. Ele desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer, encarando um ponto qualquer no rodapé da parede. – Me diga, Trowa. Onde está Duo?

- ...

- Me diga!

- Duo voltou para os Estado Unidos essa madrugada...

CONTINUA...

Yay! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez! O motivo da demora? Eu quis adiantar um capítulo, então eu não podia publicar. E o que um capítulo extra traz de vantagem? Cenas futuras!

Eu vou ser boazinha com vocês a partir de hoje! Eu vou começar a colocar cenas do próximo capítulo, assim vocês sabem o que lhes esperam e ficam mais curiosos, o que me dá mais reviews! Vão ser duas cenas por capítulo (Encore pula e grita)! Lembrem-se de que só porque elas estão aqui não quer dizer que sejam as mais importantes, algumas delas são, outras só tem duplo sentido ou são engraçadas!

Ah! Feliz dia dos namorados para todos os encalhados (o que não é meu caso )!

Cena 1:

"- Heero, nós precisamos conversar. – WuFei me puxou para um canto, me levando para um dos bancos do aeroporto quando já havíamos pegado nossa bagagem. – Você está pensando nele. – foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. Senti meu coração bater fortemente, querendo sair de meu peito. – Está na hora de você saber quem é Shinigami de verdade."

Cena 2:

"- ... – continuei calado durante, mais ou menos, dez minutos, até que meu corpo começou a reclamar. – você vai ficar aí em cima por muito tempo?

- Vou! Você é macio. É uma boa sensação

- Se não vai embora, pelo menos me deixe ficar por cima." 


	11. Anti Nostálgico

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

:3 :3 :3

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 11 – Anti Nostálgico

(Quatre POV)

Não! Isso não é possível. Ele não pode ter ido embora. Não pode. Eu não deixei. Eu não deixei ele ir. Ele não fez isso.

Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!

NÃO!

Trowa me abraçou, no meio de tanta confusão, e eu finalmente percebi que havia vocalizado meus sentimentos.

Duo não pode ter ido embora. Ele não pode. Ele não me disse nada. Nenhuma explicação. Nenhuma.

Trowa me abraçou mais e eu me agarrei a ele. Eu comecei a chorar ao mesmo tempo que Trowa começara a falar.

- Essa madrugada, Noin me chamou até a sala dela. Ela disse que era urgente. Eu entrei na sala dela e encontrei Duo. Ele estava com suas malas e Noin me disse que ele queria ir embora. Então ela me pediu para levar Duo até o aeroporto. – ele disse e eu me agarrei mais a ele. – eu perguntei a Duo por quê ele estava indo embora, mas ele não quis me dizer. Ele sussurrou algo e eu só pude distinguir "Yuy".

- Então foi isso? Ele foi embora por causa de Heero! Isso é injusto comigo! Ele não podia ter ido embora. Não podia. Eu não dei permissão a ele. – eu comecei a me descontrolar, até que me sentir ser suspenso. Quando dei por mim, Trowa estava me carregando para dentro de seu apartamento e me colocando sobre a cama.

- Se acalme. Fique aí que eu vou buscar um calmante. Tente dormir, ok? Você parece que não dormiu a noite inteira. – fiz que sim, me aconchegando na cama. Minutos depois Trowa voltava com um copo de água e um calmante. Ele me entregou a pequena pílula branca e o copo de água, que eu tomei em um gole. Ele subiu na cama, me abraçando e me embrulhando. Não sei por quanto tempo ele ficou ali, só sei que ele esteve comigo até que eu adormecesse.

:3 :3 :3

Abri meus olhos, tentando me acostumar com a claridade que entrava no quarto. Agarrei o relógio e observei o horário. Eu havia dormido tanto que já estava quase no fim da tarde. Estendi minha mão até a cômoda, agarrando o telefone debilmente. Digitei os números com certa dificuldade. Coloquei o telefone em meu ouvido, o ouvindo chamar.

- "Alô?" – a voz atendeu. Uma voz que eu logo reconheci.

- Treize? – perguntei, tentando verificar se minha teoria estava certa.

- "Sim. Quatre?" – Treize perguntou. Por quê eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que a nossa conversa era meio idiota?

- Treize. Onde está Duo? – o indaguei, sentando na cama e me embrulhando com o lençol.

- Duo? eu suponho que ele esteja aí, não é mesmo?

- Então você não soube?

- Soube de quê?

- Duo voltou para casa essa madrugada. Ele já devia estar em casa.

- Eu não sabia disso! Só um minuto, Quatre, eu vou checar. – ouvi o barulho do telefone sendo colocado na mesa e os passos de Treize, que tinham eco pelo cômodo fechado. Depois de alguns instantes ele voltou, pegando o telefone. – Você tem razão, Quatre. Os pais dele já foram buscá-lo no aeroporto... Quatre. Será que você podia me dizer por quê ele está voltando?

- O mesmo de sempre, Treize. Heero!

- Eu não acredito. Eles ainda estão se odiando?

- Mais do que nunca, mas dessa vez Heero extrapolou. Ele roubou uma prova e quis incriminar Duo.

- Eu não acredito! Não é à toa que Duo quis voltar para casa... você vai tentar lavá-lo de volta?

- Foi para isso que eu liguei, mas se ele não está aí, eu ligo depois. Se ele não quiser voltar, eu vou buscá-lo pessoalmente.

- Entendo! Eu só não entendo o porquê de terem saído e não me chamarem. – ele disse, ainda com seu porte altivo, mas demonstrava incômodo.

- Bem, acho que ninguém gosta de sair todo dia com um segurança nas costas. Principalmente para encontrar o filho que não vêem a meses.

- Eu acho que sim. Bem, não se preocupe, Quatre, assim que ele chegar, eu ligo para o seu celular, ok?

- Certo. Espere! Eu não estou com meu celular aqui, pode ligar para esse número?

- Claro! Até mais, Quatre!

- Até mais, Treize. – coloquei o telefone de volta no gancho, apertando o lençol entre os dedos. E se Duo não quisesse voltar? Se ele não quisesse voltar, nem mesmo indo lá ajudaria. Eu precisaria fazer algo a mais.

Cobri meu rosto com o lençol, pensando no que fazer. Por quê parecia que minha vida estava virando de cabeça para baixo?

- Quatre? Você está acordado? – ouvi a voz de Trowa ecoar pelo cômodo. Ele veio até mim e tirou o lençol de meu rosto, acariciando-o – Se sente melhor?

- Não muito. Quero Duo de volta, Trowa.

- Não se preocupe. Ele vai voltar. Eu tenho certeza. – ele me abraçou, beijando minha testa. – Conseguiu falar com ele?

- Não! O guarda costas da família, Treize, atendeu o telefone. Ele disse que os pais de Duo haviam ido o buscar no aeroporto.

- Entendo. Mas não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco você fala com ele.

- Certo.

:3 :3 :3

- Por favor, Duo! volte! Por favor! – apelei no telefone quando ouvi a voz do outro lado dizer "não"!

- "Não! Eu já disse. Eu não quero voltar. Você não sabe o quanto é difícil para mim conviver com Yuy".

- Você foi embora sem nem mesmo se despedir de mim. Você não sabe o quanto foi doloroso ao ver que você tinha ido embora. Eu me desesperei. Eu quero que você volte.

- "Se eu não estiver aí, você tem o dormitório todo para você! Você tem mais liberdade com Trowa. Yuy não vai parar no hospital e vocês dois podem finalmente viver em paz. É melhor assim, Quatre!" – ele disse, e eu voltei a questioná-lo.

- Por quê você foi embora, Duo?

- "Se Yuy tivesse pedido desculpas, eu ainda estaria aí, Quatre. Mas aquela foi a gota d'água. Já chega. Eu agüentei ele por anos demais!"

- Então seu problema é com Heero?

- "É! Ele é meu único problema. Mas eu estou bem aqui. Eu vou voltar para minha velha escola e Solo se mudou para cá. Eu tenho Treize para me fazer companhia e eu estou livre finalmente".

- Mas você não está feliz!

- "Eu estou, Quatre. Com saudade de você, mas eu nunca estive tão calmo em toda a minha vida".

- Então é isso? Você não vai mais voltar?

- "Não. Sinto muito, Quatre. Mas isso vai ser melhor para mim".

- Ótimo! Então fique aí na sua falsa felicidade. Eu sei que você não está feliz! Eu tenho certeza... fique, mas quando você se arrepender, me ligue para que eu possa dizer "eu te avisei"! – disse, batendo o telefone na cara dele. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, mas era que eu estava inconformado. Ele não podia fazer aquilo comigo. Eu tinha pensado em algo que talvez ajudasse, mas que seria impossível de acontecer, afinal, ele não engoliria o orgulho dele. Mas eu não tinha outra escolha, ou tinha?

Não, eu não tinha. Eu tinha de convencê-lo de fazer o que eu estava planejando. Mas depois do incidente da prova, ele não o faria nem morto.

Mas eu não tinha escolha. Nenhuma.

Eu tenho que fazê-lo. E agora.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Eu estava tranqüilo. Totalmente tranqüilo. A saída de Maxwell se espalhou bem rápido para meu próprio bem. Eu estava feliz e calmo, e nem mesmo havia precisado da cruz naquele dia. O que era estranho para meu estado de espírito.

Peguei a minha bandeja de jantar e me sentei em minha mesa costumeira, junto com WuFei e Zechs.

- Você parece estar bem hoje! É por causa da saída de Maxwell? – Zechs perguntou, notando minha felicidade iminente.

- É claro! que outro motivo eu teria? – falei, começando a comer.

- Tem razão. Nenhum! – WuFei respondeu, me observando enquanto eu atacava minha comida. – Mas eu ainda acho que ele exagerou ao ir embora.

- Exagerando ou não, eu estou livre dele. – disse, tomando um gole do meu suco. Mas a minha paz foi ameaçada por Quatre.

- Heero! Eu preciso falar urgentemente com você! – Quatre disse, tirando o copo de suco de minha mão e me arrastando para um canto do refeitório.

- O que foi? – perguntei, cruzando meus braços em um claro sinal de indignação.

- Vá buscar Duo!

- O quê! Nem morto! – disse, vendo a cara raivosa que ele me dirigia, que seria capaz de mutilar um ser humano.

- Você vai, querendo ou não! Foi você que o fez ir embora e é você que vai fazê-lo voltar.

- Não vou. A paz aqui está boa demais para que eu abra mão dela. – comecei a andar de volta à minha mesa, mas ele se pôs no meu caminho.

- Eu não pedi para você ir lá! Eu estou mandando você ir buscá-lo!

- Não! E por quê você não vai? E quando você for, faça de tudo para que ele não volte!

- Eu não vou, Heero! Eu não vou conseguir traze-lo de volta. Vá lá e peça desculpas.

- Se você que é o melhor amigo dele não vai conseguir, o que te faz pensar que eu vou?

- Por dois motivos! Primeiro: você tem que ir pedir desculpas para ele, afinal, foi por causa disso que ele foi para casa; segundo: você tem duas coisas que pertencem a ele, e você tem que entregá-las.

- Que duas coisas? Eu nunca peguei nada de Maxwell. – era mentira. Eu sabia. Quatre sabia. E minha situação apenas piorou quando ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

- A primeira é a cruz que está no seu bolso, que eu tenho certeza que é de Duo. – meti rapidamente a mão em meu bolso, apertando a cruz entre meus dedos. Eu não ia devolvê-la. Ela me fazia bem demais para que eu me desfizesse dela.

- Ótimo! Uma coisa! Grande! Você não tem mais motivos para tentar me obrigar.

- Tem a outra coisa, Heero.

- E o que é ela?

- Essa você mesmo vai ter que descobrir! – ele me olhou nos olhos profundamente, o que me fez ficar ligeiramente amedrontado com a bateria de sentimentos que passeava por seus olhos. Ele me escondia algo. – Você vai, Heero. Você vai porque sabe que você tem que ir. – me senti estranhamente hipnotizado. Acho que Quatre também percebeu, já que ele continuou. – O que me diz?

- Eu vou.

:3 :3 :3

Não sabia o que fazia até que eu estava dentro do aeroporto, embarcando no primeiro avião para a América ao lado de WuFei, que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como havia ido parar no meio daquela confusão.

Ele apenas tinha me dito que ia para me apoiar, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele está indo para rir de mim!

Desgraçado!

Após algumas horas de vôo nós aterrissamos e o medo me atingiu. Eu estava ali e nem sabia o porquê. Eu ia buscar uma pessoa que eu odiava. Não! Eu sentia muito mais do que ódio por ele. Era algo além daquilo. Era mais forte. Mais intenso.

A sensação eu já havia sentido antes, ao lado de Shinigami, mas o sentimento não era o mesmo. E tudo aquilo me deixava mais confuso. Muito confuso. Eu pensava em Maxwell o tempo todo, mesmo quando estava com raiva dele. Eu pensava nele quando lembrava de Shinigami. Eu lembrava dele todos os dias, todos os momentos. Lembrava dele quando comia e em meus pensamentos eu me referia à ele como Duo e não como... Maxwell!

Experimentei a pronuncia, que pela primeira vez saía de minha boca. E ela saiu extremamente doce. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu havia sentido o gosto doce do nome dele. Nunca.

- Heero, nós precisamos conversar. – WuFei me olhou estranhamente, como se sentisse algum tipo de sofrimento em mim e me puxou para um canto, me levando para um dos bancos do aeroporto quando já havíamos pegado nossa bagagem. – Você está pensando nele. – foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. Senti meu coração bater fortemente, querendo sair de meu peito. – Está na hora de você saber quem é Shinigami de verdade.

- Shinigami! – sussurrei. Minha voz não estava conseguindo sair. Meu sangue havia parado e eu não conseguia raciocinar. A imagem de Shinigami viajava pela minha mente, me deixando mais embriagado do que eu já estava.

- Só me prometa, Heero, que quando eu lhe contar, você não vai deixar seu modo de pensar sobrepujar seus sentimentos. – fiquei confuso naquele momento. Não entendia por quê WuFei estava me dizendo aquilo. Me perguntei o que meu jeito de pensar tinha a ver com tudo aquilo, e não foi preciso pensar muito, já que a resposta veio de WuFei. – quando você descobrir quem é, você não vai deixar seus sentimentos falarem. Você vai ficar colérico e irresponsável, ou talvez mude de idéia rapidamente, talvez você perceba o que sente, ou talvez fique confuso. Eu não quero isso, porque eu, mais do que ninguém, sei de seus sentimentos sobre ele. - eu estava ficando impaciente. Se WuFei não me dissesse logo quem era, eu ia socá-lo.

- WuFei, me conte logo.

- Pense, Heero. Pense na pessoa que tem invadido seus pensamentos. A pessoa, que contra a sua vontade, invadiu seus pensamentos e que não quer sair. Pode parecer besteira, mas faça isso, Heero. – fiz o que ele me disse, tentando descobrir quem era a pessoa que invadia meus pensamentos. – A mesma pessoa pelo qual você está obcecado ultimamente é Shinigami... alguém que você diz odiar... – Não! Não! Não pode ser! Eu não consigo acreditar! Não, não Maxwell. Não ele! Não Duo! – faça o que eu lhe disse, Heero. Não deixe seus pensamentos sobrepujarem seus sentimentos. E lembre-se que você veio até aqui para buscá-lo. – ele se levantou, com nossas bagagens e saiu pela porta do aeroporto, indo buscar um táxi.

Me joguei do chão de joelhos, agarrando minha cabeça com minhas mãos. Eu não queria que fosse ele. Qualquer um menos ele. Qualquer um...

As imagens daquela noite me assolaram mais uma vez, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda não conseguia ver o rosto de Maxwell nas lembranças. Era impossível. Eu via Shinigami. Alguém sem rosto. Alguém que não podia ser Maxwell.

As pessoas paravam à minha volta, querendo saber se estava tudo bem comigo. Um deles até foi corajoso o suficiente para me tocar, mas sua mão foi afastada por um forte safanão. Eu não queria que ninguém me tocasse naquele momento.

Senti ânsias de vômito me assolarem e me arrastei debilmente até o banheiro que, por sorte, estava perto. Eu queria morrer naquele momento.

As pessoas me olhavam estranhamente, se perguntando se deviam chamar uma ambulância. WuFei apenas me olhava de um jeito indiferente. Ele havia previsto aquilo. Ele sabia desde o início. Ele e Zechs! E nem um deles me contou. Nenhum deles me contou.

Empurrei a porta do banheiro, me jogando no chão e vomitando tudo o que eu havia comido naquela manhã.

Pela primeira vez eu me perguntava se não era melhor se eu não soubesse quem era Shinigami.

Me sentei no chão e puxei a descarga. Eu estava mentalmente destruído. Tudo aquilo que eu havia criado sobre Shinigami ruiu em segundos. Não podia ser Maxwell! Não podia! Eu não queria que fosse ele. Não!

Eu também não queria que todos aqueles sentimentos que eu sentia fosse por Duo!

Eu não queria. Eu não quero... eu queria que fosse outra pessoa. Uma que eu não odiasse e que não me odiasse tanto quanto eu a odeio.

- Você está bem? – a voz de WuFei era indiferente, como se ele estivesse esperando aquela reação.

- O que você acha? – minha voz saiu embargada. Eu estava com outra ânsia de vômito, o que não demorou muito para terminar comigo com a cara enfiada no vaso sanitário.

- O que eu acho não tem importância. É você que tem que me dizer o que acha.

- Eu acho que você deveria ter dito "olha, Shinigami é alguém que você não gostaria de conhecer".

- E você me diria "Não importa, apenas me diga". – o olhei de um jeito mortal e ele continuou indiferente. – Você acredita em mim?

- ... não! – Mentira. Pura mentira. Eu acreditava, e como acreditava.

- Então trate de se lembrar que você está aqui fazendo um favor para seu primo! Levante-se. Eu vou lhe esperar lá fora. – Ele andou apenas dois passos antes de parar e ver que eu não me mexi do lugar. - ... você acredita em mim ou não?

- Não!

- E por quê está mostrando esse comportamento? – ele me olhou desconfiado, tentando achar um fio de fraqueza em mim. Qualquer coisa que demonstrasse que eu estava mentindo. Me levantei, me recusando a mostrar qualquer coisa que me fizesse ficar mais fraco.

- Vamos embora.

:3 :3 :3

O que eu podia fazer para evitar toda aquela situação? Eu acabei de descobrir que a pessoa que eu me sentia atraído na verdade era a pessoa que eu mais odeio nessa vida. Eu estou doente, uma vez que dor de cabeça e vômito não são sintomas de insatisfação. E agora eu estou tendo problemas no registro do hotel porque um imbecil não sabe ler em nihongo (língua japonesa).

- Será que dá para agilizar? Eu estou com pressa. – o recepcionista me olhou de modo estranho e eu percebi que eu havia falado em japonês. WuFei também percebeu e ele sabia que aquele não era um bom sinal, um vez que eu apenas falava japonês quando eu estava estressado. Rolei os olhos e voltei a repetir, mas dessa vez em inglês. – Can you do it faster? I'm in a hurry!

- Sinto muito, Sr., mas eu não consigo entender sua identidade. – revirei os olhos, parando-os em WuFei.

- Resolva isso, WuFei.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou fazer o favor que Quatre me pediu. – disse, e sem mais explicações, eu saí do hotel, atropelando todos na minha frente.

:3 :3 :3

Eu estava ligeiramente desesperado, tanto por não saber onde Maxwell estava e também pela enorme revelação que WuFei me fez.

Maxwell e Shinigami não podiam ser a mesma pessoa. Eu não posso ter ido para a cama com Maxwell. Nem bêbado eu faria aquilo.

As minhas memórias foram ficando mais claras, não só as daquele dia, mas também as dos dias em que eu desconfiei que Shinigami era Maxwell. Desde o nome do kart dele até Yuri, passando pelo casaco de pele de pantera.

Eu não queria, mas no fundo eu sabia que era Maxwell.

Tomei a decisão de deixar aquele assunto de lado e me concentrar no que havia ido fazer ali. O favor que eu devia à Quatre.

Eu não sabia onde Maxwell morava. Resolvi apelar para um golpe de sorte e esperá-lo na antiga escola onde ele estudava, uma vez que Quatre me dera o endereço.

Me sentei em um velho banco e descansei minha cabeça no encosto, a sentindo mais pesada. Lembrei de todos os momentos em que eu sonhara com Shinigami. Todos os momentos em que eu sonhei em ter um bom relacionamento com ele.

Com Shinigami, não com Maxwell.

Ouvi o sinal do colégio soar em algum lugar na minha cabeça, me fazendo levantar e ir mais perto da entrada, me encostando em um poste qualquer. Fiquei lá, que nem um bobo olhando a entrada no colégio. Tratar Maxwell bem não faria mal a ninguém, não é? Quer dizer, eu não vou conseguir levar ele de volta arrastando ele pelos cabelos, vou?

A maré de pessoas foi saindo rapidamente do prédio, querendo voltar logo para casa. Vi todos aqueles grupos de amigos se encontrarem em partes diferentes do campo, formando sua casta social, mas nada de Maxwell.

Continuei lá, parado no poste, sentindo certos olhares pararem em mim, percorrendo meu corpo. Me senti extremamente incomodado e me virei, prestes a ir embora, mas parei quando a voz alta soou pelo campo.

Me virei bruscamente, procurando-o quase desesperadamente pelo campo, apenas para saber que ele me achara primeiro.

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Não!

Não!

Não!

Eu não acredito! Não pode ser... não é! Recuei um passo atrás, esbarrando com um de meus colegas que nem mesmo notaram meu pânico. Eu estava aterrorizado. Ele havia me seguido até o inferno. Ele me seguira!

Saí correndo, entrando novamente dentro da escola, sentindo que ele me seguira! Entrei pelos corredores, na vã esperança dele não conseguir me alcançar.

Olhei para trás, apenas para ver se ele estava em meu encalço, foi quando descobri que ele estava praticamente em cima de mim. E foi o que aconteceu. Senti o corpo dele sobre as minhas costas, me imobilizando.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! – gritei, sentindo meus pulmões doerem e minha garganta latejar.

- Não grite, Maxwell. Não é educado. – ele respondeu calmamente, o que me deixou mais bravo, mas eu pude ver que ele não estava nada bem.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, IMBECIL?

- Vim fazer um favor à Quatre. Foi ele que me mandou aqui! – respondeu e eu fiquei pasmo. O que Quatre tinha em mente quando mandou ele aqui? Ele foi um tremendo idiota. Aquilo me renderia bons gritos ao telefone, depois. – ele me mandou vir buscá-lo e não vou sair daqui até cumprir meu favor.

- Então é melhor você começar a procurar uma casa porque eu não vou embora.

- Bem, então tem algum lugar que você recomende para que eu e WuFei fiquemos? – ele perguntou e eu bufei. Então o "china" também veio! A turma maravilha me seguiu par transformar o céu em inferno.

- Você que calar a boca e sair de cima de mim? – perguntei zangado. Eu estava temperamental e aquele não era um bom momento para Yuy bancar o calmo.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até que você siga direto para o aeroporto comigo.

- Não!

- Então eu vou ficar aqui. E é melhor você ficar quieto, Maxwell. – ele disse em tom autoritário e pressionou minhas costelas levemente com seu joelho. Fiquei calado, mas colérico. Ele não tinha o direito de ir até lá e me dizer para voltar uma vez que ele havia sido o motivo deu ter ido embora. Mesmo assim eu ainda podia sentir a corrente de sentimentos que assolavam Yuy, e eu sabia que ele estava enfrentando uma situação estranha, algo que ele não queria, e eu, estranhamente, me senti mal por aquilo.

- ... – continuei calado durante, mais ou menos, dez minutos, até que meu corpo começou a reclamar. – você vai ficar aí em cima por muito tempo?

- Vou! Você é macio. É uma boa sensação

- Se não vai embora, pelo menos me deixe ficar por cima.

- Não!

- Qual o motivo dessa mudança repentina de personalidade? – perguntei curioso. Yuy não era daquele jeito, normalmente ele teria me dado um soco ou coisa parecida. E quando ele teria aceitado fazer um favor daquele ripo à Quatre? Ele deveria estar louco.

- Na verdade eu não sei, talvez foi o conhaque que eu tomei no avião, mas meu subconsciente está querendo te socar.

- Nossa! Que sensibilidade!

- Se você quiser eu te mostro a sensibilidade do meu jeito.

- Não! Muito obrigado! – respondi, rolando os olhos. Yuy estava tão estranho naquele dia! Ele não estava me batendo nem me xingando! E estava até me tratando bem. Ficamos calados por um tempo, ele ainda sentado em cima de mim e eu inconformado e estranhando a nova atitude de Yuy, mas o estranho era que eu estava gostando. Mais alguns minutos se passaram antes que ele quebrasse o silêncio.

- Então, você vai voltar? – ele perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo nas minhas costas e apoiando sua cabeça em sua mão.

- Não!

- Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum assim!

- E é o que eu pretendo fazer. Ir à lugar nenhum.

- Maxwell, isso não vai funcionar... me diga, por quê você foi embora?

- Não está meio óbvio, Sr. "eu não vou pedir desculpas do Duo porque eu sou foda demais para isso!" – falei irritado! Será que não estava na cara.

- Foi só por isso! Cara, você é um bebezão mesmo!

- Não foi só por isso, seu imbecil. Aquilo tudo era demais para mim, todas as coisas que você fez comigo, as coisas que você me impediu de fazer, as surras, os planos para se livrar de mim, as coisas que você estragou...

- Você está falando daquele seu namoradozinho do Midarasa? Ele era um imbecil, acredite, você está melhor sem ele.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que é melhor para mim? Foi você que estragou a minha vida!

- Quem sou eu? Alguém que está sofrendo conflitos amorosos.

- Eu não estou afim de te ouvir.

- Eu nunca disse que iria lhe contar. Se eu fizesse isso, eu só pioraria as coisas. Afinal, você está envolvido. – ele sussurrou a última parte, fazendo impossível eu ouvi-la.

- Olha, Yuy! Será que dá para você sair de cima de mim?

- Vai voltar?

- Por quê quer tanto que eu volte?

- Porque Quatre me fez um favor e eu vou pagá-lo de todo jeito, e além disso, não vai ter ninguém para eu socar.

- Uau! Você me comove. – ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo. Eu comecei a me sentir desconfortável, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Yuy estava revelando um lado para mim que eu nunca havia visto. Um lado que eu estava gostando de conhecer e que ao mesmo tempo me incomodava. – Vocês estão hospedados em algum lugar? – perguntei, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Ficamos em um hotel onde um imbecil não conseguia nos registrar porque minha identidade estava em japonês.

- Sério!

- É. WuFei ficou lá, tentando nos registrar. – ele disse, tirando o cotovelo de minhas costas e se espreguiçando. Estava na hora de acabar com aquilo.

- Que tal uma trégua? – perguntei, virando minha cabeça o máximo possível para poder encará-lo.

- Um trégua?

- É, você sabe, não nos matamos, tentamos viver sem nos xingar mutuamente, essas coisas.

- Bem, se eu fizer uma trégua com você, você volta para a Inglaterra?

- Eu vou pensar.

- Você jura?

- Juro! – disse, sem muita sinceridade. A verdade era que eu estava dividido. Uma parte queria cumprir o que eu havia acabado de dizer, e a outra parte queria pegar ele numa chave de braço e deixar ele com o braço quebrado, jogado no chão.

- Certo, então. – ele se levantou de cima de mim, me estendendo a mão, que eu prontamente aceitei, e me ajudando a levantar. – Mas prometa que irá pensar, caso contrário, Quatre vai me matar.

- Eu vou. Juro! – disse e estendi minha mão para ele. Ele a apertou e nossa trégua havia começado. – Então... – falei, esperando que ele completasse as lacunas.

- Então...

- O que nós fazemos agora? – perguntei, tentando forçar a conversa.

- Bem, você eu não sei, mas eu vou ligar para WuFei. – ele disse, pegando o telefone celular no bolso da calça.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Disquei o número do celular de WuFei, ouvindo-o tocar três vezes antes que ele o atendesse.

- WuFei, você conseguiu? – perguntei, me escorando no corredor e lançando um olhar rápido para Duo, desviando-o rapidamente.

- Na verdade... não! – soltei um suspiro e percebi que Chang fazia a mesma coisa do outro lado. – Não teve jeito, Heero.

- Eles não conseguiram, hein. – disse, encostando minha cabeça na parede.

- Quem não conseguiu o quê? – Duo perguntou, fazendo ar de curiosidade. Fiz um gesto com a mão para ele para que esperasse e voltei a falar com WuFei.

- E agora, WuFei. Não temos um lugar para ficar. – falei e Duo fez uma cara espantada. WuFei e Duo ficaram em silêncio e eu suspirei mais uma vez.

- Vocês podem ficar na minha casa. – olhei meio espantado para Duo. Ele havia acabado de convidar seu maior inimigo para a sua casa?

- O que você disse, Duo? – perguntei assim que mandei WuFei esperar um pouco.

- Vocês... vocês podem ficar na minha casa... até... até vocês desistirem dessa idéia de me levar de volta. – o olhei incrédulo. Maxwell estava nos chamando para ficar por tempo indeterminado dentro da casa dele.

- O quê?

- Vocês podem ir para a minha casa. – ele falou meio tímido, desviando o olhar, e na minha opinião ele ficava mais bonito daquele jeito. Não! Ele pode ser Shinigami, mas eu não sinto nada por ele além de ódio. E eu tinha que cumprir um favor.

- Espere um minuto. – disse e voltei a colocar meu celular no ouvido, voltando a falar com WuFei. – WuFei, será que está tudo bem para você se nós ficarmos na casa de Maxwell?

- "Você tem certeza de que isso é bom para você?" – ele falou e eu suspirei. Talvez fosse bom para que eu provasse que eu não o amava. Mas por outro lado eu poderia descobrir coisas que eu não queria saber.

- Não saberei até tentar. – falei, vendo Duo ficar cada vez mais confuso. Me virei para ele, dando minha resposta. – Nós iremos para a sua casa.

:3 :3 :3

Era estranho estar ali, quer dizer, quantas vezes na sua vida você descobre que o cara em quem você estava interessado era a pessoa que você odeia, quantas vezes um recepcionista de hotel não consegue ler sua identidade, e você acaba ficando sob o mesmo teto da única pessoa que você queria ficar bem longe? E tudo isso no mesmo dia!

Ali estávamos nós, andando pela calçada em direção à casa de Maxwell, em um silêncio que me incomodava. Tentei puxar um assunto, qualquer que fosse para não deixar aquele velho Heero se soltar e socar Maxwell bem ali.

- E seus pais? – perguntei, finalmente quebrando aquele silêncio perturbador.

- Estão viajando. Foram embora assim que eu cheguei, então não haverá nada para atrapalhar. – as palavras dele soaram com um tom malicioso aos meus ouvidos, insinuando algo que eu tenho certeza de que eu e Maxwell já fizemos. Depois daquilo não ousei falar mais nada. Aquele silêncio era até agradável, comparado com o que se passava na minha cabeça. E aquilo não era nada bom. – Chegamos.

- Hn. – olhei para a casa de Maxwell, não me importando muito com o lugar. Duo me sorriu e me puxou para o portão assim que ele se abriu. – e WuFei? – perguntei, querendo saber se meu amigo já estava ali.

- Não sei, acho que ainda não chegou. Bem, venha, eu vou te mostrar seu quarto. – ele disse, subindo a escada, mas foi parado por alguém que o chamou.

- Duo? – nos viramos, encontrando um homem alto e loiro parado no pé da escada.

- Treize! – Duo falou e eu continuei sem entender nada. O homem continuou nos encarando e olhando Maxwell de forma sentimental.

- Vejo que já chegou do colégio, quer que eu cozinhe algo para você e seu amigo?

- Treize, este é Heero Yuy. Você já deve saber quem é. – ele fez uma cara surpresa e me olhou, voltando logo a olhar para Duo.

- Eu pensei que vocês não se dessem bem. Achei que havia sido por causa dele que você havia voltado para casa.

- E foi! – Duo me olhou de modo raivoso e voltou a olhar o homem loiro. – Mas um certo demônio loiro mandou ele aqui para me levar de volta, então não tive outra escolha se não fazer uma trégua com ele.

- Entendo. Então devo mandar preparar um quarto para ele?

- Não, eu mesmo cuido dele, mas se você puder preparar outro quarto, estamos esperando mais visitas.

- Eu espero que essa visita seja eu.

:3 :3 :3

(WuFei POV)

Parei na entrada da sala de Maxwell, o encontrando junto com Heero a meio caminho na escada.

- Então você chegou! – Heero disse enquanto Duo conversava com um dos empregados.

- Achou que ia se divertir sozinho!

- Na verdade, sim!

- Bem, então você está afim de apanhar.

- Não seja grosseiro, WuFei. Estamos na casa de Maxwell. – Heero falou, fingindo uma falsa educação. Sorri e me inclinei, fazendo uma reverência.

- Tem razão, mil perdões, Duo. – disse quando Duo finalmente prestou atenção em mim. – será que você poderia me dar permissão para socar meu querido amigo?

- Seria uma grosseria não permitir. – Duo falou com um sorriso no rosto quando Heero começou a correr escada acima comigo a seu encalço, mas eu nem mesmo cheguei perto de Heero, um vez que meu corpo todo parou de se mover quando vi a figura que me encarava. Meus olhos negros fixaram-se nos azuis, sendo hipnotizados pela cor que me fascinava. O homem a minha frente tinha um ar altivo, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros. Seu corpo forte e musculoso era escondido pelo terno extremamente bem passado e em seu rosto uma expressão surpresa dominava. O homem sussurrou algo que eu não pude ouvir, mas que me fascinou do mesmo jeito. Meus olhos se prenderam mais uma vez nos dele e o encarei por alguns segundos, já que Heero dava meia volta no corredor para ver o porquê eu havia parado. Desviei os olhos do estranho homem e olhei em volta para ver se alguém tinha percebido meu pequeno show. Heero estava com apenas a cabeça para fora de um corredor, me olhando, sinal de que ele não tinha visto nada, e Duo subia as escadas calmamente, não percebendo nada. – Vamos, WuFei. – Duo disse, me chamando com a mão.

- Certo! – disse, dando uma última olhada no homem parado ao pé da escada. Comecei a subir as escadas, mas algo chamou minha atenção. Um brilho me fez virar para trás e quando vi o que havia brilhado, senti meu coração afundar.

- WuFei, eu vou te bater se você não subir. – Heero disse, descendo as escadas e me puxando pelo braço. – Maxwell, eu estou com sono, me mostre meu quarto. – Heero disse com certa autoridade e Duo deu um tapa na nuca dele.

- Se continuar assim, a única cama que você vai ter é um pedaço de papelão no meio de um bando de latas de lixo.

- Ok, ok!

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Continuei subindo as escadas com WuFei a meu encalço e Maxwell na minha frente. Soltei um bocejo e esfreguei um dos olhos.

Maldito fuso horário.

Nunca mais viajo para lugares assim. Que saco.

Ao meu lado WuFei também soltava um bocejo. Me apoiei nele para que eu pudesse terminar de subir as escadas e ele se apoiou em mim, e ficamos os dois ali, nos arrastando escada acima.

- Maxwell, eu estou com sono. – disse mais uma vez e ele nos olhou, vendo que estávamos nos arrastando.

- Por aqui. – ele apontou para um corredor e continuou seguindo em frente até que parou na frente de um quarto. – Esse é seu quarto, Yuy. – ele abriu e nos deixou passar. – Meu quarto é aí em frente. Acho que WuFei pode dormir aqui até o quarto dele estar arrumado. – fiz que sim com a cabeça e WuFei se jogou na cama, se arrastando até conseguir pegar um travesseiro. – Se precisar de algo pode me chamar. – ele disse e saiu, fechando a porta. Eu apenas fiquei parado, olhando para a porta. Era impressão minha ou Maxwell tinha dito que o quarto dele era em frente? Aquilo queria dizer que Maxwell me queria perto dele? Será que aquilo era por causa da trégua ou era porque ele realmente me...

- Pára de pensar nele a vai dormir! – WuFei resmungou e eu tirei o travesseiro, que ele tinha jogado, da minha cara, jogando nele.

- Digo o mesmo para você, Sr. Chang. Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas você não está pensando em um certo empregado moreno de olhos azuis, está? – pude ver seu corpo estremecer e a sombra de um sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

- Cala boca, Yuy. – ele disse, com um tom de riso em sua voz. Decidir não encher mais o saco dele e me deitei na outra extremidade da cama, agarrando um travesseiro e me rendendo rapidamente ao sono.

:3 :3 :3

Senti meu corpo ser sacudido e alguém dando tapas leves em meu braço para ver se eu acordava.

- Hn! – resmunguei, dando um safanão no ar para espantar quem quer que fosse que estivesse tentando me acordar.

- Yuy! – a voz me chamou, firme, mas mesmo assim, baixo. Não adiantava mais, eu já estava acordado. Escondi meu rosto no travesseiro e resmunguei.

- O que é?

- Quer sair comigo? – abri meus olhos, verificando que WuFei ainda estava dormindo, então só poderia ser uma pessoa!

- Duo? – perguntei, me virando para me certificar de que era Duo mesmo.

- Sou eu, Yuy.

- O que quer?

- Quer sair comigo? Eu não quero ir sozinho.

- Hn. Não!

- Ah, por favor. Não vai ser tão ruim. Olha, eu preciso fazer algumas compras. Por favor! Eu não quero andar por aí sozinho. Eu posso ser assaltado.

- Você quer um guarda-costas. Você tem um lá em baixo.

- Não! Vamos, Yuy. Eu preciso que alguém me defenda.

- Você luta melhor do que eu.

- Como pode saber?

- Eu lutei com você por quinze anos! Agora me deixa dormir.

- Mas eu vou ter tantas coisas para carregar. Anda, Yuy.

- Você quer um guarda-costas ou alguém que carregue suas compras?

- Os dois! – ele sorriu torto e eu o ignorei, voltando a deitar, colocando meu travesseiro sobre a cabeça para abafar o som.

- Não!

- Se você não for comigo, eu não volto para a Inglaterra com você. – ele disse e minutos depois eu já saia do quarto com Duo a meu encalço.

- E WuFei? – perguntei fechando a porta.

- Vamos deixar ele dormir. Venha.

- Certo. – andamos em silêncio até o portão da casa, onde finalmente eu quebrei o silêncio. – Onde estamos indo?

- Fazer compras.

- Nomes, Maxwell. Nomes.

- Na verdade eu não sei. Só queria fazer compras.

- Ótimo! Saí do meu sono confortável para fazer compras com um maníaco que nem mesmo sabe onde está indo.

- Ei! – Duo parou no lugar, colocando as mãos na cintura, me fazendo virar. – Se você quiser pode voltar, mas não me xingue.

- Certo! – dei meia volta, pronto para voltar para dentro da casa, mas fui puxado por Duo.

- Eu só estava brincando, você não precisa fazer o que eu disse.

- Então não diga para eu fazer! – disse raivoso.

- Ah, Yuy. Pára de reclamar.

- Hn.

- E também não faça "hn". Me irrita.

- Ah, eu vou matar o Quatre quando eu voltar.

- Anda!

:3 :3 :3

(WuFei POV)

Abri meus olhos lentamente, tentando me acostumar com a claridade. Ainda era cedo, deveria ser, aproximadamente três da tarde. Me virei, me certificando se Heero ainda estava na cama, mas não achei meu amigo. Me sentei, procurando com o olhar, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Decidi sair do quarto para procurar Heero e Duo e beber alguma coisa.

Andei até o quarto da frente, abrindo a porta e constatando que Duo não estava lá. Andei devagar pelos corredores, até chegar na escada, que eu desci lentamente. Cheguei até a sala, procurando por algum sinal dos dois, mas o que eu encontrei foi diferente.

Treize, o tal empregado, estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro que era mais grosso do que minha própria cabeça. Quando ele finalmente notou minha presença, se levantou rapidamente, colocando o livro em um canto qualquer.

- Onde estão Duo e Heero? – perguntei calmamente, olhando para o empregado que tanto me fascinava.

- Saíram agora à pouco. Foram fazer compras.

- Fazer compras? O Heero? Tem certeza de que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – ele sorriu e eu retribuí seu sorriso, me sentando no sofá e me espreguiçando.

- Na verdade, Duo saiu arrastando ele. – ele falou e pelo jeito que ele se referiu à Duo, estava na cara que ele era muito mais do que um simples empregado.

- Logo vi. – peguei o livro com o que ele estava e vi que ele estava lendo um livro em mandarim. – Não pensei que sabia ler chinês. – ele me olhou e quando finalmente percebeu que eu era chinês – o que fora extremamente idiota da parte dele – ele tentou tirar o livro de mim, chegando mais perto de mim, quase se deitando sobre meu corpo. Desviei das mãos ágeis dele e fechei o livro, marcando a página que ele lia com meu dedo. Procurei o título e corei, assim que o li. O olhei e notei que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. – Parece que sua pose altiva é só fachada. – disse e ele se sentou ao meu lado sem a menor cerimônia.

- Bem, nem tanto. – ele falou, tentando pegar o livro de volta e eu sorri, me desviando. Mas eu não sorri pela nossa "brincadeira" e sim pela proximidade dele. Eu tinha acabado de sonhar com ele, toda aquela aproximação estava acabando comigo. Ele pôs a mão esquerda sobre o livro e eu pude analisar a única coisa que fazia meu sonho virar uma utopia qualquer. A aliança dourada em seu dedo. Ele era casado.

- Seu marido deve ser feliz. – comentei, levado em consideração o livro que ele lia. Toquei em sua mão, sentindo uma corrente de energia percorrer meu corpo. Tentei analisar a peça, mas ele retirou a mão rapidamente, respondendo.

- Sou casado com uma mulher. – ele disse e eu me levantei, furioso. – O que foi? – ele perguntou, se levantando também.

- Não consigo ficar no mesmo lugar que uma pessoa que trai a mulher. – disse simplesmente e ele se pôs à minha frente.

- Por quê diz isso? Você me conheceu hoje! – falou, meio irritado. Me aproximei dele e sussurrei.

- Você estava lendo o Kama Sutra homossexual, o que quer que eu pense?

- Que eu não sou hétero, somente isso. – ele falou, se arrependendo logo depois.

- Isso não te ajuda muito... – falei, com um sorriso em meu rosto. Era impressão minha ou ele havia falado aquilo para mim? – dei meia volta e sai do cômodo, sendo seguido por ele. Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquilo ia acabar em um joguinho de gato e rato. E pelo corpo dele, eu adoraria ser o rato. Andei por um dos corredores com ele à meu encalço, entrei em uma porta qualquer que, por sinal, dava na biblioteca. – Por quê está me seguindo? – perguntei, não deixando ele ver meu sorriso.

- Eu não estou te seguindo. Não é culpa minha se você ia para o mesmo lugar que eu. – ele falou e sua voz soou extremamente sexy e altiva para mim. Agora eu sei que a altivez dele não era só fachada, e foi com prazer que eu passei a imaginar como ele seria na cama.

- Entendo. Então, me diga, o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntei, desafiador. Ele me olhou de jeito ligeiramente superior e foi até a escrivaninha que estava em um canto, abrindo a gaveta, de onde ele tirou outro livro.

- Vim buscar isso. – ele sorriu de um jeito estranho e eu me joguei em uma das cadeiras da sala.

- Bem, se você... – falei, esperando que ele completasse as lacunas.

- Treize. Treize Kusherenada. E você... – ele perguntou. Joguei a cabeça para trás, sorrindo do jeito mais malicioso que eu pude. Não era só ele que podia jogar aquele jogo.

- WuFei Chang. Mas continuando. Se você, Treize, veio pegar outro livro, então, eu acredito que você não vá se importar se eu ler esse, não é? – mostrei a ele o Kama Sutra que ele lia anteriormente. O vi ficar rígido e abri a página que meu dedo ainda marcava. – Vamos ver que parte o Sr. Kusherenada estava lendo. – sorri maliciosamente e virei a página, achando uma figura bem ilustrativa. – ora, ora. Penetração. Isso quer dizer que você gosta de ficar por cima. Interessante. – ele corou e eu continuei, insinuando coisas que eu tenho certeza que fizeram ele ficar duro, por assim dizer. – Sabe, a minha posição favorita é por baixo. – joguei o livro em um canto qualquer e me levantei, chegando bem perto dele e o imprensando na mesa. Tenho certeza de que ele gostou daquilo, uma vez que podia sentir o volume despontar da calça dele. – será que você podia me levar até meu quarto? Eu queria tanto deitar em minha cama.

- Certo. Eu te levo até seu quarto e quem sabe nós podemos... conversar. – ele inclinou o quadril para frente, esfregando seu membro no meu, me fazendo soltar um gemido. Aquilo estava melhor do que eu esperava. Em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça que o homem que eu estava seduzindo era casado.

- Então vamos. – me afastei dele e ele saiu na minha frente, me mostrando o caminho. Já estávamos no segundo andar, na frente de meu quarto, prestes a entrar, mas quando eu já abria a porta, pronto para seduzi-lo, uma voz feminina o chamou, fazendo meu olhar se desviar. Uma mulher alta, mas mais baixa do que Treize o chamou. Vestia um conjunto social e seus cabelos eram de um castanho quase ruivo.

- O que foi, Une? – ele falou, mas eu não liguei. Estava mais preocupado em olhar a aliança que ela trazia no dedo. Era a mulher dele. Sem esperar que ele me dissesse nada, eu o empurrei para um lado e entrei em meu quarto, batendo a porta brutalmente.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Ali estava eu, parado do lado de fora da cabine de um provador de roupas com oito toneladas de sacolas de roupas nas mãos, esperando um americano tonto sair do provador para que eu pudesse carregar nove toneladas.

- Anda, Maxwell. – apressei, vendo uma certa movimentação por trás da cortina vermelha.

- Não me apresse, Yuy.

- Você está aí a meia hora.

- Não estou não. – ele disse, irritado.

- Ok, você não está. Você está aí a vinte minutos.

- Yuy! – ele me repreendeu, saindo da cabine com meia tonelada de roupas no braço.

- Ok, já parei.

- É bom mesmo! – ele se dirigiu para o caixa e eu apenas o segui, sentindo minhas pernas latejarem. Rolei os olhos, me encostando. Pude ver o balconista lançar um olhar atrevido para Duo, indo de seus olhos até seus pés, o que me fez ficar extremamente irritado. Larguei as compras em um canto e fui até Maxwell por trás. Apoiei minha cabeça em seus ombros e coloquei minhas mão uma de cada lado de seu corpo, as apoiando no balcão, fazendo ele ser pressionado entre eu e a bancada. Ele ficou meio surpreso mas pareceu não ligar. Lancei um olhar desafiador para o balconista ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso dançava em meus lábios. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente para seu trabalho, deixando Duo em paz. Soltei Maxwell, não tendo mais motivos para continuar lá.

O balconista entregou a sacola de compras para Duo, que por sinal a entregou para mim e eu me perguntei por quê o ciclo terminava em mim. Duo me sorriu e pôs-se a andar para fora da loja comigo ao seu encalço.

Andamos pela rua por alguns minutos até que Duo avistou uma sorveteria e, sem aviso, correu em direção a ela. E bobo do jeito que eu sou, tudo o que pude fazer foi segui-lo. Sentei em uma mesa, descansando meus braços enquanto Duo ia até o balcão, pedir seu sorvete. Aproveitei meu intervalo para relaxar meus braços, fazendo uma leve massagem neles. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo meus músculos relaxarem, mas meus olhos se abriram rapidamente quando Duo veio até mim, colocando uma taça de sorvete gigante, literalmente, na minha frente, que nem de longe se comparava a dele.

- É um agradecimento por ter espantado o balconista. – ele disse, me empurrando e se sentando ao meu lado.

- Então você percebeu? – perguntei, afastando minha taça de sorvete para um lado.

- É claro. O cara só faltava me agarrar ali mesmo. – ele disse e eu sorri. Depois disso nós ficamos em silêncio. Ele tomando seu sorvete e eu o observando. Poucos minutos depois ele já estava no final da sua taça se sorvete, e foi com grandes olhinhos de cachorro a lá gato de botas de shreck 2 que ele olhou gulosamente para minha taça de sorvete intocada que já começava a derreter. Sorri e a empurrei simplesmente para ele que me sorriu. – Muito obrigado, Yuy. Obrigado também pela ajuda com aquele pervertido.

- Não tem problema... Duo...

- Hn?

- Vamos voltar para sua casa, agora?

- Não! Eu tenho outros planos. – ele me olhou com um sorriso estranho no rosto e eu sabia que ali vinha coisa.

:3 :3 :3

(Trowa POV)

- Ahhh! Hahahaha! Não! Não! Hahaha! Pára, por favor. – a voz de Quatre irradiou pelo cômodo ao mesmo tempo que ele tentava fugir de minhas mãos. Nós havíamos dormido juntos à algumas horas atrás e eu tive o prazer de acordá-lo fazendo cócegas no corpo perfeito. Sai correndo atrás dele pelo meu apartamento enquanto ele ria lindamente tentando fugir de mim. Ele parou perto da cozinha, ajeitando o lençol em volta da sua cintura, o que era a única coisa que cobria o corpo alvo.

- Eu não vou parar. – eu disse divertido e me aproximei dele. Ele riu e tentou escapar de mim, fugindo por debaixo do meu braço, que estava encostado da porta da cozinha, mas eu fui mais rápido e o segurei pela cintura, fazendo-o parar bruscamente e nós dois caímos no chão, rindo alto e alegremente. Ele se sentou em meu abdômen, pronto para ter sua vingança, mas eu segurei seus braços e o puxei, invertendo as posições. O beijei amorosamente, enquanto minhas mãos iam para a lateral de seu corpo, pronto para recomeçar as cócegas, se não fosse pela campainha. Olhei para a porta e voltei meu olhar para ele. Beijei seus lábios delicadamente e sussurrei. – Eu já volto. Por favor, não deixe que ninguém o veja. – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e eu me levantei, seguindo até a porta. Não me importei com o fato de que eu estava sem camisa, apenas me virei para Quatre, vendo que ele tinha ido para o quarto. Abri ligeiramente a porta, encontrando nada mais do que Dorothy, minha aluna, e uma aluna que havia sido transferida a pouco tempo para o internato, Catherine Bloom.

Eu não gostava dela. Ela era muito inteligente, era verdade, mas parecia que a única coisa que ela fazia desde que chegara aqui foi dar em cima de mim. E não falo isso porque eu penso que eu sou demais, eu digo isso porque ela não se importa em ser discreta. Ela queria que eu ficasse para ela, disso eu tinha certeza.

- Meninas? O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei, como se eu já não soubesse.

- Nós viemos vê-lo. – Dorothy respondeu, sorrindo. – Viemos em má hora?

- Na verdade... sim. Eu estou... hn... meio ocupado. – respondi e percebi que Catherine estava observando meu tórax definido.

- Sua namorada está aí? – ela perguntou, desviando os olhos do meu peito e olhando em meus olhos.

- Na verdade, sim.

- Percebi... me diga, Trowa. – ela disse devagar, experimentando o som do meu nome. A raiva começou a me invadir e eu só queria bater a porta na cara delas. – Pelo visto você malha muito, não é? Você tem tantos músculos. – ela tentou tocar em mim e eu dei um passo atrás. Pude ouvir os passos dentro de meu apartamento e pude contemplar Quatre saindo do quarto, ainda com o lençol, e me observando.

- Acho melhor vocês irem embora. – disse, fazendo menção de fechar a porta.

- Ou o quê? Sua namorada vai ficar brava? – Catherine perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Catherine, por favor, será que vocês podem ir embora?

- Por quê me rejeita tanto? – ela perguntou se aproximando mais de mim. Contemplei, com o canto dos olhos, Quatre adquirir uma expressão raivosa e dar dois passos à frente, com o intento de parar Catherine, mas parou no mesmo lugar.

- Eu não gosto de você. Você é minha aluna. Eu não me envolvo com alunos. – eu precisaria me dar um chute depois por isso. – e eu posso muito bem lhe expulsar pelo o que você está fazendo.

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta de loiras? – sim. Eu gosto de loiros, mas apenas um loiro em especial. Um que tem um rosto angelical e olhos azuis aqua, que era um perfeito anjo.

- Saiam daqui. – disse severo e ela apenas empurrou Dorothy para um canto, mandando ela embora. Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou meu peito. Nem mesmo deixei ela falar, apenas fechei a porta na cara dela, ao mesmo tempo que eu segurava Quatre pela cintura, já que ele quase conseguira partir para cima de Catherine. – Calma, Quatre.

- Como quer que eu tenha calma? Essa Catherine é uma... – ele não completou sua frase. Ele era extremamente educado e gentil e ele nunca xingaria alguém, por mais que essa pessoa merecesse.

- Eu sei, Quatre, mas ela já foi embora. Não tem motivos para você ficar assim...

- Tem razão... mas que papo era aquele de não se envolver com alunos, professor Barton? – senti os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem quando ele me chamou de professor. Eu tinha que me segurar durante as aulas para não agarrá-lo toda vez que ele me chamava de professor.

- Você é um caso à parte, meu anjo. Você não é meu aluno. Você é o amor da minha vida. – disse o colocando em meu colo antes de carregá-lo de volta para o quarto.

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Nossos corpos se moviam freneticamente, atraindo olhares. As luzes coloridas brincavam em nossos corpos, criando um ambiente mais sensual.

Sorri para Heero, que retribuiu meu sorriso. Nunca imaginei que ele gostasse de dançar. Ou melhor, nunca pensei que ele soubesse dançar tão bem.

Me aproximei mais dele, mas não porque eu queria ficar mais perto, e sim porque algumas pessoas tentavam passar a mão em mim. Ele entendeu o recado e me segurou pela cintura, fazendo, quem quer que quisesse passar a mão em mim se afastasse.

Yuy estava parecendo meu guarda costas, me livrando de quem quer que fosse. E nessa cidade, isso era ótimo.

A música acabou e eu vi ele respirar cansado, então arrastei ele para longe da pista de dança, indo para o bar.

- O que vão beber? – a moça atrás do balcão perguntou, lançando um olhar guloso para Yuy.

- Nada. – ele disse seco, olhando a mulher com um olhar mortal, o que a fez se afastar rapidamente.

- Eu quero uma cerveja. – disse, me apoiando no balcão enquanto ele se sentava em uma das cadeiras. – E aí, por quê não vai beber nada?

- Porque eu vou ficar bêbado e vou acabar cometendo uma besteira.

- Fala sério. É claro que não... – a moça trouxe minha cerveja e saiu para atender outro cliente. Yuy me olhou significantemente e falou, bem devagar.

- Nunca cometeu uma besteira quando estava bêbado? – ele perguntou e eu rapidamente lembrei de Tsubasa e de como eu tinha ido para a cama com ele. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas recusei derramar qualquer lágrima que fosse. Larguei a garrafa de cerveja em um canto e me sentei em um banco.

- Você acabou de me fazer odiar cerveja.

- Então você deve me agradecer.

- Só te agradeceria se você tivesse aparecido há dois meses, antes que eu cometesse o maior erro da minha vida. – falei, me referindo ao incidente com Tsubasa. Ele me olhou curiosos e eu me perguntei se ele ia me questionar sobre o que eu tinha dito, mas ele pareceu desistir, olhando para o lado oposto. – E aí... está afim de dançar? – perguntei, fazendo ele me olhar. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar para o outro lado, para nenhum ponto em especial.

- Não. Pode ir sozinho.

- Certo. Qualquer coisa eu vou estar lá.

- Tanto faz. – ele pareceu meio distante e eu me senti mal. Será que foi algo que eu disse?

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Não me sentia bem. Não queria estar ali desde o principio. Ele que me arrastara.

E tudo só piorara quando ele falara aquilo.

Senti meu coração afundar mais e mais, querendo penetrar em meu estômago e ser digerido. Vi ele se afastar cada vez mais, de jeito lerdo, hesitando em se separar de mim.

Não sei se foi por pena ou se foi porque ele queria que eu fosse com ele para protegê-lo dos homens dali, mas eu não me importava. Nenhuma das alternativas me agradava.

Afinal de contas, por quê eu me importo tanto com ele? Por quê eu me importo com o que ele vai pensar?

Há 30 horas atrás eu estava sentado em uma mesa comemorando a partida dele, feliz. E agora, eu estou aqui, sentado no bar de uma boate qualquer, sentindo meu coração ser digerido e meu peito apertar. Estou sendo gentil com ele, me importando com ele, o protegendo, quando há dois dias eu queria quebrar a cara dele.

Me pergunto se eu o estou tratando assim porque Quatre pediu, porque WuFei disse que eu não agüentaria – e eu queria provar o contrário – ou era porque eu descobri que ele era Shinigami...

Eu realmente não sei, mas eu queria bater minha cabeça naquela bancada de mármore do bar.

E foi isso o que eu fiz.

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Parei de dançar quando vi Yuy bater a própria cabeça na bancada de mármore do bar.

Será que ele estava bem?

Que pergunta idiota. É claro que ele não estava bem. Que tipo de pessoa bate a própria cabeça em uma bancada de mármore e fica bem? Tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente.

Acho melhor nós voltarmos para casa.

:3 :3 :3

(WuFei POV)

Pude ouvir as batidas na porta do meu quarto, mas nem mesmo fiz questão de me levantar, muito pelo contrário, apenas coloquei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça e tentei abafar o som de meu nome ser chamado.

- WuFei. WuFei, abra a porta, por favor. – ouvi o pedido, mas o ignorei totalmente. Eu não queria me envolver com homens casados. Isso só traria problemas, e disso eu já estou cheio. Ele estava, claramente, girando a maçaneta, tentando abrir a porta, e me senti satisfeito por tê-la trancada quando entrei no quarto. – WuFei. Abra a porta. Deixa eu me explicar. – Explicar! Explicar o quê! Eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com ele. Nenhuma. Nem com ele, nem com a mulher dele. – WuFei.

- Vai embora! – gritei. Eu não queria falar com ele. Eu tinha princípios. Fui criado em uma família com muitos princípios, e um deles ia contra aquilo que eu fizera minutos atrás.

- WuFei! – ele chamou mais uma vez e eu me sentei na cama, furioso. Eu não suportaria um homem que traia a própria mulher. E principalmente com alguém que ele havia conhecido no mesmo dia. Ele podia ser um galinha, e podia muito bem levar qualquer um para a cama. Mas não seria eu.

- Já disse para ir embora. – disse e soltei um suspiro. Eu estava confuso. Sempre acreditei em amor à primeira vista. E para falar a verdade, eu já me apaixonei muitas vezes, mas nunca amei ninguém na minha vida.

Até agora.

Eu tinha peito suficiente para admitir aquilo. Para admitir que eu caíra de amores, e se eu pudesse, eu pularia de cabeça naquela relação, uma vez que ele se mostrou extremamente interessado, mas ele era casado e eu não queria aquilo daquele jeito.

As batidas da porta cessaram e eu soube que ele havia ido embora.

Ótimo.

Agora eu só precisaria evitá-lo para o resto da minha vida.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Eu estava com a minha cabeça latejando quando nós chegamos até a casa de Duo, que estranhamente havia insistido para que nós voltássemos.

Subi as escadas estranhamente cansado, com a bateria de sentimentos que ainda rodava dentro de mim.

Tudo aquilo era diferente e novo para mim. Eu queria saber o que era tudo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo eu queria que tudo aquilo continuasse desconhecido para mim.

Abri a porta de meu quarto. Antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta, Duo me deu um "boa noite", que eu respondi com um aceno de cabeça, e eu entrei, podendo finalmente me jogar em minha cama.

Meu coração se apertou quando eu lembrei o que Duo tinha dito naquela hora.

"Maior erro da minha vida..."

Então eu era um erro. Foi isso o que a nossa noite rinha sido. Um erro... Mas o que diabos eu estou pensando! Meu deus do céu. Eu odeio aquele homem, se lembra! Odeio!

Meus olhos se desviaram do teto e se fixaram na porta, como se a atravessasse.

Eu não odiava Duo Maxwell. Muito pelo contrário.

Eu o amava mais do que tudo naquele mundo.

E foi com um aperto no coração que eu admiti isso para mim mesmo.

Finalmente.

CONTINUA...

Primeiro de tudo! Desculpe o atraso, mas é que eu estava em período de prova (de novo) e eu tive que estudar. Mas eu estou feliz, já que eu já estou de férias (sim, meu colégio só me deu férias agora)! Ahhhsó um aviso, daqui a dois dias eu publico a fic de aniversário da Blood e depois disso eu entro de férias do mundo das fics! Mas não se preocupe, eu volto dia 30 de julho, com o meu próprio presente de aniversário (03/08), quem quiser me mandar um presente, eu não reclamo, viu?

EHHHHHHHHHHH! Finalmente! Finalmente! Finalmente! Vamos começar tudo a partir daqui! Hee-chan foi o primeiro! Vamos ver quanto tempo Duo demora para deixar a ficha cair. Vamos falar de WuFei e Treize. Alguém aí sabe como eles vão ficar juntos? Trowa e Quatre: bem... isso vai ficar conturbado. É só ler a cena abaixo.

E agora, as cenas do próximo capítulo.

Cena 1:

"Eu estava com medo. Muito medo. Duo sempre me disse que eu tinha uma certa sensibilidade para sentir os sentimentos e medos das outras pessoas. Eu tinha um dom para sentir certas coisas. E naquele momento, eu sentia que eu ia me separar de Trowa, muito antes do que eu queria. Muito antes."

Cena 2:

"O tapa acertou fortemente minha face direita, me deixando tonto. Me encolhi na parede, observando o rosto dele. Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho, com inúmeros sentimentos passando por seus olhos. Ele me imprensou mais na parede, mas dessa vez com seu corpo. Estremeci, sentindo as formas másculas de seu corpo. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer agora. Mas eu não queria de jeito nenhum. As lágrimas caíram por meus olhos, passando pelo meu rosto machucado pelo tapa dele, mas ele não pareceu ligar... Eu não queria"

Só um último aviso: não irei publicar "Roubei o Namorado do Amigo do Meu Melhor Amigo" até que alguém mande uma review, mesmo que pela demora.

A fic se mudou para a conta bakas felizes, caso não saibam. 


	12. Em meus sonhos

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...) e lemon (só não digo de quem).

:3 :3 :3

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 12 – Em Meus Sonhos

(Duo POV)

Me senti flutuando. Eu estava tão feliz. Sorri para o homem à minha frente, que acariciava meu rosto e eu sorri ainda mais, acariciando meu dedo anelar. Havia alguma coisa nele, eu podia sentir. Analisei minha mão, apenas para encontrar um anel de noivado de ouro branco com uma turquesa grande ao meio e o anel era enfeitado com pequenas ametistas.

Senti minha felicidade ir aos céus e eu me encher de alegria.

Eu me casaria com ele. E eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Segurei seu pescoço com minhas mãos, me aproximando dele. Nossos lábios se juntaram e nós trocamos um beijo sincero.

Oh! Deus! Era perfeito. Eu amava aquele homem e ele me amava.

Senti a água do lago bater em minha cintura e lentamente o beijo foi se aprofundando e minutos depois eu estava de baixo d'água, beijando-o apaixonadamente sob as águas verdes transparentes.

E naquele cenário lindo, onde não havia interferência humana eu soube que eu me entregaria a ele.

Mais uma vez.

Me entregaria para Tsubasa.

:3 :3 :3

Acordei assustado. Minha testa estava ensopada de suor e meu coração batia acelerado.

Tinha sido um sonho...

Só isso! Levei minhas mãos até a testa, enxugando o suor que escapava dela. Essa fora a primeira vez em dois meses que eu sonhava com ele. E eu podia dizer sem medo que a experiência não fora nada agradável. O melhor que eu posso fazer agora é esquecer esse sonho. Apenas isso.

Tirei os lençóis de cima de mim, saindo da cama e seguindo até o banheiro. Abri a pia e deixei que o jato de água lavasse meu rosto. Fiz minha higiene matinal e não me importei de estar com meu pijama. Sai do quarto e dei alguns poucos passos até chegar à porta de Yuy.

Bati ligeiramente, com medo dele ainda estar dormindo, mas isso se provou errado quando ouvi a voz dele lá dentro, dizendo que eu podia entrar.

Girei a maçaneta e corei com o que vi lá dentro.

Yuy estava sentado no chão, mexendo em seu laptop que estava em cima de uma mesa extremamente baixa. E o que tem de ruim nisso? Nada!

O ruim é o fato dele estar sem camisa, com uma calça jeans justa e com o corpo molhado!

Nem mesmo sei porque aquilo me afetou tanto, mas me forcei a entrar, notando que havia uma toalha jogada ao seu lado, sinal de que ele havia acabado de sair do banho.

Ele me olhou rapidamente, apenas para se certificar de quem era, antes de voltar sua atenção para o laptop e começar a digitar algo.

Andei até o meio do quarto, me sentando em sua cama. Fiquei calado durante algum tempo apenas o observando.

Ele estava concentrado em seu trabalho no laptop, mas em um momento ele parou e se arrastou até sua mala, pegando uma pasta de lá de dentro. Com um lápis um tanto grosso, ele começou a rabiscar rapidamente no papel, desenhando algo.

Não agüentei mais. Minha curiosidade estava à mil e então eu me aproximei dele, vendo o que ele fazia no laptop.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei, vendo o desenho que ele rabiscava. Era uma espécie de praça, muito bonita, na verdade.

- Trabalhando. – ele falou simplesmente e eu fiquei surpreso. Eu não sabia que ele trabalhava. Vocalizei meus pensamentos e ele respondeu de forma calma, voltando para seu laptop. – Eu tenho que sobreviver. Eu tenho que arranjar dinheiro.

- Então é você que banca suas despesas? Pensei que fosse seu pai. – ele se encolheu e uma expressão estranha tomou conta de seu rosto, o que me fez me arrepender de ter falado o que falei.

- Meu pai é um idiota. Nunca mais fale dele. – ele falou, raivoso. Desligou o laptop rapidamente e se levantou, indo até sua mala, pegando uma blusa para vestir.

- Desculpe. Mas, diz aí. No que você trabalha? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto. Ele pareceu ficar mais calmo e respondeu.

- Sou arquiteto. – meus olhos se arregalaram e eu não acreditei. Ele era muito novo para ser um arquiteto, principalmente um que ganhasse tanto, afinal, ele mesmo não disse que era ele que pagava todas as suas despesas? Me acalmei da euforia inicial e voltei a perguntar enquanto ele vestia sua camisa.

- Mesmo? Do tipo que projeta prédios, praças, esse tipo de coisa? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e veio até a mesa onde eu estava sentado e pegou os papéis onde ele estava desenhando e os guardou de novo. – Está trabalhando em algum projeto agora?

- Estou trabalhando na construção de uma praça no centro de Londres. – Duo soltou um pequeno assobio, o que fez Heero sorrir ligeiramente. – Mas eu tenho que criar uma estátua para a fonte principal e eu estou sem imaginação.

- Bem, falta de imaginação? Isso passa, nem se preocupe. Para quando é o projeto?

- Quatro meses.

- Falta tempo, Yuy. Você vai conseguir. – falei de modo clichê, vendo que ele esboçava um sorriso. Então eu estava conseguindo mudar o humor dele.

Bocejei, me espreguiçando. Me joguei na cama dele, vendo como estava aconchegante e fria ao mesmo tempo. Eu adorava aquilo. Agarrei o travesseiro dele e deitei ali. Não fiquei muito tempo, uma vez que um irritante barulho de teclas chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Desviei meu olhar para o laptop dele e vi ele lá, voltando a trabalhar.

Será que ele não se irritava com aquele barulho?

Resolvi ignorar por um tempo, mas quando se tornou insuportável eu comecei a conversar com ele. Talvez assim ele parasse de digitar.

- Ei, Yuy.

- Hn?

- Eu tive um sonho com um lugar estranho. – falei, pulando a parte em que Tsubasa aparecia. – Era um lugar muito bonito.

- E como era? – ele perguntou, sem se interessar muito.

- Tinha muitas árvores. Inúmeras. – comecei a falar como uma criança que está contando alguma aventura. Eu me sentia tão idiota. – Tinha uma cachoeira enorme. Tão grande em extensão que eu não conseguia ver onde acabava. E a água era verde, extremamente transparente a ponto de eu poder os peixes coloridos que nadavam nela. E o lugar era tão fresco... no meu sonho fazia muito sol, mas as árvores tinham copas muito grandes e não deixavam o calor chegar até mim. – sorri, vendo que ele desviara o olhar para mim. Ele me olha de um jeito estranho... de um jeito... carinhoso. Decidi ignorar e continuar a contar sobre o lugar dos meus sonhos. – e ao redor da cachoeira tinha milhares de flores. – eu o observei e o olhar dele pareceu mudar. Agora ele estava ligeiramente preocupado. – E em um dos cantos tinha...

- Tinha uma pequena cabana feita de mogno. – ele sussurrou algo, mas não o ouvi. Ele pareceu ponderar um pouco sobre o que fazer, mas se decidiu por ficar calado e deixar que eu falasse.

- E em um dos cantos tinha uma cabana feita de madeira... mogno, eu acho. E aí, o que você a...

- Você vai para a escola? – ele me cortou rapidamente, se levantando e indo até o banheiro. Pude ver ele lavar o rosto, quase se afogando e depois ficar parado lá.

- Vou.

- Então vá se arrumar. – ele falou frio e eu me assustei. Ele parecia aquele Yuy que eu tanto odiava... que eu odeio! Eu ainda odeio ele! Ainda! Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos para longe. Me levantei e fui em direção ao meu quarto, mas ele me parou. – Maxwell. – Maxwell? O que aconteceu com o "Duo"?

- Oi?

- Você já foi nesse lugar? Nesse lugar que você sonhou?

- Não. – ele pareceu ponderar um pouco e voltou a me olhar. Em seu rosto havia uma carranca.

- Já ouviu falar dele?

- Não. Nem se preocupe, Yuy. Foi só um fruto da minha imaginação. – falei, e sem me despedir, entrei em meu quarto, indo me arrumar.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

- Não foi só sua imaginação, Duo... não foi. – sussurrei para mim mesmo. Aquilo havia sido estranho. Com o que diabos ele sonhou?

Resolvi não me preocupar mais com o sonho dele. Deve ter sido só coincidência...

Ele provavelmente enlouqueceria se soubesse que eu provavelmente tive o mesmo sonho que ele.

Mas era apenas um sonho. Eu não ia me casar com ele.

Eu não tinha nenhuma chance.

Nenhuma. Meu pobre coração não tinha chances com um garoto desses. Principalmente se ele me odeia.

:3 :3 :3

(WuFei POV)

Eu não havia acordado muito bem naquela manhã. As cenas de ontem ainda estavam nítidas em minha mente.

Eu tinha seduzido um homem casado!

E pior, ele tinha correspondido.

Será que alguém podia ser tão cafajeste assim para trair a própria mulher. Eu posso estar apaixonado por ele, mas eu tenho princípios. E vou mantê-los.

Sai do meu quarto, pela primeira vez naquele dia, e desci as escadas, tomando cuidado para não encontrá-lo.

Talvez fosse uma boa ir à biblioteca ler alguma coisa.

Ler sempre me acalmou.

Entrei no cômodo vazio e me apressei em escolher um livro. Peguei um de capa grossa e vermelha e me sentei em um canto, começando a lê-lo.

Fiquei ali durante um tempo. Tempo até demais. Será que Duo já tinha saído para o colégio? Ou ele ainda estaria dormindo? E onde diabos estava Heero? Eu não tinha visto ele desde que nós chegamos.

Ouvi a porta se abrir, mas não pude ver quem entrara devido às estantes à minha frente. Senti um frio subir pela minha espinha. Marquei o livro com o dedo e o fechei, me levantando.

Procurei com o olhar a figura recém chegada, mas nem mesmo tive tempo para raciocinar.

Fui empurrado brutalmente na parede e um corpo se colocou na frente do meu, bloqueando minha passagem. Minhas sobrancelhas se franziram e eu deixei o livro cair, dando às minhas mãos a tarefa de empurrá-lo.

No que eu falhei miseravelmente.

- O que você quer aqui, Kusherenada? – perguntei, vendo ele me encarar com seus olhos azuis profundos.

- Me explicar.

- Você não tem nada o que explicar.

- Sim, eu tenho e você sabe disso.

- O que você quer explicar? O fato de você ser gay e estar casado com uma mulher? Ou o fato de que você deu em cima de mim sendo casado? OU QUEM SABE O FATO DE NÓS QUASE TERMOS TRANSADO MESMO SABENDO QUE SUA MULHER ESTAVA EM CASA!

O tapa acertou fortemente minha face direita, me deixando tonto. Me encolhi na parede, observando o rosto dele. Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho, com inúmeros sentimentos passando por seus olhos. Ele me imprensou mais na parede, mas dessa vez com seu corpo. Estremeci, sentindo as formas másculas de seu corpo. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer agora. Mas eu não queria de jeito nenhum. As lágrimas caíram por meus olhos, passando pelo meu rosto machucado pelo tapa dele, mas ele não pareceu ligar... Eu não queria.

- Você... me bateu.

- Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer. Eu sou casado, é verdade. Mas eu não me casei porque eu quis. – ele falou. O tom de sua voz era extremamente ameaçador. – Eu não amo Une. Nunca amei. Muito pelo contrário. – ele agarrou meu queixo de forma brutal, me fazendo o encarar. – Você quer saber o porquê deu quase ter ido para a cama com você? Porque desde o momento em que eu te vi naquela escada eu me senti atraído. Eu sou forte o suficiente para admitir que eu me sinto atraído por você. – ele soltou meu queixo e eu passei minha mão por ele, sentindo a marca de seus dedos. Ele me olhou de forma furiosa e sem aviso, desferiu um soco em minha direção. Fechei os olhos, tentando protegê-los, mas foi aí que eu percebi que aquele soco nunca me acertaria. A mão dele estava na parede e na mesma havia a marca que o soco dele havia deixado. Ele voltou a falar, mas dessa vez ele gritou. – EU QUASE DORMIR COM VOCÊ PORQUE EU SOU IDIOTA DEMAIS PARA ADMITIR QUE EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ. – aquelas palavras me atingiram com um baque. Minhas lágrimas caíram pelo meu queixo e eu as limpei rapidamente.

- Você é um imbecil. – eu disse simplesmente e ele pressionou meus ombros na parede com suas mãos e sem aviso, ele atacou minha boca com seus lábios de forma feroz. – Hnnn! Hn! – tentei empurrar ele para longe, mas falhei. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e tirou minha camisa de minha calça, entrando nela, acariciando minha barriga. Ele ia me forçar, eu sabia.

A mão dele subiu mais até encontrar um de meus mamilos. Ele o apertou fortemente e eu soltei um gemido de pura dor. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus e formam até meu pescoço, o lambendo.

- Pare com isso. – Reclamei, o empurrando. Ele se afastou alguns passos apenas para olhar meu rosto.

- Não. – ele se aproximo novamente e segurou minhas mãos brutalmente, as colocando sobre minha cabeça. – Não adianta. Nada do que você fizer vai me fazer parar. Gritar não vai adiantar. Nem me bater. Você será meu hoje, WuFei Chang.

- Eu quero você bem longe de mim.

- Não. – ele largou minhas mãos e agarrou meu queixo novamente. Ele me jogou no chão sem cerimônias e se sentou sobre meu abdômen. Prendeu minhas mãos ao lado de meu corpo com seus joelhos e só com um movimento, ele rasgou minha camisa, se abaixando e capturando meus lábios novamente, mas dessa vez com mais calma.

Eu odiava aquilo que ele estava fazendo.

Mas aquilo era extremamente excitante.

Minha camisa foi parar em um canto qualquer da sala. E momentos depois minha calça fez companhia a ela.

Ele estava sendo brutal e ignorante, mas eu não podia negar de jeito nenhum que era extremamente excitante. Eu estava apaixonado por aquele homem.

Extremamente apaixonado.

Mas aquela situação não era nenhum pouco do meu agrado. Eu estava jogado no chão de uma biblioteca à prova de som, sendo praticamente estuprado por um empregado extremamente forte e sexy.

Espera.

Não é tão ruim assim.

Relaxei um pouco e ele pareceu notar isso, uma vez que ele tirou suas mãos de cima de mim e aliviou o peso que ele fazia sobre meu abdômen.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse sem nenhuma cerimônia, fazendo nossos olhos se cruzarem. Havia tantos sentimentos nos dele. Ele me amava verdadeiramente, eu podia ver.

E eu também o amava.

- Você me ama? – ele perguntou e eu não soube o que fazer. É claro que eu o amava, mas ele era casado e eu tinha conhecido ele ontem.

Pro inferno.

- Amo. – respondi simplesmente e nossos lábios voltaram a se tocar, mas dessa vez em um beijo cheio de paixão. Eu poderia me arrepender daquilo depois.

Ele passou sua mão pela minha pele nua e eu me arrepiei. Minhas mãos encontraram o pescoço dele e lá ficaram, cravando minhas unhas pela pele dele.

Suas mãos continuaram a viajar pelo meu corpo, me acariciando. Sua boca se separou da minha e foi até minha orelha, sugando o lóbulo, me fazendo gemer alto. Senti minha cueca ser tirada do meu corpo e pude vislumbrar ele a jogando longe e lambendo os lábios em antecipação. Senti minha excitação aumentar e minha ereção também.

Soltei um gemido alto quando a mão dele agarrou meu membro ao mesmo tempo em que ele me dava chupões no pescoço.

- Ahhhh! – meus gemidos eram extremamente altos e naquele momento eu agradeci por aquela sala ser à prova de som. O movimento da mão dele em meu membro aumentou e seus lábios desceram pelo meu corpo, parando em mina virilha, e sem aviso algum, ele envolveu meu membro com sua boca, o chupando. Cargas elétricas envolviam meu corpo, me fazendo tremer. A língua dele percorreu a extensão do meu membro, parando na glande e lambendo o pré gozo que meu membro já liberava. Sua mão viajou no meio das minhas nádegas, encontrando minha entrada. Ele inseriu um dedo dentro de mim, fazendo minha excitação alcançar o auge e eu liberei minha semente dentro da boca dele, que não deixou uma só gota escapar. – AHHHHHHHHH!

- Você é bom.

- Não fale besteiras. – reclamei, puxando-o para um beijo sedento, onde eu provei o sabor de meu próprio sêmen. Mas aquela aproximação só fez com que o dedo dele entrasse mais em mim, me fazendo gemer alto, mas fui totalmente abafado pela boca dele. Ele lambeu meu queixo, descendo com sua língua pelo meu corpo, começando a mexer seu dedo dentro de mim. Traçou uma linha imaginária pelo meu tórax, parando em meus mamilos. Treize lambeu meu mamilo direito, fazendo novas ondas enérgicas percorrerem meu corpo. Ele apertou o esquerdo com a mão que estava livre, sem nunca parar de movimentar seu dedo. – Pare com isso! Me possua agora!

- Não consegue mais suportar?

- Cale a boca e me possua logo! – reclamei e ele sorriu, mas não protestou. Abri minhas pernas e ele logo se acomodou entre elas. Substituiu seu dedo por dois, me alargando ainda mais. Logo os dois dedos viraram três e quando ele achou que eu já estava totalmente preparado, retirou os dígitos de dentro de mim e logo eles estavam sendo substituídos por algo maior.

Extremamente maior.

Ele se colocou para dentro de mim calmamente e quando ele já estava completamente dentro, ele me deu um tempo para que eu me acostumasse.

Mas eu não queria aquilo.

Envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas, fazendo-o se colocar mais para dentro de mim.

- Mexa-se. – exigi. Ele apenas riu e me pegou pelos braços, deitando no chão e me trazendo para cima dele. – Ahhhhhhhhh! – gritei quando senti o membro dele tocar em minha próstata, fazendo outra corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo.

- Melhor para você? – não respondi. Tudo o que fiz foi apoiar meus joelhos no chão e tomar impulso com eles, me empalando nele. Treize me ajudou, apoiando-me com suas mãos, fazendo me empalar mais rápido. Nossos corpos já se encontravam suados e nossas peles pareciam querer se unir.

Envolvi meu membro com minha mão, aumentando o ritmo de subida e descida, fazendo o enorme membro entrar dentro de mim fortemente, no mesmo ritmo em que eu me masturbava.

Não demorou muito para que nós alcançássemos o orgasmo juntos. Ele me preencheu e eu derramei meu líquido em seu abdômen. Desabei em cima dele, apoiando meu corpo em minhas mãos, que eu coloquei lado a lado de sua cabeça. Nós estávamos ofegantes e demorou um pouco até que pudéssemos recuperar o ar perdido.

- E aí, foi bom para você? – ele perguntou sarcástico e eu me limitei a sorrir, coisa que eu não fazia muito.

- Já vi que eu vou ter trabalho com você.

- E isso é bom ou ruim?

- Depende do ponto de vista. – falei e ele me agarrou pela cintura, se sentando rapidamente, fazendo-me ficar no colo dele. Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de acariciar meus cabelos, que haviam se soltado em algum momento. – Treize?

- Hn?

- Você rasgou minhas roupas.

- ...

- E como é que eu vou poder chegar até o meu quarto agora? – perguntei seco e ele me largou, indo buscar o casaco que ele usava, colocando-o sobre meus ombros. – Não ajuda muito mas é melhor do que nada.

- Eu vejo se tem alguém no caminho para você poder chegar até seu quarto.

- Que Deus nos ajude. Sinceramente...

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Me encostei na parede mais uma vez. Minhas pernas doíam, assim como meus braços. Será que eu devia me sentar?

Trowa disse que já estaria aqui. Nós sempre acordávamos antes do necessário para que nós pudéssemos aproveitar parte da manhã. Mas hoje ele tinha dito que ia precisar sair cedo, mas que voltaria antes das aulas começarem.

Eu queria ele aqui. Eu tinha medo.

Eu estava com medo. Muito medo. Duo sempre me disse que eu tinha uma certa sensibilidade para sentir os sentimentos e medos das outras pessoas. Eu tinha um dom para sentir certas coisas. E naquele momento, eu sentia que eu ia me separar de Trowa, muito antes do que eu queria. Muito antes.

Ouvi a porta do apartamento de Trowa se abri e corri até lá, encontrando meu moreno favorito com uma cara de cansado e com o paletó pendurado em um dos ombros e aquilo fez todo o medo que eu sentia se esvair. Tirei o paletó de seus ombros e a mala que ele carregava, os deixando em um canto e o beijei, tomando cuidado em fechar a porta antes.

Eu me sentia uma dona de casa cumprimentando seu marido.

- Desculpe a demora, amor.

- Não tem problema. Mas o que fez você demorar tanto?

- Noin. – ele respondeu e se sentou de lado na primeira cadeira que viu. Me aproximei dele e me sentei em suas pernas, sentindo a mão dele acariciar minhas coxas. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e acariciei a linha de sua mandíbula com meus lábios.

Todo o meu medo já havia me abandonado.

- Continue, estou ouvindo.

- Hn... ela convocou uma reunião de emergência com os professores.

- E o que ela queria?

- Ela estava planejando uma excursão.

- Mesmo? Para quem? – perguntei animado, afastando minha boca dele.

Eu adoro excursões!

- Para o terceiro ano!

- Sério! Que bom! Que bom! Para onde?

- Para o Museu Britânico.

- Ok, estragou a viajem inteira.

- Eu não acho.

- Me diga, o que vai me fazer querer ir para lá?

- Não sei. Iremos à Londres e teremos uma cidade inteira à nossa disposição. Dois dias e uma noite livre? Tantos lugares em que nós dois podemos ir.

- Gostei. – falei sorrindo.

- Quando é?

- Daqui a três dias. Íamos avisar agora, nas aulas.

- Me diga. Conhece algum lugar excitante em Londres?

- Vários. Lugares em que nós poderíamos... nos divertir à vontade.

- Parece divertido.

- Sabe o que mais é divertido?

- Não. Me mostre.

:3 :3 :3

- Francis Picabia foi um grande artista vanguardista francês. Seu interesse pela literatura e a linguagem foi particularmente evidente em seus últimos trabalhos, entre os quais o mais importante é "Poemas e desenhos para uma moça que nasceu sem mãe". – Trowa falou mais eu não prestei atenção em uma palavra sequer. Eu estava mais interessado no peito másculo dele que estava à mostra graças aos dois botões que ele havia deixado abertos. Notei, com extremo desgosto, que eu não era a única pessoa que notava o peito de Trowa. Do outro lado da sala, Catherine Bloom também observava o MEU Trowa. Eu podia ver claramente pelo sorriso malicioso dela que ela faria de tudo para ficar com Trowa. Ele continuou falando e eu continuei a fixar meu olhar em Bloom. Eu precisava ficar de olho nela. – Ele nasceu em 1879 e... – Trowa não pôde continuar, já que, para alívio geral, a campainha de saída tocou, nos liberando da tortura ao qual dávamos o nome de aula. Mas não para mim. Minhas aulas com Trowa eram sempre o paraíso. – Antes que saiam, eu tenho algo para avisar. Daqui há três dias haverá uma excursão para Londres. – um grito eufórico foi ouvido e Trowa soltou um sorriso, lançando um olhar furtivo para mim.

Ele estava tão sexy naquela manhã.

- Serão dois dias e um noite. – outro grito eufórico e tive que tampar meus ouvidos para que meus tímpanos não estourassem. – Nós teremos que ir ao museu. Mas isso é só uma desculpa para que possamos arrancar dinheiro do sistema educacional e fazer com que ele pague o transporte, hospedagem e despesas. – ele falou quando alguns alunos começaram a resmungar. – Então, o grupo que for comigo terá meia hora de chatice tomando cerveja em um dos cantos do museu. – ele disse e a imbecil da Catherine levantou a mão.

- Isso quer dizer que o Sr. vai nos pagar cerveja, professor Barton? – ela perguntou e minhas sobrancelhas se franziram para logo depois um sorriso se formar em meu rosto quando vi que Trowa a ignorou.

- Então, logo após uma excursão porre no museu, vocês terão a tarde, a noite e o dia seguinte livre. – falou e alguns alunos do fundão soltaram gritos. Imaginei o que Duo faria se estivesse aqui. Será que Heero está conseguindo? – E antes que algum de vocês pergunte, isso significa que vocês não precisam voltar para o hotel de noite. Quem quiser ir, deverá procurar Noin no horário de almoço e se inscrever HOJE! – ele enfatizou e quando viu que a outra turma já esperava do lado de fora da sala ele nos liberou. – Já inscrevi você. – ele falou sedutoramente em meu ouvido quando passei do lado dele. Lhe lancei um sorriso antes de sair da sala e Hilde me alcançar.

- Isso vai ser demais! – ela disse e eu concordei entusiasticamente com a cabeça.

- Eu mal posso esperar! Tem tanta coisa para se fazer em Londres. Só queria que Duo estivesse aqui.

- Quatre, você tem certeza de que esse seu plano maluco vai funcionar? Eles se odeiam, lembra? – ela falou enquanto nos espremíamos na parede para poder passar por uma ordem de alunos que faziam algazarra com uma bola de basquete.

- Hilde. Eu mais do que ninguém consigo captar os sentimentos das pessoas. Aqueles dois idiotas têm que se acertar, ou então se matar de vez. Eles escolhem.

- Só espero que isso não acabe em derramamento de sangue, nem em hospital como da última vez.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, nós temos que planejar a nossa viagem para Londres.

- Ei, sabia que a casa do seu namoradinho fica lá? – ela falou com um sorriso no rosto e eu a encarei, entrando na sala de aula onde teríamos aula.

- Sério?

- É. Ele tem uma casa lá. Era onde ele morava.

- Mesmo! Ele não me contou isso.

- Ora, ora, então o professor Barton não contou para o amor da vida dele que ele morava em Londres? – ela falou ligeiramente alto, o que fez eu me arrepiar.

- Fale mais baixo!

- Tudo bem. Eu andei fuçando nos arquivos da Noin. Viu como é bom ser a presidente de turma?

- De qualquer forma, isso me deixou mais animado.

- É! Essa é a parte divertida. Agora o porre é se a gente pegar a Noin ou qualquer outro professor como guia.

- Isso é um saco.

- Se tiver cerveja eu topo. – ela falou e eu ri, reclamando.

- Sua bêbada.

- Será que há algo que o Sr. Winner queira compartilhar com a turma? – a voz chegou aos meus ouvidos e foi aí que eu percebi que o professor estava em sala e que a aula já tinha começado há algum tempo. Gelei. O que eu podia dizer? Para minha sorte, Hilde se levantou.

- Ele não tem, Sr.. Mas eu tenho.

- Então diga!

- Quem quiser juntar dinheiro para que nós possamos ficar de porre em Londres, é só me procurar. – o professor a olhou de jeito severo e o resto das pessoas na sala soltavam risadas.

- Sente-se. – ela fez o que foi mandada e sorriu para mim.

Eu sentia que algo ia acontecer naquela viagem.

:3 :3 :3

(WuFei POV)

Sufoco não era o nome adequado para dar ao que eu passei para chegar em meu quarto.

A palavra certa seria inferno.

Depois do inferno, eu pude, finalmente chegar ao meu quarto. Mas, infelizmente, ou seria felizmente, aquele segurança estúpido havia me seguido.

Eu podia amá-lo como nunca fiz em minha vida, mas ele era extremamente pervertido.

- Não gosto de vê-lo assim. – ele disse, me abraçando por trás e começando a desabotoar meus botões.

- Assim como?

- Vestido. – ele falou e eu me limitei a um sorriso, tirando as mãos dele de cima de mim, mas minha liberdade não durou muito, já que assim que eu me livrei das mãos dele, ele me agarrou pela cintura, me beijando ferozmente. Retribui o beijo, me agarrando a ele como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Ele estava roubando meu bom senso pelos lábios.

- Hn... wow! – exclamei, conseguindo livrar meus lábios dos deles.

- O que foi? Não gostou? – ele perguntou, e sem que eu percebesse, foi dando passos para frente, me encurralando entre ele e a cama. Me empurrou de leve e eu cai de costas no móvel, vendo ele subir na cama, avançando para cima de mim.

Aquilo era o que eu chamava de paixão.

- Você tá me saindo um belo de um ninfomaníaco.

- E você um insaciado. Olha como você já está. – ele apontou para minha ereção que já começava a se formar de novo. Ele lambeu minha orelha, para logo depois, lamber o lóbulo.

Um barulho baixo chegou aos meus ouvidos e vi ele se levantando de cima de mim para atender um maldito celular.

- Alô... tudo bem, já estou indo. – ele desligou o telefone e se virou para mim, acariciando meu rosto. – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Mais tarde eu volto.

- Ninfomaníaco.

- Insaciado. Nos vemos depois. – ele se levantou e saiu, fechando a porta.

Eu amava ele muito mais do que seria possível.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Louco.

Eu estava ficando louco! Completamente louco.

Ele estava tirando todo o meu raciocínio. Eu não podia sucumbir por causa de um garoto daqueles. Sinto como se só o ato de levá-lo para o colégio fosse um privilégio.

Graças à Deus ele não estava mais ali. Eu havia o deixado no colégio já fazia algum tempo e continuava ali, parado no campo como se fosse um idiota.

E eu era um naquele momento.

Um completo idiota que estava perdendo a cabeça por amor.

Simples e puro amor.

Talvez fosse uma boa idéia aproveitar aquele tempo em que ele estava no colégio para poder ficar sozinho um pouco. Foi o que fiz e alguns momentos depois eu estava em uma praça qualquer, quase vazia, uma vez que todas as pessoas estavam no trabalho ou estudando, e mais uma vez, a mesma pergunta que eu me fazia há dois dias me passou pela cabeça.

Por quê diabos eu tinha viajado seis mil quilômetros para ir buscar ele?

Bem, estava óbvio o porquê da minha parte, mas o que eu queria saber era se aquele loiro maldito já sabia de meus sentimentos e por isso me mandou aqui.

Mas que pergunta idiota! É claro que ele sabia! É o Quatre! Ele é capaz de sentir os sentimentos de alguém a distância! Nem mesmo me surpreenderia se ele estivesse sentindo meus sentimentos agora.

Levei minha mão até meu bolso, tocando meu amuleto que eu tinha afanado do quarto de Duo. O levei até meus lábios, beijando a cruz que eu tanto amava. Eu não iria devolvê-la para Duo. Aquilo tinha mais utilidade para mim do que para ele. Disso eu tinha certeza.

Não era à toa que a cruz estava guardada em uma caixa, acumulando poeira.

Andei um pouco pela praça, achando um pequeno parque para as crianças e me sentei em um dos balanços.

Talvez fosse bom eu procurar um psicólogo.

Não. Era melhor um psiquiatra.

Maldito americano.

Eu o amava demais.

CONTINUA...

Caramba! Eu juro que não pretendia demorar TANTO! Era para eu voltar a publicar no mês passado, mas acreditem ou não, o fanfiction não me ajudou nenhum pouco. Não é a toa que não pude nem mesmo publicar o presente de aniversário da Blood, nem sequer o meu. Foi um saco! Me desculpem!

Mas vamos ao que interessa! Eu estou um pouco insegura quanto ao destino amoroso de Zechs. Eu tenho três opções (que eu não vou revelar, vai ser na sorte): a opção a - que é um pouco incomum para mim, mas também gosto dela. A opção b - que eu gosto, mas que é um pouco incomum pro Zechs. E tem a opção c - que seria uma boa saída caso ninguém escolha as outras duas. Então apostem com tudo e mandem o que quizerem para definir o destino do Zechs, a, b ou c! Vocês têm até a fic chegar na reta final - que ainda stá longe - pra escolher. O que tiver mais vai! Se não escolherem o Zeches morre!

Eu tenho uma pequena charada. Alguém sabe o que os títulos dos capítulos 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 e esse têm em comum? Só uma dica, todos os capítulos tinham seus títulos em inglês originalmente. Se alguém souber, diga! Eu quero muito saber se alguém notou.

E agora as cenas dos próximos capítulos:

Cena 1:

"Senti uma tristeza tomar conta de mim e lágrimas sem sentido se acumularem em meus olhos, caindo por meu queixo. Alguma coisa de muito ruim ia acontecer comigo. E era breve. Muito breve."

Cena:

"Havia também outro sentimento. Um mais forte do que a excitação. Algo me dizia que era melhor eu aproveitar meu tempo melhor com Duo, pois logo nós íamos nos separar. Alguma coisa me dizia que era bom eu tentar convencê-lo a ir comigo para a Inglaterra." 


	13. Strawberry Kiss Kiss

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...)

:3 :3 :3

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 13 - Strawberry Kiss Kiss

(Duo POV)

Me pergunto se o mundo gosta de sacanear só comigo ou com todo americano de trança e olhos violetas.

Esquece, é só comigo.

Minha cabeça nesses dias está mais pesada e eu estou sentindo o peso do mundo desmoronar em mim.

Ou eu é que sou dramático demais.

Quer saber, esquece isso também.

Bem, voltando ao assunto inicial. Acho que de século em século um imbecil nasce para fazer papel de bobo da corte para o mundo.

E adivinha quem foi o imbecil dessa vez!

Pois é... há cinco dias eu socaria Yuy se ele aparecesse na minha frente. E agora eu estou quase, ouça bem, eu disse quase, criando uma amizade com ele.

Nem mesmo sei se isso é bom ou se é ruim.

Mas uma só coisa eu sei: eu não vou voltar para o internato. Eu tenho um pressentimento de que se eu voltar, as coisas vãos ser diferentes do que são aqui.

E eu não quero que isso aconteça. Não sei, talvez seja melhor que eu me distância dele agora. Assim, eu não vou ter como reclamar depois.

Ele só esta aqui há cinco dias. Isso é pouco tempo. Se eu me distanciar dele vais ser melhor. Pelo menos vai aplacar o sentimento que eu tenho aqui dentro.

E que sentimento é esse?

Medo. Medo da mudança. Nunca gostei de mudanças. Não gostei dessa nova personalidade de Yuy – que pode ser tanto uma farsa como a verdadeira personalidade dele – e não vou gostar se as coisas mudarem de novo.

Eu vou ficar aqui e refazer minha vida de onde eu parei quando tinha quatro anos: do zero.

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Excursão!

Excursão!

Excursão!

É hoje! Eu estou tão feliz que mal posso me mexer.

Não é nem por eu sair desse colégio, mas é porque Trowa me disse que ia me mostrar a casa dele!

Eu estou extremamente feliz!

Feliz!

Feliz!

Feliz!

Ok, eu paro. Estou começando a parecer um daqueles robôs de um parque de diversões de quinta.

Eu tinha acordado totalmente excitado naquela manhã, mas infelizmente quando eu acordei, Trowa já tinha saído, então eu não tinha visto ele naquele dia.

Pensando bem, eu também não vi Hilde!

Onde diabos ela se meteu?

- QUATRE! – não tive tempo de assimilar nada, apenas senti o corpo de Hilde se jogar sobre mim no meio do pátio do colégio e levar nós dois ao chão.

- Hilde... você está me sufocando. – falei, tentando tirar ela de cima de mim. Por quê ela sempre fazia aquilo?

- Desculpa! – ela se levantou de cima de mim – graças à Deus – e me ajudou a levantar. Foi só aí que eu percebi que enquanto ela me derrubava no chão, tinha uma fila enorme na saída do colégio para entrar nos ônibus!

Merda!

Se for assim eu não vou conseguir sentar junto com Trowa! E se aquela vaca da Catherine der em cima do MEU Trowa, ela vai pagar um preço alto.

Extremamente alto.

- Não esquenta, loirinho. Eu tenho certeza de que Trowa fez questão de colocar você no ônibus dele.

- Eu sei disso. O problema é que a Bloom também vai dar um jeito de ficar no ônibus dele! É isso o que me preocupa.

- Nem esquenta, Quatre. Ela não passa pela checagem dos nomes. – ela apontou para o início da fila – que estava menor no momento – e me mostrou os professores com as pranchetas, fazendo a checagem dos nomes. Isso me aliviou um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Eu ia matá-la se ela quisesse roubar meu Trowa de mim.

Demoramos um pouco na fila, mas depois de alguns minutos – vinte, na verdade – nós pudemos, finalmente, chegar ao início da fila. E foi com extremo prazer que encontrei Trowa.

- Pensei que não ia mais.

- E perder a chance de conhecer sua casa? Nem pensar.

- Você está no meu ônibus. Você também Hilde.

- Beleza. Vou levar nossas malas para o bagageiro, Quatre. – ela me avisou e pegou minha mala, indo até o bagageiro do ônibus, onde tinha algumas pessoas arrumando as malas.

- Não te vi hoje, fiquei preocupado. – falei, soltando um sorriso. Pude ver os olhos dele brilhando ao me analisar. – Você é um safado, mesmo.

- O que eu posso fazer se você é gostoso?

- Trowa! Me diga, Catherine não está conosco, não é?

- Não! Mandei ela para Noin! Ela é irritante.

- E quer você para ela!

- Isso nunca vai acontecer, anjo. Agora vamos, precisamos ir.

- Certo. – concordei e entrei no ônibus, indo até o fundo do mesmo e me sentando ao lado de Hilde. Foi com extrema felicidade que eu percebi que agora só havia um banco livre. E era o de Trowa, que por sorte era atrás do meu.

Pude ver Trowa entrar e fazer uma última contagem antes de pedir para o motorista seguir nosso trajeto. Eu estava tão feliz!

Como eu disse, eu ESTAVA muito feliz.

Foi com desgosto que assim que o ônibus começou a andar eu vi os braços de Catherine Bloom envolverem Trowa.

Por que!

- O que você faz aqui, Catherine?

- Eu vim para esse ônibus. Por quê? Não posso?

- Absolutamente não! – ele segurou o braço dela e a arrastou até o fundo do ônibus, onde a colocou sentada no banco atrás do nosso sob o olhar de todos no ônibus. – Por quê veio para esse ônibus!

- Não queria ficar com Noin, ela é muito chata. Então vim para cá. Entrei quando você conversava com ele! – ela apontou para mim e meus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

Eu ia pular no pescoço dela!

- Mas que droga, Catherine! Você não podia ter feito isso! Há um motivo para ter a separação por nomes, sabia? E agora eu não posso mandá-la de volta! Todos os ônibus já foram na frente!

- Então não tem problema! Eu fico aqui! Quieta, sentada ao seu lado. – senti meu sangue ferver.

Ela estava implorando por sua morte.

- Sente aí e não se levante! Você receberá o castigo adequado quando chegarmos à Londres.

- Não vai se sentar do meu lado? – a imbecil perguntou quando percebeu que Trowa ficara em pé, ao lado do nosso banco, para minha sorte e azar de Catherine.

- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar quieta.

- Você não é divertido!

- Cale a boca de uma vez. – ele brigou com ela e um sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

Não era tããão ruim assim.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Essa é a verdade. Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo de uma só vez.  
a Em um momento eu estou quebrando o que Duo chama de cara, e no outro eu estou o lado de fora de um provador esperando que ele saia.

E o pior de tudo?

Eu nem mesmo sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Eu o amo. Essa é a mais pura verdade e eu estou passando por poucas e boas para não derrubar ele no chão e beijá-lo como eu já fiz antes1(vide cp 7).

E junto com a paixão, vem o desejo.

Podia ser pior?

Sim, eu estou desejando Duo. Desejando cada parte de seu corpo. Um corpo que eu já tive. Um corpo que, aos poucos eu me lembrava.

Eu o queria. Queria profundamente.

E ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda o odiava.

:3 :3 :3

- Yuy? – Duo bateu na porta do meu quarto antes de colocar sua cabeça para dentro e entrar.

Maravilha.

Ver o objeto de meu desejo justo na hora em que eu estou sofrendo de tensão sexual reprimida!

Não é ótimo?

Lancei um olhar para ele antes de continuar a digitar em meu laptop. Ele estava, visivelmente, irritado pelo barulho das teclas, uma vez que fazia uma careta, sentado à minha frente.

- Algum problema? – perguntei, fazendo de tudo para me concentrar em meu trabalho e não dar brecha para que minha excitação viesse à tona.

- Você não se cansa?

- De quê?

- Desse barulho irritante de estourar os tímpanos?

- Eu acho esse barulho, de certa forma, agradável.

- Agradável! Você está ficando louco! Esse barulho irrita! Irrita! – ele falou raivoso e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi rir dele. Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando a mão sobre o teclado, sem nem mesmo ver as teclas, as apertando freneticamente. – Está vendo? Irrita! Irrita! – ri mais um pouco, antes de perceber as teclas que ele havia apertado.

- Duo.

- Irrita!

- Duo!

- Irrita!

- DUO! – segurei a mão dele, evitando que ele apertasse qualquer outra tecla. – Você acabou de deletar meu trabalho. – falei e ele congelou, pedindo desculpas quase que imediatamente.

- Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Acho que eu talvez consiga recuperar o arquivo. – ele continuou lá, parado, me olhando como um cachorrinho abandonado e eu fiz meu máximo para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Soltei uma exclamação de vitória quando recuperei parte do arquivo e deixei para o computador recuperar o resto. – Está recuperando. – avisei me levantando, indo até a janela, abrindo as cortinas que estavam fechadas desde manhã. – E então, tem algum motivo para você vir para cá?

- Eu estava entediado. Queria conversar.

- Conversar?

- É! Aqui é muito chato.

- Então volte para o internato.

- E como eu dizia... eu poderia ir atrás de WuFei, mas ele não aparece já faz algum tempo. – ri ante ao comentário dele. O que ele diria se soubesse que nesse momento WuFei estaria gemendo debaixo do segurança dele?

- Entendo. E sobre o quê você quer conversar?

- Não sei. Por quê não me fala sobre seu trabalho? Que outros prédios você projetou?

- Na verdade, nenhum. Eu servia apenas como ajudante. Esse é o meu primeiro trabalho de verdade.

- Mesmo? Hn... então vamos conversar sobre... a nossa infância quebrando a cara do outro.

- Parece bom. – ri, indo me sentar novamente na frente do laptop.

- E então, o que você pensou quando me viu no internato?

- Eu te mandei para a enfermaria depois de meia hora. Acho que perguntar isso é idiotice.

- Tem razão... então... qual seu prato favorito?

- Pizza.

- Sério? Você não tem cara de quem gosta dessas coisas.

- E eu tenho cara de quem gosta de quê?

- Macarrão. – estremeci na frente do laptop e fechei meus olhos. Aquela palavra me dava medo.

- O que foi?

- Nada!

- O que foi?

- Não foi nada. – ele me olhou estranho e depois um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ele se aproximou.

- Não vai me dizer que você ainda se lembra daquilo2 (vide nota do cp 2).

- Não. – falei inseguro e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Yuy... MACARRÂO! – ele gritou e meu corpo gelou. Maldito macarrão. – Ah, Yuy, não fique assim. Isso já passou.

- Já recuperou! – cortei-o e voltei a digitar em meu laptop, me lembrando do maldito macarrão. Ele ficou ali, rindo da minha cara enquanto eu voltava a trabalhar.

Eu odiava macarrão.

:3 :3 :3

(WuFei POV)

Me movi lentamente, sentindo o corpo firme sob o meu, fazendo um sorriso alegre – e muito raro – surgir em meu rosto.

Eu poderia estar mais feliz?

Eu tinha Treize para mim, e só para mim. Ninguém podia interferir. Ele tem estado comigo desde aquela maravilhosa tarde na biblioteca.

Basta dizer que a partir daquele dia ele não dormiu mais em seu quarto.

Meu sorriso aumentou quando me lembrei do que havíamos acabado de fazer. Era sempre tão intenso e satisfatório.

Eu o amo tanto.

Ele dá vontade de morder.

Pude sentir ele se mexendo e me afastei, dando espaço para que ele acordasse.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – sorri ainda mais ao perceber do que ele me chamara. Oh, Deus! Eu ia mordê-lo.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Com você aqui, como eu não poderia? – naquele momento eu fiz algo que apenas pouco afortunados tiveram a chance de ver. Eu corei. Ele apenas riu e me beijou antes de se sentar. – Que horas são?

- Nove e meia.

- Ainda tenho meia hora antes de ir trabalhar. Eu vou trazer seu café da manhã. – ele tentou se levantar, mas o puxei pelo braço de novo para a cama.

- Você não vai sair de perto de mim, a não ser que seja a meu pedido. – ele apenas sorriu quando sorri maliciosamente.

Aquela seria uma ótima manhã.

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Eu não tive o que se pode chamar de viagem tranqüila. Muito pelo contrário. Eu ainda não sei como não pulei no pescoço de Catherine e soquei a cara dela.

Espera! Sei sim!

Trowa me segurou.

Eu me pergunto o que eu fiz de errado para merecer isso.

Graças à Deus que já acabou.

- Muito bem! Todos fiquem sentados. Quando vocês saírem, peguem suas malas e encontrem Noin na recepção do hotel e ela irá separá-los em duplas para cada quarto. Terão três horas antes de irmos ao museu, por isso, não sumam. – ele deu alguns passos para o lado e suspirou antes de nos liberar. – Podem ir. – Não foi preciso ele dizer de novo e em menos de um minuto, só havia cinco pessoas no ônibus.

- Parece cansado. – comentei, parando ao lado dele.

- Extremamente. Trouxe seu celular?

- Trouxe.

- Então pode ir que assim que eu for liberado eu te ligo.

- Certo! – olhei para os lados, vendo que o ônibus estava vazio, apenas com nós dois e Hilde, que nos olhava. Me aproximei dele e o beijei rapidamente antes de me afastar. – Então até depois.

Sai do ônibus na companhia de Hilde, encontrando o motorista parado na frente do hotel, com nossas malas.

Sorrimos e agradecemos, pegando as malas e indo até Noin, que estava brigando com Catherine – ainda bem. Ela nos olhou e deu alguns passos até conseguir alcançar uma prancheta em cima do balcão.

- Muito bem. Quatre. Quatre. – ela sussurrou, procurando meu nome na lista, achando-o na terceira folha. – Quarto 745. Seu companheiro de quarto já está lá. Ele está com os cartões magnéticos. E você, Hilde, está no quarto 739, sua companheira também já está lá.

- Certo, muito obrigado. – falei e peguei minhas malas, sendo rapidamente atendido por um dos carregadores de mala, que estava, visivelmente, dando em cima de mim e de Hilde.

Não demorou muito para que nós chegássemos no nosso andar. Hilde entrou em seu quarto primeiro enquanto o meu estava no final do corredor.

Andei um pouco, ainda com o carregador atrás de mim, chegando na frente do meu quarto. Bati na porta, esperando que alguém atendesse.

E esse alguém era Zechs Marquise.

- Oi, loirinho.

- Olá! – sorri. Ainda bem que eu ia ficar com um rosto conhecido.

- Entra. – ele me deu espaço para entrar, pegando minhas malas com o carregador. – Você teve notícias de Heero e WuFei?

- Não! Eu não falo com eles desde que eles foram embora.

- Acha que seu plano maluco vai funcionar? – por que todos acham que é um plano maluco? Me sentei na cama vazia, tirando meu casaco.

- Não sei. É bom que funcione. Se não funcionar, eles vão acabar se matando.

- Há essa hora WuFei já deve ter contado para Heero.

- Contado o quê? – perguntei, vendo ele me olhar interrogativamente, como se estivesse se perguntando se devia me contar.

- Depois eu te conto, loirinho. – ele me olhou de um jeito que não aceitava reclamações e eu suspirei inconformado.

Por que eu era sempre o último a saber das coisas?

- E como vai seu romance com o professorzinho?

- Você também sabe...

- Heero nos contou. Vou te dizer a verdade. Heero não gosta nada disso. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes nós tivemos que segurá-lo para que ele não fosse atrás de Barton.

- Eu sei que ele não gosta, mas eu não posso evitar. Eu amo Trowa mais do que tudo em minha vida e... – fui interrompido pelo som do meu celular tocando no bolso de meu casaco. – com licença. – peguei o pequeno aparelho e sorri, vendo quem era. Atendi, entusiasmado, ouvindo a voz de Trowa do outro lado. – Tudo bem, já estou descendo. – desliguei o telefone e coloquei novamente meu casaco, me levantando. – Eu vou sair, Zechs. Nos vemos no museu.

- Se cuide loirinho. – ele falou suspirando. Por que ninguém coloca fé em meu relacionamento com Trowa?

Sai do quarto, levando meu cartão magnético, indo em direção ao elevador. Entrei no elevador vazio, apertando o botão do térreo. As portas de metal se fechou ao mesmo tempo que eu senti um aperto em meu coração.

O que era aquilo?

Senti uma tristeza tomar conta de mim e lágrimas sem sentido se acumularem em meus olhos, caindo por meu queixo. Alguma coisa de muito ruim ia acontecer comigo. E era breve. Muito breve.

Tratei de limpar as lágrimas de meus olhos e me livrar da vermelhidão que elas causaram antes que Trowa me visse daquele jeito.

As portas de metal se abriram e eu encontrei Trowa, mais à frente, me esperando.

- Olá. – ele me cumprimentou sorrindo e eu respondi do mesmo jeito, dando espaço para que as pessoas pudessem entrar no elevador.

- Vamos? – fiz que sim com a cabeça, seguindo-o para fora do hotel. Esperamos até que já estivéssemos longe do hotel para que nós pudéssemos andar mais juntos. Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram e eu senti novamente aquela dor em meu peito voltar de forma intensa, mas fiz o possível para não demonstrar isso para Trowa, e pareceu funcionar, uma vez que Trowa não fez nenhuma manifestação.

Andamos por um tempo, pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres, sorrindo. Mas meu sorriso não era o costumeiro. Eu sabia que algo de errado ia acontecer.

- Chegamos! – ele disse em um momento e eu olhei para frente, encontrando o prédio medieval à minha frente. Era simplesmente lindo. Vocalizei meus pensamentos e ele sorriu, me puxando em direção à casa, tirando a chave do bolso, abrindo a porta. Nos aproximamos da entrada e antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, me senti sendo colocado no colo de Trowa.

Ele estava me carregando.

Como se eu fosse uma noiva no seu primeiro dia de lua-de-mel.

Eu estava feliz.

Entramos na casa e eu olhei tudo ao meu redor, me maravilhando com os detalhes. Aquilo era tão... a cara dele.

- Gostou?

- Extremamente. – respondi, beijando seu rosto. Ele fechou a porta com os pés e se dirigiu novamente à mim.

- Bom. Pois é aqui que nós vamos morar assim que você se formar.

- O... quê?

- Assim que você se formar eu vou mudar de emprego e nós vamos morar aqui.

- Você... está falando sério? – perguntei atônito. Ele estava mesmo querendo... se casar comigo?

- Mais sério do que eu nunca falei em minha vida, anjo. Eu quero me casar com você... mas... é uma pena que eu vou ter que esperar mais quatro anos para oficializar nosso casamento até você completar vinte e um. – ele sorriu e continuou andando comigo em seu colo, subindo as escadas. Eu estava tão feliz.

- Amor...

- Hn?

- Eu quero ter nossa lua-de-mel agora.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo-a pesada, fazendo par com o resto do meu corpo. O sentimento desconhecido que estava tomando conta de mim se tornou mais forte.

Será que eu precisava dizer que eu estava excitado?

Aquilo não era nada bom, uma vez que a excitação não era a única coisa que me incomodava.

Havia também outro sentimento. Um mais forte do que a excitação. Algo me dizia que era melhor eu aproveitar meu tempo melhor com Duo, pois logo nós íamos nos separar. Alguma coisa me dizia que era bom eu tentar convencê-lo a ir comigo para a Inglaterra.

Será que WuFei também estava tendo o mesmo sentimento?

Acho que sim, uma vez que já fazia algum tempo que ele não aparecia. Ele devia estar aproveitando sua noite com o segurança.

Eu quero Duo. Agora...

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Corri escada acima, me amaldiçoando por não ter prestado atenção no relógio. Maldição. Além de eu e Trowa termos nos atrasado para a excursão do museu, eu acabei de descobrir que eu não iria ficar com Trowa.

Eu estava no grupo de Noin e Catherine estava com Trowa...

Podia ser pior?

Procurei entre as salas, achando, finalmente, o grupo onde eu deveria estar.

- Me desculpe o atraso. – me desculpei, vendo minha diretora me olhar enfurecida.

- Tudo bem, Quatre. Junte-se ao resto do grupo. – fiz que sim com a cabeça e me aproximei de Zechs.

- Eu nem mesmo vou dizer qual é a minha teoria para seu atraso. – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e eu corei. Estava tão óbvio assim? Não prestei muito na excursão, nem nas coisas que Noin dizia. Muito pelo contrário. Minha atenção estava voltada para meu latino de olhos verdes. Eu o amava tanto. Acho que fiquei mais tempo do que devia perdido em pensamentos, uma vez que quando voltei a mim, Zechs estava me cutucando, apontando para a saída. – Já terminou, loirinho.

- Sério? Não prestei muita atenção.

- Eu sei.

- Ei!

- Só disse a verdade! Você deveria estar pensando no Barton, não é mesmo? – ele sussurrou a frase e eu fiquei mais emburrado do que estava. – não se preocupe, loirinho! Você pode ir atrás dele agora.

- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! – falei raivoso, beliscando ele de leve no braço antes de sair da galeria do museu onde eu estava. Andei por algum tempo, procurando nas galerias o grupo de Trowa, que provavelmente também já havia terminado o tur.

Ouvi a voz de Trowa ao longe e a segui, sem poder, realmente, distinguir o que ele falava.

O já conhecido sentimento de aflição tomou conta de mim e senti minha vista embaçar. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Alguma coisa séria.

Alguma coisa que ameaçava Trowa e eu.

Foi com esse sentimento que eu comecei a correr na direção da voz de Trowa, para apenas tomar o maior choque da minha vida.

Entrei na galeria, ainda ouvindo a voz de Trowa, que agora me parecia raivosa, e o encontrei atrás de uma das esculturas...

Com Catherine.

E ela estava tentando beijá-lo.

- T... Trowa... – ele se assustou e me olhou, conseguindo finalmente se livrar de Catherine. Ele me lançou um olhar significativo e eu entendi a situação naquele momento.

Catherine tinha atacado-o.

- Saia de perto dele, Catherine. – falei nervosamente, me aproximando dela, a empurrando para um lado.

- Ou o quê? Vai me olhar feio? – ela riu baixo e ajeitou sua postura, me encarando. – Você acha que eu não sei do seu relacionamentozinho com Trowa? Mas eu tenho uma novidade para você, loirinho. Ele não vai mais ser seu.

- Do que você está falando, Catherine? – a voz de Trowa interrompeu-a e eu pude perceber toda a raiva que o invadia.

Ele estava colérico.

- Você, de jeito nenhum, me terá. Você não passa de uma garota mimada e que acha que pode ter tudo. Mas você não tem. Você não tem a mim ou a qualquer outro que a trate como você quer. Cresça, Catherine. – ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, a encarando. O pior já havia passado.

Então por que aquele sentimento de desespero só parecia aumentar?

Ela bufou e seu rosto se tornou vermelho. Parecia que ia dizer algo, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, senti meus lábios sendo tomados pelos de Trowa, mostrando à Catherine que Trowa era meu.

Os sentimentos de desespero e tristeza voltaram mais fortes. Tanto que lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, anunciando algo que me faria muito infeliz.

Por favor, Trowa. Pare.

O medo me invadiu e pude sentir a presença de mais alguém na galeria.

Empurrei Trowa para longe e ele me olhou confuso, apenas para encarar algo atrás de mim.

Seu olhar era apavorado.

Olhei para Catherine e ela não estava mais lá. Foi só quando eu senti a presença na galeria mais forte e finalmente me virei, encontrando, com pavor, Noin nos encarando, assustada.

Eu não estava errado, afinal.

Alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer.

Eu e Trowa corríamos sérios perigos.

CONTINUA...

Pois é... novo capítulo... novas intrigas. Yaoi por perto... muito perto. Perto demais. Então se preparem. As únicas más notícias? O lemon demora um pouco mais e Trowa e Quatre vão passar por algumas... atribulações. Muitas na verdade.

Não tenho muita coisa para dizer hoje. Só que esse capítulo também tem o título ligado aos outros, por isso, se ainda não descobriu o que os títulos dos capítulos 7 em diante têm em comum, ainda dá tempo.

Agora as cenas do próximo capítulo:

Cena 1:

"- Não. Eu não... – comecei, mas fui, graças à Deus, interrompido pelo toque do meu celular. Me levantei rapidamente e fui até o outro lado da sala, onde meu celular estava sobre uma das mesas. – É o... Quatre. – Duo fez uma cara interrogariva e WuFei se manteve neutro. Hesitei em atender o telefone. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer."

Cena 2:

"- E você é um imbecil, Heero. – o olhei incrédulo e ele me olhou curioso. – O que foi?

- É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo nome." 


	14. Tearless

**Amor e Ódio**

_Sweetencore_

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

**Gênero:** U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC

**Disclaimers:** GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.

**Aviso:** esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...)

:3 :3 :3

"_Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."_

:3 :3 :3

_Capítulo 14 - Tearless_

(Quatre POV)

Não!

Por favor. não!

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Noin não estava lá.

Não estava. Eu e Trowa estávamos indo tão bem. Por que logo agora! Por quê? É injusto...

Injusto...

Senti as lágrimas abandonarem meus olhos e soube, naquele momento, que eu e Trowa não poderíamos mais viver em paz.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou balbuciante, mas ao mesmo tempo firme. Senti as mãos de Trowa envolverem meus ombros e ele sussurrar baixinho:

- Vou proteger você.

- ME DIGAM! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! – ela gritou e mais lágrimas me abandonaram, escorrendo por meu queixo.

- Noin, por favor... – Trowa tentou, mas ela veio furiosa até nós, me puxando pelo braço para perto dela e apontando um dedo para Trowa.

- Não se aproxime! Fique longe dele, seu pedófilo.

- Trowa! – chamei, estendendo minha mão para que ele a segurasse e me puxasse para longe de Noin, mas ele não fez isso. Pelo contrário; ele me ignorou, olhando fixamente para a mulher à frente dele.

- Eu vou chamar a polícia. – as palavras que ela disse chegaram aos meus ouvidos e eu me virei preocupado, apenas para notar que ela já havia discado os números e já estava com o celular no ouvido. Não notei muito o que ela disse, me ocupando em tentar me livrar das mãos dela, mas sem sucesso.

- Trowa! – chamei mais uma vez e ele se virou para mim, finalmente sorrindo...

Ele ainda tinha forças para sorrir naquele momento.

Mas era um sorriso triste.

Muito triste.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger. Só fique aí.

- Trowa... Sra. Noin, por favor. Não faça isso! Eu amo Trowa, não estamos fazendo nada de errado. – ela me ignorou e continuou olhando fixo para Trowa, com um olhar mortal.

- Você vai para a cadeia. Ligarei para Abu Winner e ele saberá muito bem lhe dar uns bons anos atrás das grades. – meus olhos se arregalaram. Meu pai?

Não, por favor. Não!

Trowa não terá chance se meu pai vier.

Não!

Não!

- Por favor... Nos deixe em paz. – supliquei, vendo Trowa abaixar o olhar. Ele também sabia que seria preso. – Eu amo Trowa, por favor, nos deixe ir...

Noin nada falou, apenas continuou me segurando e o barulho de sirenes se fez presente, para logo depois alguns policiais entrarem na galeria.

Um grito mudo escapou de minha boca e eu quase conseguir me soltar, mas ela foi mais rápida me segurando novamente.

Pude ver quando a arma foi apontada para a cabeça de Trowa e um dos policiais lhe dizer para levantar as mãos; coisa que ele logo fez.

- Ele é o pedófilo! – Noin gritou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que começavam a se amontoar do lado de fora da galeria. – Ele estava assediando esse garoto. – um murmúrio foi ouvido e eu tremi, sentindo as lágrimas me abandonarem em um único rompante.

Vi quando Trowa foi algemado, imobilizado e levado ao chão. Um dos policiais veio até mim, me segurando com mais força do que Noin havia feito e eu soube que não podia fazer nada para evitar a prisão de Trowa.

Eu havia perdido minhas esperanças em nosso futuro...

Mas eu ainda o queria de volta.

Fora da barreira das grades.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

- Come um pouco.

- Não. – respondi seco, fechando minha boca e não deixando que o garfo a adentrasse. Olhei furioso para WuFei que estava sentando do outro lado da mesa, rindo de mim junto com o amante dele, que sempre fazia as refeições conosco.

- Come um pouco, Yuy.

- Já disse que não, Duo.

- Mas é só macarrão.

- Não! – olhei para WuFei pedindo ajuda e ele só riu e acenou, mostrando que eu tinha que me virar sozinho.

- Vamos, Yuy...

- Não. Eu não... – comecei, mas fui, graças à Deus, interrompido pelo toque do meu celular. Me levantei rapidamente e fui até o outro lado da sala, onde meu celular estava sobre uma das mesas. – É o... Quatre. – Duo fez uma cara interrogativa e WuFei se manteve neutro. Hesitei em atender o telefone.

Alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

Atendi ao telefone e a voz de Quatre gritou em meus ouvidos, algo que eu não pude acreditar. Suei frio e Quatre continuou falando.

Não podia ser.

- Eu estou voltando agora mesmo, Quatre! Vamos pegar o primeiro vôo. – pude sentir a manifestação na mesa e vi, com o canto do olho, WuFei se levantar bruscamente da mesa. Desliguei o telefone aflito e andei rapidamente para a saída da cozinha, sendo seguido pelos outros três.

- O que aconteceu? – WuFei perguntou preocupado e eu parei abruptamente, me virando para ele.

- Vamos voltar para a Inglaterra. Trowa foi preso por pedofilia.

:3 :3 :3

Agarrei a alça de minha mala rapidamente, a deixando junto com as outras enquanto vestia meu casaco rapidamente.

Não era fácil para nós irmos embora tão cedo por motivos físicos; estávamos cansados e estressados. Tinha sido difícil conseguir as passagens de volta para a Inglaterra no :primeiro vôo, e ainda por cima, tinham sido reservas.

Eu estava contando com um funcionário corrupto que seja facilmente subornado, ou estamos fudidos.

Não podia deixar que meu tio chegasse primeiro do que eu a Inglaterra, ou Trowa não iria sair da prisão.

Nunca mais.

Deixei minhas malas do lado de fora do quarto, andando até a porta de Duo e batendo na madeira para abri-la logo em seguida.

- Você está pront... Duo? – perguntei, atônito. Era impressão minha ou ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa que ele estava no almoço? E ele não estava arrumando as malas e sim sentado na cama, olhando para a janela. – O que você está fazendo? Nós temos pressa.

- Eu não vou, Yuy.

- O quê!

- Eu já disse. Eu não vou. – senti a raiva me invadir e fui até ele, que nem mesmo olhava em meus olhos.

- Você está louco ou o quê! Nós precisamos voltar para Londres! Quatre e Trowa precisam de nós. Não é hora para suas teimosias. – o segurei pelos ombros e o chacoalhei. Tudo o que ele fez foi desviar o rosto para não me encarar.

- Minha decisão está tomada. Daqui eu não saio. – o olhei colérico e ao mesmo tempo insatisfeito.

Nós iríamos nos separar.

Eu sei.

- É o que você quer?

- É.

- E Quatre?

- Ele vai entender.

- Pois bem. – me levantei e ajeitei minhas roupas, saindo do quarto sem nem mesmo olhá-lo.

Naquele momento eu soube que eu o havia perdido.

Talvez para sempre.

:3 :3 :3

(WuFei POV)

- Não vá.

-... – fiquei calado evitando os olhos de Treize, uma vez que se eu o olhasse, começaria a chorar; e isso era algo que eu muito raramente fazia.

- Não vá, WuFei.

-... eu... preciso ir... Quatre precisa de mim...

- Eu também preciso. – o encarei rapidamente nos olhos, apenas para desviar segundos depois. – E nós, WuFei? O que vai acontecer conosco?

- Venha comigo... – respondi simplesmente e ele fechou os olhos, inconformado.

- Eu não posso, WuFei. Eu tenho obrigações... eu tenho um trabalho... eu tenho uma esposa. – a última frase me atingiu fortemente e eu, finalmente, deixei uma lágrima cair por meus olhos.

-... Então não há nada que nós possamos fazer...

- Eu te amo, WuFei... nunca se esqueça disso. – ele me abraçou e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. O agarrei com força, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito e chorando.

- Eu volto, Treize. Eu juro que volto... e nós vamos poder viver nossa vidas...

- Eu vou te esperar...

Chegava a hora da despedida.

E com ela chegava a tristeza.

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Eu não ia embora, não importava o quanto ele me pedisse. Eu não ia embora. Eu ia ficar aqui, onde é meu lar e minha casa...

Não importa o quanto Yuy tinha mudou ou o quanto nós estávamos nos dado bem.

Eu não ia embora.

O motivo?

Eu sentia que era assim que deveria ser. Cada um para seu lado.

Seguiríamos caminhos diferentes...

E essa mudança já havia começado...

:3 :3 :3

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei a Heero, vendo-o na sala esperando o táxi e mexendo em algo que eu não pude ver. Ele não me respondeu, apenas continuou sentado de costas para mim, acariciando o objeto em sua mão. – Perguntei o que está fazendo... – disse de forma autoritária, exigindo uma resposta. Ele levantou-se bruscamente, guardando o objeto no bolso e olhando para mim. Pude ver um brilho avermelhado em seus olhos e soube que aquilo não era bom.

Aquele não era o Yuy que eu tinha conhecido naquela semana.

Era o Yuy que me odiava.

E parecia que ele ia me bater.

Ele veio até mim, olhando de modo assustador, como se fosse me matar. Agarrou meu queixo de forma bruta, fazendo a dor se espalhar pelo meu corpo.

- O que você quer aqui, Maxwell?

-...

- Se quiser saber o que estou fazendo aqui, eu vou te dizer. Estou me controlando para não socar sua cara e rezando para que essa merda de táxi chegue. Assim eu não preciso nunca mais ver teu rosto. Agora saia da minha frente! – livrei meu queixo da mão dele e saí da sala, encontrando WuFei parado no batente da porta.

Quem dera eu tivesse minha cruz ali.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Andei pelos corredores do aeroporto, com pressa de embarcar para me ver livre daquele tormento. Eu já não tinha visto Duo desde que o havia tratado mal e do sermão de WuFei.

E de certa forma agradeci por aquilo.

Eu me sentia mal por ter tratado Duo daquele jeito, mas...

Ele merecia, não merecia?

Eu o amava tanto e ele tinha me tratado daquela forma.

Ele era um imbecil.

Agarrei minha mala mais forte e acelerei o passo, entrando na fila que se formava na frente de um dos balcões. Olhei para o lado e vi WuFei me seguindo, com a mesma cara de inconformado que eu.

- Não foi fácil... para nenhum de nós... – falei baixo, deixando que a tristeza que eu sentia fosse demonstrada em minha voz.

Ele nada falou e depois de algum tempo nossas malas haviam sido embarcadas e estávamos na fila do detector de metais, esperando para irmos embora e enfrentarmos a tristeza que nos esperava. Dei mais dois passos a frente, olhando para o chão, percebendo que eu não via os pés de WuFei. Olhei para trás e vi WuFei, parado, de costas para mim, olhando para algum ponto a frente através do vidro da parede.

Era...

Treize.

E Duo.

Não esperei que eles viessem ao nosso encontro; andei rapidamente até eles com uma expressão confusa em meu rosto e a raiva dentro de mim, mas eu não sabia o porquê.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei duro, vendo o rosto meio inseguro de Duo. Nem um dos dois respondeu, isso porque Treize estava ocupado demais se agarrando com WuFei. – Responda! – pressionei, vendo-o tremer um pouco.

- Nós viemos nos despedir, seu bruto. – ele falou frio e estreitei meus olhos, fazendo-o recuar um passo.

- Isso quer dizer que você não vai ajudar Quatre?

- Exatamente isso. – senti meus pés tremerem e minhas últimas esperanças se esvaírem. Não tinha mais nenhuma chance dele ir comigo de volta para a Inglaterra. Ele iria ficar e eu ia embora.

- Você é egoísta. – falei simplesmente e ele me encarou sério.

- E você é um imbecil, Heero. – o olhei incrédulo e ele me olhou curioso. – O que foi?

- É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo nome.

- Então aproveite que é a última. – ele tinha razão. Não havia uma próxima vez. Nunca haveria. Só me restava algo a fazer.

Para a surpresa dele, me aproximei sob o olhar de WuFei, que por um acaso tinha lido minha mente, e o olhei nos olhos, estremecendo sob o olhar violeta que levemente ia amenizando.

Toquei o queixo dele sentindo realmente, pela primeira vez, o toque da pele macia contra meus dedos. Seu olhar se tornou levemente assustado e eu soube, de certa forma, que ele já sabia, mesmo que inconscientemente, o que eu ia fazer.

E mesmo assim não pude deixar de notar a surpresa em seus olhos quando meus lábios tocaram os dele o beijando suavemente.

Suguei levemente os seus lábios, que nada fazia, me incentivando a não tocar somente os lábios e o queixo. Minha outra mão foi até sua cintura, o trazendo para perto de mim e percebi que ele estava tremendo.

Minha língua tocou seus lábios, e inconscientemente, ele os abriu, dando passagem para minha língua, que explorou a cavidade úmida como se fosse a última coisa que eu faria.

Eu o amava demais.

Minhas mãos deixaram lentamente sua cintura até que eu não o tocasse mais.

E isso incluía meus lábios.

Observei a boca vermelha e úmida se fechar e os olhos arregalados voltarem ao normal, me observando raivoso. Sorri, não deixando que ele falasse nada. Pude perceber, ao longe, que WuFei e Treize estavam em um canto juntos, esperando que eu e Duo nos acertássemos.

Era uma pena que aquilo não aconteceria.

Eu sabia que ele ia ficar.

Ele ainda me odiava. Lá no fundo.

- É aqui que nós nos separamos, meu pequeno Shinigami. – seus olhos se arregalaram mais uma vez e eu os vi tremer, mostrando que ele não acreditava que eu era Tsubasa. – Adeus, Duo.

E foi assim que eu dei meia volta e parti para o portão de embarque, controlando minha vontade de chorar, percebendo, com o canto dos olhos, que os joelhos de Duo haviam cedido completamente e ele estava no chão...

Chorando.

Adeus, Shinigami.

_CONTINUA... (será?)_

:3 :3 :3

Pois é... pode-se dizer que aqui termina a primeira "fase" da história. Eu podia muito bem terminar aqui e dar a fic por encerrada, mas nem eu nem vocês, vão ficar felizes, não é mesmo?

Então, logo chega o yaoi. Muito yaoi. Mas não se preocupem com todo esse chove e não molha. Assim que eles se acertarem vão ter inúmeros capítulos apenas com muito fluffy e yaoi.

WuFei e Treize... Só Deus sabe como isso vai acabar, mas voltando ao Zechs! A, b ou c para decidir o futuro dele! Se ninguém decidir ele morre! Vo logo dizendo!

Então até a próxima!


	15. La Vien en Rose

Amor e Ódio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.  
Aviso: esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

:3 :3 :3

"Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 15 – La Vie En Rose

(Quatre POV)

Deus!

Por favor, não me deixe separado de Trowa, por favor, não me deixe. Ele é o que eu tenho de mais importante.

Me deixe ficar perto dele mais uma vez. Nos permita viver nossa vida em paz.

Eu o amo muito para ficar um segundo sequer separado dele.

Eu o quero de volta...

Eu o quero de volta.

Eu o quero de volta!

EU O QUERO DE VOLTA!

Vocalizei meus pensamentos e senti a mão de Hilde em meu ombro, fazendo-me encará-la.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Quatre. Não se preocupe. Heero vai dar um jeito em tudo.

- Acho melhor você descansar agora, loirinho. – a voz de Zechs invadiu meus ouvidos e suas mãos me forçaram, delicadamente, a deitar. Ele me cobriu com o lençol branco de uma das pilhas em um canto e limpou minhas lágrimas. – Heero vai dar um jeito. Ele sempre dá, lembra? – fiz que sim com a cabeça e encarei a parede branca do quarto do hotel em que estávamos. Não havia sobrado outra alternativa, uma vez que não era mais aceitável nós ficarmos no hotel em que o internato havia nos instalado. Ainda lembro da confusão que ocorrera a menos de uma hora atrás.

Ainda lembro da dor que senti quando vi Trowa ser algemado e levado para longe de mim, e com ele, minha felicidade.

Eu precisava tê-lo de volta o mais breve possível.

Pude ouvir o som da maçaneta do meu quarto girando e se abrindo, revelando as figuras preocupadas de Heero e de WuFei, que entravam em meu quarto em um rompante.

Me sentei na cama e os observei se aproximarem de mim, e não pude, de jeito nenhum, evitar as lágrimas que caíam de meus olhos.

- Deus! Quatre, como você está? – Heero perguntou preocupado, acariciando meu rosto. Não fiz nada além de me jogar sobre ele e balbuciar entre as lágrimas e os soluços.

- Me traz ele de volta, Heero. Por favor, Heero!

- Eu vou, Quatre. Eu vou trazer ele de volta para você. – ele disse e acariciou meus cabelos. Me senti mas calmo, mas não o suficiente para que não precisasse ser colocado na cama de novo por Heero. Olhei ao redor e pude ver WuFei, sorrindo calmamente para mim, o que me reconfortou mais, mas ainda sim, havia apenas um único sorriso que poderia fazer-me me acalmar.

- Onde está Duo? – Heero ficou em silêncio e apenas desviou o olhar estranhamente. Me virei para WuFei e ele fez o mesmo, me preocupando. – onde está Duo?

- Ele...

- Onde ele está! – perguntei nervoso e Heero me encarou pesaroso.

- Ele não quis vir. – a compreensão me atingiu de forma incrível e ela foi demonstrada na forma de lágrimas, descendo pelo meu queixo e se desfazendo no lençol branco.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – tentei confirmar, mas o olhar dele continuou pesaroso e eu não acreditei.

Duo havia me deixado.

De novo.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

"Onde estava Duo". Aquela era uma boa pergunta a se fazer.

Olhei para Quatre e vi seu olhar triste e melancólico. Duo significava muito para ele, mas como eu ia contar que seu melhor amigo o largara para ficar nos Estados Unidos?

O coração dele ia rachar.

Mas eu tinha que continuar dizendo a verdade.

- É sério, Quatre. Duo ficou na América. Ele não quis vir conosco.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou...

- Mas... e eu? Eu preciso dele aqui! – desviei o olhar dele e mais lágrimas o abandonaram – e... e vocês? – ele perguntou e eu soube, de imediato, que ele estava se referindo à minha vida amorosa referente à Duo.

- Nunca existiu "nós" entre eu e Duo, Quatre. – respondi seco e um soluço o abandonou. O olhei nos olhos e pude contemplar quando as orbes azuis se fecharam e ele caiu em um baque surdo sobre a cama.

Ele tinha desmaiado.

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Senti meu peito ser pressionado e soltei mais um soluço junto com algumas lágrimas.

Quem sabe eu não devesse ter ido para junto de Quatre? Ajudá-lo, ficar perto dele, ver que eu poderia consolá-lo e ele poderia me consolar.

Quatre era o único que podia me fazer me sentir bem naquele momento.

Ele seria o único capaz de me fazer esquecer ele...

Heero...

Eu queria esquecê-lo. Esquecê-lo de todos os modos. Queria apagar todas as minhas lembranças dele desde aquele dia no escritório do pai dele até o beijo de poucas horas atrás. Eu estava confuso e minha cabeça girava incessantemente.

Ele não podia ser Tsubasa.

Não podia.

Eu não havia dormido com ele. Eu não havia entregado meu corpo a ele.

Aquilo não podia ter acontecido.

Deus! Eu precisava de respostas.

E de Quatre.

Ouvi alguém bater em minha porta e segundos depois vi Treize entrar em meu quarto com o olhar melancólico.

- Precisa de companhia? – sorri, estendendo os braços para que ele me abraçasse.

Estávamos sofrendo.

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Abri meus olhos de modo confuso, observando tudo ao meu redor.

O que havia acontecido?

Vocalizei meus pensamentos e logo ouvi a voz baixa de Hilde responder enquanto me embrulhava melhor.

- Você desmaiou já faz algumas horas.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei, sentindo a tristeza me invadir quando lembrei o porquê de ter desmaiado. Eu estava sem Trowa e sem Duo.

- Estão dormindo. Estavam muito cansados. – ela apontou para as camas dobráveis à um lado onde Heero, WuFei e Zechs dormiam. – Eu disse que tínhamos outros quartos para eles, mas eles quiseram ficar perto de você. – ela respondeu triste, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Eu quero eles de volta, Hilde.

- Eu sei, Quatre. Tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver. Duo vai vir e Trowa vai ser solto.

- Eu quero vê-lo. Agora. – fiz menção de me levantar mas ela me impediu, me fazendo deitar de novo.

- Nós vamos cuidar para que você vá visitá-lo, mas não agora. Você não está bem. Durma um pouco.

- Eu não consigo.

- Mas tente, será melhor para você. – ela falou, me fazendo fechar os olhos enquanto poucas lágrimas me abandonaram. Fiquei lá por um tempo e logo senti o cansaço falar mais forte, estava prestes a dormir quando um barulho alto fez eu e os outros levantarem de supetão.

Procurei o motivo do barulho e quando finalmente o encontrei senti todo o meu corpo tremer e suei frio, deixando mais lágrimas descerem por meu rosto ao perceber que haviam arrombado a porta do meu quarto.

Quem estava parado na porta era meu pai.

:3 :3 :3

(Treize POV)

- Treize! Treize! Você está me ouvindo! Pelo amor de Deus! – Une gritou, me chamando a atenção. Saí de meus pensamentos tristes para olhar para ela, mesmo de modo vago. – Em quê estava pensando? – ela perguntou e eu desviei o olhar, me jogando no sofá de minha casa.

- Nada de importante. – mentira! WuFei era e é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Tinha vontade de sair dali, pegar o primeiro avião que houvesse e ir atrás dele onde quer que ele estivesse. Fosse na Inglaterra, fosse no Japão, fosse no inferno! Eu não me importaria.

O que me impede de fazer isso é minha esposa...

E meu filho.

Une está esperando um filho meu. É isso que me impede de ir atrás dele. Eu tinha responsabilidades e a mais importante é esse filho.

Que é a única coisa que ainda me prende à Une.

Eu quero WuFei! Quero que ele fique ao meu lado. Quero que ele possa me ajudar a viver.

- Você não está ouvindo o que eu digo!

- Não me importa o que você diz, não está vendo que eu estou pensando! – gritei, me levantando bruscamente do sofá, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos. – Por que você não fica quieta um minuto? – falei, gesticulando com as mãos, já com um tom mais calmo.

- Não fale assim comigo! Não sou uma qualquer! Sou sua esposa! – ela falou brava e eu coloquei minhas mãos na testa, evitando de explodir.

- Então aja como tal!

- Como você quer que eu aja como tal se eu nem mesmo ainda tenho esse cargo! – olhei-a confuso e o olhar dela se estreitou. – Você não tem sido fiel a mim! Eu tenho certeza disso!

- Do que você está falando!

- Não se faça de idiota! Eu sei muito bem que você anda se encontrando com vadias por aí.

- Olhe a boca!

- Olhe a boca o caramba! Você não me respeita mais!

- Eu tenho o mesmo respeito por você que você tem por mim! – disse em um tom alto, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente. – Não ouse, nunca mais, falar assim de mim! Não quero ouvir sua voz pelo resto do dia. – gritei e saí do cômodo imediatamente.

Eu só queria ficar sozinho e pensar sobre WuFei.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Quatre perguntou, se levantando de repente e se pondo de pé em frente ao meu tio.

- Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Meu filho é abusado por um pedófilo e você quer que eu continue em casa, tranqüilo? – ele parecia bravo e eu percebi que em nenhum momento Quatre o olhou nos olhos.

- Tio. – chamei, vestindo a camisa que eu tinha tirado para dormir. – Se acalme.

- Me acalmar? – gritou e se virou para mim, que ao contrário de Quatre, o olhei nos olhos. – E o que você estava fazendo quando aquele filho de uma puta levava meu filho para a cama?

- Trowa não é o que você pensa! Ele ama Quatre e tudo isso é um grande mal entendido. – disse firme e dei um passo a frente, ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Amar Quatre? Como ousa me desafiar, Heero! – seus olhos tomaram uma ligeira coloração avermelhada e logo se podia ver que aquele era um dos piores dias da vida dele.

- Eu não estou desafiando-o! – meu tom foi alto, o que fez Quatre e os outros se sobressaltarem. – Eu estou sendo justo! Se Quatre ama Trowa então você não tem que se meter.

- Do que você está falando? Um pervertido andou abusando de meu filho e você o defende!

- SAIA! – gritei forte, fazendo minha garganta doer. Ele me olhou bravo e fixou meu olhar por um tempo, mas quando ele percebeu que eu não cederia ele deu uma olhada em Quatre antes de seguir a porta e sussurrar, me fazendo tremer.

- Eu vou mandá-lo para a prisão para o resto da vida miserável dele.

CONTINUA...

Bem, aqui estou eu. De novo. O que posso fazer?

Bem, acho que ninguém sabe, mas no momento em que eu estou escrevendo isso, eu só publiquei até o capítulo 12. nn

De qualquer forma, não se esqueçam de escolher o futuro amoroso do Zechs. O coitado merece alguém.

Por falar nisso, ninguém notou o que os títulos dos capítulos têm em comum? E uma pergunta: que emprego vocês acham que fica emlhor em Duo (é só uma pergunta, tá?)? 


	16. Kokoro Yo Genshi ni Modore

_**Amor e Ódio**_

_**Sweetencore**_

:3 :3 :3

**Gênero:** U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC

**Disclaimers:** GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.

**Aviso:** _esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...)._

:3 :3 :3

"_Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."_

:3 :3 :3

**Capítulo 16 – Kokoro Yo Genshi Ni Modore(1)**

(Quatre POV)

Senti as lágrimas me abandonarem mais uma vez enquanto WuFei acariciava meus cabelos e encostava minha cabeça em seu próprio ombro, me reconfortando.

Mas nada naquele mundo poderia me consolar agora, nada além de Duo e do próprio Trowa. E foi com tristeza que lembrei que nenhum deles estava aqui.

Deus, eu só queria entender. Entender o motivo dele não estar aqui comigo... ou com Heero...

Eu quero Duo aqui comigo! Me ajudando, me consolando. Eu o quero aqui, só para mim; não me importo se posso parecer egoísta.

Eu preciso dele.

Senti WuFei acariciar mais meus cabelos, me fazendo relaxar um pouco e quase sucumbir ao sono, mas ouvi a porta sendo aberta e fiquei atento, vendo Heero vir em minha direção com uma expressão conformada no rosto.

- Heero? – chamei. Ele virou-se para mim e olhou-me nos olhos. – Como foi? – perguntei, me referindo ao caso de Trowa. Ele havia saído mais cedo para ir até a delegacia, informar-se sobre o caso. – Heero? – ele não respondeu. Fez sinal com a cabeça para WuFei que levantou-se da cama, saindo do quarto e, provavelmente, indo até o seu.

Eu estava começando a me assustar.

- Quatre... – ele me chamou, ajoelhando-se no chão ao lado da cama.

- O que aconteceu, Heero? Pelo amor de Deus! Me diga o que aconteceu.

- Trowa está bem... – disse, segurando minhas mãos de modo trêmulo. – Mas... eu ainda não consegui um advogado para ajudar-lo. Todos se recusam. Dizem que é um caso perdido e que não vão por suas reputações em risco.

Senti minhas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto, mas ele logo as limpou e sorriu:

- Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia. Você vai poder ver Trowa...

- O... que?

- Você pode vê-lo na prisão... amanhã. – sorri em meio às lágrimas e me joguei sobre ele, abraçando-o.

Eu vou poder ver Trowa! Finalmente!

- Heero? – me livrei de seu abraço, o encarando nos olhos. – E sobre o advogado?

- ...há uma única pessoa que nós podemos chamar... – olhei mais uma vez em seus olhos, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Odin...

:3 :3 :3

Entrei correndo dentro do prédio praticamente chorando de felicidade. Eu finalmente poderia ver Trowa.

Senti as mãos de Heero me segurando pelos ombros, me trazendo para mais perto.

- Fique perto de mim. – ele disse e eu finalmente notei, no meio do corredor das celas, que olhares lascivos eram lançados a mim e me encolhi mais no peito de Heero, sentindo seus braços me envolvendo, me protegendo. – Escute. Eu vou falar com Trowa primeiro. Espere junto ao delegado. Quando terminar, eu te chamo. – me disse e antes que eu protestasse ele continuou. – Faça o que eu mandei. Eu preciso falar com ele, Quatre.

- Certo. – sussurrei rapidamente quando ele me deixou sentado numa das cadeiras da sala do delegado para minha proteção.

:3 :3 :3

(Trowa POV)

Fui brutalmente empurrado para dentro da sala gradeada, me sentando em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa envidraçada. O telefone à lateral para que eu pudesse me comunicar.

Os dias que eu passei preso não me fizeram bem. Aquele lugar era simplesmente horrível. As brigas e mortes eram uma constante naquele lugar; minha sanidade estava lentamente indo embora e eu queria, desesperadamente... Não! Eu precisava desesperadamente ver Quatre.

Sentei na cadeira e coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos. Poucos minutos depois pude sentir a movimentação na minha frente e levantei os olhos encontrando Heero já sentado e pegando o telefone de comunicação.

- Heero. – sussurrei, surpreso por vê-lo ali. Ele nunca havia gostado de mim...

- Você está bem?

- Eu... eu...

- Acho que não tem cabimento perguntar isso, não é? – ele falou calmo e pude notar um olhar de arrependimento em seus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim, primeiramente, por Quatre... e segundo porque eu quis vir me desculpar. Os últimos dias não foram fáceis para ninguém, Trowa, principalmente para você e Quatre. Eu não quero continuar essa rixa maldita onde eu sei que vou perder. Por isso eu vim aqui para saber se você poderia me perdoar e se você aceita minha ajuda. – olhei-o nos olhos e com um sorriso em meu rosto, assenti com a cabeça.

- É claro, Heero. – ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça por um instante, voltando a falar calmamente.

- Quatre sente muito sua falta.

- E eu a dele.

- Ele está aqui. – ele falou e eu arregalei meus olhos, me aproximando mais do vidro.

- Você não devia ter deixá-lo vir. Esse lugar é perigoso!

- Ele estava enlouquecendo, Trowa. Têm sido dias muito duros para ele. Duo... Duo... ele não...

- O que tem Duo?

- Ele nos abandonou. – arregalei os olhos em surpresa. Duo os havia abandonado? O que aquilo significava? Eu conhecia Duo, ele nunca faria algo daquele tipo! – Ele não quis voltar conosco. Ele decidiu ficar na América...

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – repliquei preocupado.

- Quatre está arrasado... todos nós estamos. Ninguém imaginava que isso aconteceria.

- Mas... e vocês? – perguntei e o vi desviar o olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse eu.

- Isso não é importante. O que é importante aqui é o seu caso. – ele mudou de assunto e voltou a me olhar, dessa vez, sério. – Sabe de alguma coisa?

- Só o que me disseram. Que o pai de Quatre abriu um processo contra mim.

- Exato. Nós tivemos alguns problemas tentando achar um advogado. Nenhum deles quis aceitar o caso.

- ... – fiquei no que eu chamaria de um silêncio dos infernos. Não achar um advogado era preocupante. Era a confirmação de que meu caso seria pior do que eu pensava.

- Mas tem alguém... um amigo meu. Um ótimo advogado. Nós não nos falamos há algum tempo, mas ele concordou em tomar frente de seu caso. Ele vai chegar amanhã. – me mantive calado e ele me olhou longamente antes de continuar. – Você sabe que o seu problema é muito delicado, não sabe?

- Sim.

- Sabe que talvez não ganhemos, não é? Talvez nem com a ajuda de Odin... o pai de Quatre vai fazer de tudo para que você pegue um longa pena.

- Sei que ele está disposto a fazer tudo pelo filho.

- Exatamente, Trowa. Eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e ainda mais, mas não alimente muitas esperanças.

- Eu sei, Heero... será que... eu posso vê-lo agora? – ele sorriu e acenou positivamente, levantando-se e saindo em seguida.

- Vou trazê-lo.

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Heero me levou até a sala fechada, vigiada por três guardas.

- Esse lugar é perigoso. Se precisar de algo, venha até mim, entendeu? – ele perguntou, dando um olhar aos guardas que não pareciam ser de boa índole.

- Certo, Heero. – respondi, ansioso por me livrar dele e ir atrás de Trowa. Queria saber se ele estava bem. Se não estava machucado. Queria saber se sentia minha falta...

Andei pelo corredor que Heero indicou, e por um acaso, ele ainda estava me vigiando. Cheguei até uma sala gradeada com inúmeras mesas protegidas por um vidro, e em uma dela estava Trowa.

Corri até ele sentindo as lágrimas correrem por meus olhos, e toquei o vidro com minhas mãos, tentando achar alguma brecha para que eu pudesse tocar a pele morena. Ele apenas me sorriu, tocando o vidro onde minha mão estava, sendo esse o único modo de contato que teríamos.

Peguei o telefone ao lado, ainda chorando,pude ouvir a voz que eu tanto amava.

- Como você está, Quatre? – de início não pude responder devido aos soluços que abandonavam meus lábios, e ele, apesar de visivelmente feliz, apenas sorriu para mim. Sua mão ainda "tocando" a minha pelo vidro.

- Trowa...

- Você está bem?

- Eu... eu...

- Se acalme, meu amor. – ele me pediu e eu fiz um forço para conseguir com que as palavras deixassem minha boca.

- Eu... eu sinto tanto... a sua falta...

- Eu também, amor. Mal posso esperar para voltar para você... mas por favor, não chore amor, ou eu vou achar que você não está feliz em me ver.

- Eu estou. Eu juro que eu estou feliz.

- Então não chore, ok.

- Certo. – fiz o máximo para fazer o que ele me pediu e segurei as lágrimas, encarando-o.

- Então responda-me. Como você está?

- Com muita saudade. Eu te quero de volta, Trowa.

- Eu também quero você de volta, Quatre. Eu não consigo viver sem você.

- Nem eu, Trowa. Sem você minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo... nem mesmo Duo está aqui para me ajudar...

- Sim, Heero me contou sobre isso. Então Duo ficou lá mesmo?

- Ficou. Nem me ligar ele ligou... como é que eu posso agüentar tudo isso sem ele?

- Não se preocupe, amor. Eu sei que ele vai voltar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele volta. Aposto que Duo precisa tanto de você quanto você precisa dele.

- Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse... eu queria terminar meu ano escolar do melhor jeito possível e depois disso me mudar para a nossa casa.

- Eu sei amor, eu também queria a mesma coisa... e também queria casar logo com você e ter uma lua-de-mel perfeita... talvez não seja a melhor hora para se dizer isso, mas eu sinto tanta falta das nossas noites juntos... – ele falou e eu sorri corando. Eu também sentia falta das nossas noites... e dos dias, e das tardes... e dos intervalos das aulas... Eu queria aquele homem perto de mim de novo.

- Eu também sinto.

- Amor...

- Sim?

- Quando nos casarmos... vamos adotar muitas crianças... – o olhei confuso, encontrando um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Crianças?

- Sim... muitas. Com olhos azuis como o mar calmo e cabelos tão brilhantes como o sol. – ele falou sorrindo e eu senti as lágrimas aumentarem com a emoção.

- Eu te amo, Trowa.

- Também te amo, anjo.

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Senti as lágrimas me abandonarem de novo, fazendo com que eu escondesse meu rosto no travesseiro de minha cama...

Assim como eu havia feito nos últimos três dias...

Algo dentro de mim dizia que eu estava fazendo uma coisa muito errada, e a outra parte me mandava parar de pensar e apenas chorar. Eu apenas me perguntava o porquê de sentir como se estivessem me chamando.

Todo esse tempo foi o suficiente para que eu me perguntasse se não deveria pegar o primeiro avião para Londres e ajudar Quatre... encontrar Heero...

Eu não queria ver a cara dele tão cedo. Tudo aquilo pelo o quê nós passamos ainda estava na minha memória e não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim...

Eu não conseguia pensar por mim mesmo.

Ouvi a porta de meu quarto ser aberta de maneira lenta, deixando a luz do corredor acabar com a escuridão na qual eu havia me enfiado.

- Duo?! Você está bem? – ouvi a voz familiar chamar, embora eu não a ouvisse há algum tempo.

- Solo? – perguntei, querendo confirmar se era ele mesmo.

- Passei tanto tempo assim fora para você não lembrar minha voz? – falou e eu me permiti sorrir, autorizando a aproximação dele. Ah, meu amado Solo.

- Imagina. – sorri mais uma vez, me sentando na cama e dando espaço para que ele também se sentasse nela. Incomodado com a escuridão, Solo ligou o abajur ao lado da cama e me puxou para um abraço. – Estou feliz que você voltou.

- Eu também, D...

- Como você está?

- Bem, ao contrário de você... – ele falou e eu desviei o olhar. Ia começar. – Treize me disse que você está enfiado nesse quarto há três dias.

- Treize é um fofoqueiro.

- Me conte o que está acontecendo. – ele pediu carinhosamente e eu hesitei. Mas assim que senti a mão dele acariciando meu rosto de modo fraterno, eu soube que podia confiar, como eu sempre havia feito.

- Você... lembra de... Heero Yuy?

- O primo de Quatre?

- Sim... – respondi e hesitei novamente, mas continuei logo depois. – Ele... é um imbecil...

- Você já disse isso antes... mil vezes.

- E ele me meteu em confusão há algum tempo... e eu não agüentei mais e vim para casa...

- Certo. E o que mais.

- E ele veio atrás de mim a mando de Quatre... mas... ele era outra pessoa...

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou interessado, e pude perceber que ele já começava a ler tudo através de meus olhos.

- Ele era... gentil e terno... e então Quatre se meteu em confusão e ele foi ajudá-lo...

- E você não foi junto? – indagou incrédulo e eu o ignorei. Ele não entenderia... nem eu entendia.

- E quando estava indo embora... ele me beijou... e... e eu... eu... – tentei, mas Solo me calou, me fitando com os olhos gentis e de maneira reconfortante.

- Você o ama?

- Eu não sei.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Levei Quatre de volta para o hotel em que estávamos hospedados, e fiz questão de ter certeza que ele estivesse dormindo antes de seguir para meu próprio quarto – no qual Hilde me obrigara a ficar – e me jogar na cama, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça pelo dia cheio.

Estava na hora de pensar... sobre ele...

Agarrei o travesseiro sobre a cama, pressionando-o contra os meus olhos ardentes. A dor de cabeça começou a me incomodar, mas a ignorei.

A única coisa que me importava agora era ele. Seu sorriso... seu olhar...

E o mais importante: ele e o beijo que nós havíamos trocado.

Aquele era o único momento de minha vida – salvo algumas exceções que também o envolviam – que eu jamais poderia esquecer. Foi o momento em que pude, depois de quinze malditos anos de guerra, tocar os lábios dele. Em que pude sentir a pele dele sem estar bêbado.

Minha lembrança voltou para o dia da festa, recordando os toques, as carícias, o modo como eu havia penetrado o corpo quente sob mim.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos para longe. Estava começando a ficar excitado. Fui até o banheiro de meu quarto, lavando o rosto para espantar qualquer que fossem os sintomas de sono.

Segui até a porta andando meio tonto pelo corredor, devido à forte dor de cabeça. Fui em direção ao quarto de Zechs, disposto a conversar sobre Odin e sua chegada. Me apoiei na parede praticamente me arrastando até chegar ao quarto de Zechs sem que a dor aumentasse.

Quem sabe Hilde não teria algum remédio para me dar?

Só deu tempo para bater de leve na porta antes de uma pontada aguda me encher a cabeça e depois só veio a escuridão.

:3 :3 :3

Senti meu rosto ser literalmente estapeado, e abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, procurando o bastardo que estava me batendo.

Demorou alguns segundos para que minha visão se normalizasse e a primeira coisa que notei foram os cabelos escuros de Hilde, em seguida notei seu sorriso, feliz por eu ter despertado.

- Que bom que você acordou, eu fiquei desesperada! Todos nós ficamos. – Ignorei parcialmente as palavras dela, me preocupando em levantar.

- Onde está Quatre?

- Ainda dormindo... não tivemos chance de acordá-lo! Zechs foi chamar um médico. – informou e eu a olhei.

- Não diga nada a Quatre... e eu não preciso de um médico! Já estou bem! A única coisa que eu preciso é de um telefone. – falei e ela me olhou incrédula.

- Você desmaiou no meio do corredor! Você vai ver um médico, sim!

- Me empreste seu celular. – a ignorei, e meio desnorteada ela me entregou seu celular. Forcei meu cérebro a lembrar do maldito número e o digitei, esperando poucos segundos antes de alguém atender o telefone. Não quis nem mesmo saber quem era e falei em alto e bom som, deixando Hilde assustada. – Quero falar com Duo, agora!

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Solo acariciou meus cabelos mais uma vez, antes de sentar-se na cama e se espreguiçar. Acho que estava prestes a falar algo, mas a porta do meu quarto se abriu e eu encarei Treize com um olhar inquiridor.

- Telefone. – disse simplesmente, estendendo o aparelho que eu ignorei.

- Quem é?

- Atenda. – insistiu com uma expressão severa em seu rosto. Pegue o aparelho em mãos e o olhei antes de atender à chamada.

Nunca poderia imaginar que aquilo seria um grande erro.

_CONTINUA..._

:3 :3 :3

**(1)** – _Volte meu coração ao que era_

:3 :3 :3

_Uau! Faz tanto tempo que eu não publico nada! Mas eu tenho três bons motivos! O primeiro é culpa da Mady Richellier que escreve tão bem que me deixou fascinada pelas suas fics durante duas semanas (viu, a culpa foi sua!)! O segundo culpado é Age of Empires II (é antigo mas eu gosto). E o terceiro, que é o único que pode realmente ser usado como desculpa, é o fato de que as minhas provas de final de ano já chegaram e todo mundo sabe como elas são importantes._

_O negócio é o seguinte. Eu sei que o Odin no anime praticamente não existe, mas na minha fic sim! E ele é bem vivo na verdade... outro que praticamente não existia era o Solo (bem, eu não lembro muito bem... tô enrolando para assistir os outros episódios), mas ele, assim como o Odin, vai ter um papel importante._

_Estou esperando reviews! Mata ne!_


	17. Love Me

**Amor e Ódio**

_Sweetencore_

_:3 :3 :3_

**Gênero:** U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC

**Disclaimers:** GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, então ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoço dela, mas por enquanto, GW não me pertence... por enquanto.

**Aviso:** _esse capítulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...)._

_:3 :3 :3_

"_Por trás do ódio infinito, há sempre o mais puro amor."_

:3 :3 :3

**Capítulo 17 – Love Me**

(Duo POV)

- Alô? – falei hesitante, lançando olhares para Solo que parecia igualmente confuso. Senti meu coração pular por algum motivo que eu desconhecia e logo percebi que atender aquele telefone tinha sido um erro.

- _"Duo..."_

- Yuy! – respondi raivoso e larguei o telefone me afastando.

Olhei para Treize e ele me encarou severo antes de me repreender:

- Deixe de idiotice e atenda a droga do telefone. – Solo pegou o aparelho e o forçou contra a minha mão, me lançando um de seus olhares rígidos. Hesitante e pressionado, voltei a atender o telefone.

- O que você quer? – perguntei com raiva e ouvi o suspiro do outro lado da linha.

- _"Você... Duo..."_ – ele começou e eu já estava a meio caminho de encerrar a ligação quando ouvi a sua voz. – _"Eu sei que você me odeia... eu sei disso, mas... eu te amo. Te amo muito..."._

- Se não vai falar nada que preste, eu vou desligar. – falei arrogante e ele me ignorou, continuando a falar:

- _"Quatre precisa de você... ele precisa muito, você sabe. Ele está entrando em depressão. Você é o único que pode lidar com isso."_

- Quatre pode se virar sozinho.

- _"Não, não pode! Ele tem desmaiado freqüentemente e não dorme de noite a não ser que tome remédio! Você não vê como ele está?! Seu coração ficou tão frio a ponto de não ver que ele precisa de você?! Você não é o Duo!"_ – ele praticamente gritou e aquilo pareceu despertar algo dentro de mim.

Quatre estava entrando em depressão... estava ficando doente...

Aquilo não era nada bom...

- _"Quatre precisa de você, Duo... venha por ele, não por mim... se você quiser, eu não apareço na sua frente. Apenas... venha..."_ – ele falou e eu despertei de meu transe, notando que depois disso ele havia desligado o telefone.

O que eu deveria fazer?

Senti pequenas lágrimas se formarem nos cantos de meus olhos e abandonarem seu abrigo, descendo pelo meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que soluços me deixavam.

A mão protetora de Solo acariciou minhas costas e Treize sentou-se em minha cama, me abraçando. Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu depois, mas uma voz ecoou em minha cabeça.

"_O que vai fazer agora?"_

- Eu vou voltar. Por Quatre.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Abandonei o telefone em algum lugar do meu quarto e me joguei no chão, sentando de encontro à porta.

Eu não saberia dizer se havia agido da forma correta, mas agora que estava feito, não tinha como voltar atrás, e não há mais nada que eu possa fazer para trazer o Duo de volta.. para perto de mim e do Quatre.

A escolha era dele e _somente_ dele.

Mas aquele não era o Duo que eu odiava e passei a amar.

Aquele era um Duo covarde que, na primeira oportunidade, fugiu.

Abaixei minha cabeça recostando-a nos joelhos, largando meus braços pela lateral do corpo. Não pensei em nada naquele momento, só ficando em silêncio por algum tempo... um longo tempo.

Não sei se passaram-se horas ou sequer minutos, mas logo ouvi o telefone do quarto tocando e não fiz nada para atende-lo. Ele parou de tocar, mas não demorou muito para que o som irritante voltasse a assombrar os meus ouvidos.

Me arrastei até a cômoda e atendi o telefone, me encostando na mesinha, sem me importando com quem estava ao lado da linha.

- Alô. – falei com a voz arrastada, começando a me sentir incomodado com o clima do meu quarto.

- _"Heero? Por que não atende o seu telefone?"_

- Por favor, Odin... fale logo o que quer.

_- "Primeiramente,"_ - ele começou com um tom inconformado, como se quisesse me dar uma bronca. – _"queria avisar que eu vou chegar hoje."_ – soltei um grunhido inconformado e ele apenas me ignorou, agora, com um tom mais sério. – _"E segundo, meu pai soube que você está em Londres e quer saber onde estão os projetos dele."_

Maravilha! Com isso tudo até esqueci de trabalhar.

Odin até falou alguma coisa, mas não prestei muita atenção e apenas desliguei o telefone na cara dele, fazendo um esforço para me levantar.

Eu tinha que trabalhar agora.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Zechs POV)

Fiquei preocupado quando Heero abriu a porta do meu quarto e disse que ia sair para trabalhar. Ele não estava em condições nem mesmo de sair da cama, que dirá realizar algum projeto.

Ele apenas se virou e me disse:

"_Tô indo trabalhar. Cuide do Quatre."_

Ainda tentei persuadi-lo a ficar, mas desisti quando ele mandou seu olhar _"omae o korosu"._

Não demorou muito para que eu deixasse isso de lado e seguisse até o quarto de Quatre de modo silencioso. Abri a porta devagar, notando as luzes apagadas e, como sempre, Quatre dormindo.

Ele fazia muito aquilo desde a prisão de Trowa. Ele não saía, quase não comia, mal falava e dormia o dia inteiro, de vez em quando tendo alguns pesadelos.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e liguei um dos abajures, me sentando na poltrona e observando o sono dele.

Não demorou muito para que eu me deixasse levar por aquele ambiente calmo e caísse no sono minutos depois.

_:3 :3 :3_

Ouvi o barulho de alguém batendo à porta e rapidamente me levantei, temendo que Quatre acordasse.

Abri a porta devagar e pude contemplar à minha frente um par de olhos azuis escuros como o gelo.

Senti meu corpo ficar rígido e meus olhos, involuntariamente, perseguiram a pessoa a frente que era praticamente do meu tamanho. Os cabelos negros, os olhos cor de gelo, o corpo esguio parado à porta escondido por um terno impecavelmente passado e a pele alva sendo belamente iluminada pela luz laranja do abajur que eu ligara no quarto.

- Quatre está? – ele perguntou e eu acordei de meu transe, encarando-o.

- Quem é você? – indaguei, olhando-o desconfiado.

- Odin Lowe, advogado. Avisei Heero que eu viria e a recepção do hotel disse que ele tinha saído, então, vim procurar Quatre.

- Quatre está dormindo e eu acho melhor não deve ser acordado. – falei, olhando-o suspirar.

- Certo, escute, qual o seu nome?

- Zechs Marquise. – respondi seco, embora no meu interior meu sangue estivesse coagulando de excitação. Ele era muito bonito.

- Certo, então, senhor Marquise, – torci o nariz ante a formalidade com a qual fui chamado, mas ele pareceu não ligar. – eu estou hospedado neste endereço. – ele rapidamente rabiscou a rua e o número do quarto em um pedaço de papel e entregou, me olhando fixamente. – Quando Heero chegar, diga para ele me procurar.

- Não se preocupe, eu digo. – garanti e ele se virou sem mais palavras, indo em direção ao elevador. Estava para fechar a porta quando o ouvir me chamar e dizer algo, que nem de perto eu entenderia.

- Du ist sehr reizvoll(1).

Fiz uma cara confusa e ele me encarou sorrindo antes de seguir para o elevador.

:3 :3 :3

Depois da ida de Odin e daquelas palavras que eu lutei para tentar entender, mas desisti, voltei a me sentar na poltrona do quarto de Quatre, que ainda dormia tranqüilamente.

Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse e eu encontrasse Heero, parado, observando se estava tudo bem com o primo.

- Heero... – chamei baixo, fazendo-o se virar para mim.

- O que?

Me levantei e fui até a porta, fechando-a atrás de mim.

- Odin Lowe veio aqui mais cedo. Ele disse para procurá-lo. – puxei o pedaço de papel em meu bolso e o entreguei.

- Ele disse algo a mais?

-... ele disse um negócio estranho que eu não entendi.

- O que? – ele perguntou confuso e eu repeti, ou tentei repetir o que ele havia dito.

- "Do.. sist... err... reduvolt" ou alguma coisa assim. – ele me olhou confuso e eu revirei os olhos. Ei! Eu não sei falar alemão, ok? – Ele pareceu ponderar um pouco e depois de alguns momentos ele me olhou rindo levemente.

- Você quer dizer "Du ist sehr reizvoll"? – afirmei e ele apenas se virou e começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto, rindo alto.

O que diabos significava aquilo?

_:3 :3 :3_

(Duo POV)

Não havia muito tempo desde que eu tinha chegado a Londres, acompanhado de Treize e Solo, que haviam feito questão de vir comigo. É verdade que eu não queria estar ali, mas era meu dever. Não por Yuy, longe disso, mas por Quatre.

Sei que toda essa história do Yuy me transformou num belo de um bastardo, eu _realmente_ sei disso, mas as coisas são um pouco difíceis para mim.

Mas Quatre está precisando da minha ajuda com urgência, assim como eu também preciso da dele.

Desde que Yuy se declarou para mim, a ordem natural do meu mundo havia desabado.

Era simplesmente incoerente que eu e Yuy... nos déssemos bem. E continua sendo ilógico.

Eu ainda não quero chegar perto dele. Eu não quero vê-lo.

Eu só quero... que tudo volte ao normal...

- Duo. Você está bem? – Solo me perguntou já tirando as malas de minhas mãos, colocando-as em um canto do quarto com a ajuda de Treize.

- Estou, Solo. – respondi fraco, me jogando na cama e agarrando meu travesseiro.

- Não parece.

- Me deixe em paz. – rebati seco, tentando me afundar no travesseiro.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe? – perguntou, e eu me virei para ele e logo depois para Treize, que me olhava ansioso.

- Treize, WuFei está no Royale, vá procurá-lo. – falei, tentando me livrar dele. Não era por nada, mas eu precisava falar a sós com Solo eu tinha certeza q o loiro estava louco para saber onde WuFei estava.

Não demorou muito para que ele, feliz e excitado, nos deixasse a sós para conversarmos em paz.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe, Duo?

- Eu vim aqui por Quatre, Solo, não por Yuy.

- Você não. Mas seu coração veio... por que é tão difícil? por que não admite que você o ama? – me levantei rapidamente, sentando e tentando engolir o choro.

- Eu não vim por ele, já disse! Eu vim por Quatre! Eu não o amo...

- Eu vou esperar que você pare de mentir para si mesmo, Duo. – ele falou decepcionado e senti meu coração se apertar. – Até lá, vou avisar Quatre que você está aqui. – e sem mais palavras, me deixou para trás, tendo consciência de que não era o árabe a quem ele iria avisar.

_:3 :3 :3_

(WuFei POV)

Ouvi as batidas quase desesperadas em minha porta e levantei da cama rapidamente, preocupado com a possibilidade de algo ter acontecido a Quatre, afinal, ninguém bate na porta de uma pessoa como tanto desesperado se não houvesse acontecido algo.

Abri a porta esperando me deparar com o rosto de Heero, ou mesmo de Hilde, mas o que eu encontrei foi algo muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

O que eu vi foi Treize, parado em minha porta e com um belo sorriso em seu rosto.

Minhas mãos, involuntariamente, foram até minha boca. Eu não conseguia processar aquilo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando a idéia de que pudesse ser uma ilusão me acometeu, mas o pensamento sumiu quando senti os braços dele ao meu redor e seus lábios cobrirem os meus.

Naquele momento eu soube que aquilo não era uma ilusão.

Eu estava com Treize novamente.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Heero POV)

As batidas na porta de meu quarto se tornaram presentes e eu logo levantei, deixando meu laptop e minha pasta de rascunhos sobre a mesinha na qual eu trabalhava. Segui até a porta e a abri, encarando a figura parada na minha frente.

- Yuy? – ele perguntou como se me conhecesse e eu o analisei. Os cabelos loiros, meio longos, chegando até abaixo do ombro, os olhos cor de mel. Ele era mais alto que eu e pude perceber, quando ele falou, o piercing em sua língua.

Definitivamente, eu nunca o tinha visto na minha vida.

- O que quer? – perguntei, mantendo minha pose fria.

- Meu nome é Solo. – o olhei com desconfiança e ele me soltou um sorrisinho, para logo me esclarecer quem era. – Sou amigo do Duo. – minhas sobrancelhas logo se desfranziram, me dando um ar de interessado. – Eu vim lhe fazer um favor.

- E qual seria?

- Vim lhe dizer que Duo está do outro lado da cidade. – meus olhos se arregalaram e o sorriso dele apenas aumentou mais. – E que tenho certeza de que ele sabe que você vai atrás dele. Agora só resta a você quebrar as daquele teimoso. – ele falou e se afastou da porta, como em um convite para que eu fosse atrás do Duo. – Vá atrás dele.

Não esperei duas vezes e sai correndo de meu quarto, em direção às escadas, só dando tempo de ouvir Solo gritar em que hotel e em que quarto Duo estava.

Eu ia quebrar aquela barreira que ele tinha construído para me afastar. Eu ia quebrar todas as resistências dele.

Eu ia tê-lo para mim.

:3 :3 :3

Forcei minhas pernas a correrem mais rápido, a medida em que eu me aproximava do hotel que aquele tal de Solo havia me indicado.

Esbarrei em alguém durante a minha corrida desenfreada, mas não parei para pedir desculpas, assim como das outras vezes.

Senti algo gelado tocar em um dos meus braços, mas só atentei para isso quando eu senti inúmeros pontos gelados tocarem minha pele, e foi aí que eu percebi que estava nevando e que eu havia saído de meu quarto sem proteção alguma.

Mas agora era tarde e o frio pouco me importava, tão pouco os inúmeros flocos de neve que caiam a minha frente como uma cortina que atrapalhava, ligeiramente, a minha visão.

Diminui o ritmo gradativamente quando percebi que estava a poucos metros do hotel dele. Parei em frente à portaria e entrei, sem me importar com os pedidos do porteiro para que me identificasse.

Corri até as escadas, subindo desesperado até o terceiro andar, ignorando os pontos de dores que se formaram em minhas pernas.

Localizei rapidamente o quarto de Duo, sentindo minha respiração acelerar-se assim como as batidas do meu coração.

Parei em frente à porta de mogno, tomando coragem para apertar a campainha.

Irônico. Eu havia atravessado uma cidade inteira correndo sem parar, debaixo da neve, de camiseta e calça para chegar aqui e ficar com medo.

Apertei a maldita campainha de uma vez e me escorei no batente da porta, tentando dar às minhas pernas o descanso que elas mereciam.

Não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse o som da tranca sendo aberta e parei em frente a porta, encontrando o rosto inconformado de Duo a me olhar.

- O que faz aqui?! – ele praticamente gritou e tentou fechar a porta, impedindo que eu me aproximasse, mas fui mais rápido e empurrei a madeira, não tendo dificuldades de sobrepujar a força dele.

- Eu vim por você. – falei calmo, o que só o deixou mais bravo ainda.

- Vá embora!

- Não! – retruquei autoritário, empurrando a porta para que eu pudesse entrar, e a forcei a fechar-se assim que estava dentro do cômodo.

Fitei os olhos irados e raivosos que em nada me afetaram, e agarrei sua mão, evitando que fugisse. Ele pareceu temer ao toque e tentou escapar, o que só serviu para que eu o puxasse para mais perto.

- Vá embora, Yuy! – ele falou entre dentes, mas as palavras dele não me afetavam.

- Eu vim atrás de você.

- Vá embora. – ele repetiu e eu aproximei nossos rostos de modo perigoso.

- Por que quer que eu vá embora?

- Não está óbvio?!!! Porque eu odeio essa sua cara! Porque eu odeio sua voz! PORQUE EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – ele gritou e me empurrou para longe, o que fez um sorriso se formar em meu rosto.

- Tem certeza de que me odeia? – perguntei sarcástico e ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Não está óbvio?

- Não. Para mim você está bem confuso. Quem odeia não se aproxima tanto de uma pessoa como quando você fez antes que eu dissesse o quanto te amava. – falei e me aproximei, fazendo-o dar um passo atrás.

- Você é idiota ou coisa parecida?! Eu não quero ver mais a sua cara!! Cai fora daqui! – me mantive calado enquanto ele gritava, deixando suas bochechas vermelhas de tanta raiva. – SAI DAQUI AGORA! – ele gritou e as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto.

Foi aí que eu percebi que em seu coração só restava uma fina camada de gelo que já tinha começado a derreter.

- VÁ EMBORA! – ele gritou de novo e dessa vez, o olhei e segui para a porta, sabendo que se ele quisesse que aquela camada derretesse, ela derreteria.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Duo POV)

Me encostei na porta assim que Yuy saiu por ela. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e minha cabeça latejou, me levando ao chão em poucos segundos.

Logo as lágrimas que haviam me deixado voltaram a descer pelo meu rosto em um rompante.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Por que eu não conseguia? Por que estava sendo tão difícil para mim? Nunca fora assim...

Por que... logo agora, no momento mais difícil da minha vida, isso estava acontecendo?

Por que eu não estava conseguindo odiá-lo como antes?

Esse sentimento estranho que cresce e que faz meu peito doer... não pode ser...

Não pode ser. Não deve ser! Eu me recuso... me recuso... a amá-lo!

Eu me recuso...

_:3 :3 :3_

(Heero POV)

Minhas pernas fracas me arrastaram o máximo que puderam, sentindo, dessa vez, o efeito do frio quase mortal, somado com o cansaço.

Me arrastei por mais uns poucos metros antes de esbarrar com alguém e meus joelhos cederem de modo que eu batesse direto na neve.

Ele não me queria, era um fato.

Meus braços encontraram o chão e vi pés desviando de mim, querendo evitar meu caminho.

Me ajoelhei no chão frio e olhei para cima, sentindo, aparentemente, o último floco de neve do dia cair sobre minha testa.

Ele não me queria.

_:3 :3 :3_

1 semana depois...

_:3 :3 :3_

- Como andam os processos?

- O pai de Quatre está mais adiantado do que eu presumia, mas as coisas estão indo bem. Muito bem. O julgamento será daqui a um mês.

- Um mês? – perguntei incrédulo e Odin apenas sorriu.

- Isso é bom, Heero. Já estou com todos os documentos em dia. – ele sorriu e abriu a boca, pronto para dizer algo, mas fomos interrompidos por Quatre.

- Com licença. – ele pediu e em seu rosto havia um sorriso que eu não via desde que Trowa havia sido preso, mas que voltava ao seu lugar devido às visitas que Duo fazia a ele.

Era verdade que desde aquele dia ele me evitava completamente. Ele escolhia os horários em que eu não estava no hotel para vir visitar Quatre e talvez eu mesmo não soubesse que ele vinha se não tivesse sido um dos comentários de Hilde sobre ele.

E, embora eu deseje vê-lo mais do que tudo, eu respeitei o seu desejo, ficando fora praticamente o dia inteiro. Mas, mesmo que isso me entristeça, eu não posso deixar de notar que ele tem feito Quatre voltar ao que era antes.

- Queria me ver, Odin? – ele perguntou e eu ri. Estava óbvio que, pela cara de Odin, ele estava se sentindo o patrão de alguém.

- É, Quatre, eu queria. – um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e aumentou logo em seguida ao ver a face de Quatre. – Eu tenho algo muito bom para lhe dizer. – ele me olhou de soslaio e eu sorri, sabendo o que Odin iria dizer.

Nada naquele mundo faria Quatre mais feliz do que aquilo. _Nada._

- Eu tenho um presente de Natal para você.

- Um... presente? – ele perguntou confuso e fiz sinal para que Odin parasse de falar.

Era melhor que eu falasse.

- Nós estamos lhe dando Trowa de presente! – os olhos dele se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu, tentando produzir algum som, mas foi inútil. Ele estava mudo. – Odin conseguiu uma condicional temporária para Trowa, Quatre. Durante o Natal... você vai poder ficar com ele até dia 26. – pude ver, com felicidade, as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto dele e senti seus braços me trazendo em um abraço. Envolvi o corpo do meu pequeno primo, colocando sua cabeça em meus ombros.

- Vocês podem ir buscá-lo daqui a três dias. – Odin nos interrompeu depois de algum tempo, fazendo Quatre me largar e sorrir para ele.

- Muito obrigado, Odin. Muito obrigado mesmo.

- Não tem de quê, Quatre. Mas ouça o que eu vou lhe dizer. Não seria muito aconselhável você ir buscar Trowa. Isso pode piorar as coisas para ele. Entendeu? É bom que você espere por ele. – Quatre nada fez além de acenar positivamente com a cabeça. – E mais uma coisa... assim que você matar sua saudade... – ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e eu revirei os olhos. Valeu por me lembrar que Quatre já não era mais virgem! – vá comemorar o Natal em minha casa. Vou fazer uma festa esse ano no meu apartamento e gostaria que todos vocês fossem.

- Uau! O Odin pão duro vai gastar dinheiro com alguém mais além dele! Estou impressionado!

- Cala a boca, Heero!

Odin colocou os documentos que ele me mostrara mais cedo de novo em sua pasta e a fechou pronto para ir embora. Se despediu rapidamente de nós e foi até a porta, avisando-nos antes de sair.

- O meu convite também se estende para a Hilde e para o.. Zechs! – falou envergonhado, levando eu e Quatre aos risos.

Estava na cara que ele queria o Zechs!

_:3 :3 :3_

(Quatre POV)

Eu chorei e gritei o dia inteiro, mas, dessa vez, não era porque eu estava triste. Era porque esse tinha sido o melhor dia entre todos desde que minha tragédia começou.

Eu poderia vê-lo! Tocá-lo! Abraça-lo! Eu poderia ficar ao lado dele o máximo de tempo possível!

- Quatre? Parece estar feliz! – a voz falou e acordei de meus pensamentos para encontrar Duo parado à minha porta, sorrindo para mim!

Eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube que ele tinha voltado. Voltado por mim. Para me ajudar. Eu precisava tanto da ajuda dele.

Levantei da cama e corri até ele, abraçando-o.

- O que foi loirinho?! – perguntou rindo, me fazendo apertar o abraço.

- Eu vou poder passar meu Natal com o Trowa, Duo! Ele vai sair em condicional!

- Está falando sério?! Meu Deus, Quatre! Isso é maravilhoso!

- O que é maravilhoso? – ouvi a voz grossa falar e me virei para a entrada de meu quarto, encarando, confuso, o loiro parado em minha porta. Observei-o por algum tempo, até que finalmente,o reconheci.

- Minha nossa! Solo? É você mesmo?!

- Não me reconhece mais, loiro? – sorri feliz e larguei Duo, indo abraçar meu amigo.

- Faz tanto tempo! Por que não me avisou que estava aqui?

- O que??! Quer dizer que ninguém te avisou que eu vim junto com Duo? – ele perguntou brincalhão e o americano só deu de ombros.

- Não achei necessário!

- Olhe como fala, seu americano ingrato!

- Ei! – sorri ante as brincadeiras dos dois e me sentei na cama, observando-os. Solo havia mudado tanto. Da última vez que eu o vi, os cabelos não eram tão grandes e ele não tinha um estilo tão... J-rocker**(2)**. Será que ele ainda tinha o...?

Senti minhas bochechas flamejarem à lembrança daquele fatídico dia em que ele me mostrara o que ele havia feito. Ainda me lembro do jeito que ele me olhou quando disse que havia sido por mim**(3).**

- O que foi, Quatre? – ele perguntou e eu o olhei, ganhando uma resposta para minha pergunta.

Sim. Ele ainda tinha o piercing.

Algo pareceu estalar em minha mente e eu me lembrei de algo que Odin dissera que talvez fosse do interesse para Duo.

- Onde vocês irão passar o Natal? – perguntei e os dois se olharam, talvez não se lembrando de que a data estava perto.

- Não sei. Não pensei sobre isso. – Duo respondeu, com um ar pensativo.

- Odin vai dar uma festa no apartamento dele, não querem ir?

- Não sei quem é Odin, mas topo tudo para não ficar sozinho no Natal. – Solo comentou, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- E você, Duo? Você vai, não é? – perguntei confiante e ele apenas se virou para mim, com uma expressão indecisa no olhar.

- Não sei não, Quatre...

- Como assim não sabe?! Vai passar o Natal sozinho?

- Eu não sei. Se o Solo quiser ir, eu não me importo, mas eu acho que não vai ser uma boa para mim. – ele sentou-se na cama e eu o olhei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Por favor! É importante para mim.

- Mas eu... – olhei fundo em seus olhos e sussurrei, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

- Se é por causa dele, eu prometo que ele não vai chegar perto de você.

- Você jura?

- Juro. – confirmei, passando, através de meus olhos toda a confiança de que ele necessitava. Ainda demorou alguns momentos para que ele me desse a confirmação que eu queria.

- Então tudo bem... eu vou.

_:3 :3 :3_

(WuFei POV)

Senti as mãos grandes circundarem minha cintura de modo inconsciente e seu corpo nu se aproximar do meu, tentando se proteger-se do frio daquele dia. Me movi delicadamente, tentando não acordá-lo e busquei o lençol jogado pela cama, cobrindo seu corpo adormecido e sentindo-o parar de tremer.

Sorri e beijei sua testa, voltando a me aconchegar em seu corpo.

Olhei seu rosto tristemente pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara. Eu o amava tanto. Tanto.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia suportar quando lembrava que, longe daqui, a mulher dele esperava um filho. Que ela era a mulher dele. Ela é que tinha todos os direitos.

Era ela que daria um filho para ele.

Ela, não eu.

Não havia nada a fazer sobre isso. Eu sabia. Eu admiti isso para mim mesmo quando assumi minhas preferências, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não me afogasse em tristeza toda vez que lembrava disso.

Eu não poderia dar a Treize o que ele mais queria na vida.

Meus dedos brincaram com os fios de cabelo, fazendo um carinho leve que acabou por acordá-lo.

- WuFei? Está acordado? – fiz que sim com a cabeça e continuei a brincar com os fios, escondendo minha tristeza em uma máscara neutra, desinteressada. – Por que não dormiu? Pensei que estivesse cansado. – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e me permiti sorrir.

- Eu só... estava pensando...

- No que? – ele perguntou, se apoiando em seu cotovelo, me encarando diretamente nos olhos.

- Em nós... – eu não queria que tudo aquilo que eu estava pensando chegasse a Treize, mas ele soube. No momento em que ele olhou em meus olhos.

- WuFei... por favor... não se preocupe com isso, ou melhor, não pense nisso. Não pense nela...

- É só que eu...

- Por favor, WuFei. – ele me olhou, acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos de modo suave.

Ele me amava mais do que tudo, eu sabia.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Zechs POV)

Ok, foi normal eu me sentir atraído por alguém tão bonito quanto Odin. Normal! Afinal, você não encontra alguém com olhos tão escuros que parecem gelo.

Beleza.

Até aí tudo bem.

Mas o negócio é que ele aparece todo dia na minha frente com aquele traseiro maravilhoso que ele tem.

Isso sim era um problema.

Me encostei no corredor, afastando os pensamentos da minha mente, cumprindo o favor que eu tinha prometido a Heero.

Ficar parado no corredor e vigiar quando Duo fosse embora.

Merda!

Encostei minha cabeça na parede, já me sentindo cansado. Ouvi a porta do quarto de Quatre se abrir e me ajeitei, esperando ver Duo ou o próprio Quatre, mas o que eu vi foi algo muito diferente de ambos, mas, que nem de longe, era ruim de se ver.

Muito pelo contrário. Fico feliz que eu havia tido aquela visão.

Um loiro lindo com os olhos cor de mel deixou o quarto, me olhando meio confuso, com a mão a meio caminho da maçaneta. Instantes depois, para a minha sorte, ele sorriu e fechou a porta, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar, me encarando.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e me fazendo notar os belos músculos dele.

- Zechs. – respondi, continuando encostado na parede.

- E o que você estava fazendo aqui, espiando? – ri ante a pergunta.

Gostei dele.

- Eu não estava espiando.

- Então o que você fazia parado no corredor, olhando para a porta?

- Eu estava fazendo um favor a Heero. – falei e isso pareceu despertar algo dentro dele.

- Heero?

- Sim. – o olhei desconfiado e ele pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Que tipo de favor?

- Avisar quando Duo saísse para que ele pudesse sair do quarto dele. – ele me olhou mais confuso ainda e se aproximou, me deixando sentir o cheiro de seu perfume.

Esse cara era perfeito.

- Avisar... o que?? Não, melhor! Esquece! Não importa! Então... você é amigo de Quatre e do Duo?

- De Quatre sim, de Duo, não sei. Tivemos nossos momentos... ruins. – falei, me referindo os inúmeros momentos em que eu ajudei Heero em suas vinganças. Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e me olhou, mas não fez mais nenhuma pergunta.

- Então, você realmente estava espiando.

- É, acho que sim. – balancei de ombros e ele se encostou na parede à minha frente. Mirei seus olhos e sorri, admirando o contraste que eles faziam com a cor de seus cabelos. – Você ainda não me disse seu nome.

- Meu nome? Não sei se você merece saber. – ele sorriu misteriosamente e fez sinal para que eu chegasse mais perto, o que eu prontamente fiz. – Quer mesmo saber meu nome? – afirmei com a cabeça e ele deu um passo a frente.

Ele estava perigosamente perto... felizmente.

Ele rapidamente segurou meu rosto com seus dedos longos e o puxou para perto de si, unindo nossas bocas.

Não consegui reagir, e nem queria. Muito pelo contrário.

Minha língua invadiu sua boca de modo dominante, notando, pela primeira vez, o piercing que ele possuía. Minhas mãos encontraram sua cintura e as dele apenas puxaram mais meu rosto, intensificando o beijo.

E de repente, ele me empurrou, sorrindo.

Fez que não com o dedo indicador e me sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, andando calmamente corredor afora.

Estava prestes a reclamar que ele havia me enganado, quando ele falou baixo uma simples palavra que pude captar.

Solo.

Bonito nome.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Quatre POV)

Eu havia esperado tanto por aquele dia. Eu havia esperado tanto para ver Trowa que eu não podia me conter em si.

Heero me olhou severamente antes de sair e quando não consegui acalmar meus ânimos ele insistiu em me dar um calmante. Acho que não adiantou muito porque eu continuo no mesmo estado de ânimos que antes.

Mas eu não posso evitar.

Eu o amo tanto. Tanto. E pensar que eu finalmente irei poder tocá-lo, amá-lo, beijá-lo...

Senti uma lágrima de felicidade descer por meu rosto enquanto eu abraçava meu travesseiro, esperando ansiosamente que eu pudesse, finalmente, tê-lo em meus braços.

Duo e Solo haviam passado aqui mais cedo, mas eu havia pedido que eles me deixassem sozinho quando estivesse na hora de Trowa chegar. Eu sei que eu posso ter sido interpretado como grosseiro, mas quando eu visse o Trowa, eu não queria ninguém atrapalhando.

Aquele momento seria apenas nosso.

:3 :3 :3

Ouvi as batidas na porta e me levantei rapidamente, abrindo-a com violência, sabendo quem estaria lá, quem estaria me esperando com os braços abertos e com um sorriso no rosto.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Trowa estava ali, com um sorriso no rosto e Assim que eu apareci seus braços fortes me envolveram e eu o puxei para um beijo cheio de saudades, com lágrimas de felicidade em meu rosto.

- Eu tive tanta saudade sua, meu amor! – ele falou calmo e eu não entendi como ele podia estar daquele jeito.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade. Eu não podia te ver, eu não podia te tocar... Deus! Trowa! Não me abandone, nunca mais! – chorei, sentindo seus braços rodearem mais meu corpo, me afastando lentamente da porta, para que pudesse fechá-la. Ele beijou minha bochecha deslizando para os meus lábios logo depois, se sentando na cama durante o ósculo, me trazendo para sentar no colo dele, me abraçando.

- Você está bem? Heero me disse que você estava fraco... eu estive preocupado.

- Eu estive fraco de saudades! – me ajeitei em seu colo e limpei minhas lágrimas, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e notando, finalmente, o quanto ele estava abatido. Trowa tinha olheiras em seus olhos, sua pele estava mais branca que o normal e em sua testa havia um curativo. – O que foi isso?!

- A prisão... é algo muito ruim... principalmente para os mais quietos... às vezes, nós precisamos de pontos... – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto, mas não achei nada divertido.

- Você levou pontos??!! Machucaram você??! – perguntei desesperado, sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelos meus olhos de novo.

- Eu não sai da cadeia para que você chorasse. Eu sai de lá para te ver sorrir... para te tocar... para te beijar... – seus dedos passearam pelo meu rosto, e nós trocamos um novo beijo, mas suas mãos viajaram para minha cintura dessa vez, me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido.

Estava na hora de matar as nossas saudades.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Duo POV)

Eu havia relutado para não ir àquela festa. Eu sinceramente não devia ter deixado Quatre me convencer.

Eu acordei indisposto de manhã, com enjôo. Embora eu tenha feito de tudo para continuar de cama e não ter que ir a essa festa, Solo me desmascarou para Quatre que, junto com Trowa, me colocou em uma roupa qualquer dizendo ficar bonita em mim, e me arrastou para esse maldito apartamento.

Eu não queria estar aqui, era um fato indiscutível. Me sentei no sofá vazio, bebendo um pouco do champanhe que Quatre tinha me dado, observando as coisas ao meu redor.

Para os outros, a festa estava animada.

Para os outros.

Eu sei que é véspera de Natal, mas... eu... não queria estar aqui. Eu sentia um aperto em meu coração e sorvi mais um gole da bebida, olhando mais uma vez a minha volta.

Quatre estava com Trowa perto da janela, e como não podia deixar de ser, se beijando. Eu podia ver a felicidade deles emanando por todos os cantos. Eu nunca vi Quatre tão feliz nesse período em que eu estou aqui.

Eu desejava ter aquilo... A felicidade que só pessoas como Quatre poderiam sentir.

Pessoas que estavam com os entes que amavam.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Quatre POV)

Ri enquanto ele espalhava beijos sobre minhas bochechas, me abraçando mais e mais, encostado na parede, sussurrando palavras doces em meus ouvidos.

- Esse é nosso primeiro Natal juntos, não é mesmo?

- É... eu acho que sim... – respondi rindo, tomando outro gole de meu champanhe.

- Então não vamos nos esquecer dele. – seus olhos adquiriram um brilho romântico e eu me limitei em admirar seu rosto perfeito.

- Não... não vamos nos esquecer...

_:3 :3 :3_

(WuFei POV)

Sorri mais uma vez naquela noite, sentado com Treize em uma das cadeiras da cobertura vazia do apartamento de Odin. Estavam todos na sala de baixo, sem se importar conosco. E eu agradecia por isso.

Olhei para cima, encarando as estrelas sobre nossas cabeças, sentindo o braço de Treize me aconchegar mais contra o seu corpo e nos ajeitando nas confortáveis cadeiras.

O olhei percebendo que ele me observava já a algum tempo. Apenas sorri, aconchegando minha cabeça em seu pescoço e sentindo seu calor em contraste à noite que gelada.

Não precisávamos de palavras.

Apenas de um ao outro.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Zechs POV)

Minha vida andava... extremamente...

Maravilhosa!

Depois do beijo que eu havia ganhado de uma criatura sex chamada Solo, ainda fui presenteado essa noite com a presença maravilhosa dele... e de Odin.

Não que eu usasse muita modéstia, mas qualquer um podia ver que eu estava sendo cantado. E do melhor jeito possível.

Diretamente.

Solo conversou comigo um bom tempo, alternando com Odin, o que me alegrava imensamente. Afinal, não é todo dia que você é cantado por dois homens lindos.

- Zechs? – alguém me chamou e me virei, quase derrubando o líquido na taça em minhas mãos.

- Olá, Odin. – cumprimente, vendo o rosto bonito se abrir em um sorriso. Ele era muito lindo.

- Você parou aí por acaso? – ele perguntou e minhas sobrancelhas se franziram em confusão.

- O quê? – perguntei duvidoso e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, simplesmente apontando para o teto.

Um visgo.

- Bem, eu não... tinha notado... – falei com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Eu não era tão idiota assim. É claro que eu tinha notado.

- Sério? Seu sorriso não parece dizer a mesma coisa. – ele falou travesso e eu sorri de canto.

- Então... acho que não se importaria de seguir a tradição comigo... se importaria? – perguntei malicioso e ele deu um passo a frente, colocando sua taça em cima de uma das mesas de canto que estavam próximas a mim.

- Eu não vejo porque não. – e assim, ele pôs suas mãos em meu peito, e juntou nossos lábios. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, o trazendo mais para perto e pude ouvir, de longe, um gritinho de excitação de Quatre.

É... a noite seria boa.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Heero POV)

Me encostei na porta, alheio a tudo e a todos. Minha atenção estava, inconscientemente, direcionada a figura solitária sentada em um dos sofás da sala.

Quatre havia me dito, mais cedo, que Duo não queria que eu chegasse perto dele e eu respeitei isso. Respeitei sua vontade...

Mas me doía o peito saber que talvez... talvez ele me amasse e que eu não pudesse chegar perto para ter a confirmação que eu queria.

Meu corpo se arrepiou quando o vi, subitamente, se levantar e seguir até a ampla varanda do apartamento de Odin, se debruçando sobre as barras de metal, muito quieto.

Meus pés se moveram contra minha vontade e meu casaco foi jogado em um canto qualquer enquanto eu seguia a mesma direção que Duo havia tomado.

Ele querendo ou não, eu ia acabar com aquilo agora.

Segui silenciosamente até a varanda, tendo o cuidado de me esconder dele. Minhas mãos rapidamente cuidaram de fechar as portas de vidro atrás de mim, nos garantindo um pouco de paz.

Dei um passo a frente e ele percebeu minha presença, se virando rapidamente. Seu semblante fechado e seus olhos raivosos me fizeram perguntar se havia sido uma boa idéia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui!? Eu mandei você ficar longe!! – ele gritou e eu agradeci o fato de ter trancado a porta.

- Por que age assim, Duo?

- O... o que?!

- ... eu não sei, nem posso dizer, se você gosta, mesmo que um pouco, de mim... mas... eu te amo...

- O problema não é meu se você me ama!!

- Tem razão... – dei um passo a frente e ele se afastou. Rapidamente segurei seu braço, trazendo nossos rostos perigosamente perto. Eu ia derreter aquela camada de gelo naquele momento. – O problema não é seu. É meu. É meu problema se todo aquele ódio que eu senti durante quinze anos se transformaram em puro amor. O problema _é meu_, e não _seu_.

Vi seus olhos tremerem a medida em que meu rosto se aproximava do dele, ameaçando beijá-lo.

- Também não é assunto seu o fato de que eu... fui o homem que tomou seu corpo... seus lábios... e seu coração. – puxei-o violentamente, colando nossos lábios de modo desesperado.

Seu corpo, instantaneamente, se tornou mole e só não foi ao chão porque meus braços o ampararam, se alojando em sua cintura enquanto ele, involuntariamente, espalmava suas mãos em meu peito, não sabendo se me puxava ou se me repelia. E embora ele não demonstrasse nenhuma reação ao meu beijo, seu corpo tremia visivelmente e parecia que tombaria ao chão a qualquer momento.

Separei nossos lábios finalmente, observando a expressão atordoada e manchada de lágrimas que ele mantinha em seu rosto.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Duo POV)

Empurrei Heero para longe assim que ele me largou, me mantendo longe. Limpei minha boca furiosamente com a mão esquerda, abandonando algumas lágrimas antes de me encostar nas barras de metal da varanda, sentindo meu coração se apertar.

Ele não falou nada, apenas se manteve parado, me olhando.

Por que ele fazia aquilo comigo?? Por que ele me fazia sentir aquela dor apertando o meu coração?!

Por que ele me obrigava a amá-lo?

- Duo... – ele me chamou baixinho... meio inseguro, o que fez meu coração se apertar ainda mais. Meus joelhos fraquejaram e me levaram ao chão em meio a soluços. Ouvi a movimentação atrás de mim e logo em seguida as mãos dele pousaram em meus ombros, preocupado. – Você está bem??

- Me deixe... por que você faz isso comigo? – mais alguns soluços me abandonaram e ele me levantou, se afastando de mim logo em seguida.

- O que eu faço? – me virei para ele incrédulo e toquei em meu coração, chorando ainda mais.

- Por que você... me faz sentir essa dor que arde toda vez que você está aqui? – perguntei confuso, sentindo meus lábios flamejarem à lembrança do beijo que ele me deu. – Por que...

- Duo... – ele começou, mas parou ao ver que eu me virei e o olhava agora... pronto para abrir-lhe o meu coração...

- Por que você me obriga a amá-lo... mesmo quando eu deveria odiá-lo...

_:3 :3 :3_

(Heero POV)

O olhei incrédulo, esperando que ele negasse o que havia acabado de dizer ou então que risse na minha cara. Talvez, esperava que ele dissesse que aquilo era uma pegadinha e que eu fosse embora antes dele decidir socar a minha cara... Mas não foi nada disso que aconteceu.

Estaria ele, de verdade, aceitando o meu amor?

- Você... me ama? – perguntei incrédulo e mais lágrimas o abandonaram antes que desviasse seu rosto de modo a não me encarar, apenas acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

Minha boca se abriu involuntariamente e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Aquelas eram as palavras que eu tinha esperado minha vida toda... e ele, finalmente, podia ser meu...

Me aproximei dele em passos lentos e calmos, tomando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o fazendo me olhar nos olhos.

- Se você me ama como diz que faz, pare de chorar. Não há motivo para isso. – ele fez o que eu pedi, limpando as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto, me fazendo sorrir.

Então ele realmente me amava.

- Agora me diga que me ama! – pedi e ele soltou um fraco sorriso, limpando a última lágrima que ele deixava cair.

- Eu... te amo...

- Mais alto.

- Eu te amo.

- Mais alto.

- Eu te amo!

- Mais alto.

- EU TE AMO! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões com um sorriso no rosto, jogando os braços para o alto, sorrindo e girando. Meu coração bateu freneticamente e meus braços o agarraram, levantando-o no alto, deixando-o gritar o quanto quisesse que me amava.

Eu percebi a movimentação dentro da casa em volta da porta da varanda, mas nada fiz. Muito pelo contrário, puxei Duo para mim e pela primeira vez compartilhamos um beijo que ambos desejavam.

Ele era meu.

_:3 :3 :3_

(Duo POV)

Senti os lábios dele se juntarem aos meus em um beijo apaixonado e me apoiei em seus ombros, buscando o apoio do qual precisava.

Eu tinha, finalmente, acabado com a barreira de gelo que encobria meu coração. Eu podia estar com ele para sempre e sempre.

Notei, durante o beijo, uma certa movimentação do lado de dentro do apartamento, provavelmente Quatre observando o momento que ele tanto planejara, mas não me importei. Aquele instante era só nosso.

Eu tinha Heero finalmente para mim e nós íamos enfrentar o que der e viesse pela frente.

Porque nós nos amávamos e íamos ficar juntos para sempre. Sempre contando com a ajuda do outro.

Nossos lábios se separaram e eu olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, sorrindo. Encarei rapidamente o relógio enquanto ele me colocava no chão, me abraçando logo em seguida.

- Feliz Natal, Heero... – sussurrei, sentindo os braços dele me apertarem mais, me reconfortando.

- Para você também, meu amor... um ótimo Natal.

É... aquele seria um ótimo Natal... e um ótimo ano novo também.

Agora que eu estava com ele, tudo seria ótimo.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**1** – você é muito sexy

**2** – leia-se uma mistura de Gackt com Kyo, com um toque de Hyde. Para quem não sabe, todos são cantores japoneses que tem um estilo que eu invejo u.u

**3** – leiam o 1º capítulo, no 58º parágrafo, na fala de Duo.

_:3 :3 :3_

_EHHHHH!!!! FINALMENTEEEEEEE!!!! Depois de um ano e vinte e um dias o yaoi finalmente começou. Eu, sinceramente, não esperava que fosse demorar tanto, mas "antes tarde do que nunca"._

_Olhem, eu vou ser sincera. Eu assisti Gundam Wing, pesquisei, e embora eu só tenha lido o sexto volume do mangá, eu li o Episódio Zero do Duo e eu não achei absolutamente NADA sobre o Solo. Andei até vendo como ele era em outras fics, mas elas também não ajudaram muito porque ele sempre tinha uma aparência diferente da outra, então eu me permiti fazer o Solo como eu quis, mas se eu deixei escapar alguma coisa, principalmente no Episódio Zero, me avisem, por favor!, que eu mudo o Solo rapidinho._

_E então agora vocês podem escolher quem vai ficar com o Zechs! O Solo ou o Odin! Vocês tem até fevereiro para escolher!! Escolham que eu já tenho uma história para quem sobrar! n.n_

_Mata!! E Boas Festas!_


	18. What is Love

Amor e сdio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC

Disclaimers: GW me pertencia atИ um tempo atrАs, mas aМ eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, entЦo ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas nЦo se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoГo dela, mas por enquanto, GW nЦo me pertence... por enquanto.

Aviso: esse capМtulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

:3 :3 :3

⌠Por trАs do Сdio infinito, hА sempre o mais puro amor.■

:3 :3 :3

CapМtulo 18 - What is love

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Minhas mЦos acariciaram seu rosto macio, observando o sorriso tЦo lindo que estava em seu rosto. As mЦos dele me envolveram e eu descansei minha cabeГa em seu peito forte, deixando que uma lАgrima descesse por meu rosto.

Estava na hora de devolvЙ-lo.

Ele me abraГou mais forte e sua boca se aproximou de meu ouvido, sussurrando delicadamente.

- VocЙ nЦo devia ter vindo. Sabe disso. √ beijou minha testa, entrelaГando nossas mЦos.

- Eu precisava vir, Trowa. √ reclamei, nЦo me importando de estarmos no meio do escritСrio do delegado, com Heero e Odin nos esperando do lado de fora, enquanto esperАvamos que o delegado voltasse.

- Odin o advertiu sobre isso. Por que И sempre tЦo teimoso??

- Porque eu te amo. √ respondi simplesmente, sendo puxado para um beijo apaixonado... o Зltimo que trocarМamos por algum tempo.

- Sr. Barton. √ a voz chamou e fomos obrigados a nos separar. O delegado, juntamente com Heero e Odin, nos esperava, parado na porta. √ Venha comigo, sim? √ pediu e nЦo esperou resposta. Virou-se e comeГou a andar sala a fora. Trowa me olhou de modo significativo e me deixou, ali, plantado no meio da sala, enquanto ele caminhava de volta para o martМrio dele.

Eu sС podia esperar que ele saМsse logo dali.

:3 :3 :3

Dias depois...

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Era inevitАvel a sensaГЦo da pele quente sob meus dedos, me salvando do frio insuportАvel do clima de Londres.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto antes mesmo que meus olhos se abrissem. Os raios de sol fracos entravam pelas cortinas de meu quarto, me fazendo tremer ligeiramente.

Forcei meus olhos se abrirem e lentamente, me levantei, temendo em acordА-lo. Sentei-me na cama, tirando alguns fios soltos do meu cabelo de cima de meu rosto.

Meu sorriso apenas aumentou ao me lembrar que nЦo havia mais motivos para prendЙ-los quando estava com Heero.

Meus sagrados cabelos, que nunca haviam sido mostrados a ninguИm, hoje eram soltos pelas mЦos dele.

Pelas mЦos do homem que eu amava.

Ajeitei meus cabelos atrАs da minha orelha, me sentando no final da cama, observando-o.

Eu estava tЦo feliz. Meu romance com Heero estava indo extremamente bem, bem atИ demais.

Eu o amava e era amado em retorno. Havia algo melhor?

Ajeitei meu pijama de seda, me movendo lentamente, o que foi suficiente para que as pАlpebras dele se movessem lentamente, se abrindo. Cobriu seus olhos com as mЦos, sentando-se na cama.

Ri baixo, observando-o. Achava engraГado o modo como ele acordava.

Demorou alguns instantes para que ele se situasse e livrasse os olhos de sua mЦos. Nossos olhares se encontraram e um sorriso se formou em nossas faces. A mЦo dele foi estendida Ю minha frente e eu a aceitei, indo me sentar ao lado dele, recebendo um beijo de bom dia.

Eu adorava acordar daquele jeito.

- Bom dia, Duo. √ seus braГos envolveram meus ombros e nos beijamos mais uma vez antes que eu pudesse retribuir o cumprimento.

- Bom dia, meu amor. √ respondi animadamente, forГando-o a deitar novamente na cama, agora comigo em seus braГos. Os dedos dele seguiram de forma carinhosa atИ meus cabelos, e lА ficaram por um longo tempo.

:3 :3 :3

(Trowa POV)

NЦo estava muito confortАvel no chЦo da cela, mas era lА que eu fiquei. Fazia algum tempo que eu nЦo via Quatre e isso, como sempre, estava acabando comigo.

Notei, claramente, a movimentaГЦo em um dos cantos mofados da cela, sabendo que meus ⌠companheiros■ conversavam algo e, com certeza, era sobre mim. Ignorei-os e voltei aos meus pensamentos sobre um certo anjo loiro.

Nosso Natal juntos havia sido maravilhoso, nЦo havia como negar, eu pude estar perto dele, sentir sua presenГa, seu cheiro, o calor de sua pele... pude estar com ele mais uma vez.

Nem mesmo de longe eu imaginava que nosso Natal seria assim. Nunca pensei... mas era melhor do que passarmos ele lА e eu aqui...

Ouvi o som de passos ao meu lado e todos os meus sentidos se aprumaram. Nada de bom acontecia quando qualquer um deles se aproximava de mim.

Tanto que da Зltima vez eu levei cinco pontos na testa.

- Ei, professorzinho! √ um deles chamou com sarcasmo, parando em pИ ao meu lado. E os outros continuavam parados no fundo, rindo.

NЦo estava gostando nada daquilo.

- NЦo vai responder? √ senti o pИ dele me cutucar e continuei a fingir que ele nЦo estava ali. NЦo queria causar problemas para mim mesmo. √ Vai continuar me ignorando ou vocЙ tА morto? √ sua voz saiu cheia de escarninho e ele estava prestes a dizer algo a mais quando a voz risonha me fez acordar.

- Talvez ele sС responda quando ele estА comendo o garotinho loiro! √ risos foram captados pelos meus ouvidos e meu sangue comeГou a ferver em cСlera. √ Mas tambИm... com um garoto como aquele, atИ eu ficaria vivo! √ mais risos... √ Ei, professorzinho! Que tal se a gente dividisse? √ me levantei em um reflexo involuntАrio e encarei o filho da mЦe que ainda continuava rindo.

Nem mesmo percebi quando meus pИs se moveram.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Nossos dedos se entrelaГaram sem vergonha, ao longo da calГada movimentada. Nossos casacos nos protegiam do vento frio que soprava e o calor de nossos corpos nos aquecia.

Eu precisava passar em meu hotel para buscar algumas coisas da qual eu precisava. Minhas mudas de roupas estavam acabando e eu nЦo via Quatre jА havia alguns dias, bem como Odin e WuFei.

Acho que eu nЦo precisava dizer que eu nЦo dormia em meu quarto jА havia algum tempo, nЦo И?

AndАvamos calmos pelas ruas, parando, uma vez ou outra, para olhar uma ou duas vitrines da rua comercial pela qual passАvamos.

EstАvamos em um silЙncio gostoso quando ele comeГou a falar.

- VocЙ se lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos? - ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e eu, ao me lembrar do dia, sorri juntamente com Duo.

- Foi um dia engraГado se pensarmos nisso agora. - comentei com certo riso em minha voz e ele me cutucou, emburrado.

- EngraГado o caramba! Fiquei com um galo na minha cabeГa por semanas. DoМa que nem o inferno. - reclamou, jА comeГando a andar, uma vez que havМamos parado para olhar um vitrine de uma loja.

- Mas sС doeu por algum tempo! Eu И que nЦo como macarrЦo atИ hoje! - ele riu ante a lembranГa daquela vinganГa, e com um sorriso nada discreto no rosto, ele me provocou.

- Aquela foi a melhor vinganГa que eu jА tive contra vocЙ. - sua voz saiu ligeiramente com um toque superior e nЦo pude deixar de rolar os olhos ante ao convencimento dele. Ele apenas me olhos pelo canto dos olhos e riu de minha cara, envolvendo meu braГo com os seus e encostando sua cabeГa em meus ombros. - NЦo se preocupe, Hee-chan! Eu vou cuidar para que vocЙ volte a comer macarrЦo. Pode deixar. - eu apenas bufei inconformado e resmunguei um "com certeza" irТnico e ficamos em silЙncio depois disso ainda por algum tempo, ainda seguindo o caminho de meu hotel.

Aproveitei o calor do corpo dele e me aconcheguei mais, envolvendo a cintura dele com minhas mЦos, me aquecendo. O corpo dele era tЦo quente... e isso me levava a um outro sИrio problema:

O corpo quente dele deixava o MEU queimando.

E eu tinha que me resfriar sozinho.

JА fazia mais ou menos duas semanas que eu e Duo estАvamos juntos, e mesmo eu prСprio achar que ainda estА um pouco cedo demais para fazermos sexo, Duo tambИm nЦo mostrou nenhuma iniciativa em sequer pensar em fazer isso. E em outro dia, eu puxei o assunto da festa em que eu e Duo havМamos dormido juntos, e apesar deu pensar que ele iria sorrir e se lembrar daquela noite como uma Сtima noite, ele continuou calado, sentado na cama onde ele se encontrava e quando eu insisti no assunto ele se desculpou e pediu que eu ficasse calado sobre esse assunto.

Depois disso nЦo foi preciso ser um gЙnio para descobrir que Duo ainda nЦo queria fazer nem mesmo falar sobre sexo.

Eu respeitava isso e nunca o forcei ou pensei em fazer isso. Muito pelo contrАrio. Me controlo ao mАximo para nЦo passar de qualquer que seja o limite que ele estipula.

Mas isso nЦo quer dizer que eu ainda nЦo tenha necessidades.

JА atИ mesmo perdi a conta do nЗmero de vezes de que eu me "resfriei" no banheiro quando eu e Duo nos beijАvamos de um jeito mais ardente.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos pela voz de Duo me chamando e por seus lАbios sobre os meus, tentando me chamar de volta Ю realidade.

- Acorde, amor. - ele pediu sorrindo, o que logo me chamou a atenГЦo. - JА chegamos. - ele informou e eu olhei para frente e me vi parado em frente ao meu hotel, com o porteiro nos olhando de maneira preconceituosa. Talvez pelo beijo.

Mas ele que se ferrasse que eu nЦo estava nem aМ.

Entramos rapidamente no edifМcio, atravessando o salЦo, ainda de mЦos dadas, seguindo para o elevador. Adentramos na cabine vazia, e eu rapidamente apertei o botЦo de nosso andar, puxando o corpo ao meu lado para minha frente, para que eu pudesse abraГА-lo pelas costas.

NЦo demorou mais do que dois minutos para que chegАssemos ao meu andar, dando de cara com Zechs assim que a porta se abriu.

JА havia avisado a ele que nСs estАvamos indo, e pelo visto, ele tinha esperado-nos durante todo aquele tempo.

- Zechs? Como vai?

- Bem, Duo. E vocЙ?

- Muito bem. - ele repetiu com um sorriso no rosto, e eu pude notar, mesmo que fosse difМcil, que ele lanГou um olhar discreto a mim e eu senti uma felicidade imensa ao perceber que era eu que o deixava feliz desse jeito.

- Estava nos esperando? - perguntei curioso, enquanto seguia para meu quarto, que ficava no final do corredor, abrindo a porta rapidamente, deixando que Duo entrasse e se perdesse, muito provavelmente, em meu frigobar.

Essa era outra coisa que eu admirava em Duo. O fato dele comer a cada cinco minutos e nЦo conseguir engordar.

Assim que Duo ficou fora de vista, me virei para Zechs, com meu olhar jА mudado, esperando respostas.

- O que aconteceu agora?

:3 :3 :3

(Zechs POV)

Bufei inconformado. Heero me conhecia bem demais para saber que algo estava errado no momento em que ele me viu esperando-os na porta do elevador.

Passei a mЦo pelos meus cabelos, enquanto seguia-o atИ o seu quarto, onde ele comeГou a tirar algumas roupas de sua mala, colocando-as em sua mochila.

- VocЙ ainda nЦo me respondeu. O que aconteceu?

- Odin recebeu uma ligaГЦo... do hospital... - ele parou no mesmo momento o que fazia, se virando rapidamente para mim, quase que incrИdulo, deixando um sussurro sair por seus lАbios.

- Trowa... - concordei com a cabeГa, sabendo o quanto ele estava preocupado por dentro. Ele pТs as mЦos na testa, mastreando-a, tentando, provavelmente, afastar sua dor de cabeГa. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Duo entrou no quarto, com um sorriso no rosto, indo alegremente atИ Heero, enquanto o canto de sua boca estava sujo de chocolate. Mas parou quando viu a aura que imanava do local.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou e Heero pareceu respirar fundo antes de sorrir fracamente e pegar Duo pela mЦo, trazendo-o para perto, beijando sua testa, tentando passar uma boa impressЦo.

- NЦo aconteceu nada. и sС vocЙ que estА com a boca suja de chocolate. - Heero riu antes de limpar o chocolate do canto da boca de Duo, que logo sorriu, acreditando que estava tudo bem.

- EntЦo eu vou ver Quatre. NЦo demorem! - ele avisou e logo correu para fora do quarto, deixando-nos sozinhos novamente. Heero me olhou estranhamente para logo depois me perguntar.

- Quatre sabe? - neguei com a cabeГa, me sentando na cama enquanto ele continuava a arrumar suas roupas. - Decidimos que era melhor se vocЙ decidisse se devМamos contar para ele ou nЦo.

- Bom... nЦo vamos preocupА-lo ainda mais. O processo И daqui a duas semanas. Ele deve estar sobrecarregado e sС vai piorar se ele souber o que aconteceu.

- Odin jА foi para o hospital. SС estava te esperando para ir atИ lА. - ele acenou com a cabeГa e fechou a mochila, pondo-a nas costas antes de soltar um "vamos lА" e sair do quarto.

Ele trancou o quarto de hotel, segurando o cartЦo de acesso firmemente em sua mЦo. Seguiu atИ o Зltimo quarto do corredor, batendo nele levemente, girando a maГaneta para constatar que ele estava aberto.

Ele pТs a cabeГa para dentro antes de entrar com um sorriso no rosto, seguindo diretamente atИ Quatre, que estava sentado no balcЦo da pequena cozinha de seu quarto, enquanto Solo cozinhava algo, rindo sonoramente, o que sС realГou a beleza de seu rosto.

Solo era realmente lindo, nЦo era?

Heero foi atИ Quatre, abraГando-o rapidamente, falando algo que tirou um sorriso de Quatre. Ri quando vi Duo chegar e abraГar Heero por trАs, fazendo biquinho de ciЗme, escondendo seu rosto na camisa do japonЙs.

Heero trouxe Duo para seu abraГo e o beijou rapidamente, antes de avisar que ia sair rapidamente. Ele veio atИ mim, deixando um Duo confuso para trАs, sem dar tempo para ele replicar.

- Vamos, Zechs.

:3 :3 :3

(Heero POV)

Eu simplesmente nЦo podia acreditar que aquele imbecil do Barton havia se metido em problemas de novo.

E dessa vez deveria ter sido feio para ele parar no hospital.

Atravessei as portas de vidro juntamente com Zechs, encontrando Odin parado na recepГЦo, nos esperando, jА tendo sido avisado de que estАvamos a caminho.

Acenei para ele rapidamente com a cabeГa - o que ele retribuiu - e o vi fazendo um gesto com a mЦo, por entre um dos corredores, ainda em silЙncio.

Suspirei derrotado. Minha vida estava virando de cabeГa para baixo. E tudo por esse maldito processo.

E ainda por cima, tinha algo pior: meu tio.

Poucas vezes em toda a minha vida eu vi meu tio bravo e eu, sinceramente, talvez sentisse medo novamente ao vЙ-lo chateado...

Ele era uma pessoa doce, mas que podia ser extremamente assustadora.

Chegamos no final de um corredor e eu soube, no momento em que vi os dois policiais guardando a entrada do cТmodo, que Trowa estava ali.

Fiz menГЦo de entrar no local, mas fui prontamente barrado pelos outros dois homens. Bastou uma identificaГЦo de Odin e um olhar assassino meu para que eu adentrasse o cТmodo e visse Trowa, sentado sobre uma das camas altas, de costas para mim, sendo tratado pela mИdica, que parecia estar com um pouco de medo.

NЦo precisei olhА-lo de frente para ver a profundidade de seus ferimentos. Pude deduzir isso apenas para olhar as faixas que imobilizavam seu corpo que ia desde a base de sua cintura atИ um de seus ombros.

- No que vocЙ se meteu agora, Barton? - perguntei inconformado, me aproximando dele, afastando, meio que rudemente, a mИdica para um lado, ainda sendo seguido por Zechs e Odin, que nЦo haviam soltado uma palavra.

O estado dele em minha visЦo sС piorou quando vi o braГo enfaixado dele, que ainda vazava sangue.

Continuei olhando seus curativos por algum tempo ainda, sС, para logo depois, encarА-lo nos olhos, que foi quando ele finalmente falou comigo.

- NЦo consegui me controlar. - me explicou, enquanto estendia o braГo gentilmente para a mИdica, que ainda meio amedrontada, voltou a tentar estancar o sangue do braГo de Trowa. Pus minha mЦo em minha testa e senti a mЦo de Odin em meu ombro, em uma leve carМcia, para que eu me acalmasse.

- O que foi dessa vez? - ele soltou um leve suspiro e se virou para a mИdica, sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Importaria-se de nos deixar Ю sСs? - ela nada fez alИm de andar apressada atИ a porta do quarto, deixando que os guardas nos vigiassem. Trowa logo mudou seu olhar para um mais fechado e me encarou, pronto para me responder. - NЦo percebi quando me movi. Foi por impulso.

- O que causou isso? - dessa vez a pergunta nЦo saiu de minha boca e sim da de Odin, que parecia tЦo, senЦo mais, preocupado do que eu.

Muito provavelmente aquilo podia interferir no caso.

- Aqueles imbecis falaram absurdos sobre Quatre. NЦo foi culpa minha.

- Nunca И culpa sua, nЦo И, Barton? Nunca. - minha voz saiu extremamente fria e nem eu mesmo sei porque eu reagi daquela forma. Ele pareceu meio ferido, mas nЦo dei para trАs.

O que ele tinha feito tinha sido estupidamente idiota e ele sabia disso.

Droga! Ele ia responder por um processo de pedofilia! E invИs dele se manter quieto e manter uma boa aparЙncia para ajudar a livrar seu prСprio pescoГo, o que ele faz? Arranja briga.

- E Quatre? Ele nЦo sabe, nЦo И? - ele me tirou de meus pensamentos e seu olhar era preocupado.

A Зnica coisa que eu pude fazer foi balanГar negativamente a cabeГa e suspirar.

Aquele seria mais um problema a resolver.

CONTINUA...

Putz! Mais de seis meses sem publicar!

Me desculpem! Me desculpem mesmo! NЦo foi minha intenГЦo, mas И que escola, cursinho, isso, aquilo, estА sendo um pouco demais, mas eu voltei ao normal! NЦo se preocupem!

Esse capМtulo foi meio tosko e cheio de erros, acredito eu, num tive tempo de revisА-lo e ainda estou sem beta nenhuma, mas os outros vЦo melhorar, nЦo se preocupem!

Bye bye e atИ a prСxima! 


	19. Endless Rain

Amor e сdio Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC

Disclaimers: GW me pertencia atИ um tempo atrАs, mas aМ eu escrevi uma fic em que o Duo humilhava publicamente a Relena beijando o Heero na frente de todo mundo, enquanto ela dava em cima dele, entЦo ela acionou os advogados dela e eu perdi os direitos autorais por danos morais. Mas nЦo se preocupem, eu ainda escrevendo uma fic em que os G-Boys quebram o pescoГo dela, mas por enquanto, GW nЦo me pertence... por enquanto.

Aviso: esse capМtulo possui palavreado pesado (assim como os outros...).

:3 :3 :3

⌠Por trАs do Сdio infinito, hА sempre o mais puro amor"

:3 :3 :3

CapМtulo 19 - Endless Rain

:3 :3 :3

(Duo POV)

Solo me passou as batatas recИm fritas, coisa que eu logo agarrei e me mandei para a cama de Quatre, me esparramando, tomando todo o espaГo do colchЦo, logo sendo expulso por um Аrabe que tomou posse de sua prСpria cama.

Me afastei, dando espaГo para Quatre e para Solo, que jА seguia para nossa direГЦo. Deitei na ponta da cama, me deliciando com as batatas fritas que sС Solo sabia fazer, assistindo, sem muito interesse, o filme que passava na televisЦo, que arrancava risadas dos outros dois ao meu lado.

A verdade И que eu ficara um pouco preocupado quando Heero disse que ia sair. NЦo... nЦo era exatamente mimo por ele sair e nЦo me levar... eu meio que sentia que havia algo errado...

E agora que eu penso bem nisso, foi muito estranho Zechs ir nos esperar na porta do elevador...

Aconteceu alguma coisa! Tenho certeza disso!

- Hey, D., aconteceu alguma coisa? - fui tirado de meus pensamentos pela voz de Solo invadindo meus ouvidos e a mЦo dele me chacoalhando. Levei algum tempo ainda para me tocar que ele falava comigo e logo despertei em um pulo, fazendo os outros dois rirem. - Pensando na morte da bezerra, Duo? Ou melhor... pensando no Heero? - um olhar malicioso se formou em seu rosto, o que me fez corar e trazer um grande sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

сtimo! Eu havia me entregado!

- Pare de bagunГar com ele, Solo! - Quatre bateu no ombro dele, fazendo-o fazer uma careta de dor, antes de esfregar o braГo aonde doМa, tentando, inutilmente, fazer a dor passar. Me aproveitei da distraГЦo dele para roubar-lhe a porГЦo de batatas fritas, alegando, logo em seguida:

- Sua puniГЦo.

- Mas...!

- PuniГЦo! - repeti convicto, nЦo aceitando recusas, e ele fez um bico adorАvel que me tirou um sorriso. Estava prestes a devolver o poГo de colesterol quando ouvi a campainha do quarto tocar.

Impedi Quatre de se levantar e segui em direГЦo Ю porta, abrindo-a em um rompante, ainda rindo da cara de Solo, mas meu sorriso morreu na hora em que vi quem estava na porta com um olhar sИrio.

Dei um passo atrАs, lanГando um olhar preocupado e assustado a Quatre.

Agora sim ia tudo para o buraco.

:3 :3 :3

(Quatre POV)

Me levantei instantaneamente, deixando cair meu prato nos lenГСis limpos, sujando-os e encarei a figura de meu pai, parado na porta, me encarando de modo sИrio.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

Por que ele estava parado na minha porta, me olhando como se eu estivesse em sИrios problemas?

Vi quando ele empurrou Duo de lado, abrindo espaГo para que ele pudesse andar com passos firmes atИ mim, me segurando fortemente pelo braГo.

- Arrume suas coisas. Essa palhaГada jА durou tempo demais. - o aperto dele em meu braГo se apertou ainda mais e eu tentada, desesperadamente, entender o que ele queria. E como se ele pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, ele me respondeu. - Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar vocЙ ficar aqui defendendo aquele molestador enquanto EU estou lutando por VOCй!

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu havia visto a figura calma e aristocrАtica de meu pai se alterar tanto. Ele parecia que iria engolir cada pedaГo meu se eu falasse qualquer coisa, por isso se me limitei a olhА-lo assustado, querendo que ele largasse meu braГo.

NЦo conseguia reagir por conta prСpria, e Duo, percebendo isso, veio ao meu socorro, tirando a mЦo de meu pai do meu braГo. Levei minha mЦo ao local dolorido, tentando amenizar a dor que comeГava a se espalhar.

Solo veio atИ mim, me puxando para trАs dele, enquanto Duo tentava "argumentar" com meu pai.

- Ele nЦo vai a lugar algum! - sua voz saiu firme, decidida e assustadora e aquilo, mais uma vez, era algo que eu nunca havia visto em minha vida.

- Saia da frente, Duo! Ele И meu filho! Eu tenho total direito de levА-lo embora quando quiser!

- NЦo vЙ que estА sendo estЗpido?! Ele nЦo quer ir com vocЙ! - seus olhos violetas se estreitaram e corrigiu a postura, claro sinal de que ele estava prestes a explodir.

- Ele nЦo tem que querer nada! Ele ainda И uma crianГa e estА sob meus cuidados! Ele manchou o nome da nossa famМlia quando se deitou com aquele homem. O mМnimo que eu posso fazer И livrА-lo e livrar a nСs mesmos da desonra que nos causou. - a voz dele saiu cheia de escАrnio e aparente nojo. Estava Сbvio que ele tinha raiva e vergonha de mim por eu ter me envolvido com Trowa e colocado nossa famМlia em um escБndalo.

Sim, escБndalo.

Duo e os outros tentavam esconder isso ao mАximo de mim, mas era quase impossМvel. Eu sabia que nЦo saМamos do hotel nЦo por preferirmos ficar aqui - argumento que Duo usava - e sim porque estariam centenas de repСrteres me esperando lА em baixo, prestes a me atacarem de perguntas.

Eu tambИm sabia que Heero e os outros saМam por uma das portas mais discretas do hotel. E eu tambИm sabia que ninguИm tinha permissЦo para me incomodar em meu quarto sem que Heero desse autorizaГЦo.

E era isso o que me fazia sentir tЦo inЗtil.

Heero tinha que cuidar de mim de toda maneira possМvel e eu ainda tinha manchado o nome da famМlia. E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso eu nЦo tinha coragem de me levantar, dizer que nЦo me importava com tudo isso e ir ver Trowa.

Talvez seja por isso que meu pai estava aqui agora, me encarando de modo feral, como se fosse uma das poucas vezes em minha vida em que eu levara uma surra. E todas elas haviam sido "memorАveis".

Meu pai, por um momento, desviou o olhar de Duo para me encarar, dirigindo a palavra diretamente a mim.

- Foi para isso que eu te criei? Para isso que eu te tirei de nosso paМs e nos arrastei atИ aqui para que vocЙ tivesse a melhor das educaГУes? Todos os cursos que vocЙ quis fazer eu nЦo banquei? - seu tom de voz foi aumentando gradualmente atИ que ele chegasse a gritar. - NЦo contrariei todos os meus planos para que vocЙ pudesse vir para essa maldita escola fazer o que vocЙ fez?! E durante essas semanas a Зnica coisa que eu quis fazer foi proteger vocЙ de todo esse lixo! E como vocЙ me agradece?! Ficando do lado daquele molestador! Isso acabou, Quatre! JА chega! VocЙ vai voltar para casa! Onde eu e sua mЦe possamos ficar de olho em vocЙ. E nЦo quero saber de rИplicas! - ele me assustou com suas palavras e passou por Duo, empurrando-o bruscamente para o lado, e Solo logo o ajudou. Muito provavelmente ele tinha machucado o braГo por sua expressЦo de dor, mas meu pai nЦo se importou. Veio atИ mim e me puxou pelo ombro, me levando para longe dali contra minha vontade. E eu, que ainda nЦo tinha aberto a boca para nada, implorei:

- Duo! - estendi minha mЦo em sua direГЦo, pedindo, silenciosamente que ele me salvasse, mas ele ainda estava meio atordoado pelo empurrЦo e Solo ainda o ajudava a levantar, por isso a Зnica coisa que ele pode fazer foi me olhar com os olhos marejados, me vendo ser arrastado atИ o elevador, sendo seguido pelos seguranГas de meu pai.

Ele me manteve seguro o tempo inteiro, sem dar brechas para que eu tentasse fugir e nЦo foi surpresa nenhuma quando lАgrimas deslizarem pelos meus olhos. Isso deixou meu pai muito raivoso, o que sС piorou quando a porta do elevador se abriu e meu pai viu que terМamos que enfrentar a centenas de repСrteres que esperavam que descЙssemos, tendo sido, muito provavelmente, avisados que meu pai estava aqui.

E entЦo logo os flashes das cБmeras comeГaram a nos cegar quando perceberam as lАgrimas que caМam por meus olhos. Uns ainda gravavam toda a cena ao mesmo momento que alguns ainda gritavam perguntas que nunca foram respondidas.

Meu pai me apressou em me pТr para dentro do carro que nos esperava na entrada do hotel, sentando-se ao meu lado e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Um dos seguranГas se sentou no banco da frente e o resto foi no carro de trАs, nos escoltando.

As lАgrimas ainda escorriam por meus olhos e meu pai ficou ainda mais bravo, se И que isso era possМvel.

- Pare de chorar! Parece uma crianГa!! - ralhou e eu o ignorei. O modo como ele me tratava... como ele me ignorava... como ele queria que eu fosse sua imagem e semelhanГa... tudo aquilo me irritava. E profundamente.

GraГas a ele eu havia tido uma infБncia infeliz e reprimida. NЦo havia tido a oportunidade de me relacionar com outras pessoas, nem mesmo para brincar quando menor.

Ele dizia que minhas amizades tinham que ser as melhores, por isso sempre tive apenas Duo e Heero em minha vida.

Para ele nЦo importava o carАter. Ele estava pouco se lixando se a pessoa em questЦo era um assassino ou um ladrЦo. O que importava para ele era se o sobrenome dela era conhecido ou se os pais eram da camada social mais alta.

E agora... quando eu finalmente estava livre dele e havia tido a oportunidade de fazer novos amigos e conhecer o que era o amor, ele me tratava desse jeito, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo terrivelmente errado.

E invИs de me apoiar como um bom pai faria, ele processa Trowa e me acusa de ter manchado A PORRA DO NOME DA FAMмLIA.

Pra mim ele nЦo era meu pai a muito tempo... ele era sС... Abu Winner.

:3 :3 :3

Abu muito provavelmente havia comprado uma casa na cidade, pois o carro parou na frente de uma grande propriedade, descendo do carro e me mandando fazer o mesmo. Relutei por um momento mas ao ouvir seu grito raivoso para que eu nЦo o contrariasse resolvi fazer o que me era dito, alИm do que, ver minha mЦe correndo em minha direГЦo com lАgrimas nos olhos foi demais para mim.

Eu precisava abraГА-la.

- Quatre! - ela me abraГou forte, firme, como se estivesse morrendo por dentro de saudades. RetribuМ o abraГo do melhor jeito possМvel, pois Abu ainda me segurava e as lАgrimas escorriam de meus olhos. - VocЙ estА bem, meu filho? - sua voz saiu preocupada e antes que eu pudesse responder, estava sendo arrastado para dentro da propriedade.

Ele me jogou sem nenhum cuidado sobre o sofА, ordenando a minha mЦe que me levasse atИ meu quarto e que eu nЦo deveria sair de lА sob hipСtese alguma.

Pude perceber a relutБncia em seu olhar. EntЦo minha mЦe estava do meu lado. Pelo menos alguИm naquela casa.

Ela me ajudou a levantar, jА que eu estava meio tonto e machucado pelo tratamento que Abu me dera.

Ela me abraГou rapidamente, me aconchegando em seus braГos e me ajudando a subir os degraus. Demoramos algum tempo atИ que chegАssemos em frente a uma porta no meio de um corredor.

Minha prСxima prisЦo.

Adentramos o quarto e ela me deitou na cama, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Ah, Deus, Quatre! Eu estive tЦo preocupada. Foi um choque quando seu pai me contou. - seu olhar era triste e eu me senti tЦo culpado por fazer minha mЦe sofrer. Era como machucar a mim mesmo. - EstА tudo bem com vocЙ?

- EstА, mamЦe... - minha voz nЦo estava muito firme e isso tirou mais algumas lАgrimas dela.

- E... e aquele monstro... ele... ele... quer dizer, ele... - fechei aos olhos ao perceber do que ela falava.

Abu tambИm tinha envenenado sua cabeГa.

- Se hА algum monstro, mamЦe, esse И Abu...

- Mas... mas...

- Se estА falando de Trowa, mamЦe, ele nЦo abusou de mim se quer saber. - me sentei na cama, ao seu lado, pronto para esclarecer-lhe as coisas. - Eu amo Trowa, mamЦe. Sei que nЦo И Иtico devido Юs nossas posiГУes de aluno e professor, ou mesmo o fato de sermos ambos homens... mas eu o amo e ele nЦo fez nada comigo que eu nЦo quisesse... - suas sobrancelhas se franziram em confusЦo, ao mesmo tempo que ainda mantinha seu semblante triste.

- EntЦo quer dizer que...

- Foi tudo um erro, mamЦe. Eu estava feliz com ele... Мamos esperar eu me formar para tornamos nosso relacionamento pЗblico, mas... foi um deslize nosso... poderМamos estar bem agora... nЦo acredite em Abu... ele sС pensa em si mesmo. Nem mesmo quis me ouvir.

- Por que o trata assim? - ela perguntou-me, ainda confusa com tudo o que eu havia lhe dito. Me ajoelhei a sua frente, envolvendo suas mЦos com as minhas.

- Ele nЦo И meu pai, mЦe... a senhora sabe disso... ele nunca me amou como filho, e sim como herdeiro. NЦo gosto de sua presenГa. - senti a raiva me invadir de novo e quando vi, jА tinha aumentado o tom de voz. - Ele И sС um homem vazio que nЦo pensa em mais nada alИm de manter seu impИrio! Nem mesmo liga se estamos sofrendo ou nЦo! ELE и O DIABO EM CARNE HUMANA!

Me levantei bruscamente quando ouvi a porta se abri em um estrondo, revelando a figura dele, me encarando furioso.

Seu rosto estava vermelho pela ira e se aproximou, segurando meu rosto com forГa. Nem senti quando ele me deu o forte tapa que me jogou na cama.

Tirou minha mЦe do quarto e saiu. Pude ouvir o som da porta sendo trancada e ele falando com alguИm, provavelmente o encarregado de me vigiar.

Exatamentecomo quando crianГa...

Minha prisЦo...

CONTINUA...

Yey! Terminei mais um. Bem curto, И verdade, mas tinha que explicar a relaГЦo de Quatre e do pai dele.

Sei que demorou, mas nЦo tanto quanto o Зltimo, nЦo И mesmo? Pretendo terminar outro capМtulo antes de agosto e estou - me metendo em outra confusЦo - publicando outra fic.

Essa И bem fofa e nЦo tem nenhum drama... meu novo xodС

EntЦo atИ mais tarde, gente, e nЦo se esqueГam das reviews. 


End file.
